


Unseen love

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Blind Character, Developing Friendships, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena will always be blind, Mon-El doesn't exist, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, psiturn, take it or leave it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 53
Words: 108,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Lena grows up being told she has no soulmate. She'd check for herself of course, if it wasn’t for the fact she’s been blind since birth.Kara has trouble finding her soulmate. You see, the Luthors don’t have a daughter. How can she have a soulmate who doesn’t exist?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fanfic, including every fanfic I have written, may not be copied or duplicated in any way. I do not give permission for any of my works to be posted anywhere by anyone ever. Every fanfic is available to you free of charge. Please respect those who provide for the fandom. Pouring hours, days and weeks into stories is discouraging when someone steals it with a few quick clicks. I suggest giving the kudos button a try instead. 
> 
> With that in mind, enjoy! :)
> 
> (Trigger warning for mentions of abuse/violence)

 

_“It’s a disgrace, that’s what it is, Lionel. Can you imagine the scandal if word gets out about this? It is utterly despicable. We cannot let her ruin our family’s reputation and honor!”_

_“Calm down, Lillian. She is our daughter.”_

_“That little girl will never be a child of mine. I will not stand for this.”_

_“Then sit down.”_

_“We can’t tell her. This is an abomination. The girl’s already blind and now-”_

_The sound of a slap echoing through the room made Lena jump._

_Footsteps neared. “Lena,” Lionel said, sighing._

_Lena didn’t know what to expect. She was four years old, had been here for eleven minutes and two seconds, which she counted in her head, and all she saw was an endless darkness. Lionel and Lillian’s voices were sharp as they spoke. She didn’t know these people. She felt scared._

_“Why are you standing there, shivering like that?” Lillian asked with an icy tone. “I asked you a question, Lena, and you will answer me!”_

_Lena felt three fingers on her chin, roughly tugging her head upwards. Her cheeks grew wet with tears._

_“A Luthor doesn’t cry,” Lillian told her. “You don’t have a soulmate mark. We are going to keep this secret within our family, is that understood?”_

_“Answer me, Lena,” Lillian demanded._

_“That is enough, Lillian,” Lionel said._

_Lena didn’t know what was happening. It was silent, but then arms wrapped around her, lifting her up. She was about to panic when Lionel whispered in her ear and caressed her back._

_“You remind me of your mother, you have her eyes.”_

_During her first night with the Luthors, Lena wept. Someone, presumably Lillian, wordlessly walked in and slapped her so hard her cheek stung. That was the last time she ever dared to shed a tear._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara was sprawled out on her couch. Her fingertips touched the mark on her right wrist. It had been there for as long as she could remember. When she was younger, nobody on Krypton dared to speak of it. Back then she didn’t understand what it meant, until one day her aunt informed her she had done some research. Her parents were distraught and the reason why became clear when she was thirteen, watching her home perish.

Here on earth marks meant something. It was rare for aliens to have them, but humans all had them. At first it felt foreign, alien-like even, to have such a mark when it was a human concept. By now it had grown on her and made her feel human, made her feel like she belonged. It was completely different from Kryptonian ways, where people were matched based upon compatibility, which was calculated by their computers.

“Did you come up with anything yet?”

Kara peered at Winn – good friend and self-claimed tech genius – whom promised her he would help her.

Winn’s fingers ran over the keyboard of his laptop. “Are you sure this woman exists?” he asked, scratching his hand in his hair. “It’s like she’s a ghost.”

“Yes!” Kara exclaimed, pushing herself up. “I have this mark to prove it,” she said, showing Winn her wrist for the umpteenth time.

“Kara, I cross-checked everything I could find about the Luthors. Hospital records, dentist visits, schools, everything,” Winn said, throwing his hands up, pointing at how nothing came up on his screen.

Kara groaned. “She has to exist,” she insisted, staring at her wrist. “This mark has been mocking me for years, just being there and staring at me. Do you have any idea how long I’ve been looking for her? I’m twenty-six and you’re telling me my soulmate doesn’t exist?”

“I searched everywhere, including the dark web. Do you know how scary the dark web is? I’ve seen things that will give me nightmares for the rest of my life. Nightmares, Kara!”

“Search harder,” Kara demanded, pacing around. “There has to be something, anything.”

“I hacked the government,” Winn replied, closing his laptop. “The government, Kara. I could go to prison for this.”

“You work for the government,” Kara pointed out, to which Winn spluttered an incoherent string of words. “I just…I lost my home, my parents…I can’t lose my soulmate too.”

Winn twiddled his fingers, bouncing his leg up and down. “Well um, what if – what if your soulmate hasn’t been born yet?”

Kara pinched the bridge of her nose. The last time Winn had a theory, he thought that maybe the years she spent in the phantom zone counted and that her soulmate had passed away, but research showed there never was a Lena Luthor.

“Or uh… maybe Lex had a child and the mother of the child gave her a different name.”

Even Kara – always trying to see the good in everyone – couldn’t help but wince at the thought of Lex Luthor, mass murderer, reproducing. No child deserved that kind of father. Plus, according to her knowledge, Lex accidentally got his soulmate killed.

“I’m an adult, there is no way she hasn’t been born yet,” Kara said, sure of her piece that Lena did exist somewhere. Nobody was searching hard enough, that was all. “You have to be overlooking something.”

“Overlook-” Winn huffed, scoffing. “By the time you’re fifty, you won’t even look thirty yet, so who says it’s not possible she hasn’t been born yet?”

“Kal-El has his soulmate,” Kara pointed out. “I am telling you, Lena Luthor exists and she’s out there somewhere.”

“Perhaps it’s time for you to let it go. I mean, she’s a Luthor… A Luthor, Kara! And you’re a Super. Not exactly the kind of family reunion I would want to be present at.”

“Fine, I won’t invite you, problem solved,” Kara said, frustrated as she walked away.

Kara worried about her soulmate, worried Lena might be hurt or in grief danger. She spent eight years searching fruitlessly, including spending time in other countries. The fact that Alex – her adoptive sister – met her soulmate, Maggie, three years ago during work, left her yearning for her soulmate more than she already did.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Walking around without a cane was – well, not easy, to say the least. During the rare occasions Lena went outside, she never wandered far. Back in Metropolis, she knew her way around by heart, after years of practice, although her cane did come in handy and was supposed to increase awareness towards others.

National City was unknown territory for the most part. Thankfully, there was a coffee shop hardly a block away from where she lived. It took a lot of concentration and slow steps to get there, and every once in a while she did bump into someone. Though it was debatable to say who bumped into whom.

To most people, if not nearly all of them, she was invisible and more times than not, that was exactly how she felt, invisible, irrelevant. She didn’t mind being blind, considering she never had the ability to see anyway. What she did mind was the shame she carried with her, the shame of having bare wrists, no soulmate mark.

It felt like a punishment. Growing up, her mother told her she simply wasn’t worthy of a soulmate, how nobody could ever want someone like her. She shuddered at the thought everyone else seemed to have a soulmate, including Lex. Her brother had done horrible things, crimes based upon hate.

The only person who loved her was her father and he passed away when she was ten. Up until then, she used to believe her brother had an ounce of love for her, but then he changed. All of the sudden her brother wasn’t her brother anymore. Lex was angry all the time and spewed words of hate, even towards her.

The little bell above the door of the coffee shop tinkled as Lena walked in, minding her step. The first time she entered this place when she caught the scent of freshly brewed coffee, she tripped over the step, unaware it was raised a little.

Dark sunglasses were perched atop her nose. In a way, it was how she shielded herself from the world. She didn’t like how some people treated her different once they knew she was blind, how they treated her as if she suddenly wasn’t a person anymore. And that was without breaking into the whole being a Luthor topic.

“Hiii,” the waitress said.

She sounded nearby, leaving Lena to assume she was talking to her. The waitress had a young, feminine voice. She recognized this voice from her first time in this coffee shop, when she made quite the entrance, tripping. It was the waitress whom had helped her up while she died of embarrassment as she heard people whisper.

Lena flinched at the sudden touch of a hand taking hers. She hated it when people touched her without warning her and without asking if they could.  She vaguely registered the waitress mumbling apologies whilst she was given instructions where she could sit. Several long minutes later, she was sitting at a table with a fresh cup of coffee in front of her.

“Are you hurt?”

Lena lifted her head up towards the sound, which seemed to come from her right and she was almost certain it was directed at her. It was clearly a female, judging from her voice, which was soft and melodious. “Pardon?” she asked, not too loud in case it wasn’t aimed at her after all.

“The bandage around your wrist.”

“Oh,” Lena whispered. She swallowed, thinking about the bandage that kept her right wrist hidden so people wouldn’t see both of her wrists were bare. It was a measurement she learned to take at a young age, or rather, was forced to take. “I have a weak wrist. It is there for support.”

There were no footsteps, only some rustling, from a purse perhaps.

“Have you seen my jacket?” the woman asked. “I think I left it here somewhere.”

“I can’t say I have,” Lena answered, tracing the rim of her cup. She dipped her pinky into her coffee to test its temperature. This place had a knack for giving customers coffee that was incredibly hot. “Can you describe it to me?”

“It’s green.”

“Green,” Lena replied slowly. She felt bored sometimes and saw no issues with harmless fun. “The color of grass,” she mused, “or so I’ve been told.”

“Are you mocking me?”

A pause.

“It’s my favorite jacket and it’s one of the few things I have left of-”

Lena tilted her head, but it seemed the woman wasn’t going to finish that sentence. From what she did hear, the woman sounded genuinely distressed. “I wish I could help, truly,” she said, changing her tune from teasing to serious. “Unfortunately, I am blind. I would say blind as a bat, but singing never kept me from bumping into walls.”

The woman had a delightful laugh. Sadly, her laughter died quickly.

“Oh gods, I am so terribly sorry. I had no idea you’re blind.”

Lena’s brows furrowed, thinking how strange it was for someone to say gods, unless it came from someone who wasn’t human. “Which planet do you originate from?” she asked, never having met an alien before, not that she knew of.

A chair scraped over the floor, followed by a sigh.

Lena felt the table shake slightly. If that woman knew who she was, she wouldn’t share a table with her. People generally didn’t want to touch Luthors with a ten feet pole, which counted double for aliens.

“I want to shake your hand to greet you, is that okay?”

Lena was caught off guard by the request. She smiled tentatively and stuck her hand out in what she hoped was the right direction. “Lena,” she said, leaving her last name out.

The woman’s hand was warm and soft as it slipped into Lena’s hand. Her grip was firm and strong, but not crushing. “Imra,” she said, shaking Lena’s hand for a second before letting go. “I was born on Titan. There is a hair in your coffee by the way.”

Lena scrunched up her nose. Her thirst for a cup of coffee was over now. “Are you here to save damsels in distress or is that just a hobby?” she asked, smiling as she heard Imra chuckle.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kara’s cape billowed as she flew through the open window. It was a relief it was indeed open. The last time she tried to fly inside, thinking it was open, it turned out it wasn’t open at all when glass shattered, something her sister hadn’t particularly appreciated.

“Hi, Maggie, my detective sister in law,” Kara said, spotting the petite brunette, who was sitting at the table.

Maggie took a sip from her scotch. “I already tried,” she stated, not needing to hear what Kara had to say to know what she was going to ask.

“I know, but maybe you’ll find a lead this time,” Kara replied, opening the refrigerator to grab some club soda. She closed the refrigerator, taking a glass from the cupboard. “You’re the best detective I know.”

Maggie took another sip. She wasn’t born yesterday. “I’m the only detective you know.”

Kara couldn’t deny that was true, but still. “I’ll share Alex’s embarrassing childhood pictures if you give it another try,” she offered, desperate enough to stoop down to bribery.

“Hey,” Alex said. “I’m right here,” she said, gesturing at herself. “Hello to you too by the way. Good to see you, how are you doing? Oh, great. Thanks, Kara.”

“Eliza beat you to it,” Maggie informed Kara, while Alex uttered an, “unbelievable.”

Kara emptied her glass and stared at her soulmate mark. The curly cursive way Lena’s name was written was beautiful. Before she learned English, she used to think it was some form of art. It saddened her she hadn’t found her soulmate.

According to the books that were at hand and information on the internet, people generally found their soulmate before the age of twenty-five. It was considered almost unheard of for people to find their soulmate at a later age.

Alex shared a concerned look with Maggie when she saw a sad glint in her sister’s eyes. As teenagers, they used to talk and fantasize about what would happen once they would meet their soulmate.

“Finding someone’s soulmate isn’t my field of expertise, little Danvers,” Maggie said, rapping her fingers on the side of her glass. “Have you ever considered the fact she might not want to be found? You’ve been looking for this woman for eight years. She must be untraceable for a reason.”

“But…she’s my soulmate,” Kara replied as a crinkle appeared between her eyebrows. “She…I…we…marked.”

“I’m sorry, Kara,” Alex said, squeezing her sister’s shoulder. “Maggie has a point. Sometimes people don’t want to be found. Not everyone likes having a soulmate.”

Kara found it difficult to wrap her head around someone not wanting to have a soulmate. “My soulmate is my perfect match, there has to be a different explanation,” she said, refusing to believe her soulmate was purposefully trying to avoid her.

“I don’t really want to go there,” Maggie said. “But your soulmate is a Luthor and you’re an alien. There is no law indicating someone has to end up with their soulmate.”

“She’s my soulmate. Luthor or not, she can’t hate me. Soulmates share a unique type of love. I’m tired of everyone acting as if I should feel lucky I haven’t found her.”

“We don’t want you to get hurt, that’s all,” Alex said.

Kara got up and paced around the table. She wasn’t going to give up, not until her soulmate would personally tell her she didn’t want anything to do with her. So far every Luthor known to date was evil in one way or another and guilty of crimes, ranging from embezzlement to genocide.

“I’m going to prison,” Kara said, resting her hands on her hips, “to see if Lex Luthor knows anything about Lena Luthor.”

Alex’s eyes widened comically. The last thing she wanted was for her sister to flaunt it in Lex Luthor’s face that she – a Super – had a Luthor for a soulmate. There was a reason why the sleeves of Kara’s suit were hooked around her thumbs, which she had Winn to thank for, who was ever the Edna Mode.

“There is no need to do that,” Maggie said to Kara, sighing as she poured herself another glass. “I’ll see what I can find.”

Kara smiled and swept Alex and Maggie into a hug. “You’re the best, I knew you would help,” she said while they groaned and complained they couldn’t breathe.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“We have to cross the street to walk through the park, it’s a shortcut. No cars are coming, we can cross now.”

Lena froze. She had no idea what possessed her to follow Imra around. They had been drinking coffee together on a daily basis for a month, which was fine, but now she was following her to go to her place. It was a big step for someone who didn’t leave her house all that much, aside from getting her dose of coffee and fresh air.

Her mother would go berserk if she knew she was spending time with an alien, daily even, although that kind of made her wish she would know. Then again, for Imra’s sake it was probably better her mother was kept in the dark. She didn’t need her mother to harass or threaten Imra to stay away from her.

“Lena?”

Lena wasn’t the type of person who would blindly trust someone. She did hear some traffic and she couldn’t say just how close it was, but she heard it. There were too many noises flooding her ears to really be more specific. For all she knew, Imra was trying to get her to walk into traffic.

Growing up, she learned not to trust people. Her father always told her that the only person she could ever fully count on was herself. He warned her to never trust anyone, warned her not to give anyone the opportunity to stab her in the back. She also found out the hard way not to trust people.

There was a sound of fingers being snapped. “Lena?” Imra asked, a bit louder this time. She had a pretty accent.

When Lena was six, her mother hired someone to be her eyes so she could grow familiar with the city, back when she lived in Metropolis, mostly due to her mother having grown tired of her bumping into things and tripping. At the time she didn’t have a cane because her mother yelled at her to stop flaunting around the fact she was blind, to stop trying to get people to pity her.

She never wanted anyone’s pity, but her mother believed she did. Her mother even accused her of tripping so much on purpose. When she was younger, her father used to hold her hand sometimes, which was nice. Her mother never held her hand. The person her mother hired to be her eyes when she was a child got her injured. It was a painful lesson not to take people’s word on anything.

“Lena?” Imra asked again. “Are you okay? Would you like me to walk you home?”

Lena blurted out the first thing she could think of. “I’m a Luthor.”

It was silent for a beat. Lena briefly wondered if Imra had walked away. There were so many footsteps, it was hard to tell. She didn’t trust Imra and now Imra wasn’t going to trust her either, if she ever did to begin with. The bandage around her wrist itched a little. It reminded her she had no soulmate.

Love was a beautiful concept, but that was all it was to Lena, a concept, something that was unattainable for the likes of her. She could count herself lucky if she managed to make a single friend, which her last name didn’t allow her to.

“I don’t know what a Luthor is.”

It was a delayed response, an unexpected response. “Luthor, my last name,” Lena clarified. “Lex Luthor?” she tried.

Silence.

“I’m new to earth,” Imra said, sounding confused. “I’m not acquaintanced with your family.”

Lena hoped she would never be, but she feared Imra would look into it now that she brought it up and that she would stop being friendly to her. She always assumed everyone knew her family, new or not.

“Are you royalty?” Imra asked with such a serious tone it caused Lena to lose her composure and snort.

Royally screwed was a more accurate description. “No,” Lena answered, finding her nerves had dissipated. “How is the traffic looking?” she asked whilst taking a step.

“No!” Imra shouted.

A hand gripped Lena’s and pulled her back, the strength of it enough to make Lena loose her balance.  She flailed around as she fell back, but instead of colliding with the ground, arms caught her.

“Gods, Lena, you can’t cross the road without-”

“Looking?” Lena offered, breathing a little easier to be back on her feet. She couldn’t be mad at Imra for having touched her without asking, not in a situation like this.

“Without being sure there are no cars coming,” Imra finished. “I am not keen on taking a friend to the hospital.”

Lena was speechless to hear Imra referring to her as her friend. She had to admit it was reckless of her to step out into the street like that. When she was four, her father got hit by a car because she walked out onto the road and he was just in the nick of time to push her out of harm’s way. She was twenty-four now, she knew better than making that mistake.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re late, Saturn girl. Our sparring session was supposed to take place half an hour ago.”

“I was occupied. I’ll make up for my delay, Agent Danvers. Are you aware you may call me Imra?”

“Don’t mind Alex, she’s bummed out because she has to go to the dentist in less than an hour, which means you’ll be sparring with me instead of her,” Kara said, leaning against the door.

“Supergirl,” Imra said, smiling, sighing as Supergirl cracked her knuckles. “And here I thought this sparring session would be as easy as solving quadratic equations.”

Alex scoffed at that. “I can take you on,” she said, eying Imra while she circled her.

Kara met Imra around five weeks ago. She was flying around the city when she noticed a strange ship, unsure whether it was a threat or not. Imra appeared to be the leader of what she called The Legion. There were three of them, Imra, Brainiac 5 who went by Brainy and Psi, who was a metahuman.

“She is strong,” Kara warned her sister.

Imra’s strength couldn’t be dampened by kryptonite like Kara’s strength could, which left Alex vulnerable. Her sister was a good fighter, but so was Imra, a little something she remembered from her very first sparring session with the Saturn girl. She wanted to go easy on her, but Imra was skilled and had her on her back in seconds.

“Perhaps you should let Agent Danvers fight me, Supergirl,” Imra said, her eyes twinkling as they followed Alex. “She won’t need that dentist if she doesn’t have any teeth left.”

“That does it,” Alex said. She rolled up her sleeves and got ready to spar with Imra. “You’re going down.”

Kara interrupted before her sister would get herself killed, although she was fairly certain Imra wouldn’t harm Alex or anyone else for that matter. With some effort, she convinced her sister to leave.

“What kept you so occupied you were late?” Kara asked, curious because it was the first time Imra was late.

Imra stayed in place, making no move to strike first. “I spent time with a friend.”

Kara punched, to which Imra sidestepped, grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. “From the dive bar?” she asked, thinking how Alex showed it to Imra once. They had strong drinks for aliens there, which had Imra coughing.

“No, she’s human. Maybe I will take her to the dive bar sometime and introduce her.”

Kara freed her arm. She kicked her foot against Imra’s chest, the movement causing Imra to crash against the wall. “Oh Rao, are you alright?” she asked, rushing over to her side. “I didn’t mean to kick you that hard.”

Imra rubbed the back of her head. “Good kick, Supergirl.”

“Kara,” Kara replied, helping Imra up. “You can call me Kara.”

“You can still call me Imra.”

Kara smiled when Imra smiled at her. She could imagine herself building a friendship with this woman.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No worries, the gaybies will meet in due time. 
> 
> Manhell doesn't exist. Imra is the leader of The Legion and Psi is a part of it because I say so and this is my fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3

“Matilda brought a stray.”

Lena wasn’t expecting an unfamiliar voice. It sounded different from Imra’s voice, colder, but with an undertone of amusement. This was her first time coming here. The day where she almost walked into traffic, if it hadn’t been for Imra, she went home.

“Stop calling me that,” Imra said. “Lena, this is Psi. She is sitting on the couch, five steps away from us. There is a low coffee table in front of the couch. Psi, this is Lena.”

The more time Lena spent with Imra, the more she got the feeling she wasn’t the first blind person she encountered.

“We meet at last,” Psi said, sounding closer now. “I heard a lot about you.”

“Hello, it is nice to meet you,” Lena said, sticking her hand out, feeling her fingers brush with a soft fabric, most likely something Psi was wearing. There was no doubt Psi was standing right in front of her.

“I don’t do handshakes,” Psi said.

Lena wasn’t fond of them either, merely doing it out of politeness.

“Your mind is very loud,” Psi said and Lena could hear a smirk in her voice.

Lena tried to stop thinking, but the more she tried not to think, the more she was thinking. She assumed Psi was a psychic, which she didn’t appreciate at all. Her thoughts were supposed to be private, something nobody was allowed to access.

There was another person, a third. Lena knew that the second she heard the unmistaken sound of chips crunching from somewhere to her right. “Who’s there?” she asked, her grip on her cane tightening.

“One of use should have said knock knock,” a male voice said. “How about we start over? Knock knock.”

Lena eased her grip. This all seemed too casual for it to be some sort of trap. “Who’s there?” she asked, far less anxious this time, even daring to smile a tad.

“Brainy,” the man answered.

Lena never heard this knock knock joke before, but she never heard that many jokes to begin with. Humor wasn’t exactly encouraged in the Luthor household, considering it was deemed silly and something that was utilized by small-minded people who couldn’t be taken seriously. It was safe to say she didn’t agree with everything her family said.

“Brainy who?”

“That was it. My friends call me Brainy. I am also known as Brainiac 5.”

“You can sit if you’d like,” Imra said, to which Lena knew she must have been talking to her. “I could make coffee unless you prefer a glass of water.”

Coffee was hot whereas water was something Lena could drink without scalding her tongue. “Water is fine,” she decided, adding a small smile.

Lena tapped her cane. She remembered Imra had said something about how many steps it was to get to the couch and something about there being a low coffee table, but she forgot how many steps she said it was.

“Five,” Psi said out of the blue.

Lena lost her hold on her cane.

Someone sighed.

“What did I tell you about privacy?” Imra asked, sounding a tad frustrated.

“Easy, Matilda, I was only trying to help.”

Lena wasn’t so sure anymore she wanted to be here. She worried Psi would discover things about her she didn’t want them finding out. Even with Imra’s warning there was no guarantee Psi would stop prying into her mind. The only way she ever learned to fend for herself was vocally. Physically and mentally she didn’t have that capacity.

Not that she was entirely defenseless if someone physically attacked her, but she wasn’t like Daredevil. Mentally she was quite an easy target and she didn’t stand a chance against a psychic. The sound of chips crunching returned and it was getting louder.

“Chips?” Brainy asked.

Lena heard chips shaking in what must have been a bowl. She stuck her hand out, touching a hard plastic bowl, wiggling her fingers until she found the chips. “Thank you,” she said, taking one. She didn’t know yet which taste it was, but she was taught to eat everything. Growing up, she often didn’t know what she was given until she put it in her mouth, aside from the moments where her father told her what it was.

“It’s just a bowl of salty chips,” Psi said.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to read my mind,” Lena replied, considering excusing herself and going home.

“I didn’t have to. You’re slow to eat that chip. I don’t need to read your mind to know what you were thinking.”

Lena dropped it, deciding it did sound like a simple observation rather than an invasion of privacy. This was going to be an interesting afternoon, spending time in this apartment with Imra and two people she just met. A little heads up would have been nice.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara placed her hands over her ears, blocking out the sound that was Winn’s scream, although that wasn’t helping very much. This was what happened when J’onn had Winn look into an alien who looked like a clown, but with two very particular sharp rows of teeth that could tear through bone.

There was a stream of electricity flowing around.

Kara tried to follow it, knowing Livewire was about to emerge any second. She turned around, facing Livewire.  “You can’t sneak up on me,” she said, which she told her before.

“One of these days, blondie,” Livewire replied, patting Kara’s shoulder. “Which one of you ladies is screaming? This feels like Silver Banshee 2.0.”

“That would be Winn,” Kara said, feeling partially responsible, though it wasn’t her fault Winn had an inane fear of clowns. “He has seen a bit too much on the dark web.”

“What was he doing there? We all know he can’t even watch a scary movie without crawling under a blanket,” Livewire snickered. “Ah, good times,” she whispered, smiling.

Kara raised her shoulders and dropped them. “I have no idea,” she answered, her voice a little more high-pitched than usual.

“That’s your I’m guilty voice,” Livewire replied, smirking. She turned to Winn, who was so jumpy he spilled most of his coffee during the time he was screaming. “Hey, toy boy, can you look something up for me?”

“My name is Winn, not toy boy,” Winn huffed, rolling his eyes. He laced his fingers together and stretched his arms. “What do you need me to look up?”

“Not much, just a little something on the dark web.”

Kara shook her head while all color drained from Winn’s face. Of course Livewire was the type of person to rub it in. Five years ago, before Leslie became Livewire, she was a random jerk and they didn’t get along. Then Leslie turned into Livewire, thanks to her, and on more than one occasion, Livewire threatened to fry her, but she never did.

Their friendship got set in stone when Livewire saved her from Silver Banshee, who was making her ears bleed and bringing her to her knees. She had severely underestimated Silver Banshee, who used her super hearing against her. Livewire shrugged it off and said it was only okay for women to scream in bed.

“Have you found any information yet, Mister Schott?”

Livewire casually leaned her elbow on Kara’s shoulder. “Who’s Miss beautiful over there?”  She asked quietly.

“That’s Imra and if you hadn’t been mia for the past two months, you’d have known that.”

“It’s called taking a vacation,” Livewire said. She used her powers to move around faster, reappearing close to Imra, who didn’t flinch or jump in the slightest. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena couldn’t believe how her mother acted as if nothing was wrong, as if she didn’t tell her give or take five minutes ago, that her birth certificate didn’t mention she was a Luthor. She knew she was a real Luthor, by blood, because her father slipped up and told her when she was nine, but she was never aware of the fact they hadn’t legally changed her last name.

Well, it was to say, they did, but not in the way they were supposed to. She wasn’t sure whether to be angry or relieved. Twenty years since she got adopted, only to find out now she was listed as the daughter of her mother’s driver.

“Why?” Lena asked. She rested her index finger atop the rim of her glass while she poured a glass of wine, as to not overflow her glass. “Why are you telling me this? Why now?”

“You were never a real Luthor, Lena. Not in my eyes,” Lillian answered, voice void of emotion, as always when she spoke to Lena. “My husband made a mistake and you were the result of that mistake.”

“You were never one to gloss over something,” Lena said with an inaudible sigh. Her mother wasn’t known for showing empathy, so it was not the least bit surprising to be called a mistake. It was nothing she hadn’t heard before. “What is your point, mother?”

“I am meeting up with my lawyers later this week to legally change your surname to Luthor.”

Lena tightened her grip on her glass, worried she might drop it otherwise. Out of all the possibilities she could come up with as to why her mother was paying her a visit, she would have never guessed this, not even after her confession she was never registered as a Luthor. She never went to school when she was younger because she was kept inside, like a virus that needed to be contained, while she received homeschooling.

“You will run Luthor Corp. This is your chance to prove you are a Luthor after all. Your father would have wanted this, do not taint his good name. Be wary of people such as Superman and Supergirl. They will stop at nothing to see a Luthor behind bars. You will be a target to these abominations.”

Lena heard about the Supers on the news, but she never met them. She did know Superman was the one who placed Lex in prison, which was her brother’s own fault. His insanity was not something she condoned, an opinion not appreciated by her mother. She was certain Imra fell in line with the list of people her mother did not approve of.

“You make running the family company sound very alluring,” Lena said, sipping from her wine. “I shall be careful and work hard.”

“Do you keep your wrist hidden at all times?”

“Yes, mother, precisely as you taught me,” Lena answered, not understanding why her mother sounded so aggravated when it came down to that. The one thing she craved most was love, the one thing she couldn’t have, not in the way she desired having it. “I am sorry I am nothing but a huge disappointment in your eyes.”

“Luthors do not wallow in self-pity, Lena,” Lillian stated sharply. “If you were able to see, you would see what a shame your wrist is.”

“What is the difference? I would still see nothing,” Lena replied without thinking.

There was a brush of wind. A slap resonated as a hand collided with her cheek. The slap caused her sunglasses to shift. She didn’t mean to come across as if she was being rude, she was merely voicing the truth. Her wrists were bare, so sight or no sight, she wouldn’t see a thing.

“This is not how I raised you,” Lillian said, her voice laced with venom. “Do not let me down, Lena.”

Lena waited until she heard the front door close behind her mother. She got up and walked towards her kitchen, counting the steps in her head, eleven. With a slight turn to the right, she took four more steps and stuck her hand out, touching her refrigerator. One half of her refrigerator was a freezer and she knew the top shelf had a couple of ice packs.

An ice pack would help reduce some of the redness she knew to be on her cheek from the slap her mother gave her. If she hadn’t spoken back, her mother wouldn’t have slapped her, though she couldn’t say she regretted what she said. Her mother needed to let it go she didn’t have a soulmate. It was a fact she couldn’t change.

She was able to walk around in her house without her cane, so long as nobody moved anything even an inch, but given she had no visitors aside from the visits of her mother every now and then, that was not a problem. Everything had its place. Before she lived alone, minor things such as shoes on the floor were a hazard to send her tumbling.

If she was expected to run Luthor Corp, she ought to learn her way around in that building. She didn’t want to end up in a position where she wouldn’t know the way to her own office or to the bathroom, not to mention the safety exits in case of a fire or an attack.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for assault/attempted rape. Read with caution.

Sharp teeth sank into Kara’s arm, tearing right through her suit. She felt a sting as the surface of her skin broke. A little bit of blood seeped through her sleeve.

The clown licked his tongue – which was split in the middle like a snake – over his teeth. He laughed maniacally, his eyes turning crimson.

From the corner of her eye, Kara saw a second clown-like creature. “There are two of them,” she spoke into her com. “You said there was only one.”

_“I didn’t know there were two,” Winn replied, voice strained. “Um… Supergirl, you may want to look behind you. There is another, right behind you!”_

Kara spun around, landing on her back when a third clown-like creature jumped her. She pressed her hands against his shoulders, trying to keep his face away from hers as his teeth snapped repeatedly in her direction. These villains were surprisingly strong.

The other two clowns sank their teeth in Kara’s arms, causing her to yelp.

Kara pushed her foot against the midriff of the clown who was on top of her, kicking him away. She used her heat vision to fight off the clown on her left and her freeze breath to fight off the one on her right.

They didn’t stay down long, proving to be resilient as Kara had to knock them into the pavement multiple times.

_“They are trying to wear you out, Supergirl,” Winn said, his voice high-pitched and panicky, as if he was the one being attacked by those clown-like creatures. “I found new information – no, this is my com – okay, fine – Brainy found information. We think – stop that – we think they have a weakness.”_

Kara sighed because of course they had a weakness. Everyone had at least one weakness. That much she knew. The question was which weakness.

The clowns danced around Kara, laughing as they took turns making a lunge at her.

“Three against one ain’t fair,” Livewire said, using her lightning to create a whip. She let it slam close to their feet. “How bout we even the playfield a little?”

“What took you so long?” Kara asked, arms bleeding from the numerous times the clowns managed to bite her.

“I think the words you’re looking for are thank you for saving my ass again.”

“You haven’t done anything yet,” Kara replied, using her heat vision again to blast one of the clowns who tried to bite her. “But thank you, Leslie.”

Livewire snapped her whip around one of the clowns’ ankle and yanked him down. “I hate it when you call me that,” she grumbled, pulling the clown towards her. She moved her whip from the left to the right, back and forth, slamming the clown into the ground, even when he started bleeding.

“Remember, capture, not kill,” Kara reminded Livewire, who didn’t always do things by the book.

A chopper circled above them. Alex jumped down, landing in a crouched position with her fist and her knee touching the pavement, wearing her enhanced suit.

_“Guys!” Winn just about shouted through the coms. “We have more clowns on the bridge. They are terrorizing people and trying to push cars off the bridge.”_

“I’m on it,” Kara responded, sharing a nod with Livewire and Alex. She flew up to head to the bridge while she left them to deal with the other three clowns.

Kara gasped, seeing a car being pushed off the bridge by two clowns. There was a family inside of the car; a man and a wife, and two children in the backseat. She sped up, just as a bus full of children went down, too. There was no time for her to get to both. She bit her lip while she dove after the bus.

Kara caught the bus, feeling horrible she couldn’t catch both vehicles. Her heart was in her throat, but the inevitable sound of a loud splash as the car would land in the water didn’t happen. She flew back up to the bridge with the bus, putting it down. In that moment she spotted Imra, whose nose was bleeding while she used her telekinesis to lift the car back up the bridge. She never saw Imra lift anything that heavy before.

Imra slumped down when one of the clowns attacked her, losing her hold on the car.

Kara was quick to catch the car. “We need more backup, now!”

_“J’onn should be there any second,” Winn replied._

Kara put the car down. She was about to help Imra when the clown fell down into a fetal position, crying out in agony.

Psi was standing behind the clown, her head tilted slightly to the side, half a smile on her face. She glared at the other clowns who were running towards Imra and her. “Catch this, Krueger clowns,” she said, inhaling deeply as she closed her eyes before snapping them open again.

Kara evacuated people from the bridge with J’onn’s help while Psi crippled the clown-like creatures with fear. She knew what Psi was capable of, having gone through it once when Psi wrongly assumed she was going to harm Imra.

Psi knelt down, brushing her thumb along Imra’s cheek. “You’re bleeding,” she whispered, resting her forehead against Imra’s.

Imra placed her hand on top of Psi’s. “I’m okay, love, I’ll heal,” she whispered, groaning a bit while Psi helped her up. “It’s just a flesh wound.”

“You scared me, Matilda,” Psi whispered, voice shaky and unsure. “When I saw you go down…”

Kara blocked their conversation out, feeling like an intruder for hearing such a private conversation. They never said it aloud, but she had a feeling they were soulmates.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The building smelled like bleach and a mix of other cleaning products. The traffic from outside drowned out once the door was closed. Lena opened the watch she had on around her left wrist, able to tell time by feeling where the hands were and touching the braille dots. Roughly ten minutes to go and it would be eight at night, which meant it took her forty minutes to get here.

She let out a defeated sigh. Her phone’s GPS said it would only take twenty minutes. Then again, she got knocked over by people twice, while they cursed at her and told her she had to watch where she was going. They must have missed the fact she walked around with a cane. There was also that one traffic light where she hesitated to cross because she was somehow convinced there were cars running the red light, despite the beeping signal telling her it was green for her and thus supposedly safe to cross.

She hoped that someday she would be able to cross streets without choking up or freezing even for a second. It wasn’t related to fear per se, more a residue from her youth trauma when her father got hit by a car because of her. He forgave her long ago, saying she couldn’t help it and how she didn’t know any better because she was just a four year old little girl. Her mother never forgave her and neither did she.

From her purse, she retrieved a ground plan of Luthor Corp. The entire plan was in braille, detailed with the amount of steps she had to take. Oddly enough, her mother was the one who gave it to her. When her mother handed her a handful of documents, informing her she needed them for Luthor Corp, she was baffled to discover every single one of the documents was in braille.

She didn’t know what had gotten into her mother to do something so kind for her, unless it was her conscience trying to make up for how she slapped her. When she was younger her mother wouldn’t even get her books written in braille or audiobooks, only her father did. Either way, whatever the reason, she appreciated the gesture.

Once she felt she got a decent first scope of the building with the steps to the elevator and to her office memorized, she decided to call it a night and go home, so she could wind down with a glass of wine and a book.

Lena was about halfway when she heard footsteps behind her. All of the sudden, someone grabbed her arm and tugged. She lost her hold on her cane at the brutal force the stranger – who smelled like cigarettes and beer – used. Her back slammed against a brick wall.

A cold, sharp metal pressed against Lena’s throat, nicking her. “Your money or your life!” the stranger hissed. His voice was gravelly and slick.

Lena felt her purse being pulled from her arm. “You can have my wallet, but I need the rest back,” she said, thinking how angry her mother would be if she would lose the documents she was given.

“Shut up!” the stranger snapped. The knife lowered from Lena’s throat to her collarbones. “You’re not so bad looking,” he said and the indication in his tone was the last straw for Lena.

Lena reached out, grabbed him by his arms and kneed him.

The man let out a string of curses and the knife clattered to the ground.

Lena scrambled to get away, but she didn’t know where her cane was or her purse, or where she was going. Unfortunately, the man recovered and she ended up with her back against the wall all over again.

“I’m going to kill you, but first we’re going to have some fun.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara touched down in an alley where a man was assaulting a young woman. She clenched her jaw and grabbed the man, throwing him against the opposite wall, rendering him unconscious. That one was going to be out cold for a while.

The woman was crouched down, her hands feeling around.

Kara quickly noticed a purse and a cane. She picked it up, bringing it closer to the woman so she could reach it. “Are you alright, Miss?” she asked, wincing when the woman flinched away from her. “I am not here to hurt you, I promise. My name is Supergirl, I protect people.”

“Su-Supergirl,” the woman stuttered, shaking like a leaf. “You saved my life.”

It didn’t sit well with Kara how this woman was walking around alone at this time of night. “I can fly you home,” she offered.

The woman shook her head. “Thank you for saving my life,” she said, tapping her cane while she walked. Her cane hit the wall once, to which she shifted to avoid the wall.

Kara scratched the back of her neck. There was no way she could let that young woman walk home alone, Rao knew how much further she had to walk. She wouldn’t be able to sleep if she just shot up into the sky and left.

It was silent for a minute or two, save from the taps of the cane, the footsteps and the woman’s heartbeat.

“I know you are shadowing me, Supergirl.”

Kara was somewhat taken aback upon seeing the woman tense up while she sounded agitated. “I was going your direction anyway, so I figured we could walk together,” she replied, though the woman was going in the opposite direction.

“Are there no cats in trees for you to rescue?”

“Oh Rao, I hope not. This one time Wi- a friend told me a cat was stuck in a tree. It was not a cat, definitely not a cat,” Kara answered, audibly shuddering at the memory.

The raven-haired woman chuckled at that. “If you are hell-bent on following me, at least walk next to me as equals rather than trailing behind me. Though I must say it is a bit unusual for Supergirl to go on a stroll at night, is it not?”

Kara glanced down at her clothes, no longer clad as Supergirl since the woman was blind and therefore wouldn’t notice the difference. “I’ve been looking forward to a midnight stroll.”

“I didn’t know you were blind, too,” the woman replied with an amused lilt in her voice. “It is hardly ten.”

“Okay, you caught me. I wanted to play knight in shining armor, but I forgot my armor and my horse.”

“Dork,” the woman whispered. “I know you can hear me. Your voice sounds like you’re smiling when you speak, it’s pretty.”

Kara brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, biting her lip. “Thank you.”

“And now you’re blushing.”

“I- what, no, I’m not blush – I’m not blushing,” Kara stammered, finding it unfair this woman had some kind of special power to know all those things just by hearing her talk. She waved her hand in front of those dark sunglasses.

“Are you checking if I am truly blind? I can feel the wind, I know you are probably waving your hand in front of my face and frankly, you aren’t the first to do that.”

Kara dropped her hand. “I’m sorry, that was rude of me,” she said, sighing. “I’ve never met a blind person before,” she confessed. “I don’t want to do or say anything that would make you feel bad, all I want is to get you home safely.”

“It is quite alright, I’m not offended. My house is not much farther. I can walk the rest of the way by myself. Until next time, Supergirl,” the woman said, and it sounded like a promise.

“Hmm,” Kara said, watching the woman walk away. “Bye, mystery stranger,” she whispered, turning around to head home, wondering why the woman seemed so certain they would meet again.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The wine tasted bitter on Lena’s tongue. She thought about what happened tonight. It was a bittersweet memory and the realization she could have died didn’t so much as struck a single cord. She knew there were plenty of people who wanted to see every Luthor dead, although this was different, nothing more than her having been at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Supergirl saved her, one out of the two people her family hated more than anyone else. They were never fond of aliens, but the Supers took the cake. She never quite understood their hatred, where it originated from or why they poured so much energy into it. What Supergirl did for her was engraved in her memory.

If someday, Supergirl would come to her and ask for her help or a favor, she would help. Not that it was likely for a Super to ask a Luthor for help, but if by some miracle it did happen, Supergirl could count on her. Her family was wrong about aliens. Surely there were plenty wreaking havoc, but the same counted for humans. Not all humans were good just as not all aliens were bad.

Unlike her family, she judged people based upon their personality rather than their looks. For all she cared, someone could have two heads and spit fire. Human, metahuman, alien, it didn’t matter, just as it didn’t matter whether someone was rich or poor, gay or straight, black or white, thin or thick.

She emptied the remains of her glass and got up. When she was in that alley and heard a low grunt, she hadn’t expected the concerned and gentle voice that followed. Supergirl caught her off guard. It never even crossed her mind for a second someone would help her. 

A smile tugged at her lips while she rinsed her glass in the sink. At first she was annoyed Supergirl was following her because she didn’t need someone to babysit her, but all of that seeped away when she realized what a dork Supergirl was. It was cute how flustered she made the caped hero.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara couldn’t seem to get to Maggie fast enough once she received a text from her, saying she wanted to share news with her. The only thought on her mind was her soulmate while she sped-walked towards her sister’s apartment, at a speed that was on the fast side to be considered human.

Not breathless at all and without having broken as much as a single sweat, Kara rushed in with a big, hopeful smile on her face. “I’m here, I’m-”

“Queer,” Maggie whispered under her breath.

“-dying to hear your news, so tell me,” Kara finished, readjusting her glasses.

“Last night, a keycard was used at Luthor Corp. I went there because my department received an anonymous phone call they saw someone in the building. The only person I found was a janitor and after some digging, I discovered the only name logged into the system around the timestamp of the call was his and-”

“Lena Luthor,” Kara said, eyes lighting up when Maggie nodded. “See, she exists! I told you she exists!”

“I never said she didn’t, but that’s good for you, little Danvers,” Maggie replied, patting Kara’s shoulder. “My guess is she’s right here in National City and I bet she’s going to run Luthor Corp.”

“Rao, this is amazing,” Kara whispered, in awe. “After all these years of waiting and searching I’m finally going to meet my soulmate! You are the best detective in the world!”

“Whoa, whoa,” Maggie said, holding her hands out while she took a step back. “You’re not going to suffocate me with one of your super hugs again. If you want to thank me, a drink will suffice.”

“I need someone to pinch me.”

“I’ll pass,” Maggie said, shaking her head. “I keep my nails short, but that doesn’t mean I want to break them.”

Kara couldn’t contain her happiness, knowing her soulmate had to be nearby. With the brightest, biggest smile, she hugged Maggie. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“I… an’t…eathe,” Maggie said, voice muffled in the fabric of Kara’s shirt.

The door opened and Alex walked in.

“Let me guess,” Alex said with a little amused smile on her face. “Maggie told you what she discovered and now you’re smothering her, like I warned her you would.”

Kara gasped and let go of Maggie. “You knew and you didn’t tell me?” she asked, staring incredulously at her sister. “I fed you breakfast this morning.”

“If by feeding me breakfast you mean you let me eat one of the ten croissants I brought you, then sure,” Alex replied with half a shrug. “And I didn’t know yet when we were eating breakfast together.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The scent of freshly brewed coffee was thick in the air. It was accompanied by the smell of cupcakes, muffins and cookies.

“Hiii,” the waitress said in her usual excited tone of voice. “What will it be?”

“Two coffees, please,” Lena answered. “Do you want anything else?” she asked, turning her head to the left where Imra was standing.

“No, thank you, coffee is fine.”

“Okay,” the waitress said. “That will be six dollars, Miss.”

Lena opened her wallet. There was a division in the middle so she was able to keep her bills in two separate places. She always kept some five, ten and twenty dollar bills in the front part of her wallet. Her five dollar bills were folded in half, whereas her ten dollar bills were only folded at the corners and her twenty dollar bills weren’t folded at all. She felt around, locating a ten dollar bill, holding it out.

It took a couple of seconds for the waitress to take the money from Lena.

“Keep the change,” Lena said, considering she always left a tip and also because it was easier for her.

“I could grab our coffees?” Imra asked, voice almost a whisper and close to Lena’s ear.

Lena nodded.

“Would you like to take my arm to walk to an empty table?”

Lena was relieved Imra asked because it crossed her mind, but she didn’t know how to ask Imra for help. As a Luthor, asking for help was considered weak. “Yes,” she answered, feeling around until her hand had a grip on Imra’s arm.

She felt her cheeks heat up. Imra’s skin was warm and soft, and she smelled like vanilla. She hoped she wasn’t blushing. If she was, she hoped Imra didn’t notice. The contact was gone when Imra stopped walking.

A breath ghosted near Lena’s ear. “There is an empty chair in front of you,” Imra whispered, causing Lena to involuntarily gasp. “I put your coffee on the table.”

Lena could hear the smile in Imra’s voice, which meant she was aware of the effect she had on her and that was just plain embarrassing. It wasn’t fair, Imra had a gorgeous accent and hearing her whisper in her ear was too much.

While they drank coffee, they didn’t talk much. Imra tried to stir up a conversation more than once, but Lena was too wrapped up in her thoughts to focus properly.

“Do you want to come with me to my place?” Lena asked with an uncertainty in her voice. She never invited someone over before, but Imra was her friend, her first friend, ever. “I have been at your place and I think it is only fair if you see my place, but if you would rather not visit my place I understand.”

“I can spare an extra hour or two,” Imra answered, and there was that smile in her voice again. “Lead the way?”

“Do you always let blind people handle directions?” Lena asked, smiling as she got up.

“Yes, especially if I don’t know where I’m going, because that makes two of us then.”

Lena knew Imra was teasing and she appreciated Imra didn’t act as if she had to walk on eggshells around her. “You’re terrible, I may want to revoke inviting you over,” she said, feeling her cheeks hurt from smiling so much in such a short period of time.

Twelve minutes later, Lena was pouring a glass of water at her house, using her index finger to feel when the glass was full.

“You may want to pour your own glass,” Lena said, putting the bottle down. “People generally don’t appreciate my technique.”

There was a sound of water being poured into a glass. She felt Imra shift back on the couch.

Lena sipped slowly from her glass, thinking about the one question she was burning to ask, even though it was a topic her family didn’t approve of. Imra was oddly silent, as if she knew she was trying to ask something. She found her curiosity taking the upper hand.

“Do you have a soulmate, Imra?”

“Yes, Psi is my soulmate.”

Lena blinked her eyes a couple of times. “I did not see that coming,” she replied, genuinely surprised. When she met Psi, she couldn’t tell she was Imra’s soulmate.

“She is a wonderful person. At first she is rough around the edges, but diamonds are rough at first, too. Once she cares about someone, she would rather cut out her heart than let them wind up with a single scratch.”

Lena smiled and listened to Imra talk about Psi as if she was the greatest woman of all time. The love and adoration with which Imra spoke of Psi was admirable. She wondered if it was like that for all soulmates, if they all shared unconditional love. It was the kind of love she would never see, the kind she could never have.

“Have you met your soulmate?” Imra asked, and there it was, the question Lena brought upon herself.

Lena took another sip from her water. “I can’t say I have,” she answered, choosing her words carefully.

“I see you still keep your wrist hidden,” Imra commented and just like that, Lena stopped breathing. “I know what you’ll say, how it’s there for support, but I want you to know you can talk to me.”

Lena tried to swallow the invisible lump in her throat. “I don’t have a soulmate,” she confessed, hanging her head in shame.

Imra’s response was immediate. “It’s a human concept, all humans have one,” she said, sounding confused and surprised.

“Not me,” Lena replied, biting her lip. She let go of her lip, having said more than she should already. “This is why I keep my wrist hidden, to hide the shame.”

“Lena, there’s no shame in not having a soulmate,” Imra said, her voice gentle and soft as ever. “Did you know the majority of aliens don’t have a soulmate? It doesn’t make you less of a person. It doesn’t make you less loveable.”

Lena couldn’t form a response, not while she was trying not to choke on tears she wasn’t allowed to spill. She was afraid if she were to speak right now, tears would follow.

“That bandage itches, doesn’t it?”

All Lena could do was nod. She wondered how Imra knew she was hiding her wrist or how she knew she felt like she wasn’t loveable because she didn’t have a soulmate. It was as if Imra felt her emotions.

“May I take it off?”

Lena hesitated. She wasn’t supposed to take it off, only when she applied a new bandage of sorts, although she was in the privacy of her home right now and Imra knew the truth. It did itch, quite often, but she had learned to deal with it.

With a heavy sigh, Lena nodded and held out her right wrist. She felt the bandage being removed one layer at a time. It was getting looser when her doorbell rang.

Lena hurriedly took her wrist back to redo the layers Imra undid so far. She couldn’t risk her mother seeing Imra because it was possible her friend had appeared on the news. Her mother would be livid if she knew that not only did she let an alien into her home, she let a woman in. When she was younger, her mother caught her in a compromising position with a girl and that day she learned her mother didn’t approve of her being a lesbian.

“You need to leave, now,” Lena said. “There is a door in the back. The key is in the lock.”

“Lena, if you are in some kind of trou-”

“I said leave,” Lena interrupted, snatching up the glasses. “This was a mistake. Please go.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

A blanket, Netflix, pizza and friends, Kara couldn’t ask for more, aside from her soulmate of course. She was so thrilled by Maggie’s discovery, only to be disappointed again when no further information was found other than the fact someone used a keycard at Luthor Corp with the name Lena Luthor. On the bright side, there were high hopes Lena would reveal herself soon to take up the mantle as CEO of Luthor Corp.

Kara glanced at the pizza box, which was as good as empty, save from one last slice. She looked over her shoulder at Winn, who was getting a refill and stopped eating two slices ago, because he said he had enough.

Livewire eyed the slice of pizza and then Kara. “You can have the last slice,” she said, plucking a crumble from the blanket, tossing it onto the table.

Kara licked her lips in anticipation of devouring that last slice. “Are you sure?”

“Yea, yea, take it,” Livewire answered, grabbing the remote. “I don’t really like that pizza anyway.”

“Pepperoni pizza is your favorite,” Kara replied matter-of-factly.

Livewire mumbled something Kara couldn’t understand and scoffed. “People change,” she said, skimming through Netflix.

Kara smiled while Livewire’s eyes were fixated on Netflix. “Yes,” she whispered very quietly to herself. “They do.”

Kara knew Livewire was letting her have the last slice because she was a bottomless pit. She also knew Livewire would rather shrug it off and play it cool than admit she was doing something nice. The slice of pizza was deliciously devoured within seconds.

Livewire looked up when Winn walked back to the couch. “You bring my beer?”

“Yes, I took the liberty of getting two,” Winn answered, handing one to Livewire. He smiled and nestled himself on top of the couch on Kara’s other side. “Which movie or we watching?”

“Kara’s dying to watch IT,” Livewire answered, laughing when Winn shrieked.

Kara grabbed a pillow and used it to lightly smack Livewire. “You know he’s afraid of clowns, be nice,” she said, sighing as she shook her head.

“Horror movies aren’t scary, it’s all fake,” Livewire said. “We could watch something gay,” she suggested, smirking at Kara.

“Good idea,” Kara agreed, smiling.

“You guysss,” Winn groaned. “Do you always have to choose something gay?”

“Shhhhh,” Kara and Livewire said at once before Livewire added, “obviously.”

“Okay, but can we at least watch the L-word?” Winn asked, to which two eyebrows raised in his direction. “What? It has lots of hot women who make out like… all the time. I’m a human being I can’t help it that I – not that… that I mean anything by that because you’re a metahuman and you’re an al – I’ll just… shut up now.”

“Wise decision, toy boy,” Livewire said, grinning.

“Imagine me & you?” Kara asked, seeing the movie appear on screen. It was one of her absolute favorite movies of all time.

“I have, a couple of times,” Livewire answered, laughing as Kara smacked her arm. “That one sounds good to me.”

Winn gasped when Livewire started the movie. “Don’t I get a say in this?”

“No,” Kara and Livewire answered in sync.

Kara relaxed, resting her head on Livewire’s shoulder. It was always a toss-up whether she would get pushed away or not, all depending on the mood Livewire was in.

Livewire’s eyes shifted briefly to Kara, but she didn’t say anything and turned her attention to the movie.

Winn left halfway during the movie, after receiving a text from his soulmate.

“You’ve been gloom lately,” Livewire said. “What’s up?”

Kara was surprised Livewire took notice. “I have a soulmate, but I have trouble finding her,” she answered, plucking absentmindedly at the blanket.

“Yeah?” Livewire replied, turning off the movie. She nudged Kara with her elbow. “Tell me.”

“Okay,” Kara whispered, taking a deep breath. “I’ll show you, but just…don’t be a jerk about it,” she said, not needing another person to make a face at who her soulmate was. She rolled up her sleeve from her right arm, exposing her wrist to show Livewire her mark.

“Lena Luthor,” Livewire read. “Huh,” she said, smiling while a twinkle appeared in her eyes. “A Luthor and a Super, sounds like one hell of a combo. Invite me to the wedding. I want to see her family lose their shit.”

“This is not funny, Leslie,” Kara replied, sighing.

“Maybe you should dangle Lex Luthor over the edge of a building until he gives you information about Lena Luthor. I’ll bet you fifty bucks that cockroach knows something.”

Kara sucked her lips into her mouth, shaking as tears escaped her. It shouldn’t have to be so hard to find her soulmate. She worried Maggie could be right, worried it might have been true her soulmate wanted nothing to do with her.

“Hey,” Livewire whispered, scooting closer. “You’ll find her, come on,” she said, pulling Kara into a hug. “Just because you haven’t found her yet doesn’t mean you won’t find her tomorrow or next week or something. You’re going to keep looking and I’ll help.”

“You can’t fry Lex Luthor,” Kara said, smiling slightly when she heard Livewire curse. “Thank you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena felt a gentle brush of wind. She tilted her head, chancing a smile once she heard footsteps from behind her, catching up with her. “Heading the same direction again?” she asked, humored by Supergirl’s lack of stealth. She was headed home and it was late, but this time she was trying a different route. “Next thing I know, you’ll tell me you live right next to my house.”

“That depends.”

Lena had expected denial. “On what exactly?” she asked when Supergirl didn’t continue.

“Are your neighbors selling?”

Lena couldn’t help but chuckle at that. She had a feeling Supergirl was smiling again. “If I ever speak to them, I’ll ask,” she said, smiling.

Supergirl gasped. “You don’t speak to your neighbors?” Her voice was too high-pitched to be taken seriously.

“Do you?” Lena shot back, wondering if Supergirl had any neighbors at all, although even she had to be living somewhere in this city.

“Oh yes, lots of times,” Supergirl answered. “I’m also nodding by the way.”

Lena was surprised Supergirl was voicing her non-verbal language. “I wouldn’t have known your answer if you hadn’t told me you were nodding, saying yes is terribly confusing,” she replied, finding she began to enjoy Supergirl’s company. Though she knew she had to keep a leveled head and not expect a friendship to come out of this.

Circling back, Lena asked, “You speak to your neighbors often?”

“Yup,” Supergirl confirmed, popping the ‘p’. “I tell them almost every day not to forget if a pizza guy comes knocking on their door, it’s probably for me.”

Okay, Lena definitely didn’t mind Supergirl’s company. She considered sharing her name, but soon enough the whole city would know her name and she didn’t want to lose the little time she had left of Supergirl’s company before the Super would hate her for being a Luthor.

“How did you know where I was?” Lena asked, thinking how she hadn’t expected to have an encounter with Supergirl again this quickly. “Are you spying on me?”

It was silent for a few beats.

“I…I heard the tapping sound of your cane and I wanted to see if you were okay.”

“I am not a damsel in distress, Supergirl,” Lena replied, perhaps a bit snippier than she intended to. “I do not need anyone to guard me and see if I can walk home by myself. I’m capable of finding my way around by myself just fine. Do not get me wrong, I’m thankful you saved my life, but that doesn’t mean you have to act as if I need someone to hold my hand.”

“I… I’m sorry. You’re right. I overstepped. If you would like for me to go, just say the word and I will leave you be.”

“No, I should be the one apologizing,” Lena whispered, sighing. Some of the tension in her shoulders dropped. Today seemed to be her push people away day. “You acted out of concern and it may not always be the best way, but your heart is in the right place. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

A silence washed over them.

Lena would have thought Supergirl flew up and left it wasn’t for the fact she could hear her footsteps. “Have you ever taught someone self-defense?” she asked, aware it was completely random.

“Yes, a few times. I train a lot, especially with my s- friend, my friend who taught me self-defense. At first I was a disaster. I thought it was a piece of cake, but it turned out to be tricky. But um, yes, I taught someone self-defense before, kind of, I think.”

Lena smiled. It was adorable how Supergirl did that little ramble-y thing. “Could you teach me? Self-defense comes in handy and I sure can do with learning some.”

“Um… err…”

Lena wanted to prepare for the possibility of people attacking her the moment she would be running Luthor Corp. Not every attacker was bound to fall to their knees when kicked between their legs and she really could do with learning to defend herself more.

“You do not have to worry about me being blind. I do not need special treatment.”

“No, that’s not…,” Supergirl replied, clearing her throat. “I only train with humans when, err, when my powers are dampened. It’s not you being blind I’m worried about, although I’ll admit it seems a little unfair for a sighted person to fight an unsighted person. Usually, it’s not like that.”

“Thank you,” Lena whispered, and she could just about sense the frown on Supergirl’s face. “For saying usually rather than normally,” she clarified.

“Okay, how about this. I’ll teach you and in return, you’ll tell me your name, mystery stranger.”

Lena’s lips curled up into a smile. “Tempting, though I must say mystery stranger sounds good enough to me,” she said, not willing to risk ending whatever this was. “In due time, Supergirl,” she said with a soft sigh, knowing the moment of truth was nearing.

“You’re a very secretive person. Are you in some kind of witness protection program?”

Lena chuckled. “Right, yes, and what was your name again?” she shot back, smiling when she was met by silence. “We all have secrets, Supergirl.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Maggie twisted the robber’s arm behind his back, forcing him down on his knees.

Alex pressed her com. “Supergirl, what’s your status?” she asked, cocking her gun from where she was crouched down behind a car near the bank.

“I have eyes on the building,” Kara answered, landing gently on the rooftop of the bank. “There are three more masked men inside, but they have hostages. One of the hostages appears to be wearing an explosive vest with a timer.”

“Shit,” Alex cursed under her breath. “Sawyer, they have a bomb,” she called out to her girlfriend, who was handing the now cuffed bank robber over to her colleagues. “Supergirl, how much time do we have left?”

“Twelve minutes and fifty-three seconds,” Kara answered while she weighed the options. “I can go inside and capture the bank robbers. It doesn’t look like any of them is holding anything that can make the explosive vest explode faster.”

_“Supergirl, wait!” Winn shouted through the coms. “I think they are trying to negotiate and from the looks of it, they’re holding hostages under gunshot. If you rush inside, they’ll pull the trigger.”_

“Winn is right, we can’t take that risk,” Alex agreed.

“I will attempt to negotiate with them,” Maggie said, putting her gun down. “Give me five minutes.”

“Sawyer, what are you doing?” Alex asked, gaping at her girlfriend, who held her hands up and walked towards the bank.

“I am unarmed!” Maggie shouted, raising her arms higher. “I am here to negotiate!”

One of the masked bank robbers stepped outside. The barrel of his gun was pressed against the temple of a preteen girl. From inside the bank, a woman was screaming, pleading to let her daughter live.

“Okay, easy does it,” Maggie said, keeping her hands up in the air. “I am here to help and to listen.”

Alex positioned herself better, trying to get a clear shot. She groaned when she realized there was no way of shooting that man without the girl dying, too. She didn’t like how exposed Maggie was and if that man so much as tried to aim his gun at her soulmate, she would put a bullet through his head.

Kara snuck into the bank through the back while Maggie was busy distracting them. She spotted the two remaining men inside. If she quietly took them out, they wouldn’t be able to warn the man standing outside. Psi would come in handy right now, but it was early and she hadn’t seen her at the DEO.

She pressed a finger against her lips to warn the hostages to be silent when they spotted her. Floating, she made her way to one of the bank robbers, placing her hand in front of his mouth. She wrapped her arm around his neck, squeezing just enough to render him unconscious. Once he was taken care of, she went to do the same for the other one.

Unfortunately, the bank robber spun around and took a shot at her. The sound had hostages covering their ears.

Kara caught the bullet to avoid it from ricocheting and hurting one of the innocent hostages. She flinched when another gunshot went off, but this time it came from outside. The fact that this bank robber took a shot at her must have warned the bank robber outside.

“Sawyer!”

Kara’s eyes turned red. Within a split second, she punched the bank robber, leaving him unconscious. She rushed outside while she hoped to Rao Maggie was still alive.

Another gunshot went off.

Alex was standing near the bank robber outside, having just shot him in his kneecap. She didn’t care for the way he was howling in pain. That bastard took a shot at her soulmate. She lowered her gun when the police collected the man.

Kara knelt down next to Maggie. “Are you okay?” she asked, scanning her for injuries.

Maggie stood up with Kara’s help. “It’s just a shot in my shoulder, but I think the bullet went through it,” she answered, shifting her head to look where she was bleeding.

“Maggie,” Alex whispered, cupping her cheeks. “I’m going to take care of that explosive vest, I’ll be right back.”

Kara followed her sister inside the building. “Everyone, get out, now,” she warned, pointing to the doors. “Except you,” she said to the woman who was wearing the explosive vest.

“My daughter,” the woman whimpered. “Is she okay? Did my baby girl get hurt?”

“Your daughter is a bit shaken, but she’s fine,” Alex answered, crouching down. She looked at the timer, less than one minute left. “I’m going to disarm the bomb. I have disarmed bombs before and I’m still here, so you’re going to be just fine, okay?”

The woman was shaking like a leaf. She nodded and closed her eyes.

“Tell me about your daughter,” Alex said while she checked the wires of the bomb. “How old is she?”

“Ten.”

“That’s a lovely age,” Alex replied, opening the toolbox another agent handed her. “What are her hobbies?”

Kara was amazed by her sister, who even in nerve wrecking moments like this managed to stay calm. She stayed close, in case Alex wouldn’t be able to disarm the bomb in time.

“She wants to be president someday,” the woman whispered, smiling as she opened her eyes. “She is the little peacekeeper in house, always making sure her brothers get along.”

Alex held her breath as she cut a wire. The timer beeped once and shut off.

“You did it,” Kara whispered to her sister, patting her back. She smiled, thinking how Alex was always going to be her hero for being an amazing agent and for being an even better sister.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A chair scraped over the floor.

Lena put her cup of coffee down. “Imra?” she asked, a spark of hope that maybe she hadn’t scared her off when she ushered her to leave the other day.

It turned out her mother was indeed the one who visited her out of the blue yesterday. Her mother didn’t say much, other than the fact she was meeting up with her lawyers soon. She signed a few papers with what her mother called an autograph that looked as if a toddler signed the papers.

“No, it’s me.”

Lena didn’t need to hear a name to recognize that voice. “Psi,” she said, feeling a little unnerved. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind, worried Imra may have shared everything with Psi, given they were soulmates.

Psi sighed audibly. “Does your mind ever shut up?” she asked, sounding disgruntled. “You are giving me a headache.”

“You can leave, I did not ask for your company,” Lena stated plainly. She certainly didn’t ask for a psychic to show up and sit down at her table. “If you are here to yell at me, get it over with.”

“I’m not here to yell at you. You may be blind, but you’re not deaf.”

Lena wrapped her fingers around her cup. “Is Imra okay?”

The chair scraped over the floor again, sounding closer and closer.

Lena could feel Psi’s presence nearby. Great, now her personal space was being invaded. She half-expected a slap, public space or not.

“Imra is strong, but she’s also sensitive,” Psi said quietly. “She feels too much and I don’t know what you did or said to her yesterday, but what I do know is that she was unusually silent.”

“I had no intention of upsetting her. The situation was complicated,” Lena whispered, hearing how weak of an excuse that was, though it carried truth.

“I wonder…,” Psi whispered, her voice suddenly dark and causing a shiver to roll down Lena’s spine. “What do you fear most?”

Lena clenched her jaw. Imra spoke of The Legion before, how they were supposed to protect people, how they were peacekeepers. “Your powers do not frighten me,” she said, lifting up her chin.

Psi chuckled. “Yes, they do.”

Lena tensed up. “Have at it then,” she said, quite acquaintanced with her fears.

The thing she feared most was a reality she couldn’t change, unless she somehow would find someone who didn’t have a soulmate either and would manage to build something real. Nothing scared her more than being alone for the rest of her life.

“I won’t,” Psi said, scooting her chair away from Lena. “I don’t harm people like you.”

“People like me?” Lena asked through gritted teeth. She didn’t need pity for being blind.

“A friend of Imra,” Psi answered, sighing while she pushed the chair back. “We all have bad days, but don’t take it out on her. I’ll see you around, Lena.”

Lena owed Imra an apology for how cold she was towards her the other day. Psi was right. Yesterday at her place, she came close to establishing some sort of trust with Imra. It didn’t sound like Imra told Psi she didn’t have a soulmate, although it was possible she did.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Not only would her sister kill her, J’onn wouldn’t be pleased either if they would find out Kara borrowed kryptonite. Yes, borrowed because it wasn’t exactly stealing when she was going to return it later today. She knew what they would say, how it was dangerous and reckless.

Personally she saw no harm in it. Granted, she didn’t even know the mystery stranger’s name, but she was a good judge of character and the young woman didn’t strike her as a villain. She highly doubted the woman would take advantage of the situation. Besides, she wasn’t going to tell her she brought kryptonite to dampen her powers.

Since she couldn’t bring the woman to the DEO, she had to make do with an old abandoned warehouse and some kryptonite. She checked the warehouse beforehand and prepped it, placing mats on the ground to break their fall. Teaching a blind woman self-defense was a harmless request that she couldn’t deny.

In hindsight, Alex was a better suited candidate to teach the mystery stranger, but she didn’t want to break into having to ask her and needing to explain why, and she couldn’t say for sure if the woman would even appreciate her asking someone else. Then there was also the fact she was looking forward to spend time with the mystery stranger again, who piqued her interest.

She wasn’t clad as Supergirl, because logically she didn’t walk around in her suit. Instead, she was wearing sweatpants and an old loose grey shirt that dipped down her shoulders a bit, exposing the straps of her black sports bra. On the way towards the warehouse with the mystery stranger, she had a hard time not to stare at her.

Not that the raven-haired woman could tell, but she was convinced she somehow knew when she stared too much. The woman’s hair was loosely draped over her shoulders. She was wearing basic black leggings and a red shirt that gave an ample view of her cleavage. The black sweatbands around her wrists completed her outfit.

“We’re here,” Kara said, opening the door. “You may want to take off your sunglasses.”

“My sunglasses,” the woman whispered. There was a grimace on her face. “I will, if you stare less than you did on our way here.”

Kara wondered for a fleeting moment if the mystery woman secretly had eyes hidden somewhere else. “To teach you, there will be touching involved, just so you know,” she warned. She hasted to add, “But I’ll always explain what I’m doing.”

The woman found her way onto the mats. One of her hands reached for her sunglasses.

Kara clapped her hands together, wincing when she heard the woman’s heartbeat rise immediately. “Are you ready for some cane-fu?” she asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

“Cane-fu, seriously?” the woman replied, snorting. “Congratulations, you have graduated from dork to major dork.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

If her mother knew she was in an old warehouse with Supergirl for a training session to learn self-defense, Lena would be in a world of trouble. In her eyes, this merely proved Supergirl wasn’t some kind of devil. It was possible the dynamics between them would change once Supergirl would inevitably discover she was a Luthor, but she doubted Supergirl would resort to hatred.

Taking off her sunglasses made her more self-conscious. People saw her eyes before, but she always worried her eyes looked strange or unnatural somehow. The second she took them off, Supergirl was deadly silent, which raised her self-consciousness from a seven out of ten to a solid ten, if not eleven.

Supergirl cleared her throat. “I did some research so I can teach you how to defend yourself with your cane.”

Lena found herself at a loss for words. This was one out of the two people her family hated more than anyone? How? Supergirl saved her and now Supergirl was going through all this trouble for her. Her family would probably claim none of that would happen if Supergirl knew she was a Luthor, but they were prone to spew hatred rather than admit Supergirl was a hero.

“I’m going to come closer now,” Supergirl said. “I want to adjust your stance, so I need to… to… Oh Rao.”

Lena’s lips quirked up in a smirk. “Are you flustered?” she asked, having a feeling Supergirl was blushing.

“No, I’m not… I… I’m,” Supergirl answered. Her voice was on the shaky side. She sounded closer now, a lot closer. “Your eyes,” she whispered, her breath tickling Lena’s nose and cheeks.

Lena considered squeezing her eyes shut, but the fact her eyes seemed to be the source of what made Supergirl so flustered was intriguing. “What about my eyes?” she found herself asking.

Supergirl responded in a language that was entirely foreign to Lena.

Lena tilted her head to the side. The language had to be Supergirl’s native language. Some of it sounded like poetry, flowing beautifully. She wished she knew what Supergirl was saying, especially because she could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke.

“May I feel your smile?” Lena asked, shocking herself. It was supposed to be a thought only, not something she would actually ask. “I apologize, that was a strange and unusual thing of me to ask.”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Supergirl said in a rush. “Feeling faces is how you see people, right? I mean, at least that’s what I read when I did some research. Not that everything is accurate, but I was curious and I wanted to learn more about you. I don’t mind if you want to feel me up, I mean touch me, touch my face. I meant my face, not… Rao. I’m not trying to imply anything indecent, not that it’s indecent for a woman to touch a woman, or for anyone to – no, wait, I’m explaining this all wrong.”

Supergirl’s mini ramble turned into a full-blown ramble.

All the while Lena smiled, even more so when Supergirl switched between English and that foreign language. It was endearing how adorably flustered the caped hero was yet again. Hearing Supergirl ramble amped up her cuteness level, making her wonder if she could possibly get any cuter than this.

“Oh, I see how it is,” Lena said once Supergirl finished her ramble. A smile played at her lips while her curiosity grew. “You want me to feel you up.”

“Yes. No!” Supergirl replied, and Lena assumed her eyes were wide. “You can feel my face, my smile, if you want. It’s not strange or unusual. That’s what I meant to say.”

Lena raised an eyebrow, which set Supergirl off into another cute ramble-y attempt to explain what she meant, as if she didn’t know already. God, this was too easy and she couldn’t get enough. Supergirl was a radiant sunshine and her presence was giving her energy, making her feel alive somehow.

She didn’t touch people’s face often, because some people laughed when she asked. Her family always told her it wasn’t normal to touch people’s face like that. Supergirl didn’t mind or didn’t seem to at least, so she let go of her cane to have both of her hands free.

Her hands found Supergirl’s arms. She slowly moved her hands up, working towards her shoulders. She would deny it if anyone would say her heart skipped a beat when she felt the straps of a bra. “You’re not wearing your suit,” she whispered, surprised by this discovery.

“I changed into sweatpants and a shirt, it’s comfortable,” Supergirl explained, and that was understandable.

Lena inched her hands higher, touching Supergirl’s jaw. She couldn’t help but wonder if Supergirl would have allowed her to do this if she knew it was a Luthor touching her. Perhaps once the truth came about, she would get the chance to ask her. She found her lips, soft and not chapped, but Supergirl wasn’t smiling.

“You’re biting your lip,” Lena whispered, furrowing her brows. “Are you nervous?”

Supergirl released her lip and nodded against Lena’s fingers.

“You’re soft,” Lena whispered, smiling when she felt Supergirl’s lips curve. “That is much better. I like your smile. You are blushing again, aren’t you?”

“This is completely unfair,” Supergirl groaned. “Maybe I am blushing a little bit, but it’s not my fault a gorgeous woman is touching my face.”

It was Lena’s turn to get flustered. Supergirl thought she was gorgeous, now that was an interesting development. Her hands moved up, touching Supergirl’s forehead. She dropped her hands, deciding it was enough. The feel of Supergirl’s face was engraved into her memory now.

“You can adjust my stance, you don’t have to worry about touching me,” Lena told her, considering she knew touching was involved to train, which meant she was prepared and wouldn’t flinch that easily.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara stood behind the woman and she could just about feel the tension in her body. She stretched her arms out, adjusting the woman’s fist. “Never tuck your thumb underneath your fingers, you’ll be more likely to break your hand if you ever punch someone like that,” she whispered, hearing her heartbeat quicken. “And don’t forgot to breathe every once in a while.”

The woman seemed to relax her hand.

“Okay, that’s better,” Kara appraised.

She moved around to stand in front of the woman. It was as if those green eyes were following her, but the woman was looking at a point behind her. She had to stop thinking the woman could see her whenever they briefly made eye-contact. Rao, the woman was blind; of course she wasn’t actually ever looking at her.

“Supergirl? Why did you stop?”

Kara shook her head, trying to focus. She got back to teaching the mystery woman some self-defense, including mentioning weak points that could fend off an attacker, such as jabbing their throat.

“Let me see, err, show me what you can do,” Kara said, making a face at her slipup. “Rao, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to sound insensitive.”

“You can use the word see, it is not insensitive to do so,” the woman replied, gripping her cane.

Kara nodded, sighing while she considered voicing her non-verbal language. She had a lot left to learn. “Hit me with your best shot.”

A smile formed on the woman’s face. “Quoting songs now?”

Kara had to bite her tongue not to grunt when the woman swung her cane and struck her in her face. Rao, she felt that. Maybe the kryptonite wasn’t necessary after all because she was still worried about even trying to fight or attack the woman. She knew the woman didn’t want any special treatment or pity, but she found it difficult to do anything.

The woman swept Kara off her feet with her cane, standing near her, smiling. “You shouldn’t hold back as much as you do, unless you want to take a nap and enjoy ending up on your back.”

Kara chuckled, pushing herself back up to her feet. “I thought you would never discover my real reason for placing mats on the floor,” she said, giving herself a mental fist bump when the woman smiled. “Maybe I’m just sleep-deprived and trying to take a few quick power naps.”

Something about this woman was compelling, drawing her in. She was only after friendship though, keeping in mind she had a soulmate she was still very much searching to find and given this mystery stranger was human, there was no doubt she had a soulmate out there somewhere, too, if not at her home.

It wasn’t a topic she wanted to bring up though, with her secret identity and all that. Plus, she doubted the woman would be open to share something personal like that when she didn’t even share her name. Not that she should be the one speaking, considering she didn’t share her name either.

“Your lack of energy failed to reach your tongue then,” the woman said with a teasing tone. “Plenty of energy there,” she said, and Rao, she winked. She actually winked at Kara.

“My tongue happens to be a powerful muscle,” Kara stated, feeling her cheeks heat up because Rao, that sounded as if she was trying to make suggestions. “It’s very useful in debates. I win a lot of debates, unless I’m having one with my s- friend.”

She had no idea what just happened, but the woman’s demeanor changed. The woman was no longer smiling. “Shall we continue?” she asked, her voice lacking warmth. “I am certain your time is quite valuable and I do not wish to keep you any longer than necessary.”

Kara eyed the woman, feeling quite confused. One moment they were having fun and the next the woman appeared distant. “Yes,” she replied as a crinkle formed between her eyebrows. She didn’t have anywhere to be anytime soon, unless something would happen in the city that couldn’t be handled by the DEO. “I just remembered there’s someplace I have to be soon,” she said, scratching the back of her neck.

The woman’s lips were pressed together in a thin line. “Your move, Supergirl.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

Of course Supergirl had a soulmate. Lena caught the slipup, heard how she was going to say it and how she quickly changed it to friend. It shouldn’t matter, they were just friends, kind of, or temporarily at least, until Supergirl would discover the truth. She hated how there was a small part of her that hoped Supergirl didn’t have a soulmate.

Imra said the majority of aliens didn’t have a soulmate. It was possible for her to have a relationship after all, not with a human and not with a man like her family wanted, but with a woman, an alien. She was being ridiculous for even considering the remote possibility of ever doing so much as going out on a single date with Supergirl.

Even if by some magic, Supergirl didn’t have a soulmate, she couldn’t be more than friends with her, though she knew that wasn’t accepted by her family either. She wanted that little voice in the back of her head to shut up, the voice that always parroted what her family would say or think. On top of all that, it was doubtful Supergirl would go on a date with her, whether she was a Luthor or not.

Lena was caught off guard when a small hand slipped into hers. That had never happened to her before while she was at the coffee shop or anywhere really. Sometimes she heard children whisper to their parents, commenting about her, but never this.

“Hi, is this some sort of weapon?” a boy asked. He sounded young, child-like and he was tapping his fingers against her cane.

“Graym, stop that.”

Lena tilted her head. “Imra?” she asked, frowning as she recognized her voice.

“My apologies, Graym is a very curious five year old,” Imra said. The small hand slipped away from Lena.

“Are you… babysitting?” Lena guessed. She never heard Imra mentioning that child or anything about a child for that matter.

“You can have a cookie if you choose a table without running,” Imra said. Small footsteps scurried away. “Graym is my son. When I founded The Legion, I hadn’t found Psi yet and I was particularly close with the co-founder, Garth Ranzz. He passed away years ago.”

“I am sorry to hear that,” Lena replied, unsure what else to say. She didn’t exactly know how to comfort someone. “I had no idea you have a son.”

“I kept him hidden.”

Lena smiled at that because it sounded suspiciously like Imra was trying to establish trust. She revealed she didn’t have a soulmate and now Imra revealed she had a son. “What I said to you when I invited you over…I shouldn’t have. The last part, I mean,” she said, squeezing her hand around her cane, hoping for forgiveness, even though she didn’t deserve it. “It was not a mistake.”

“One bad moment won’t end our friendship.”

Lena exhaled in relief, glad to hear Imra confirm their friendship was still standing. Maybe, just maybe, Imra was the type of friend who would stay.

“Coffee?” Imra asked, and she sounded like she was smiling, which was a good thing. “My treat this time,” she added.

“Yes, thank you,” Lena answered, hearing the footsteps return. A small body brushed past her.

“I found a table!” Graym exclaimed. His voice was surprisingly filled with enthusiasm, as if he received a brand new toy.

“Would you mind if my son takes you to our table while I get our coffee?” Imra asked, just as the waitress’ overeager ‘hiii’ reached her ears.

Lena shook her head and stretched her free hand out. It still felt entirely foreign when Graym’s tiny hand grasped hers.

“It’s close to the window so we can look outside,” Graym told her.

“Oh, that’s… that’s lovely,” Lena replied, smiling while she kept in mind Graym was just a five year old little boy. “I appreciate a nice view.”

“Sorry, I forgot blind people can’t see,” Graym said, too loud for Lena to be comfortable, but again, he was a child, a child who didn’t know any better.

Lena feigned a gasp. “I can’t see?” she asked, smiling when Graym giggled. She always did have a soft spot for children, even though interactions with them were rare.

A chair was being pulled back across from Lena. “I didn’t run, mommy,” Graym said. “Do I get a cookie now?”

“Yes, I got you a cookie,” Imra answered. The table shook a little. “I put your coffee in front of you, Lena.”

It was silent for a while. Lena blew over her coffee multiple times, feeling how hot the cup was in her hands. She appreciated Graym chose a table near the window, which made it easier for her to put her cane aside. She brought it with her, in case she wouldn’t head home anytime soon or in case she needed it to defend herself, though the latter was unlikely in broad daylight.

“When you visited my place, you didn’t meet Graym because someone was watching him for me,” Imra explained, even though Lena hadn’t asked because she figured it wasn’t her business.

“It’s good to see you again,” Lena said, smiling slightly at her own inside joke, but she meant it. “Your friendship it…” She swallowed, nodding slowly while she pushed the words out. “It means a lot to me.”

“Your friendship means a lot to me, too.”

They fell into a comfortable silence.

“Hey, I know, I’m late.”

Lena was surprised to hear Psi. There was a smacking sound, probably a kiss being shared.

“Mammy,” Graym said with child-like happiness. “You can sit next to me.”

“I get to sit next to my favorite child in the entire universe?” Psi replied, her voice particularly soft and pleasant. “This must be my lucky day.”

“Lena,” Psi said curtly.

“Psi,” Imra chastised with a gentle tone.

Lena didn’t take it personally. She assumed Psi showed up to keep an eye on Graym, which was what any good parent would do. “Hello, Psi,” she said, keeping her tone neutral.

“Lesbians and their threesomes,” a female voice huffed. An unpleasant smell reached Lena’s nose. “You’re confusing this poor child.”

“I’m not confused,” Graym said, being the first to speak. “This is mommy, this is mammy, that’s Lena and you’re a homophobic stranger who smells like fish. Do you need some money to buy soap? Mommy, can you give her some money?”

Lena couldn’t keep a straight face. The serious and innocent tone Graym used as he spoke was the cherry on top. She laughed as the woman grumbled and her footsteps faded away bit by bit. It was sad how despite the knowledge there were same-sex soulmates worldwide, there were still so many homophobes as well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Livewire walked into the training room where Kara was sparring with Alex. She was whistling a tune that sounded suspiciously like the tune in Kill Bill. Her lips split into a grin before she moved around, reappearing between Kara and Alex.

Alex – who in all fairness was just about to land a well-aimed punch – accidentally ended up punching Livewire. “You should watch where you’re going,” she said, narrowing her eyes while Livewire had electricity dancing in the palm of her hand.

“Leslie,” Kara said with a gentle tone, but that only resulted in a small spark of electricity hitting her chest. “Hey!”

Livewire cut it out with the electricity and reached for Alex’s arm.

Alex side-stepped Livewire and tripped her, smiling when Livewire ended up on her back.

Livewire swept her foot against Alex’s legs, smiling when Alex fell right next to her. “Don’t cheer too fast, asshole,” she said as she got up. She stuck her hand out to Alex, electricity flowed between her fingertips.

Instead of taking Livewire’s hand and getting shocked, Alex simply kicked her down.

“That’s enough, you guys,” Kara said, lifting both of them up to their feet. “Are you here for a reason?” she asked Livewire.

“I’m really feeling the love,” Livewire scoffed. She cut Alex one last glare. “I found some info about your lady lover.”

“You told Livewire about your soulmate?” Alex asked, gaping at her sister in utter disbelief. She knew they built some sort of friendship, but she had no idea they had that level of trust between them. Livewire was the kind of person she was able to tolerate at best.

Kara’s ears perked up upon hearing Livewire’s announcement. She was too distracted to explain to her sister how she trusted Livewire enough to share something personal like that. “That’s amazing news,” she said, immediately smiling. “Wait… did you do something to Lex Luthor?”

“Of course not,” Livewire answered, huffing. “But if you happen to hear Lillian Luthor got a little bit hurt, it was totally a toaster that did the damage.”

“Uh-huh, of course,” Kara replied, sighing, because of course Livewire went after Lillian when she couldn’t go after Lex.

“Should’ve seen her face, she was quite shocked,” Livewire said with a sly smile.

“Shocked,” Alex snorted. “J’onn is not going to appreciate the paperwork,” she muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“She confirmed Lena Luthor will be running Luthor Corp, starting next week.”

“Rao, next week,” Kara whispered, thinking how it sounded almost too good to be true how she would get the chance to meet her soulmate after all this time.

“The voltage may have been a bit too high,” Livewire said, making a face as she held her index finger an inch apart from her thumb. “Lillian said Lena will rid this city from aliens and from metahumans like me for once and for all.

“I’ll look into the threat she made,” Alex said, walking away. The only reason Lillian hadn’t joined Lex behind bars was because they didn’t have substantial evidence against her to hold her. She didn’t like the idea of her sister’s soulmate being a Luthor to begin with, but now she liked it even less.

“I don’t care what Lillian Luthor says,” Kara stated calmly. “Lena is my soulmate, it’s impossible for her to hate aliens. Otherwise she wouldn’t be my soulmate. I’ll only believe it if Lena personally says she has a problem with aliens and metahumans.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Livewire replied, nodding. “I get the vibe she’s quite full of it and just because all Luthors are the devil’s spawn doesn’t mean Lena Luthor is the devil’s spawn, too.”

Kara was glad Livewire was keeping an open mind rather than judging Lena before knowing anything about her. “I’m going to meet my soulmate next week!” she squealed, flinging her arms around Livewire, hugging her so tight she almost crushed her.

“Yuck, stop hugging me, you sappy puppy,” Livewire grumbled, attempting to push Kara away.

“One, two, three…” Kara counted silently. “Five days and then I’ll meet her. I wonder what she looks like and what her mind is like. I want to know her thoughts, her ideas, what makes her tick, what she likes to eat – why are you acting as if you’re holding an invisible remote?”

“I’m looking for the mute button.”

Kara gave Livewire a playful push while Livewire laughed. “Jerk,” she said half-heartedly.

“I’ll be the first to tell her you were fangirling over her,” Livewire said, winking as if it was a promise, which it probably was. “It’s kind of cute though, you being a baby gay and all.”

“I am not a baby gay,” Kara objected, putting her hands on her hips. “I happen to have a lot of experience from… from movies and things and shut up, you know nothing,” she huffed while she exited the training room. “Do you think that, um, does it…is it a problem I haven’t…?”

She wanted to try to form the words or just some kind of proper sentence that would make sense, but it was not an easy topic to bring up and it always left her quite flustered. She wasn’t sure who to ask, even though there was no lack of women who were into women in her life. She couldn’t ask her sister because she did so not need Alex to know about her sex life. Maggie wasn’t an option either because she might tell Alex.

Her friendship with Imra was still in an early getting to know each other stage, way too early to ask that kind of questions. The same went for Psi, with the added fact she found Psi a little intimidating. Livewire often watched gay movies and shows with her, but the problem was she could get quite smug, which wasn’t helpful.

So what if she was a virgin? It was her own personal choice to wait for her soulmate. She knew not everyone waited, each for different reasons ranging from impatience to wanting to be experienced when they got to meet their soulmate, but she waited. If her soulmate hadn’t waited, that was fine, considering the past was gone. Kryptonians only married once and as such, they chose one partner to spend their life with, which meant there was only one person they were intimate with.

“It doesn’t matter what you have or haven’t done,” Livewire said, shrugging. “You do you and fuck what other people say or think. You’ll figure things out with your soulmate at a pace you’re both comfortable with.”

“Thanks, Leslie,” Kara replied, feeling more at ease. “I needed to hear that.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Lena ordered a bottle of wine. She arrived at this restaurant fifteen minutes ago to meet up with her mother. Oddly, her mother didn’t show up yet while neither one of them were keen on tardiness. She wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for her mother having suggested this the other day.

“Hello, Miss Luthor,” a female voice spoke out of the blue. “My name is Samantha Arias. I am holding my hand out to shake yours.”

Lena was thankful her dark sunglasses masked her frown. “Hello, Miss Arias,” she replied, shaking her hand, noticing it wasn’t clammy and her grip was firm, perhaps a bit too firm even. “What is the nature of meeting your acquaintance?”

A chair was being moved. Apparently Samantha decided she could sit at her table. It was unusual for people to address her as Miss Luthor.

“Your mother wished to inform you she cannot make it to lunch,” Samantha answered, and that much Lena could have guessed due to her mother not showing up. “She has sustained a minor injury, caused by electricity, though I assure you she will recover soon.”

“I see,” Lena said, finding it strange her mother saw the need to send someone to tell her that rather than call her or sent her a text she could listen to. Her mother wasn’t quick to wind up injured and frankly, it sounded as if there was something she wasn’t being told.

“I should also inform you I have been hired by your mother.”

Ah, that must have been the real reason why her mother sent this woman to meet with her for lunch, though punctuality clearly wasn’t her strong suit. “Hired for which function exactly?” Lena asked, wrapping her fingers around her glass.

“It is my job to drive you to and from Luthor Corp. I have been told your first day is five days from now,” Samantha explained. There was a brief pause. “Furthermore, it is my job to ensure you receive a nutritious lunch and I will also be your personal bodyguard.”

Lena’s eye twitched. Her muscles tensed. This woman was obviously hired to shadow her. Of course her mother sent someone to treat her as a child. It was typical for her mother to pull a stunt like this. She had a feeling this was more related to her mother not trusting her rather than her mother wanting to help her.

She was angry, rightfully so. There was no need for anyone to look after her lunch. She was perfectly capable of arranging her own lunch, thank you very much. The only part she could get behind was Samantha being her driver, considering a driver could come in handy. What furthered her annoyance was how her mother hired someone behind her back, without her consent.

“Miss Arias,” Lena began, releasing a deep breath. “Regardless of my mother’s apparent decision to hire you, I hereby inform you I shall run a thorough background check. If I find anything not up to par with the reputation I wish Luthor Corp to uphold, I will fire you. I suggest you start by working on your punctuality,” she explained with a neutral tone.

The latter would be more appreciated than Samantha working on her nerves, although it was more her mother who was getting on her nerves. Her mother may have been the one to hire this woman, but she was the boss and she had every right to fire Samantha whenever she deemed it necessary without her mother’s approval.

“This is the first and only time you show up late,” Lena said, hearing how uptight she sounded, but it was important to express she didn’t let people walk all over her. “Is that understood?”

“Yes, Miss Luthor,” Samantha answered, but her tone was light and she sounded as if she found all of this humoring. “Next time my daughter needs lunch and I get a last minute phone call to show up at a restaurant I never heard of before, I will be sure to let my daughter starve. Your approach is admirable, but my daughter comes first and if you have a problem with that, I suggest you fire me now and find someone else.”

Lena was surprised Samantha said that to her without raising her voice or without sounding aggravated in the slightest, though her tone was stern and clear. She wasn’t aware of those circumstances, hadn’t considered her mother sent Samantha at the last minute.

“You can start off with a one week trial,” Lena decided, willing to give her a chance.

After a few glasses of wine and a full stomach, their conversation was less tense.

“Martial arts always appealed to me, ever since I was a little girl,” Samantha said with a smile in her voice. “I have a black belt. At one of my previous jobs I was a full-time bodyguard, but…”

Lena titled her head, confused by the sudden sadness in Samantha’s voice. She didn’t want to pry. It sounded like a sensitive topic.

Samantha exhaled audibly. A glass was being poured. “I lost someone,” she revealed. “My employer allowed me to take a day off four years ago so I could spend Christmas with my daughter. I knew there was a heightened risk she could get killed that day, but I left and she died.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Whoa,” Kara said, catching one of the weights that floated around, threading close to her face. “Imra?” she asked, looking around for the Saturn girl.

Instead of Imra, a young boy bounded inside the training room with weights floating around him. His hair – an orange red with curls – flopped around as he ran. Tiny freckles covered his nose and just a bit of his cheeks. It was unusual to see a child at the DEO, a child who at first glance appeared to have powers.

“Supergirl!” the boy crowed, flashing a bright smile. “Catch!” he shouted, clapping his hands together, arms outstretched in front of his small body.

The weights all moved towards Kara at once, while she was in a room filled with kryptonite emitters. The first weight before the boy ran inside had been a lucky catch. “Oh Rao, this is going to hurt,” she whispered, holding her hands up to cover her face.

A mere two inches from Kara’s face, the weights stopped moving and dropped down to the floor.

“I apologize for my son’s enthusiasm,” Imra said, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Graym saw you on the news and he has been a fan ever since. When I told him where we were going, he simply couldn’t contain his excitement.”

Kara’s mouth was agape. She didn’t mean to be rude, but it was quite shocking to learn Imra had a son. Questions passed her mind, such as if Graym was born or created and why this was the first time she caught wind of his existence.

“He has your eyes,” Kara said, smiling while she approached Graym, who was rocking back and forth on his heels. “Hi, Graym, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Mommy, can I shake her hand?” Graym asked, eyes shifting between Kara and Imra.

Imra nodded while Kara was already reaching out her hand.

Kara chuckled when Graym shook her hand vigorously, causing her arm to move quite a bit as well. “You’re so cute, I could eat you up,” she said, and Rao did she adore children.

“Ah, here you are,” Psi said, walking in. She smiled at Graym and ruffled his hair. “I thought you weren’t going to run off without your mother and me, beanie,” she said, narrowing her eyes, but her smile betrayed she wasn’t even a little bit mad.

Graym’s eyes crinkled at the corners. “I met Supergirl,” he said, pointing his finger at Kara. “I couldn’t wait, mammy, you were going too slowly.”

“Slowly,” Psi whispered, crouching down. She tickled Graym, who giggled and squirmed. “Was Supergirl kind?” she asked, wrapping an arm around Graym, resting her chin on his shoulder while she stared at Kara.

Kara took a step back. She had the feeling Psi wouldn’t hesitate for even a tenth of a second to attack if she would do something wrong towards Graym. Her protectiveness was as admirable as it was scary, though she wouldn’t admit aloud Psi genuinely scared her sometimes. It was solely because she knew what Psi was capable of.

“I would say for someone who nearly ended up smacked in the face by several weights, she was very kind,” Imra said, running her fingers briefly through Psi’s hair. “Our son is safe here, love. I trust Supergirl.”

“Kara is fine,” Kara interjected, not minding Graym knowing her first name. It was quite pleasant to hear Imra trusted her, especially if it meant bringing the cutest kid ever to visit her. “Can I tell you a secret?” she asked Graym, who bopped his head up and down. “There is a spare cape around here somewhere, are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Graym’s whole face lit up.

“Awesome plan, Matilda,” Psi whispered to Imra while Kara walked away with Graym to get her spare cape. “Now Supergirl is stealing our son.”

“Are you certain my plan was not perfectly executed?” Imra whispered, smiling as she pulled Psi closer. “When was the last time it was just the two of us?”

“If she’s listening in, which I think she is,” Psi replied, “she’s officially on babysitting duty now.”

Kara was definitely not returning to that particular training room anytime soon today. “Let’s go to the control center,” she said to Graym, swinging her arm back and forth while she held his hand. “We have chairs that spin.”

“Kara, hey,” Winn called out from where he was sitting, eyes focused on the screen in front of him. “I have an update on that Hell-” He spun his chair around and his eyebrows shot all the way up. “Hell-hello,” he said, tapping his fingers on the armrests of his chair. “Um Supergirl, why- why…is a child… here?” he asked, being his usual squirmy awkward self when it came down to children.

“Livewire!” Graym shouted the minute Livewire appeared through the biggest screen. He ran up to her and promptly grasped her hand, smiling while he shook it.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered, seeing the exact moment where Livewire stiffened. To the last of her knowledge, Livewire disliked children and found them gross, not to mention how Livewire wasn’t big on physical contact.

“Hey,” Livewire said, yanking her hand back. “This kid zapped me.”

That had Kara frowning. She saw Graym using Imra’s telekinetic abilities in the training room, but she didn’t know he had powers similar to Livewire’s.

“You and Supergirl are my favorite,” Graym said, staring up at Livewire. “Aside from my mommy and my mammy,” he added with a little giggle.

“Yeah, fascinating story, buddy,” Livewire replied, stepping around Graym as if coming near him would make her sick. “How about you tell me from the other side of the room?”

“He’s not contagious, Leslie,” Kara said, sighing while she shook her head, even more so when Winn shared Livewire’s opinion, which was probably the closest those two ever got to agreeing on something. “Winn, you were saying you have an update on that Hellgrammite?”

“Kara,” Winn replied, eyes wide while he made frantic gestures at Graym. “There is a C-H-I-L-D in here.”

“Mister, I can S-P-E-L-L,” Graym said before looking up at Kara. “Is he always like that?”

“I changed my mind,” Livewire said, grinning. “I love this kid, where’d you get him?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what Graym looks like; http://static.cinemarx.ro/poze/postere/actori/2010/10/Kyle_Harrison_Breitkopf_1288363095.jpg Just slightly younger. 
> 
> You will all be fed some Supercorp in the next chapter, which I might post later today, we'll see.


	11. Chapter 11

Lena’s fingertips traced over the tags in her clothes. They were in braille so she could tell what each piece of clothing was exactly and which colors it had. Anything black didn’t have a label. It was a system she got accustomed to. Knowing the colors did little for her, but growing up, she received a thorough lesson about which colors matched.

Well, it was to say, she received that kind of lesson after she horrified her mother by wearing purple leggings and a blouse with polka dots. To her it felt like a comfortable little outfit and god, she was only seven at the time, give her a break! She had no idea about the colors or what was on it or how she stuck out like a sore thumb.

Her fingers stilled. Casual was good, but she didn’t feel like wearing sweatpants or leggings today. After a moment’s hesitation, she opted to wear a suit and heels. Granted, it wasn’t an ideal outfit to work out in, but it wasn’t like she would be wearing sweatpants at Luthor Corp, so if someone were to attack her, the odds were high she would be wearing a suit and heels.

She applied cherry lipstick onto her lips, which had nothing to do with Supergirl whatsoever. Her choice of clothes had nothing to do with Supergirl either. It definitely had nothing to do with the fact she was meeting up with her soon. The makeup she applied to make her eyes pop more – something her mother taught her, which she was ever grateful for – wasn’t for Supergirl either.

Nope, none of this had anything to do with the caped hero whose company she was surprisingly enough fond of. Supergirl had this way about her to make people smile even when they didn’t feel like smiling. For the little time she had left being a mysterious stranger to Supergirl, she wanted to make the most out of it.

The see-through sunglasses she chose to wear rather than her dark ones had nothing to do with the fact Supergirl would be able to see her eyes if she stood close enough. She shaved her legs last night to make her skin smooth, which of course also had nothing to do with Supergirl.

She head out the door, finding her way to the warehouse where she agreed to meet up with Supergirl. Once she arrived, she heard a stumbling sound. “Supergirl?” she asked, frowning. “Did you just trip?”

“Um… maybe, a little,” Supergirl answered. “I saw you and I wasn’t really looking where I was going, so I… I tripped over… something.”

Lena’s lips split into a smile while she tried not to laugh. “You tripped over your own feet, didn’t you?” she asked, and god, it was unlikely anything could ruin this day for her now.

There was a loud sigh before Supergirl answered with a defeated, “yes.”

“Oh my,” Lena whispered, chuckling despite herself. “I have said it before and I will say it again, you are such a dork.”

“Go ahead, laugh while I try to pick up my pride from the ground,” Supergirl said, sounding like a puppy who was pouting.

Lena wondered if Supergirl had to pick up more than her pride, such as her jaw perhaps. She wasn’t sure if the fact Supergirl tripped over her feet had anything to do with her appearance or not.

“So, um… you look… different today,” Supergirl said, seemingly weighing her words. “I feel a little underdressed with my jeans and shirt.”

Lena parted her lips slightly in surprise. Supergirl was wearing something different, too. She wasn’t as dressed up as she was, but still. “I am certain you can pull off any outfit,” she said, licking her lips while she took a few more steps in what she hoped was Supergirl’s direction. “From what I’ve heard, it hardly takes you a second.”

It was silent, deadly silent. Perhaps this time Supergirl needed to pick up her jaw from the ground, though she may have also gone a bit too far. She was merely teasing, but everyone reacted differently to being teased.

Lena was a bit concerned when the silence lasted too long. “Supergirl?”

“I… y-yes, I’m… still here. I was going to say it only takes me a tenth of a second and that I could show it to you, but then I realized that would sound really inappropriate and you can’t see, so showing you wouldn’t help and now I’m probably being insensitive, and I’m rambling.”

Lena just about stumbled against Supergirl and to think she thought she was being smooth. On second thought, when she felt Supergirl’s arms come up around her to steady her, she should have stumbled into her sooner.

Supergirl’s breath touched Lena’s cheeks in short puffs, making Lena aware of just how close they were.

Lena rested one hand atop Supergirl’s arm, which was still there to steady her, even though she no longer needed steadying. Or perhaps she did. Deep down she had always been a bit unsteady and it would be nice to have someone to ground her.

Supergirl drew in a sharp gasp of breath when Lena inched her hand higher up her arm. There were goosebumps on her skin.

Lena’s hand found the back of Supergirl’s neck. Her fingers felt the small, fine hairs that were there while her nose brushed against Supergirl’s. She found herself wanting to lean in and kiss her. Their lips were only a mere inch apart, she could feel it, but she stopped short when Supergirl stiffened.

Dropping her hand, she took a step back. Her heart was beating out of control. She got so close and yet so far. God, she almost kissed a Super. She wanted to kiss her, but of course Supergirl quietly rejected her by not responding and she couldn’t even hide it behind the fact she was a Luthor because Supergirl didn’t know. No, there was no doubt now Supergirl indeed had a soulmate.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara mentally kicked herself for how she almost kissed the mystery stranger earlier today. Rao, she was going to meet her soulmate for the first time soon and she felt as if she almost cheated on her soulmate, even though that wasn’t how it worked. She was okay with friendship because she was willing to admit the young woman’s company was pleasant, but that was where she drew the line.

The woman hadn’t said a word about it and she considered the possibility it was a misunderstanding rather than an almost kiss. She did wrap her arms around the woman without any warning whatsoever to steady her when she stumbled. Instead of training today, she suggested doing something else, though the main reason behind that was because she didn’t want her to twist her ankle in those heels of her.

“I am not familiar with this route,” the woman said while they were walking. “Where are we going exactly?”

“To the movies,” Kara answered, stuffing her hands in her pockets. It had been a while since she took the time to go to the movies and in her youth the loud noise used to feel like a personal attack on her. “It’s not much further, only two blocks left to walk.”

The woman frowned at that. “My ears must be playing tricks on me. I could have sworn you just said we are going to the movies.”

“That’s right,” Kara confirmed, smiling. Her smile dropped when the woman stopped walking. “It’s… it’s not what you think… they’re playing a movie with audio descriptions so you’ll know what’s going on.”

She threw herself into a ramble to explain further what it was and how the woman would hear things such as how someone in the movie walked away or picked something up. Of course she knew that with movies without such descriptions, the woman would miss out on a lot. It was really just like watching a movie with adapted commentary.

The woman relaxed and even smiled. “I am familiar with audio described movies,” she said, apparently amused for how much she rambled again. “Though I do not watch movies often, I am more of the book type.”

“I used to avoid movie theaters when I was younger,” Kara confessed quietly. “All of the speakers blasting noise used to be a painful experience. I adapted though and now I enjoy going to the movies.”

“I must say it feels as if we are on a blind date.”

Kara chuckled at the woman’s joke. Rao, this woman had a certain confidence despite being unable to see and she liked that, she liked how this mystery stranger turned that into something positive rather than something negative.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I saw you with a woman today.”

Lena nearly jumped out of her skin. “Sam!” she shouted, clutching a hand to her chest. “How dare you sneak up on me like that?”

“It wasn’t my intention to startle you,” Samantha replied, but there was a certain smugness in her voice. “So that woman-”

“Is none of your business,” Lena filled in. “Now what, you intend to tell my mother?” she scoffed, although she was afraid that was precisely what Samantha would do. If that were the case, perhaps she could pay Samantha for her silence. Samantha had a child, so surely she could use the money.

Samantha chuckled. “I’m not a snitch,” she replied, and great, all of this appeared quite amusing to her while it wasn’t amusing in the slightest for Lena. “I am not going to tell your mother how you were out on a date.”

“I was not out on a date,” Lena said, jaw dropping. “She is a friend, that’s all,” she explained, which was true, even if she wished it wasn’t. The thought of dating Supergirl made her stomach swoop.

“She’s good-looking, you know.”

Lena couldn’t believe Samantha was still seriously going on about this, but she couldn’t find it in her to mind, not when she realized Samantha didn’t sound homophobic, unlike her mother. Samantha sounded as if she encouraged her to date.

“No, I don’t know,” Lena stated, although the time she felt Supergirl’s face was nice and she wasn’t an idiot, of course Supergirl was some kind of beautiful goddess. She heard the gossip, heard how many people wished they could spend a night with Supergirl and would jump at the chance to do so.

“She has blonde hair,” Samantha said, as if that was supposed to mean anything to Lena when everything had always been black to her. “It’s kind of like feeling the warmth of the sun on your skin,” she continued, which was a better explanation than stating her hair was blonde.

Lena relaxed and listened. The warmth of the sun was nice, to a degree at least, considering she was quick to get sunburned. When she was younger, her father called her his little vampire due to her pale skin.

“Her eyes are blue, like two pools of refreshing water, the kind that say ‘drink me’.”

Lena laughed and reached out to swat Samantha’s arm. “Wait, how do you know what color her eyes are?”

“I walked by, of course,” Samantha answered, chuckling. “Twice, even,” she added.

“I cannot believe you right now,” Lena replied, stunned Samantha spied on her like that. “You are incorrigible. There is a thing called privacy and I need it.”

“I suppose you’re not interested in hearing the rest then,” Samantha said, dramatically dragging her words out. “For example, how she couldn’t keep her eyes off of you or how she had this smile...”

Lena turned her key in her lock and pushed her door open. “I officially hate you,” she muttered, feeling more embarrassed than anything. She could feel the heat on her cheeks, how badly she must have been blushing. “I don’t know what you think you saw, but there’s nothing to see. She doesn’t like me that way.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

Renaming Luthor Corp L-Corp was the first of many steps Lena took. She wanted a new name to start with a clean slate, to create a new image, a better image. Running the family company was both a risk and an opportunity. She knew it would indubitably put a target onto her back by those who wished her family ill – not that she blamed anyone for despising her family – and by those who wouldn’t agree with her.

Twenty-four was a youthful age to lead a company, but she was ready. Samantha was turning out to be more tolerable than she originally would have guessed her to be; given her mother hired her and her mother had a knack for hiring people she couldn’t agree with. She made her boundaries clear. Bodyguard or not, Samantha was not to enter her office unless she called for her or unless Samantha had reasonable grounds to assume she was in immediate danger.

But before her hectic day would commence tomorrow, she had today to relax, although how much she would be able to relax was debatable. During her morning coffee with Imra, she was taken aback by Imra asking her if she would mind babysitting Graym for a few hours. She said yes because that was what friends were for.

“Your books don’t have any words in them,” Graym said, pushing a book in Lena’s hands.

Lena didn’t even know Graym was touching her books. “It’s braille,” she said, opening the book, tracing her fingertip over the dots. “This is how I read, by feeling. If you give me your finger, I’ll show it to you.”

Graym gave his finger to Lena, giggling while Lena traced it over the page, reading the words to him. “More,” he said while the page turned over.

Lena frowned because she hadn’t turned the page and Graym hadn’t moved to turn it either.

A little while later there was another incident. Lena tripped over something on her floor that wasn’t supposed to be there. She was falling, but then she felt herself gravitate back onto her feet.

“I’m sorry,” Graym mumbled. “I took off my sweater because it’s warm and I left it on the floor.”

“How about you fold your sweater and place it on the table?” Lena suggested with a gentle tone. “Oh, and Graym, where did you put your-” She was cut off when she stumbled again, but when she fell, she wound up on a bunch of pillows that weren’t supposed to be on the floor. In fact, those pillows were on her couch two minutes ago. “Shoes,” she finished in a whisper.

She almost laughed at the thought how she – A Luthor out of all people – was babysitting a child whom was alien and had powers. Imra sure wasn’t kidding about trust if she trusted her enough to leave her son in her care, though she did receive a warning from Psi she would rip off her head if any harm would come to Graym.

Psi wasn’t Graym’s biological mother and yet she could tell she loved that boy with all she had. Psi cared for Graym in a way her mother never cared for her. It stung how her mother always put her to blame when someone got her hurt. Such as that time when her mother hired someone to be her eyes. Her mother had yelled at her when tears threatened to spill due to the physical pain she was in and she said she should have watched where she was going.

Small arms wrapped around Lena. “Everything will be okay,” Graym said, lying on the pillows with Lena.

Lena was at a loss for words. People didn’t hug her, she didn’t get hugs and yet here she was, on the floor on a bunch of pillows, being hugged by Graym. He reminded her of Imra, who also had moments where she somehow knew something was wrong.

Graym yawned.

“Are you sleepy?” Lena asked, smiling as she felt Graym nodding his head in the crook of her neck. “You can sleep for a bit, but not on the floor. We need to get up first.”

Graym must have assumed Lena was going to carry him because he wrapped his arms tightly around her neck.

Okay, Lena could carry him. Graym wasn’t exactly heavy and she knew her way to her room without bumping into anything. She rubbed his back, smiling more at his cute little yawns.

“Can you read me a story?” Graym asked, voice a bit muffled while Lena put him down. “My mommy and my mammy always read one to me.  Mommy does voices and mammy makes funny faces.”

Lena didn’t have any books that would be suitable to be read as bedtime stories. She wasn’t accustomed to making funny faces or doing silly voices. Running a billion dollar company that much she could deal with, but telling a child a bedtime story? No, that was not within what she was capable of.

“Uncle Brainy always makes sure I have sweet dreams,” Graym whispered, sheets rustling as he crawled under them. “He tells me jokes and he scares the monsters away.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara was nervous. After eight years of searching, today was the day where she would finally meet her soulmate. It felt surreal and yet no matter how many times she pinched herself, she wasn’t dreaming. She wondered what Lena Luthor was going to think of her, what she looked like and if Lena would like the way she looked.

Her sister was investigating the threat Lillian made towards Livewire, which so far had been fruitless because the only evidence they had was Livewire swearing Lillian did say Lena would get rid of aliens and metahumans for once and for all. It simply wasn’t tangible evidence, only a matter of one person’s words against the words of another.

She believed Livewire. They were friends, firstly and secondly, Livewire had a habit of spitting out the truth, no matter how blunt. On top of that there were previous accusations towards Lillian involving her hatred towards aliens. It was even speculated she helped Lex, but the meager evidence they had hadn’t held up in court.

“You can do this,” she told her reflection in the mirror. “This is just… meeting your soulmate for the first time and the worst that can happen is that she hates aliens… piece of cake,” she whispered, taking a few deep breaths.

She flew out of the window and on her way to Luthor – no, it was L-Corp now, she picked up a small bouquet of flowers. She wanted to make a good first impression and women liked flowers, right? It was a colorful bouquet which reminded her of a rainbow, but the colors were softer and brighter.

The florist promised her the bouquet meant _‘I like you, will you go out with me?’_ which was perfect for her first meeting with her soulmate. Rao, that made it sound like a business deal. Her heart fluttered as she came closer to L-Corp. This was really happening. She was going to meet her soulmate, her perfect match, the woman she would marry someday and spend her life with.

Clad as Supergirl, she landed on the balcony. There was a glass door, which was slightly open. She smiled, wondering, hoping her soulmate was expecting her. It was possible Lena Luthor looked forward to this moment as much as she had. She stepped inside, the bouquet clutched in her fist.

The sight she saw was not one she expected to see at all. Behind the desk in the office, a young woman was seated and not just any woman. It was the mystery stranger she had been teaching self-defense, the woman whom she considered a friend because she was waiting for her soulmate.

“It-it’s… you. All this time…and I didn’t know,” Kara said, to which the woman’s head whipped in her direction. “You- you’re Lena Luthor.”

“Supergirl,” Lena replied, pushing her chair back. She stood up and walked around her desk. “I knew you would show up.”

“You… you did?”

“Yes, you discovered the truth,” Lena answered, lacking a smile and lacking warmth in her voice. “Do you want a golden star, applause perhaps?”

“I…My name is Kara Zor-El,” Kara revealed with a hopeful smile. This was it, the moment of recognition or at least it should have been. “Your soulmate,” she offered to jog Lena’s memory. “We’re soulmates and I got you flow-”

“We are not soulmates, Supergirl. Kara, whichever name you want to go by. Your name is not on my wrist.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena wasn’t sure whether she wanted to laugh, cry, be angry or all of those at once. It was not fair for Supergirl to barge into her office on her first day no less, saying those foolish things. It was not fair how she was rejected before and now this. She expected her to stop by, presumably to shout at her for not having mentioned she was a Luthor, but this was insane.

Kara put the flowers down on the desk, for now. “May I see your wrist?” she asked, hands reaching out but not yet touching Lena. “If I’m wrong and my name isn’t there, I promise I will never bring it up again,” she said, needing to see it with her own eyes.

Lena was reluctant to show her wrist. The only time she got close to showing someone was with Imra. It sounded like a simple request, but the truth was painful. She didn’t need Supergirl to confirm for her she indeed didn’t have a soulmate. With a sigh, she nodded her consent, but only because she owed her a favor.

Kara removed the bandage from around Lena’s right wrist, layer by layer. “Oh, Lena,” she whispered, fingertips touching the mark. “You have no idea how long I have been looking for you.”

That was the last straw for Lena. “Is this some kind of cruel joke because I am a Luthor who doesn’t have a soulmate? So what, you used your x-ray vision, discovered my wrist is bare and decided to play a sick game?” she replied, hands resting on her hips. “Are you truly that petty you would do all of this just because I didn’t tell you my name?”

“Doesn’t have…,” Kara whispered, frowning. “Lena, what are you talking about? I am telling you the truth, please believe me,” she said, resisting the urge to hold her hands. “You’re my soulmate, I wouldn’t lie to you. That’s why I told you my name the moment I realized you’re Lena Luthor.”

Lena felt unnerved. Kara sounded sincere, but her whole life she lived with the knowledge she didn’t have a soulmate and now the woman she had a ridiculous minor crush on at some point claimed they were soulmates. She exhaled quietly, thinking back about the things Supergirl did for her.

“I need time to think,” Lena said, pressing her palms on her desk to hold herself upright because she didn’t trust her legs not to give way. This was too much at once to take in. Her mind was spinning. “When I am ready to hear from you again, I will contact you. With that being said, may I have your phone number?”

Kara voiced her phone number before taking her leave.

Lena felt like throwing up. She heard how much Kara’s voice cracked while she shared her phone number. The guilt she hurt her somehow made her stomach twist painfully. All of this was crazy, she didn’t have a soulmate. It wasn’t possible. Her mother lied to her often, but surely her father hadn’t lied to her. She didn’t have a soulmate mark.

A Luthor and a Super, could it be?

 


	13. Chapter 13

Kara needed her sister just as much as she needed her when she was new on earth and felt lost. She couldn’t keep her tears at bay. Today was supposed to be one of the best days of her life, not a day where she would get her heart stepped on.

Alex entered Kara’s apartment with the spare key she had. She had been at the DEO when her sister phoned her, crying and mumbling incoherent strings of words, to which she immediately hurried to get to her. She shut the door and walked over to the couch.

Used tissues were spread all over the floor. Kara had a tissue in her hand, dabbing at her eyes while she cried. “Alex,” she whispered. Her eyes were red and brimming with more tears.

Alex sat down and wrapped her arms around Kara. “I got you,” she said, caressing her back. “I got you, Kara. I got you.”

Kara buried her face in the crook of Alex’s neck and sobbed.

While Alex held Kara, her mind was coming up with various ways to torture Lena. Nobody got to hurt her sister and get away with it. Kara was too pure for this world, always had been. She wanted to pay Lena Luthor a visit and knock some sense into her, but right now her sister needed her.

“Lena – she – she,” Kara hiccupped. “She does-doesn’t be-believe… I… I’m her… soul-soulmate.”

Alex was confused to hear that. “I am not quite following what you mean,” she said, thinking of soulmate marks, which were undeniable proof of two people being each other’s soulmate.

“She…” Kara pulled a deep breath into her lungs, hugging her sister tighter. “Blind,” she choked out.

Alex’s eyebrows shot up. “Lena Luthor is blind?” she asked, still surprised when Kara nodded. “She can’t see her mark and she doesn’t want to believe your name is on her wrist,” she said as the puzzle pieces clicked in her head.

Kara cried some more while she mumbled about how she got Lena flowers, but how she didn’t actually get to hand them to her.

Alex listened as her sister explained what happened from the moment where she walked in to the moment Lena told her she needed time to think. It was strange to hear Lena thought she didn’t have a soulmate. If she was blind she couldn’t see her mark, but surely others in her life could?

“I met her before, but I didn’t know it was her,” Kara confessed, fumbling with her fingers, plucking at a tissue. “When we met, she was a mystery stranger who didn’t tell me her name. But I didn’t tell her my name either. She met me as Supergirl, so that was who I was until today, when I told her my name. I’ve been teaching her self-defense and oh Rao, spending time with her is amazing.”

“Self-defense,” Alex whispered, raising an eyebrow. That was definitely something she needed to have a word with her sister about some other time. It wasn’t wise of Kara to teach someone self-defense while she was being Supergirl.

Kara exhaled quietly. She knew her sister wouldn’t approve, always protective and thinking something bad would happen. “I got her flowers, but she didn’t get to see-” Her eyes widened as she swallowed the rest of her sentence. Rao, she couldn’t say things like that. “I didn’t get to the point where I was going to ask her out.”

“Kara,” Alex said, resting a hand on her sister’s knee. “She said she needs time, which is understandable if she thinks she doesn’t have a soulmate. If all this time she thought she didn’t have one and then you visit on her first day at L-Corp, exclaiming you’re her soulmate, it can be a lot for someone to process at once. She asked for your number. I’m sure she will contact you when she’s ready.”

Kara sucked her lips into her mouth, casting her eyes down as she nodded. “When?” She wondered aloud.

“You have wanted to meet Lena for ten years, eight of which you actively looked for her. It’s not easy, having to wait, but you can wait a little longer. What’s meant to be will be and soulmates are always meant to be.”

“Not always,” Kara countered, slowly lifting her head. “There is no law stating soulmates have to be together, remember? Maybe she’s ashamed I’m her soulmate, me, a Super. What if she doesn’t want an alien as her soulmate? What if she’s embarrassed? Maybe she wants a human. Her family hates aliens and Lillian threatened Lena will rid this city of aliens.”

Alex shook her head. She took both of her sister’s hands, squeezing. “You have always believed in her and defended her when you didn’t know a single thing about her. I’m not going to let you sit here in doubt,” she said, deciding it was due time for her to be more supportive. “You mentioned you’ve been teaching her self-defense.”

“I… yes,” Kara confirmed, sighing because now wasn’t a good time to get a lecture about the risks she took.

“You also said it was amazing,” Alex said, smiling a little bit. “Care to share?”

Kara smiled and broke into one of her longest rambles ever, talking about Lena’s eyes and all the times they laughed, including the time she almost kissed her when she steadied her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena refilled her glass. It was her third glass of wine on a Wednesday night, but she couldn’t find it in her to care. Three days went by since Supergirl’s big reveal. She sipped from her wine, which was supposed to be sweet, but with everything that happened, it tasted bittersweet at best. Her company hadn’t said much so far, though that was her fault for having been more closed off than usual.

“Imra?” she asked, putting her glass down on her coffee table.

Imra shifted next to her. “Yes?”

Lena rested her hands on her legs. She was still wearing the ridiculous expensive suit she went to work in. “You said there is no shame in me not having a soulmate,” she started. “If I undo this bandage, nothing will change?”

It was a test, a precaution. The way her friend would respond would either strengthen their friendship or possibly ruin it beyond repair.

“I assure you not having a soulmate is not something to be embarrassed about,” Imra answered, sounding relaxed and not as if she was hiding something. “Whoever made you think that was wrong. You’re my friend. You’re beautiful and loveable just the way you are.”

Lena wasn’t fully convinced yet Imra didn’t know anything about what went down between Supergirl – Kara – and her, but she wanted to trust her. Sometimes a leap of faith was necessary. Imra never gave her any reason to think she lied.

Slowly, she undid the bandage around her wrist. In the back of her mind she could hear her mother calling her foolish and ignorant for showing her wrist to Supergirl, and for proceeding to show it to Imra. Soft fingers touched her right wrist, tracing patterns.

“Lena,” Imra said. A beat passed between them. “Are you certain you don’t have a soulmate?”

“My family seems to be,” Lena answered while her heartbeat increased. “Why?” she asked, wondering if it genuinely could be she did have a soulmate.

Silence fell. Imra’s fingers were still tracing Lena’s wrist and her silence merely made Lena’s curiosity grow.

“Don’t laugh,” Imra said eventually with a nervous chuckle.

Why was Imra nervous? Shouldn’t Lena be the one being nervous? She revealed her wrist – which she was never supposed to do and had even promised not to do – and Imra was telling her no to laugh? This was not a laughing matter.

“I think Supergirl might be your soulmate,” Imra said, her fingers tracing the same patterns again and again. “This mark on your wrist…”

“Yes?” Lena urged, close to telling Imra to spit it out already. And what was might be supposed to mean? She either was or wasn’t her soulmate, there was no in between.

“Your mark,” Imra replied, clearing her throat. She traced the same patterns again. “It… It’s Kryptonian.”

Lena froze. If her mark was Kryptonian – she really had a mark? – then Supergirl was her soulmate because everyone had heard the stories about Superman and his Lois, plus a man could never be destined to be with her, she didn’t swing that way.

“Your family said you had no mark?” Imra asked, and honestly, Lena understood why Imra sounded confused because she was, too. “Why would they say that?”

“Why indeed,” Lena replied through gritted teeth. She knew why, it was plain obvious now. From her mother she could expect as much, but from her father? Now that hurt. Her anger turned into laughter at Imra’s innocence. “You truly aren’t acquaintanced with my family. My family loathes aliens, always have, which must be why…”

She fell silent as it hit her all over again. Her family lied to her, all this time, they lied. They told her she didn’t have a soulmate mark since she was four, reminding her year after year she didn’t have anyone out there meant to be with her. She shouldn’t be surprised their hatred for aliens topped their love for her because they didn’t love her. Their betrayal made her want to vomit, but that wasn’t what bubbled up.

No, not tears. She couldn’t cry, crying was…exactly what she did while she turned her face away from Imra. It wasn’t her intention to cry, but after twenty years of being drilled a Luthor didn’t cry, she fell apart. All the lies, everything she went through, the pain she had to deal with, it was too much.

When Imra hugged Lena, her first instinct was to push her away, but she didn’t have it in her.

“There is no justification for what your family put you through,” Imra whispered, stroking Lena’s hair.

Lena was surprised she didn’t get the standard _‘I’m sorry, it’ll get better’_ speech or the classic _‘you deserve better’_. It was a relief Imra didn’t say that. Right now, it didn’t feel as if it would get better. The hurt from her family’s betrayal stung too deep. She wasn’t sure if she deserved better.

“It is going to hurt and as much as I’d like to take away your pain, I know I can’t do that,” Imra said, caressing Lena’s back when Lena finally allowed herself to put her arms around Imra. “What I can and will do is be here for you, and I want you to know you’ll always have a family in me.”

“Fa-family?” Lena asked, feeling surprised anyone would want to be her family. She was still getting over the surprise of the fact Imra was hugging her.

“Yes, family,” Imra answered and Lena could hear the smile in her voice. “I think Graym likes you. He was asking when he could see his Auntie Lena again because he misses you.”

Lena smiled through her tears. Graym was a wonderful child, such a little sweetheart. “Family,” she whispered, weeping as she wondered what she did to deserve these amazing people in her life. “Can you… would you mind staying a little while longer?”

“I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. You can talk to me, always.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

Kara groaned when her stapler broke. Not again, that was the third stapler she broke today. She was a part-time reporter and usually she loved being a reporter. Full-time wasn’t affordable with her hectic schedule. She was quite active as Supergirl and the DEO made sure she had a steady income so she could afford her appetite. In return she occasionally trained agents.

Today she didn’t enjoy being a reporter, not while Snapper assigned her to interview Lena Luthor. She tried to get someone else to do it, offering to switch, Rao, she even tried bribing people, but Snapper wasn’t having any of it.

Only one day had passed since she visited Lena. She wasn’t trying to get out of getting an interview from her because she wanted to avoid her, no, she wanted to respect the fact Lena asked for time. With a sigh, she made her way to L-Corp.

“Hi, I’m Kara Danvers,” Kara said, and she didn’t seem to get the chance to go on.

“It’s you,” a lean woman in a suit said. She was posted outside Lena’s office.

“Me,” Kara said, confused as to why the woman appeared to know her. “And you are…?”

“Miss Luthor’s bodyguard,” the woman answered, pointing at a nametag that read Miss Arias. “She is not accepting any visitors.”

“Okay, I could come back in an hour, if that suits her better?” Kara suggested with what she hoped was a polite smile, although it probably didn’t look genuine at all. “All I need is a couple of minutes from her time to get a quote.”

“You’re a reporter, interesting,” Miss Arias said, narrowing her eyes at Kara. “Miss Luthor is busy. She will give an interview when she is not otherwise occupied. I cannot let you enter. Will that be all or did you wish to leave a message?”

Kara pushed her glasses higher up the bridge of her nose. She wasn’t sure if Lena’s bodyguard was being hostile because she was a reporter or if she had it all wrong and she was simply doing her job. Of course this woman was doing her job, but it felt like there was something else there, resentment perhaps.

“That will be all, I apologize for the disturbance.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Voiceover was reading e-mails Lena needed to respond to – that program was a lifesaver when it came to both her computer and her phone and she wouldn’t be able to miss it – when her door swung open, closing again immediately after.

She was about to speak up, to ask why Samantha entered her office without knocking and therefore entirely without her permission. It was a rule she established, one of several rules. She didn’t get that far, however. Commotion seemed to be coming from somewhere down the hall, she heard a lot of rustling and voices.

“Get down, Miss Luthor!”

Lena didn’t know what was going on, but Samantha sounded frantic, so she got down. She heard her desk being tipped over just a second before her door was kicked in. Gunfire reached her ears. Assassins, there had to be assassins in her office. They must have managed to get past her security team.

The gunfire was still going off when she heard a bone breaking. The sound made her wince. A body fell to the floor with a thud. Someone was spitting and gurgling. More bones snapped audibly, followed by bodies dropping to the floor. She counted five of them and then it was silent, aside from the men who were grunting and groaning in pain.

Her chest was rising and falling rapidly. She felt around, trying to find her cane, which was resting against her desk before it was tipped over. “Sam, are you shot?”

Supergirl rushed inside, freezing at the sight of five man sprawled all over the floor. They had multiple broken bones and some of their fingers were bent in an unnatural angle. There was blood on the floor, spilling from the men’s noses and mouths. One pool of blood had two teeth in them. One of the men had a fractured jaw and another had a knife stuck in his abdomen.

She looked at Lena’s bodyguard. There were bullets at her feet, dented bullets. Rao, she didn’t get here fast enough, Lena could have gotten hurt! Okay yes, she was saving people from a ship that was sinking, but she should have been faster. Thank Rao Lena was unharmed, which her bodyguard seemed to be responsible for.

“Sam!” Lena shouted, scrambling up to her feet. “Sam, where are-”

“I’m here,” Samantha said. Her head was tilted and she was looking at Supergirl. “These assassins had terrible aim and I’m wearing a bulletproof vest underneath my clothes. I am fine, Miss Luthor.”

It didn’t sound as if Samantha was hurt, unless she was masking it. “You broke their bones?” Lena asked, cringing as she recalled the icky sound. It was a familiar sound, given she herself had broken bones before, but that didn’t make it less icky.

Samantha was still looking directly at Supergirl. “I may have overdone it a bit with flexing their wrists and bending their arms behind their backs. Adrenalin is a powerful thing.”

Lena was flabbergasted. What kind of ninja did her mother hire? Perhaps for once, her mother did something right. Samantha was a good bodyguard, she had to hand her that much.

Kara wasn’t sure if she should make her presence known or not. Lena hadn’t contacted her yet, but it had only been four days since she dropped the soulmate bomb on her. The only reason she was here right now was to make sure Lena was safe. Those assassins took out Lena’s entire security team without any hiccups and Lena’s bodyguard single-handedly took care of them.

Her x-ray vision confirmed Lena’s bodyguard was wearing a bulletproof vest, but something wasn’t adding up. It was impossible for her to have been in the middle of gunfire and remain unscathed. A bulletproof vest didn’t explain all the broken bones those men were sporting while Lena’s bodyguard wasn’t bleeding in the slightest.

Samantha opened her mouth. “There is-” She frowned when Supergirl shook her head. “There is quite a mess that needs to be cleaned up. The police should be here soon, I tripped the silent alarm. Do you want to take my arm so you don’t fall?”

“That would be appreciated, yes,” Lena answered, stretching her hand out until she felt Samantha’s elbow. She wasn’t interested in tripping over the bodies that were on the floor. “Hello, Supergirl,” she whispered, inhaling a familiar scent she knew belonged to her.

“Miss Luthor,” Kara said, resting her hands on her hips. “I see you are in good hands and my help isn’t required. Have a swell day.”

 _Swell?_ Okay, Supergirl was acting strange, not that Lena blamed her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was Friday night. Kara had agreed to babysit Graym so Imra and Psi could go out on a double date with Maggie and Alex. She was happy for them and she wanted them to have a good time. They all deserved a night out. Imra mentioned she considered asking Brainy, but Brainy was spending time with Winn, chattering over technology.

Psi added it also had something to do with the fact Livewire mentioned a movie night with Kara, which Graym overheard. It was adorable how Graym liked both of them and how he looked up to them. When Imra dropped off Graym, her sister was around. It took a lot of convincing to get Alex to leave and go have a good time with Maggie. Her sister always shared her adoration for children.

Extra blankets and popcorn, everything was all set and ready, aside from the pizza, which hadn’t been delivered yet. She wasn’t sure how much Graym would eat, so she ordered two more pizzas than usual. This wasn’t how she expected her first weekend after meeting her soulmate to start, but she knew Lena needed time, so that was what she was giving her.

“I’ve got the food,” Livewire said, putting a stack of pizza boxes down on the table. “Saw that delivery dude in the hall.”

“Livewire!” Graym shouted, revealing his pearly white teeth, running towards her.

“Hey, cookie monster,” Livewire said, lifting him up. “Guess what I got,” she whispered, revealing a chocolate chip cookie.

Graym went to take the cookie when his eyes widened and he pulled the upper half of his body back while staring at Livewire.

“Did you just…,” Kara said, blinking her eyes, lips slightly parted while Livewire was grinning. “Rao, he’s a child. Did you seriously just give him a shock?”

“Maybe a little,” Livewire answered, tucking the cookie in Graym’s hand. “There you go, buddy.”

“Graym?” Kara asked, frowning at the little boy. “Are you okay, sweetie?”

Graym’s mouth slowly shaped into a smile. “Again,” he said, using his free hand to grasp Livewire’s.

Kara sighed as they took turns shocking each other, with thankfully neither one of them getting hurt. “This is going to be a long night,” she whispered, opening the first box of pizza. “Who’s hungry?”

“We better hurry, buddy,” Livewire whispered to Graym. “Or else she’ll inhale the pizzas and we’ll get zilch.”

“I heard that,” Kara said, grabbing a slice. “Two from these eight pizzas are Graym’s by the way.”

After her first slice was devoured, she reached for her second, but the box moved away from her. She glanced over the couch, where Graym was giggling. “Oh, I see how it is,” she said, smiling while she floated up from her couch. “Someone wants to get a visit from the tickle monster.”

Livewire put Graym down. “Run, kid, save yourself, I got this,” she said, drawing electricity from the television.

Graym offered backup by moving pillows around.

“Two against one?” Kara asked, gasping. “These pillows… I must...,” she whispered, dropping down, “sleep.”

Livewire snorted when Kara faked some snores. “If you tell anyone about this,-”

“You’re not going to fry me,” Kara said, smiling because she knew Livewire wouldn’t do that.

“No, but I’ll fry your TV, your microwave and your other devices.”

Now that was something Kara could picture Livewire actually doing. Her lips were sealed. She wouldn’t tell anyone how soft Livewire was around Graym. Sooner or later they would all discover it for themselves anyway. Her phone rang, distracting her.

It was an unknown number, one that wasn’t saved in her contacts. “I need to take this,” she mumbled, excusing herself to her bedroom. She pressed her phone against her ear. “Hi?”

_“Hello, Kara.”_

Kara almost pulverized her phone in her hand. “Lena,” she said, unsure if she should be relieved or worried, although Lena said she would contact her when she was ready, so this felt like a good sign.

_“I have been thinking and we should talk. Can we meet up? Say tomorrow at two in the afternoon?”_

“Yes, absolutely, of course, definitely, yes,” Kara replied, biting her lip while she heard Lena chuckle and whisper _dork_. “Where did you… do you want to meet up?” she asked, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.

_“I will text you the address after you hang up.”_

“Okay, that’s – after I hang up? How about you hang up? Un… unless you can’t because…Oh Rao, I can… I can hang up. I mean, it would be hard to hang up on you, but I can try. Just so you know, I probably won’t succeed, but it’s the thought that counts, right?”

_“Well, if I am not capable of hanging up we’ll just have to stay on the phone until my battery runs out, don’t we?”_

Kara’s cheeks flushed. It sounded as if Lena was teasing her or as if she was flirting with her, she wasn’t sure. “Yes, I… I guess so,” she replied and Rao, Lena probably heard she was smiling. “How’s your night?”

 


	15. Chapter 15

Lena paced around, it was unusual for her, but she couldn’t help it. Supergirl hadn’t lied to her; she did have a soulmate mark. She trusted Imra and after some consideration, she came to the decision Kara deserved some of her trust, too. Kara was right she shared her name the moment she discovered who she was.

It was unlikely for a Super to tell a Luthor – or anyone – about their secret identity. After five days of thinking things through whilst also being occupied by work, it was time to sit down with Kara and have a proper conversation. If she hadn’t called her last night, she wouldn’t have been able to get any sleep and she wouldn’t be able to relax this weekend.

She gave Kara her address because they were soulmates, so she wanted her to know where she lived. Meeting up at her place was the easiest way to ensure some privacy and at least in her own home she wasn’t quick to stumble or bump into things. From her understanding from the short tales Supergirl told her, she lived in an apartment somewhere.

It didn’t sound appealing for her to go there. She hated stairs and when it came down to elevators she had to wait for other people to press the right button for her. At L-Corp she knew which button to press because she practiced it numerous times, although Samantha was always quick to assist her. Samantha appeared highly trained and skilled, which made her suspect she either had a work experience somewhere that she kept hidden, such as the CIA or she used to be an assassin.

There was also the possibility Samantha was a metahuman or an alien, although that was ridiculous since there was no way her mother would have hired someone who wasn’t human and she had a feeling her mother knew the difference. So far she hadn’t spoken to her mother, whom according to Samantha was still recovering from that so-called minor injury.

It was for the better she didn’t have the chance yet to have a conversation with her mother. Right now her mother was the last person she wanted to hear from and be around. She needed time to figure out what she would say to her mother; how she would break it to her she discovered the truth, if she would let her know. She might decide to keep it to herself and act clueless.

She expected her doorbell to ring and yet when it did, she jumped up. Her fingertips felt around her watch. Kara was five minutes early. She made her way to the door, but instead of immediately speaking, she kept her lips sealed. Inhaling a familiar scent, she breathed out. Okay, it really was Kara in front of her door.

“You’re early.”

“Yes, a little,” Kara admitted, fumbling with her glasses. “If you want I can go and come back in a few minutes,” she offered, although in truth she would simply wait outside until Lena would be ready to let her in.

“Kara,” Lena whispered, stepping aside so Kara could enter. “Being early is not a bad thing. I appreciate punctuality, you can breathe now.”

Kara did just that, feeling some of her nerves dissipate. “You look…”

“Are you going to come in, or do you also happen to be a vampire?”

Kara fidgeted with the hem of her shirt as she entered. She prepared for the worst, though she was hoping for the best.

Lena shut the door. There were no footsteps indicating Kara walked on, so she didn’t walk away from the door either. Her choice of clothes today was pretty basic, black pants, a black top piece with a low cut and a belt around her waist.

Kara gulped and lifted her gaze up from Lena’s boobs to her eyes. “Oh Rao,” she whispered. “You’re not wearing your sunglasses. Don’t! Because… because…I like seeing your eyes, they’re very striking. I’m sorry, I got distracted, you’re just, Rao, Lena, rrip nahn zrhueiao.”

“You may sit,” Lena said, gesturing at the general direction of where she knew her couch was. “Can I get you some water?”

“Yes, it’s good I don’t have to get it because I would probably spill it, not… not that I’m nervous or anything. I’m super relaxed, no tripping over my feet this time. Not that I was nervous that time I did trip over my feet.”

“Your statement is truly convincing,” Lena replied, making her way to her kitchen. She poured two glasses of water, hoping her technique wouldn’t gross her out, but it wasn’t as if she was dipping her finger in the glasses. All she did was rest her finger on the rim of the glass to know when it was full. “Here you go,” she said, extending one glass towards the couch.

Kara scooted a bit so she could take the glass from Lena. She wasn’t even inside for five minutes yet and so far she hadn’t stopped staring at Lena. It was interesting to see her walking around without a cane, going to the kitchen without bumping into anything and pouring glasses without spilling. Rao, she could barely pour a glass of water without spilling a few drops.

“Rip nan zuweiyayo...,” Lena tried in a whisper, hearing for herself she didn’t get that quite right. “What does that mean?”

“Rrip nahn zrhueiao,” Kara corrected. Her eyes followed Lena around, watched her sitting down next to her. “It means you are beautiful.”

Lena brought her glass to her lips. Did she adjust the temperature wrong and turned it up too high? It was a little warm. Supergirl was in her house, not just Supergirl, her soulmate. “A Luthor and a Super,” she whispered, shaking her head.

“You’re not like the rest of them,” Kara blurted out. She didn’t want to make assumptions, but she also didn’t want Lena to underestimate herself. “You funded a hospital for children.”

“My family has done terrible things out of hatred towards aliens, towards your kind.”

“My family wasn’t perfect either,” Kara replied, to which Lena raised an eyebrow at her. “Before I was sent to earth my father created a virus that killed anyone who wasn’t Kryptonian. He was trying to stop aliens from coming to our planet. I know what it’s like to be let down by your parents.”

Kara glanced at the bandage around Lena’s wrist. “You always hide your wrist.”

“My family forced me to keep my wrist hidden at all times,” Lena said, stretching her arm out. “You can take it off.”

Kara put her glass down on the table to undo the bandage. It didn’t look comfortable, wrapped tightly around Lena’s wrist. She didn’t like how Lena’s family forced her to keep her wrist hidden. It was sad their hatred ran so deep they chose it over loving their daughter. To think she thought it was hard on her sometimes when people made negative comments about a Luthor being her soulmate. Nobody ever asked her to keep her wrist hidden when she didn’t want to.

“When I was four, the Luthors adopted me. At a later age, I discovered I am a Luthor by blood,” Lena explained, owing Kara that much. “They told me I didn’t have a soulmate mark, told me it was shameful. I believed them and I did as they said, I kept my wrist hidden to hide the shame. A while back I made a friend, Imra, you may know her.”

“I do,” Kara confirmed, surprised to learn Lena was the friend Imra made. Rao, she was so close to her soulmate without knowing. Oh Rao, one time she almost kissed her, but that was just a misunderstanding and she must have read too much into it.

“She helped me come to terms with not having a soulmate, but she hadn’t seen my wrist. When you told me we are soulmates, I struggled to believe you. My whole life I was convinced I didn’t have a soulmate, I was convinced I was being punished for something somehow. Then you barged in and claimed we are soulmates, which meant you were saying my family lied to me and the image of them crumbled more than it already had. It was a bitter pill to swallow.”

Kara swallowed as tears welled up in Lena’s eyes.

Lena’s lip quivered and she couldn’t stop the flood. She hadn’t meant to cry over this again, but she couldn’t help it. The emotions she felt were too strong. She was relieved and happy on one hand she did have a soulmate, but on the other hand she was hurt and angry her family made her feel as if she wasn’t worthy of a soulmate.

Kara clenched and unclenched her hands. She made a decision and reached out for Lena, pulling her into her arms. “I’m here, I got you,” she whispered, kissing the top of Lena’s head. “I got you.”

Lena relaxed into Kara’s strong arms. She was a mess and now her soulmate was witnessing what a mess she was.

“You are so brave,” Kara whispered, wishing she could absorb her pain. “They treated you unfairly and I won’t let anyone treat you like that ever again. I am happy you’re my soulmate. I must be the luckiest person in the universe.”

Lena chuckled dryly. Lucky wasn’t how she thought Kara should be describing being stuck with a Luthor. “You’re genuinely happy I’m your soulmate?” she asked, just about managing not to scoff.

“Yes, without a doubt,” Kara answered, frowning and worried it was so hard for Lena to believe she was speaking the truth, though after everything she went through it was understandable she was skeptical. “When I wear ridiculous clothes and have a major bad hair day, you won’t be able to tell and you’re the first person who can actually afford my appetite.”

Lena smiled and swatted Kara’s arm. “Oh, so you’re after my money?” she asked with a light tone, feeling slightly better than she did moments ago.

“I like green things, such as your eyes.”

Lena resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Kara trying to be smooth while really she was just being a dork. “You must love kale then.”

“Kale? Is that some kind of animal?”

“No, Kara, it’s not an animal,” Lena answered, chuckling because Kara was a cute oblivious puppy. “Kale is food.”

“Sounds good to me,” Kara replied, licking her lips. “I’ll have to try it someday.”

“It’s a vegetable.”

“And I’m not trying it,” Kara said, scrunching up her nose.

Lena gasped, sincerely so. “Kara Zor-El, if you’re going to tell me you don’t eat vegetables, I’m kicking you out.”

“I eat plenty of vegetables. I eat tomatoes all the time.”

“Tomatoes are fruit, not vegetables,” Lena corrected. “It’s a common mistake.”

Kara groaned. Of course the tomatoes she ate on burgers and on pizza didn’t count, that was just her luck. “I eat mushrooms,” she said, smiling at her realization.

“Pizza doesn’t count.”

“How did you…Rao, how am I ever going to hide anything from you?”

“You want to hide things from me?”

“Yes, when I’m planning a surprise or something, then yes.”

Kara laced her fingers together with Lena’s. “Is this okay?”

Lena nodded. It was a small token of affection, something foreign to her yet something she always wanted to have. Kara’s skin felt warm.

“I am happy you’re my soulmate,” Kara said yet again. “I’m happy because when we spent time together before we knew we’re soulmates, I wanted to find excuses to see you more. Your company meant a lot to me because you’re funny, you’re smart, you’re confident and I felt a connection. I’m happy it’s you and I’d really, really like to go out on a date with you. Will you go out on a date with me?”

Lena cleared her throat, not trusting her voice to be stable enough otherwise. It meant a lot to her to hear that the connection she felt went both ways. “I’m free tomorrow, if that suits you.”

“That means yes, right?” Kara asked, smiling so much it hurt her cheeks.

“Yes, you dork,” Lena answered, chuckling. “I will go out on a date with you.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

Maggie burst into Kara’s apartment, out of breath from sprinting up those bloody stairs. She was a little hangover from having been at the dive bar with Alex last night, but she had a great time. It was barely nine in the morning when she heard not only her phone, but Alex’s as well, buzz repeatedly with incoming texts. She didn’t want to wake her sleeping beauty, so she came alone.

“There better be a fire somewhere,” Maggie said, resting her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

“Maggie, finally,” Kara said, gesturing frantically at the pile of clothes strewn over her floor. “I’m having a midlife crisis.”

“Mid…you’re twenty-six,” Maggie replied, staring at all the clothes. “Okay, what seems to be the problem here?”

Kara lifted her hands and moved them towards the pile of clothes.

“You’re going to have to use your words, little Danvers,” Maggie said, though she could take a guess what Kara was panicking about.

“I saw Lena yesterday and we’re going out today, but I don’t have anything to wear because none of my clothes seems right and I know she’s blind, but she can feel my body, to feel my clothes I mean, not to feel me up. I want to look good so I don’t look like I don’t care and I don’t want her to be embarrassed if I show up in cheap jeans and a shirt while she wears a suit or something that I can’t even afford. It’s our first date and I don’t want to mess it up.”

Maggie should have known telling Kara to use her words would result in a ramble. She wasn’t surprised Kara woke her up for this and she was glad Alex didn’t wake up. Three hours of sleep wasn’t enough, definitely not after a night of a different kind of sleep.

“You’re an expert at lesbianing, so I really, really, really need your help, Maggie,” Kara said, pouting at her clothes.

“Lesbianing,” Maggie whispered, smiling as she shook her head. “I’ll take that as a compliment. Okay, let’s see what we got here,” she said, crouching down in front of the large pile of clothes. “How about… hmm, where are you taking her?”

Maggie raised an eyebrow. Oh so now Kara was shutting up. “Where you’re going makes a difference whether you need a casual look or something fancy,” she explained, somewhat surprised Kara was fussing so much over what to wear.

Maggie was pretty sure Lena wouldn’t care, regardless of the fact she was blind. Then again, when she went out with Alex for the first time, she threw her whole closet upside down because she wanted to impress her, so she understood where Kara was coming from.

Kara shared the date she planned, smiling when twenty minutes later Maggie suggested jeans and flannel, which she should have expected. It would have taken less than twenty minutes if she hadn’t rambled for nineteen minutes, but she still had a few hours left to get ready.

“If there is anything going on in the city while I’m out on a date…”

“Don’t worry about that,” Maggie replied, holding her thumb up, nodding at the flannel Kara just put on. “The DEO and NCPD got it all covered, and if it’s something major, we can always reach Livewire, Saturn girl, Psi and Brainy for backup. So you go and have fun, go get your girl,” she said, winking.

Kara ducked her head and blushed. “I’m going out on a date with my soulmate,” she whispered, blushing some more. “Do I get her flowers again? Do I give her chocolates? Maybe I should get her a gift. What if I’m too awkward or what if I ramble too much?”

“Hey,” Maggie said, placing her hands on Kara’s arms. “Take a deep breath and just be yourself because that’s all you ever need to be. You don’t have to go and buy her gifts to appeal to her. She’s your soulmate. She’s going to like you for you. Enjoy your date, you are allowed to have a good time.”

“Didn’t you say she called you a dork on several occasions?” Maggie asked, eyeing Kara, who was nodding. “Okay, as a lesbian I can assure you she likes you and I bet she finds your rambling cute.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena sat on the edge of her tub, wrapped in a towel while she ran a comb through her wet locks. Some of the water seeped under her towel, causing her to shiver. There was a knock on her bathroom door.

“I got your suit. Black pants, white blouse and black blazer, as you asked,” Samantha called out from the other side of the door. “But in case you change your mind and realize you’re not going to a business meeting, regardless of how sexy you look in a suit, I also brought a black dress. It will show off your goods just fine, it’s strapless.”

Lena chuckled. Samantha was absolutely terrible, in a good way. How her mother came about hiring Samantha was a mystery. She didn’t cross her as the cold, careless type her mother usually hired, unless Samantha was a good actress, but she didn’t want to think about that.

“I’m not going to change my mind,” she replied, combing out the last knots from her hair. “My suit and my dark sunglasses will do.”

“Do you want a tie?”

Lena got up and opened the door. She grabbed her suit while she had one arm holding up her towel. “A tie won’t be necessary,” she said, closing the door so she could get some privacy again to get dressed.

There were no footsteps. Samantha was still at the door while Lena got dressed.

“I could do your makeup for you,” Samantha offered. “I’m aware you can do your own makeup, but I can do it better.”

Lena scoffed. Samantha had some nerve to say that to her.

“Are you sure it’s a no on the tie?”

“Why would I want a tie, Sam?”

“In case she wants to pull you close by your tie and kiss you.”

“I never said I am going out on a date with a woman,” Lena pointed out, not foolish enough to fall for that trap. For all she knew, Samantha reported frequently to her mother to keep her in the loop of things. “I am going out with a man to close a business deal. That is all.”

“Right,” Samantha replied, sounding so damn smug. “You are not going out with that blonde blue-eyed woman because I am supposed to pretend you’re not a lesbian.”

“Are you trying to trick me into coming out?” Lena asked, not even caring that already sounded like admitting she was indeed a lesbian. It wasn’t so surprising Samantha knew because she gave herself away before in fewer words.

“No, I am trying to tell you I’m pansexual and I knew you were a lesbian since the first time I met you.”

“Are you always so blunt and straight-forward?” Lena asked, though it was more of a rhetorical question. “I am a lesbian, there, happy?”

“Ecstatic,” Samantha replied, and dammit Lena could hear her smiling. “If you’re not going to wear a tie, at least let me do your makeup and your hair, and thank me later.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara had to say something, anything, any word so long as it was in English. Twenty-nine seconds and she hadn’t said a single word yet, not even hi. “I think the sky lost their brightest star,” she blurted out. “Oh Rao, Lena,” she whispered, shuddering while her mind went places.

Lena’s hair was tied back. Her blouse was buttoned just within the limit of being decent while also leaving something for the eye, or that was what Samantha told her. “Thank you, Kara,” she replied, exhaling quietly, glad to hear Kara approved of her outfit. “I am sure you look striking.”

“I’m wearing flannel,” Kara shared. “So um… are you ready to go? Can I take your arm?”

Lena curled her fingers around her cane. She didn’t know where Kara planned on taking her. “Yes,” she answered, putting her cane aside. She stepped forward and closed her door behind her. “If I had known I would be your eye candy today, I would have applied lip-gloss instead of lipstick.”

“You don’t need lip-gloss to shine.”

“Charmer,” Lena whispered, following as Kara walked. It was a foreign experience, letting Kara guide her blindly, not having her cane to feel if there was anything in her way. The latter was her own decision, one she hoped she wouldn’t regret.

“Kara,” Lena said, sighing as she felt Kara tugging her from one side to another, likely to avoid bumping into people. “I would appreciate a little heads up before you tug at my arm.”

“Oh, okay, I can do that,” Kara replied, nodding to herself. “I’m glad you told me. I have a lot to learn.”

As they walked on, Lena was pleased Kara kept what she said in mind by whispering whenever she needed to step to the right or the left. Kara was right she had a lot to learn, but so did she. At some point they had to cross a road and it wasn’t until they were crossing it that she stopped walking.

Kara abruptly stopped walking. “Lena?” she asked, hearing her heartbeat piqued slightly.

“I… I never crossed a road without freezing before and I just realized I was crossing it without thinking,” Lena said, feeling a little perplexed. “I wasn’t thinking about it because you’re here and I have this feeling you’ll keep me safe.”

Kara was relieved when Lena continued walking because their green light was about to switch to red soon. “I would never let you get hit by a car,” she assured her, even if it meant exposing herself.

Lena nodded slowly. She believed Kara. “When I was younger, I crossed a road without looking. My father pushed me out of the way and he got hit by a car. Ever since, whenever I try to cross a road, I think back to that moment and I know he got hit because of me.”

“Lena, that wasn’t your fault. What happened that day wasn’t anyone’s fault. Sometimes, accidents happen and they can happen to anyone.”

“You remind me of how my father insisted it wasn’t my fault,” Lena replied with a dry chuckle as she thought of how much her mother blamed her. “I always believed he was a good father, but he lied to me. They all did.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara dropped her arm and reached for Lena’s hand instead, entwining their fingers, but she didn’t tug. “We’re almost there, just a few more steps.”

Lena smelled freshly cut grass. “Are we in someone’s garden or in a field?”

“A field,” Kara answered, smiling because the sun was shining and the sky was clear. “Winn – my friend – pulled some strings for me and we’re going for a ride in a hot air balloon. I figured you prefer to keep your feet on the ground when you didn’t let me fly you home, although I could be wrong, but I think a hot air balloon is a good way for you to have something underneath your feet while feeling the wind. I know you can’t see the view, but if you’d like, I can try to describe it to you.”

Lena didn’t say anything.

“But if you don’t want to do this, we can do something else,” Kara added.

“I have never been in a hot air balloon,” Lena said, surprised Kara arranged this. “I want to and I do want you to describe the view,” she decided with a nod. She was interested to hear how Kara would describe everything when colors obviously told her nothing.

Kara had to keep her speed in check while they walked towards the hot air balloon. She felt excited to be in the sky with Lena. Once they reached it, she made hand signals towards the guy who was awaiting them.

Lena heard some rustling. “Is someone else here?”

“Yes, the person who is going to take us up into the air,” Kara answered, smiling at the man. “He’s deaf and he only understands sign language. Can I lift you up or do you want to crawl in it?”

“You know sign language?” Lena asked, pleasantly surprised when Kara confirmed she did with a hum. “You’re going for a ride in a hot air balloon with a deaf person and a blind person,” she said, smiling while she shook her head. “Kara!” she shrieked when she felt Kara lifting her up.

“Three second rule,” Kara said, grinning as she put Lena down. She crawled in after her. “You were on the ground for three seconds, so I had to hurry and pick you up.”

“You’re lucky I think you’re cute, but don’t do that again.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to know, this is what Lena is wearing: http://78.media.tumblr.com/616c4b1065217e87daf0417bd0565c1b/tumblr_ok70odQoxz1uqbzawo1_r1_500.png


	17. Chapter 17

The fabric billowed slowly off the ground as air eased into its edges and rippled through the tip. The flames lifted it higher, but it didn’t feel the same way as a plane taking off. It felt like suddenly floating in the air. It was Kara’s first time in a hot air balloon, just as it was Lena’s first time.

“The view is breathtaking,” Kara whispered, eyes mapping the outlines of Lena’s face. She put her glasses aside, so she could see through Lena’s dark sunglasses and admire her eyes.

Lena smiled, feeling how close Kara was standing, how her breath touched her face. “You are supposed to describe the view to me,” she said, arm resting on the side. “The view underneath us,” she clarified, smiling more when Kara mumbled, sounding like she didn’t agree. It was sweet Kara couldn’t keep her eyes off of her, but it was unfair she couldn’t do the same.

Kara nearly tumbled out of the basket when she felt Lena’s hands touching her. She hadn’t expected her to do that, not that she minded. It was new Lena didn’t ask the way she always used to. “Rao, Lena,” she said, breath hitching while her eyes followed Lena’s hands as they moved up her sides towards her shoulders.

“Oh, I am sorry, did you want a warning first?” Lena asked, smiling while she moved her hands up higher. Okay yes, she was doing this to get back at Kara for how she lifted her into this basket without getting her permission first, but if Kara would tell her to stop, she would.

“Do that again, anytime,” Kara said, smiling when Lena reached her lips. She understood Lena’s message loud and clear, but she never minded sudden hugs and all of that. It was understandable how sudden movements could be startling though.

“Unbelievable,” Lena whispered, fingertips tracing Kara’s soft lips. “You won’t get a free pass to lift me up, no matter how much you’re okay with me feeling you up.”

“Oh, so it’s feeling up now?” Kara asked, eyes glinting while Lena rolled hers behind those dark shades. “The man who is steering this balloon may be deaf, but he’s not blind, that’s for sure and I’d rather not give him a show.”

Lena felt Kara’s smile one last time before dropping her hands. There was a gentle breeze flowing through her hair, tempting her to untie it. She rested both of her hands atop the basket, feeling Kara’s pinkie brush with hers, once, then twice.

Kara glanced down at Lena’s hand. Her hand was so close to hers and she wanted to hold her hand, wanted closeness, but she didn’t want to push and end up pushing Lena away. “We’re flying above water now,” she said, remembering she was supposed to describe the view. “It’s-”

Kara bit her lip, trying not to blush too much. Lena had locked her pinkie around hers. She exhaled, enjoying having this bit of closeness. Oh right, the view. Rao, Lena’s smile made her heart go boom.

Lena shifted her head, resting it against Kara’s shoulder. “It is…?” she inquired, having a feeling Kara was blushing, but she wasn’t the only one. She could practically feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

“Oh Rao, help me,” Kara whispered, wondering if Lena was trying to murder her. There was something she was supposed to do. Oh yes, breathing, she had to breathe. “The view! I-yes, the view, it’s um… we’re above water.”

“So you’ve said,” Lena replied, loving how flustered Kara was.

“It’s a lake, it reminds me of my youth on Krypton,” Kara said, gazing down at the lake. “Lake Kryplic had the clearest water. It was like looking into a mirror and seeing my reflection clearly. Whenever I went for a swim, I felt reborn. We believed the water was magical and had healing powers. My aunt taught me how to swim when I was five. She had a fight with my mother after, who feared I was too little and therefore would drown.”

Lena knew what water felt like, but she had never set foot in a pool or a lake or anything of the sort. “I can’t swim,” she whispered, tensing slightly. “One time my brother lifted me up and he was going to toss me into a pool for fun, but our father scolded him, told him to put me down and to never do that again. You were correct to assume I want to feel something underneath my feet, when I don’t, it feels as if I am falling. I can’t swim, because I’m afraid I’ll drown.”

“What was your aunt like?” Lena asked. “It sounds as if you two were close.”

“We were, we really were,” Kara confirmed with a sigh. “My aunt was like a second mother to me. She was known as General Astra. Whenever she travelled, she wrote letters to me and brought souvenirs.”

“How did it happen?”

“I drove a kryptonite blade through her chest three years ago. Kryptonite can kill my kind. She gave me no choice, she was going to kill my sister and I couldn’t let her do that. Alex was there for me when I came to earth, when I struggled. We don’t share blood, but I can’t imagine my life without her in it. Alex had recently met her soulmate, Maggie, at the time and they had their whole future ahead of them. I couldn’t let my aunt take that away. My aunt loved me and I loved her, but I can’t save everyone.”

Lena couldn’t even begin to fathom the burden of having to kill family to save someone. She shifted her hand to get a better grip on Kara’s, squeezing softly. “You saved her from doing something unforgivable.”

Kara had never looked at it that way before. She killed Astra with the memory of her being a loving aunt who unfortunately took a wrong turn and chose the wrong path. J’onn was going to do it for her, but she took the blade from him because it had to be her. It all went fast and she only had a few seconds to say goodbye, though she was thankful she had the chance to say goodbye.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena must have been up in the air in that balloon for an hour, if not longer, but she didn’t want it to end. By now her hair was no longer tied together so she could enjoy the breeze of the wind more. She learned a great deal about Kara’s youth so far and shared a piece of hers. The more she learned, the more sense it made they were soulmates, though she had a hard time accepting she could ever deserve Kara.

“I used to have a cat, Streaky and a dog, Krypto,” Kara said, smiling as she thought of them. “When I came to earth I didn’t have any pets. Eliza – my adoptive mother – didn’t want me to bring home strays. Have you ever had a pet?”

“I can’t say I have,” Lena answered, and frankly she never asked since she wasn’t interested in tripping over a pet. The concept of pets was lovely, but she didn’t care to have one. “I had a teddy bear when I was a little girl, that’s the closest thing I ever had to having a pet.”

“Had?” Kara asked, frowning. “Who gave it to you?”

“My biological mother did. It was the only thing I had left of her when the Luthors adopted me,” Lena answered, gripping Kara’s hand tighter. “My mother took it from me the second I walked through that door with my father. She said stuffed animals are for babies.”

Kara felt her resentment towards Lillian grow. Lena was a four year old little girl when the Luthors adopted her, according to what she told her and she didn’t like it one bit how poorly Lillian treated Lena. She had yet to hear a single positive thing Lillian did for Lena. So far everything Lena told her let her know Lillian was a homophobic alien hater who only cared about Lex.

“I’m not sure what she did with my teddy bear,” Lena whispered, biting her lip because she never dared to ask her mother. “My guess is she burned it or threw it in the garbage.”

Kara almost – _almost_ – said Lillian should have thrown herself into the garbage because that was where someone like her belonged for being such a trashy human being.

“My teddy bear only had one eye,” Lena said, smiling. “I have this distant memory of my biological mother wanting to sew the eye he lost back on, but I didn’t let her. I liked the fact my teddy bear only had one eye. It may sound silly, but I felt that made him more special, more like me.”

“That’s nowhere near silly, that’s beautiful, Lena.”

“I never thought I would be sharing this with anyone,” Lena confessed, chuckling to herself. “But you are not just anyone, Kara. You are unique and when I’m around you the world feels like a better place, a more tolerable place.”

Lena surprised herself with her honesty. She was never much the type of person to carry her heart on her sleeve, but Kara brought something out in her. She felt as if she wanted to share everything and anything with her, albeit not all at once. For someone who rambled a lot, Kara was also a great listener and for someone who appeared nervous easily, Kara knew how to make her feel relaxed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay fine, I’ll tell you the most embarrassing thing I’ve ever experienced, but you have to tell me about yours, too,” Kara said, lightly swinging Lena’s arm back and forth as she held her hand, walking her home. By now the sun was dipping below the horizon, which was a pretty sight, but not half as pretty as Lena.

“When I was fifteen, I used my sister’s computer in the middle of the night to do some research because I was curious,” Kara said, feeling embarrassed all over again. “I didn’t know the volume was on max and I wasn’t using headphones, so when I clicked this video…porn began to play and they were really into it, moaning and making these other sounds and Rao, my sister woke up. I tried to close it, but a bunch of spam popped up, showing pictures of naked women I didn’t even click and then Eliza woke up too because she thought we got hurt, and Rao, stop laughing.”

Lena couldn’t help it. If she had gone through that, she would have died of embarrassment, too.

“I told you mine, now you have to tell me yours,” Kara said, red-faced and secretly hoping Lena had a more embarrassing story to share.

“Well, I’ll give you two for the price of one,” Lena replied, but only because she wanted to make Kara feel better. “As embarrassing as it was for you that you got caught looking at porn, my mother once caught me making out with a girl, so it was more of a live action porn, really.”

Kara’s jaw dropped. Okay, Lena had more experience than her.

“When I was a teenager, there was a day where I was supposed to be home alone,” Lena said, and honestly, this was the most embarrassing moment in her life, ever. “I took a bath and when I got out, I realized I forgot to lay out fresh clothes, but my room was just across the hall. Long story short, my brother just came home with a couple of guys he was friends with and they all saw me naked.”

Kara’s eyes roamed down Lena’s body. Her mouth felt more than a little dry.

“This is you,” Kara said once they reached Lena’s doorstep. “I… I had a good time,” she said, wringing her hands together after she let go of Lena’s hand.

“Likewise,” Lena replied, feeling around for her keys.

Kara dropped her hands and took a deep breath. Now wasn’t the time to get nervous again. “I’d like to see you again sometime soon. Can I take you out on a second date?”

Lena left her key in the lock, not yet opening her door. “Yes, how does Friday night sound?”

“Perfect,” Kara answered, beaming, happy Lena said yes. “I can pick you up at seven?”

“That works for me,” Lena answered, making a mental note she had to put it in her agenda later, though it was unlikely she would forget. “Bye, Kara.”

Kara leaned forward and kissed Lena on the cheek. “Bye, Lena.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

Lena was rounding up a business call when she heard voices outside of her office. She quietly got up and stalked towards her door on the tips of her toes to keep her heels from clicking on the floor. Her balance was somewhat wobbly, but she didn’t fall. She pressed her ear against the door.

 

_“… the gift?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Keep me updated about my daughter. If anything changes, I want to know, Miss Arias.”_

_“Certainly, Mrs. Luthor, I sent you an e-mail last night.”_

_“I want you to keep a close eye on her. She is more fragile than she thinks.”_

Lena wanted to yank her door open and tell her mother to stop treating her as a child, but instead she froze. She knew Samantha was hired by her mother, though she was under the impression Samantha wasn’t a snitch, unless she lied. The last thing she needed was another person in her life lying to her. She couldn’t deal with that on top of everything else.

 

_“Has my daughter received any… abnormal visits?”_

 

Lena felt her anger flare up. How dare her mother call aliens abnormal? She knew damn well who her mother was referring to and she didn’t appreciate it one bit. Her wrist was hidden, only because she hadn’t decided yet how to break it to her mother. She was worried her mother would attempt to harm her soulmate if she knew that she knew.

 

_“No, Mrs. Luthor. The only visits she had were strictly business related.”_

_“We should continue this conversation another time, somewhere private.”_

_“Should I inform your daughter you stopped by?”_

_“No, if she asks about me, tell her I’m taking a vacation.”_

 

Lena’s stomach twisted. Okay, Samantha didn’t tell her mother about Supergirl’s brief visit when assassins tried to kill her, but what she overheard was concerning nonetheless. She got lost in her thoughts until a sudden knock on her door had her jump, unsure how long she had been standing next to her door.

“Miss Luthor,” Samantha called out, “there is a cute reporter here to see you. She wants to know if you can spare ten minutes for an interview.”

Lena sighed, not surprised those reporters continued to show up. During her first week she ignored them and her second week barely started, and here they were yet again. She stepped towards her couch and sat down.

“You may send her in,” she called back. Hold up, a cute reporter? Since when did Samantha say that about a reporter?

The door opened.

“Hi, it’s me,” Kara said, smiling as she walked up to the couch. “But I’m here as Kara Danvers today, reporter at CatCo. I’m a part-time reporter, I should have told you that before, but it slipped my mind.”

Lena relaxed and leaned back. Perhaps an interview wasn’t so bad after all. “Three identities,” she mused, smiling. “Is there anything else I should know?”

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Kara answered, smiling more because she knew Lena could hear the smile in her voice. “You look stunning and I’m going to be staring at you for every second I’m here. Oh, and my sister needs you to sign some paperwork.”

“It’s sexy when you get confident,” Lena said, just wanting Kara to know that. “And now you’re going to be blushing this whole time, which means you’ll be doing that cute stuttering ramble-y thing you do that never fails to make me smile. As for that paperwork, I’m not fond of signing papers I cannot read.”

“They’re in braille. You’ll be able to read them.”

“Oh,” Lena whispered, a little perplexed. Her family was never that considerate when she had to sign paperwork. “Then, proceed.”

“I wrote down a few questions I wish to ask you,” Kara said, pulling her notebook from her purse.

“Ask away, Miss Danvers.”

“Are you allergic to anything? If yes, what? And be specific.”

Lena arched an eyebrow. An interview that involved her allergies, yes, that was likely. “I do have one particular allergy,” she answered, keeping a straight face while Kara hummed. “I’m allergic to arrogant men.”

“Arrogant,” Kara said while her pen scribbled in her notebook. “Me-hey! This is a serious question, Lena. I mean, Miss Luthor.”

Lena chuckled. Her day just got so much better. “I doubt anyone wants to read about my allergies, unless they are looking for a way to attack me,” she said, licking her lips while Kara huffed. “I don’t have any allergies though, next question?”

Kara went on with a few business related questions, such as what Lena wished to accomplish now that she was running Luthor Corp and renamed it L-Corp.

Hours after Kara left, Lena was going through a stack of paperwork with Samantha’s help. She would have done it by herself, but one of her employees messed up and none of it was in braille so she needed Samantha to read every single one. She was too stubborn to get her employee to redo it and mistakes were human, okay not only human, but still.

Papers rustled as Samantha went through them.

“Sam, have you met your soulmate?” Lena asked out of sheer curiosity. She only ever heard her talk about her daughter, never anyone else.

The rustling stopped. For five whole seconds, it was silent.

“No,” Samantha answered, her tone colder than usual, cold enough to tell Lena not to ask any further questions regarding that topic, not that she intended to say or ask much beyond that.

In fact, Lena wished she could take back her question altogether. She struck a cord and that wasn’t her intention. There were tales of how some soulmates didn’t work out, didn’t want to work out or how some lost their soulmate in one way or another. Not every soulmate story was a glorious one filled with love.

She knew that almost better than anyone. Her father and her mother were soulmates – so she was told – but her father cheated on her mother with her biological mother. It added to the list of reasons why her mother couldn’t stand the sight of her and it didn’t help how according to her father, she looked just like her biological mother.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The tip of Kara’s tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth while she was going through some Kryptonese. She made a sketch of Lena’s mark while she was interviewing her two days ago, by memory and also because she was fast. Braille was a language she had yet to learn, but she had to start somewhere.

She concentrated while she copied the mark bit by bit, in braille dots. Once she got it right, she wanted to get it on stronger paper and let Lena feel it so she would be able to feel what her mark was like. She knew feeling was how Lena saw things and it didn’t seem fair Lena couldn’t imagine what her soulmate mark looked like.

It wasn’t magically going to teach Lena Kryptonese and she didn’t expect her to learn. Her sole purpose was for Lena to be able to feel what her mark was like. Lena’s mark was her name in Kryptonese underneath her family’s crest. She translated the symbols to how Kryptonese was written, considering there was no braille for the symbols, Rao, there was hardly braille for the way Kryptonese was written, although phonetically could work.

Livewire wandered into the training room. “Hey,” she said, peering over Kara’s shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to translate Lena’s mark from Kryptonese to braille so she can feel what it’s like.”

“Huh,” Livewire said. Her eyebrows went up for a moment. “That’s cool. Do you keep some kind of Kryptonese dictionary around?”

“No, but there are a few files with Kryptonese words translated to English,” Kara answered, knowing the DEO had some that she helped translate.

“It looks kind of neat,” Livewire commented. “That E looks like a reversed three.”

Kara hummed and continued what she was doing.

Livewire pointed at a list of words and symbols, resting her finger on one of the Kryptonese symbols. “What’s the deal with this symbol? It looks like an eight inside of a weirdly shaped sideways square.”

“That’s an S,” Kara answered, hoping Livewire didn’t come here to ask about the whole Kryptonese alphabet or something. She was trying to concentrate, which was impossible to do if Livewire was going to keep distracting her.

“S,” Livewire whispered, narrowing her eyes at the symbol. “What about that weird double quotation mark symbol thingy?”

“That’s an A.”

“Do you reckon you and your cousin are the only Kryptonians?”

“Yes, every other Kryptonian…” Kara went to answer, casting her eyes down. She took a deep breath, it had been such a long time, but the loss still hurt. “Superman and I are the last of our kind,” she confirmed, putting her pencil down and turning around. “You’re being off today.”

“You’d be off for less if you walk in here to train only to find out someone decided to turn this into a little study or whatever.”

Kara crossed her arms and leaned against the table. “No,” she said, slowly shaking her head, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “That’s not it.”

“I’m going to find another room,” Livewire said, turning away from Kara. “I’ll ask Alex if she wants to spar and no, I won’t fry your sister.”

Kara threw her hands up as Livewire walked out of the room. Apparently their conversation was over, for now. Wandering towards the control center for a short break, she saw Imra, Psi and Graym, who was currently using his powers to make the chair he was sitting in spin around.

“Not so fast, beanie,” Psi said. “We don’t want you to get hurt.”

“But it’s so much fun, mammy,” Graym replied, smiling while he kept spinning, adding more speed.

“Listen to your mother, Graym,” Imra said, using her own powers to stop the chair from spinning so fast. “You can have some fun, but don’t forget this is not a place to play and we wouldn’t want to upset Mister J’onzz.”

“People and their loud minds,” Psi mumbled as Alex walked in.

“Hey, sweetie,” Alex said to Graym with a sincere smile. “I brought you something,” she said, revealing a toy airplane from behind her back.

“What do you say to the nice lady, Graym?” Imra asked.

“Thank you,” Graym said to Alex, flinging his arms around her neck. He smiled and let go, hopping off the chair. “Can I go play with my toy outside?” he asked, his eyes shifting between Imra and Psi.

“I could go with him to keep an eye on him,” Alex offered immediately, not missing a beat.

Psi narrowed her eyes at Alex. “We can both-” She stopped talking when Imra rested a hand on her upper arm. A look passed between their eyes. “Okay,” she said to Alex, “but don’t let him out of your sight.”

Kara smiled while her sister left with Graym. “You don’t have to worry,” she informed Imra and Psi. “Alex is amazing with children. Thank you for giving her a chance, Imra. I know my sister, so I know this means a lot to her.”

Imra smiled and snaked an arm around Psi’s waist. “Our son’s list of aunties continues to expand.”

“My name better be on that list,” Livewire grumbled. “What?” she asked when Kara eyed her. “First you occupy the room I was going to train in and then your sister ditches me after she said we could train together, so don’t expect me to be all skip in the field, roses and rainbows, la-di-da.”

“I can train with you,” Imra offered. “And for the record, yes, your name is on the list.”

Kara couldn’t even begin to tease Livewire about being soft, not when she was in such a grumpy mood. She knew something was off, but that stubborn jerk acted indifferent and gave her a bunch of excuses.

“Someone’s grumpier than usual,” Psi commented after Imra and Livewire left. “Who spit in her coffee?”

 


	19. Chapter 19

It must have been a sunny day. Lena could feel the warmth of the sun on her skin as she sat next to the window in the coffee shop, enjoying an early cup of coffee. She was expecting Imra to join her because she texted her earlier she would be here. She didn’t come here every day anymore, since her schedule couldn’t afford to.

Today she managed to spare an hour before she had to be at L-Corp to attend a meeting. She informed Samantha she didn’t need to be picked up today. After her morning dose of coffee, she could walk to L-Corp just fine. She had her cane and she might ask Imra if she wanted to walk there with her.

“Hey, I’m here,” Imra said, scraping a chair over the floor. “I was a bit surprised you texted me.”

“Hello,” Lena replied, flashing a smile. “I know I have been busy, but I will always make time for people who matter to me. You’re one of those people so alas, you’re stuck with me.”

“Sounds like a good deal to me,” Imra said, and Lena could hear her smiling. “I’m not here alone. I had a visitor when you texted me and I brought her here, I hope you don’t mind.”

Lena tilted her head. “Hello?” she tried. She didn’t hear a second chair scraping over the floor yet. She wasn’t sure if the woman Imra brought with her was staring at her or not. “I’m Lena. Are you going to stand there or are you going to have a seat?”

“Kara was looking a hella lot for you. I’m Livewire.”

Lena already heard from Kara how much she had been looking for her. It was sad to be reminded how much her soulmate searched and wanted to meet her while she didn’t even know she had a soulmate and therefore wasn’t looking. She knew it wasn’t her fault, but it made her feel guilty nonetheless.

“Kara fangirled over you, just so you know,” Livewire said, and Lena could hear the smirk in her voice. “I’m going to get some coffee. You want anything, sunglasses?”

Lena’s eyebrows creased together. Either Livewire was talking to her because she was wearing dark sunglasses or she happened to have that as a nickname for Imra.

“Cat got your tongue?”

“Are you always this crass?” Lena asked, not particularly offended, but not exactly pleased either.

“Most of the time, yeah, I am, and I didn’t even give you the shovel talk yet.”

“You have fifty minutes left, give or take and given my name, you might want to get started on that shovel talk now. I do have a meeting to attend later,” Lena replied, a small smile playing at her lips. She wasn’t too worried about any shovel talks, although she did hope Kara’s friends and family wouldn’t resent her. It helped she met Imra in advance, but there were others she hadn’t met yet.

“And she walked away,” Imra said, chuckling lightly. “I would say you intimidated her, but she is getting coffee at the counter.”

Out of all people Lena had yet to meet, the one she was most worried meeting was Kara’s sister. From what she heard, they obviously shared a strong connection. She always felt like she had to work twice as hard for people to like her because of her last name.

“Livewire is a character, but she has a good heart,” Imra said, lowering her voice a bit. “She is a good friend to Kara and Graym adores her.”

“And this is supposed to make me feel better how exactly?” Lena asked with a chuckle. “I believe this merely raises the bar for me to make a good impression.”

“You are far too critical on yourself. You said I am stuck with you, but the truth is you are stuck with us.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Livewire said, apparently having returned to the table.

Lena smiled at the irony of it all how she – a Luthor – ended up with Supergirl being her soulmate and with a group of aliens and metahumans as her friends.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara’s cape billowed as she shot through the sky to rush towards the city. She was at the DEO with Alex, training new agents, when she received a call from Maggie who said it was urgent. The pavement cracked as she landed. Not her best landing, but it had to do.

“Supergirl, this building is going to collapse,” Maggie said, pointing her index finger at the building they were standing in front of. “There is a flaw in its structure, which is why it’s falling apart. We’ve tried evacuating people, but eleven people are unaccounted for and must be still inside.”

Maggie pulled a list from her pocket with names she checked off and names that weren’t checked off yet. “There might be a gas leak on top of the building falling apart, but that hasn’t been confirmed yet. The entrance collapsed and I saw someone running inside the building before it did. They probably wanted to help or something, but that leaves us at twelve people unaccounted for.”

Kara looked at the apartment. The entrance was completely obstructed and she could see if anyone would try to get through it, the building would come down faster. There were multiple windows, so she could get in through those. She used her x-ray vision, counting in her head. Ten people, but there were supposed to twelve people inside.

“I am going to get those people out of there,” Kara said. “Keep everyone out here behind the barriers.”

“Stay back!” Maggie shouted at curious bystanders who were trying to inch closer. “An ambulance is on the way,” she told Kara. She put her hand on her shoulder. “Be careful,” she whispered.

Kara nodded and flew through one of the windows. The glass shattered around her. She made her way towards the first person she found, a young man who was hiding under his table, which would do no good at all for when this building would collapse.

“Keep your head down,” she said as she put her arms around him. She flew outside, shielding him from the broken glass.

Maggie guided the man away from the building. “Name?” she asked, clicking her pen while she glanced at the list.

Kara flew back and forth, getting eight more people out of the building. Three people were still unaccounted for. She heard movement in one of the flats. The ceiling began to peel away with pieces falling down. She held her breath, hoping this building would hold long enough for her to save everyone.

“You are going to be okay,” Kara said, approaching an old lady who was shivering.

“I can’t find Bella,” the old lady said, tears brimming behind her thick-rimmed glasses. “Poor little Isabella, she was scared.”

“I am going to find her, but first I am going to get you out of here,” Kara replied, scooping the woman into her arms. “Can you describe Isabella to me?” she asked while she walked towards the nearest window. She had to make sure if this woman was talking about a person or an animal, although she didn’t immediately see any animals, so it was possible pets weren’t allowed in this building.

“Petit niña,” the old woman cried. “I was watching her while her mother left to get my groceries. My legs are not what they used to be.”

Kara used her foot to break a window. She used her cape to shield the woman and brought her down to Maggie, noticing the ambulance arrived.

“You’re safe, ma’am,” Maggie said, offering the shivering woman a blanket. “I need a medic!” she shouted, making a gesture with her hand. At first sight the woman didn’t appear harmed, but she wanted a medic to check her vitals anyway.

The building was starting to fall more and more apart with each passing second. Kara knew it wasn't going to hold up much longer, but there were two people she had yet to find. She stopped and listened in. Aside from the sound of the building falling apart, she heard a small voice. It came from the ground floor. She flew down the stairs, passing obstacles to get there.

There, at the collapsed entrance, a woman was crushed underneath a pile of bricks and glass. She didn’t have a heartbeat, Kara couldn’t hear any. This must have been the person Maggie saw running into the building.

Kara swallowed hard, noticing a little girl who was clutching the lifeless hand of the woman in her hands.

“Mami, por favor,” the girl whimpered.

Kara felt her chest tighten. The girl was younger than Graym. She had long brown locks, bordering on black and her hazel eyes were filled with tears.

The building shook.

“Sweetie,” Kara said softly, crouching down next to the girl. “I am going to get you out of here because it’s not safe, okay? Do you understand me?”

“Mi mami,” the girl whispered, lip quivering.

Kara wrapped her cape around the petite girl. As the building collapsed, she broke through it, one arm cradled around the child, her hand protecting her head.

Maggie faltered when she caught a glimpse of the little girl Kara just saved from the building. It felt like looking at one of her childhood pictures. The resemblance was striking, uncanny. Her eyes widened because the girl was crying.

Alex knelt down in front of the little girl. She just arrived a minute ago, hoping she could help. “Isabella?” she asked lowering her head, trying to make eye-contact with the girl.

“Si,” the girl whispered, sucking in a deep breath.

“Isabella Montes,” Maggie read from her list. “It’s just her and her-” She fell silent when Kara shook her head. “Just her,” she whispered, tearing her gaze away.

“Mi mami, por favor,” Isabella whimpered, pointing at the building, which was no longer standing.

Maggie crouched down and took one of Isabella’s hands in hers. “Tu madre está aquí,” _(Your mother is in here)_ she said, pressing her palm against the girl’s chest. “Ella te ama mucho.” _(She loves you very much)._

Alex’s heart shattered when Isabella begged for her mother. The person responsible for the flaw in the building was going to be slapped so hard with a lawsuit it would send them reeling.

Kara heard people talking, mentioning social services. They were also talking about the building. Thankfully, there was no gas leak. She hated that she couldn’t save that one woman, but she also knew she was already gone before she even got here.

Alex was baffled when she heard social services would pick up Isabella first thing on Monday and how they would keep her at the hospital until then. They couldn’t do that. They couldn’t leave a three year old at the hospital for three days. They could, but she didn’t want them to.

“Maggie,” Alex whispered, pleading her with her eyes. “She’s just a little girl. She’s alone and she’s scared.”

“I know,” Maggie replied, grasping Alex’s hand. She glanced at the people who were about to take Isabella away. “We can take her until Monday morning,” she spoke up.

Alex squeezed Maggie’s hand. This was one of the many reasons why Maggie was the love of her life.

Kara saved eleven people, but she wished it had been twelve. The one she couldn’t save was important. A little girl just saw her world fall apart today and she knew what that felt like. It should have been twelve.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Instead of a suit, Lena chose something simpler this time, jeans and a blouse, nothing too fancy. She looked forward to her second date with Kara. It was a much needed escape. She hadn’t forgotten the brief conversation she overheard between her mother and Samantha. Her mother was quite dense if she thought she could stop by at L-Corp without her finding out about it. She wasn’t deaf.

“Not bad,” Samantha said. “Spin around.”

Lena slowly spun around. She knew it was a thing some people did so someone else could observe what they were wearing more. It puzzled her why people didn’t simply walk a circle around the person they were observing rather than asking them to spin, but it was an irrelevant detail.

“Your outfit is good, but you miss one last spark,” Samantha said. There was some rustling and footsteps. “I have just the thing to make your outfit complete.”

“You happen to have just the thing at hand?” Lena asked, finding that very hard to believe.

“Okay, I planned to hand you this,” Samantha admitted with a smile. “It’s a necklace. Can you hold your hair so I can put it on for you?”

“A necklace,” Lena whispered, frowning as she wondered what was wrong with the one she was wearing.

“It’s a necklace with a charm of sorts hanging on it,” Samantha explained, taking off the necklace Lena was currently wearing. “It has a green gemstone in it, which will make your eyes pop, trust me.”

Lena wasn’t sure if she could trust Samantha, but she did trust her a little bit and this was just a necklace. Surely Samantha wasn’t putting something hideous around her neck. If Kara hated it, she could take it off later, although it was doubtful Kara would ever hate anything she chose to wear.

“When that cute reporter of yours sees you wearing this, it will make her knees weak,” Samantha said while she put it around Lena’s neck.

Lena shuddered at the feeling of how cold the necklace was, which happened from time to time when she put jewelry on. The cold feeling hardly lasted a second. If this necklace was going to make her eyes pop, then Samantha could be right Kara would react well to it.

Samantha kneaded Lena’s shoulders. “I’m sure she’ll fall for you,” she said, dropping her hands. “You look charming with that necklace.”

Lena chuckled. “That’s a terrible pun,” she said, touching the necklace. “What kind of gem is it?”

There was a pause.

“I’m not sure,” Samantha answered. The hesitation was clear in her voice. “I think it is emerald. What I do know is it really makes your eyes shine more. Consider it a gift. You wear it much better than I do anyway.”

Lena wasn’t used to getting gifts, not even on her birthday. “Thank you, Sam.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara was about to ring the doorbell when the door swung open, but instead of Lena, it was her bodyguard. “Miss Arias,” she said with a nod.

“Miss Danvers,” Samantha replied, fingers rapping on the door. “I was just leaving so if you’ll excuse me.”

Kara stepped aside so Lena’s bodyguard could pass by her. She readjusted her glasses for the tenth time in the last five minutes, smiling when she saw Lena.

“Hello, Kara,” Lena said, pulling her door shut behind her. An unfamiliar scent hit her nostrils. “You changed your perfume?”

“Um yes, I did,” Kara answered, gripping the top of her shirt, moving it a little to check what she smelled like. “I thought that maybe…I probably should have used the one I always use. I can leave and be back in a minute with different clothes and with the perfume I usually use.”

“You don’t have to change anything,” Lena replied, smiling softly. “It was an observation, that is all,” she said, although she was used to Kara smelling a certain way. This smell wasn’t bad at all, just different.

Kara’s eyes raked down Lena’s body. She felt a little woozy just looking at her. “You are every synonym of beautiful,” she said, biting her lip while she tried – failed – not to blush.

“Oh my,” Lena whispered, never having heard someone say that to her before. “You are a flatterer.”

“Your necklace really brings out your eyes,” Kara said, surprised Lena wasn’t wearing her sunglasses this time. “I think I’ve seen that kind of gemstone before.”

Lena followed the sound of Kara’s voice, who had gone off into a ramble about her eyes and her necklace. She had her cane, but despite that, she still stuck out her free hand, smiling when she heard Kara’s footsteps slow down until she felt her arm.

“Much better,” Lena whispered.

Kara smiled, much better indeed. This was a late date, but she managed to pull some strings, thanks to the fact she was a familiar face at the place where she was taking Lena for their date. Normally, it wasn’t open in the evening, but they were willing to make an exception for her. It helped she made monthly donations.

Lena heard other footsteps every once in a while as people brushed past them. She wasn’t sure if anyone was staring or not, but in moments like this, she was almost grateful she was blind so she didn’t have to deal with people glaring or gaping at her.

“What’s your happiest memory?” Kara asked, curious to hear something that would make Lena smile rather than make her sad or embarrassed.

Lena pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. “When I was eight, my mother and my brother went away for a weekend. My father took me to the opera. He let me have two scoops of ice cream that weekend and for those two days, I felt loved,” she answered, exhaling quietly. “Aside from that memory, I have a few others which made me happy, too.”

“I’m all ears,” Kara replied, happy to hear Lena talk. She could listen to her for hours, Rao, she really could.

“Imra was my first friend and that’s a good memory,” Lena said, smiling while she felt tears of joy bubble up. “She called me family and Graym calls me his Auntie Lena. They are a better family than mine ever was. Meeting you is another happy memory I hold dear. I can never forget the feeling of your smile and the fact that you’re smiling right now makes it even better.”

“You’re really unique, Lena, I hope you know that,” Kara said, amazed how Lena knew when she smiled or blushed or something else.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Just a few more steps,” Kara said, lighting up as they got closer to their destination. “You said you don’t have any allergies, so…”

“Someone wasn’t paying attention when I said I’m allergic to arrogant men. Should I be worried?” Lena joked, but her chuckles died quickly.

She didn’t even have to ask where Kara took her. The smell of wet dogs was pungent and she heard several of them barking. Oh god, Kara took her to some kind of animal shelter.

“No, I think you might love this,” Kara answered, smile dropping slightly because Lena wasn’t moving. “I pulled some strings. I hope…um… hope you’ll like it.”

Lena was nervous. When Kara asked about allergies, she thought she was asking for food purposes, not to take her to an animal shelter. She wasn’t sure how to feel about any of this, surprised definitely, because she wouldn’t have guessed this. Kara sure knew how to pull some strings if an animal shelter was willing to be open this late.

“Hey, Kara, you here for the puppers?”

“Hi, O,” Kara replied, smiling at the young woman who frequently volunteered at the shelter. “Yes.”

“You brought lovely company,” Octavia said, walking closer. “Hey,” she said to Lena. “I’m Octavia, but people call me O.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Octavia,” Lena replied, prone to formalities.

Kara held Lena’s hand while she followed Octavia to the back where they kept a litter of puppies that were born eight weeks ago. She made sure not to tug too much at Lena’s hand, despite her enthusiasm to get close to the cute little puppies.

Lena hoped she wouldn’t accidentally poke a puppy in the eye with her cane and she also hoped none of them would cause her to trip. Her nerves melted somewhat at Kara’s eagerness to reach the puppies. For her soulmate, she would tolerate it.

Kara squealed because the moment the puppies saw them, they pushed themselves up and waggled their little tails. If anyone ever asked why she came here every once in a while to roll around surrounded by little balls of fluff, she would say she had a doppelganger.

“It’s easier if you sit down,” Kara told Lena, while Octavia left them to it.

Lena hesitantly crouched down. She hardly got the chance to get comfortable because balls of fur wriggled their way onto her lap and one of them licked her hand.

“They’re soooo cute,” Kara cooed. She grabbed a puppy and smiled at him. “Such a cute little squishy face,” she said, bringing the puppy’s nose close to hers.

Lena’s eyes widened. She turned her face in Kara’s direction, listening as she heard her talk to the puppies. Supergirl was a major softie, which again made her wonder how her family could possibly hate her.

“They like you,” Kara said, smiling as more puppies tried to get closer to Lena. Meanwhile she had her arms full with puppies, holding as many as she could. “These puppies were rescued from someone who was breeding them and neglecting them.”

Lena was petting one of the puppies. She noticed how the puppy kept tipping over, clumsy every time he walked. “What’s wrong with this puppy?” she asked, lifting him up so Kara would know which one she was talking about. The puppy squirmed a bit in her hands, but it didn’t feel like he was trying to escape, more like he was trying to get closer to her.

“Oh, he’s a bit clumsy because he only has three legs,” Kara answered, moving her mouth from one corner to another. “He lost a leg due to the neglect of his owner. He’s such a sweet little pupper, so fluffy and cute and soft and perfect. I would adopt him if I could, though I’d probably adopt all of them, but I’m not allowed to have any pets at my apartment.”

Lena put the puppy down, holding up her hands when he tried to lick her face. She couldn’t adopt a dog either, it simply wasn’t ideal for her. Puppies were a hazard. All she would do was trip and stumble. Not to mention how much time and effort it took to have a pet. If she adopted a puppy, she would have to feed him, walk him and so on while hoping not to fall over said puppy and break something. The best she could do was making a donation.

Kara smiled when Lena began to loosen up more by petting more puppies. Her heart warmed when she heard Lena laugh while the puppies tried to get as much attention as they could.

Lena almost pouted when Kara said they had to go because they had been at the animal shelter for an hour and ten minutes and the deal Kara made was that they could be here for an hour, which meant their time was up. Okay, puppies were cute, but they were still a risk.

“Would you like our business card?”

“I don’t see why not,” Lena answered, holding her hand out with her palm facing upwards. “Can you place it on top of my hand? I have terrible eye-sight.”

Kara saw Octavia’s expression shift. Her friendly smile was gone and was replaced by a look of pure mortification as her eyes roamed down Lena’s cane.

“Whoa, I’m such an ass,” Octavia said, handing Lena a card regardless. “I should get my eyes checked.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered under her breath.

“It is quite alright,” Lena assured Octavia. “Though you will be hearing from me,” she said, leaving a pause in between on purpose before adding, “for the donation I wish to make.”

Kara chuckled while she left with Lena to get some food. “That was evil,” she said, smiling, hoping Lena wouldn’t take that as a negative thing.

“I am a Luthor, darling,” Lena replied, the term of endearment naturally falling from her lips. “Aren’t we all a little wicked?”

 


	21. Chapter 21

Kara released a deep breath. “This is your place,” she said, disappointed time went by so fast. She had the best time cuddling puppies and then having dinner with Lena, but she wished it would have lasted a while longer.

Lena was touched to hear Kara was as bummed out as she was that they already arrived at her doorstep. It was quite late and she was getting sleepy, but it was all worth it. “I had a wonderful time, Kara,” she said, back turned to her door.

“Me too, I really enjoyed spending time with you,” Kara replied, smiling. “Do you…?” She didn’t get to finish her question. Lena’s finger hovered near her lips, effectively silencing her.

Lena smiled, relieved Kara stopped talking. She didn’t want Kara to ask her out again, not this time. “I would love to take you out on a date,” she said, thinking how it was only fair and she wanted to plan a date for a change rather than following Kara to whichever thing she had planned next. “May I take you out next Saturday?”

Kara watched Lena lower her finger. She nodded. “Yes, yes,” she answered quickly, realizing Lena couldn’t see her nod. Occasionally, it slipped her mind for a split second non-verbal communication wasn’t effective. “Saturday is perfect. I’d love to go out with you.”

“I shall pick you up at six,” Lena said, fishing her keys from her pocket.

“Okay,” Kara replied, bopping her head up and down, unable to stop smiling. “Bye, Lena.”

Lena let her keys slip from her fingers. “Oh, how clumsy of me,” she whispered, kneeling down. “Kara, could you…?” she asked, as if she hadn’t heard her keys drop near her feet.

Kara crouched down and grasped Lena’s keys. “They’re right...,” she said, her eyes meeting Lena’s. She knew Lena didn’t need to see her to know she was directly in front of her. “Here,” she finished, eyes flitting down to her lips.

Lena felt Kara’s breath, which helped her bring a hand around the nape of Kara’s neck. She pressed a kiss to her cheek, close to the corner of her mouth, smiling at the whimper that escaped Kara’s lips. “Thank you, Kara,” she said, taking her keys from her hand after some fumbling around to find her hand. “I will see you Saturday, but you should call me sometime,” she said, winking, even though she wasn’t sure if she was doing that right.

Kara felt her soul leave her body. Oh Rao, she was doomed, doomed in the best way possible. She had feelings for Lena, feelings which continued to grow. There was no doubt she was going to fall helplessly in love with Lena.

Lena turned her key in her lock while her mind worked on deciding what kind of date she wanted to take Kara on. Though she had a feeling she had just the thing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex ran her fingers through Isabella’s hair as the girl slept on her lap.

“It’s been a rough weekend for her,” Maggie whispered. “We don’t want to wake her because she hardly slept a wink since the incident.”

“Poor child,” Kara whispered, looking over at Isabella. “I wish I would have been able to save her mother.”

“That makes three of us,” Alex said quietly.

“Nobody could have prevented what happened, it was an unfortunate incident,” Maggie said. “The only person accountable for this is the one who screwed up with the building and failed to follow the safety regulations. It should’ve never been green lit for people to live in, it was never safe.”

“Social services are stopping by tomorrow morning?” Kara asked, noticing how Isabella was wearing one of her sister’s t-shirts. It was too big for the tiny girl, even as a dress.

Alex nodded, continuing to run her fingers through Isabella’s soft locks.

“She looks a lot like you,” Kara whispered to Maggie. “Younger, obviously, but the resemblance is strong.”

“It’s not fair she lost the only family she had,” Alex whispered. She shared a knowing look with her sister, knowing all too well how much Kara understood.

Maggie chewed on the inside of her cheek. Alex hadn’t slept at all; she was always close to the little girl, hugging her, cuddling her, trying to comfort her. Not that she got much sleep herself. She tilted her head, looking at the way one of Isabella’s hands was curled around Alex’s shirt, holding on to her.

“I don’t want to think about tomorrow,” Alex said, taking a deep breath.

Alex knew she just met Isabella two days ago, but she loved children so much and her heart ached for her. She wanted to hold Isabella and never let go. Thinking about how tomorrow social services would come around to take her away was too much. The image of Isabella’s small hand slipping away from hers was unbearable.

“They will find her a good home,” Kara whispered, more so to her sister than to Maggie. “She is going to be okay. She’s young, so a lot of families will want her,” she said, although that was a bitter comfort despite it being true.

“She hardly understands English, she’s going to feel lost,” Alex replied, fingers stilling. It took everything she had not to cry. “Last night she woke up screaming. She has night terrors.”

“Fuck,” Maggie whispered quietly, running a hand through her hair.

Kara glanced at Maggie. She was quite sure her sister was thinking about keeping Isabella, but she didn’t want to meddle in any of that. This was something between Alex and Maggie. She knew her sister had wanted children for a while now, but Maggie hadn’t been ready so her sister waited.

“It will take her some time to adjust to new people, but she will,” Kara said with a hopeful smile.

“You’re right,” Alex whispered, caressing Isabella’s cheek. She smiled softly as the girl curled up closer to her. “She’s so small.”

Maggie stood up. “I can’t listen to this anymore,” she said, shaking her head as she paced around.

“Maggie?” Alex asked, looking up at her. Her lip trembled when she saw Maggie was crying.

“You want to adopt her, I know you do. I know you, Alex,” Maggie said as she stopped pacing around. “And…I think we should.”

“Are you sure? Adopting her is a big responsibility. If we do this, she will be our daughter and she will need us.”

“Yeah, Danvers, I’m sure,” Maggie answered, smiling when Alex’s lips split into a smile. She bent down and kissed her. “We’re going to be a family.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena carefully tipped her coffee pot to pour the coffee. She knew more or less where she placed the mugs, so with some effort, she wouldn’t spill any. In the background she heard Graym giggle. It was pleasant Imra stopped by with Graym and Psi, unexpected, but welcome.

“I can carry this to the table,” Imra offered, her voice ringing out behind Lena.

“Yes, that would be helpful,” Lena replied, putting the coffee pot down. “I’ll grab some cookies from the cupboard for Graym and then I’ll be right with you.”

“Us adults appreciate cookies, too, you know?” Imra commented, chuckling.

“Now you know the culprit of Graym being such a sweet tooth,” Psi added.

Lena chuckled. “I figured as much, Imra is quite sweet,” she replied, regretting her words the moment she said them. “I didn’t mean that in a flirty way,” she clarified, recalling all the times her mother berated her when she said anything about women that hinted at flirting even remotely so and she didn’t want to give Psi a reason to resent her.

“Either way, I’m flattered,” Imra said, sounding like she was smiling.

“And so am I,” Psi said, sounding surprisingly upbeat. “I get to call this sweetness all mine,” she said, humming.

Lena stood on the tip of her toes to grab the cookies from her cupboard.

“You’re not hiding your wrist anymore,” Psi noted, “not with a bandage at least.”

Lena felt her bracelets shift as she lowered her hands. “I got tired of hiding,” she whispered with a small smile. The bracelets were better, more comfortable, and still effective enough to hide her mark from curious eyes.

“Auntie Alex gave me a toy airplane,” Graym said, tugging at Lena’s pants to get her attention. “I can move it around with my mind.”

“Graym, what did I tell you about playing with your airplane?” Imra asked, her tone slightly stern, but still soft.

Lena wanted to say she didn’t mind, but she didn’t want to undermine Imra’s parenting. So long as Graym didn’t break anything she had no issues with him playing and even if he did break something, materials were easily replaceable.

Imra excused herself after she drank two cups of coffee and after Graym devoured as many cookies as he could get his hands on, to go get some food from a nearby place. She said they would be right back, but Lena felt the tension the second they were gone now that she was alone with Psi.

“You’re distracted,” Psi said. “Your thoughts-”

“They are loud, I know,” Lena said, sighing. “I can’t help it.”

“I know you don’t know me as well as you know Imra, but if you want to get something off your chest, I might surprise you.”

That sentence alone surprised Lena. She didn’t expect Psi to sound so calm and serene, didn’t expect her to offer an ear rather than some kind of warning.

“Kara took me to the animal shelter. There were puppies and one of them only has three legs. I know it’s not the same as me being blind, but when people or animals have a disability it makes them something more, more like me,” Lena explained, unsure why exactly she was saying all that to Psi out of all people. “Kara clearly loves animals and I admit puppies are adorable, but to me they are a risk. If I have a dog, I would trip so much. I could break my wrist and that’s without the whole needing to walk and feed the dog.”

“Unless you have a trained guide dog or give a dog the chance to be trained, who says a dog would even need to have four legs to become a guide dog? You wouldn’t trip that easily over a guide dog, just a thought I’m putting out here.”

“Guide dog,” Lena whispered. “Huh.”

“If I was you, knowing how much Kara loves dogs, I would get one and use it as an excuse to get her to visit more. You strike me as a sneaky enough person to do that.”

Lena’s jaw dropped for a moment. “Sneaky?” she asked, although she knew she could be sneaky sometimes. She was no angel that was for sure.

“You have the hots for Supergirl. Your thoughts about her are particularly loud.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara tripped over her cape and bumped into the glass door. Oh Rao, she really had to start improving her landing again, but in her defense, she was in a hurry to get here. She knocked on the glass door, three times, in case Lena hadn’t heard her bumping against it.

Lena pushed her chair back and stood up. At first she thought a bird flew against the glass, though the knocks told her it was her dorky soulmate. “How do you trip more than I do?” she asked while she opened the glass door.

“I wouldn’t have tripped if this door would have been open,” Kara answered, pouting.

Lena would have left it open if the weather had been warmer, but it was chilly today. She was busy today and Kara’s visit wasn’t convenient, but she couldn’t find it in her heart to ask her to leave. Their date wasn’t for another three days, which hadn’t stopped them from being on the phone every night.

“I have something for you,” Kara said, eager to share her creation with Lena. “It’s not really a gift, it’s just…um… so, you can’t see your mark and I have been thinking how that wasn’t fair. I wanted you to be able to see it the way you see things, by feeling, so I made you something in braille,” she explained, putting it on Lena’s desk. “Can I take your finger?”

Lena’s brain short-circuited. She nodded while she tried to form a response.

Kara grasped Lena’s index finger, moving it over the paper. “Your mark has symbols from my language and my family’s crest. I managed to write the symbols out in Kryptonese, spelling them phonetically so I could translate them to braille. There is no braille for my family’s crest, but I had it pressed into the paper in a way that you can feel its shape.”

Lena sniffled. She snaked her arms around Kara, exhaling shakily as she held her. “This is the best gift anyone has ever given me,” she whispered, touched by how considerate and sweet Kara was. “Thank you, Kara. No words can express how much this means to me. This is my happiest memory now.”

And just like that, Kara started crying, too.

 


	22. Chapter 22

After a two hour business meeting, several phone calls and e-mails, Lena was ready to let her Friday end. It was close to nine and she had yet to leave her office. If it wasn’t for Samantha, she would have skipped over dinner, which wasn’t healthy, but her work tended to distract her.

The door opened and shut with an audible click. Lena wondered when Samantha had decided knocking was no longer necessary, but given they both were at L-Corp since eight in the morning, she let it slide.

Glasses clinked together while Samantha’s shoes clicked on the floor.

“I brought a bottle of wine,” Samantha said while Lena shut her laptop. “It’s delicious and will take off the edge after this long day you had, trust me.”

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew it was a Friday night and she did appreciate winding down with a glass of wine, though that was something she did at home, not at work. “Every time you say trust me, I trust you less,” she replied, mostly to tease, although those words did always alert her to be cautious. Trust had to be earned, she couldn’t blindly trust people.

“Ouch,” Samantha said, chuckling dryly. “I really thought the necklace would bring out your eyes, unless your pastel-cardigan wearing reporter doesn’t have good taste.”

“Oh, right, so when she dates me she doesn’t have taste? Ouch right back at you, Sam.”

“I’m pleased to hear she liked it and not to be that person, but I told you so,” Samantha replied, sounding like she was definitely that kind of person who wanted to rub it in. “Now, how about that glass of wine?” she asked, letting the cork pop.

Lena heard the liquid sloshing into the glasses. “Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“You? No. Myself? Yes.”

Lena chuckled at that. “You are supposed to be driving me home soon,” she reminded Samantha. She very much preferred a sober driver rather than a tipsy driver.

“I have a high tolerance for alcohol,” Samantha said, putting the bottle down on the desk.

“And that is supposed to ease my mind?”

“No, that’s what the alcohol is for.”

“Incorrigible as ever,” Lena said, smiling. “I will have one glass, no more,” she said, holding one finger up.

“Remember those words when you realize how delicious this wine tastes. It’s quite intoxicating.”

“Again, how is that supposed to ease my mind about you driving me home soon? Driving me crazy doesn’t fall within your job description.”

Samantha laughed and her laughter was quite delightful. “Are you accusing me of mixing business with pleasure?”

Lena rolled her eyes and slowly moved her hand until she felt a glass. She wrapped her fingers around it, bringing it closer. The smell had her cough immediately. It was sharp and had a hint of grape, but also something that she couldn’t place.

“Are you certain this wine tastes delicious?” Lena asked, hesitant to take a sip. The smell alone felt as if she could get drunk if she just smelled it for a couple of minutes. “Is this even wine? I tasted quite a few wines in my life, but none of them smelled like this one,” she said, having quite a refined taste because wine was commonly served in the Luthor household.

“You are one of the most paranoid people I’ve ever met, Lena. Trust doesn’t come easy and I can imagine I’m asking for a lot when I tell you to trust me, especially after I told you I once lost someone because I took a day off when I shouldn’t have. I know your mother hired me and I know that puts you on edge – don’t look so surprised, I notice more than you think.”

Lena moved the glass around in her hand, letting her nostrils adjust to the smell of the –could be – wine. The fact that Samantha lost someone once wasn’t the reason why she struggled to trust her. She knew Samantha had no fault in that. The part about her mother, however, was spot on. It did put her on edge.

“I’m your personal bodyguard, which means your life is in my hands,” Samantha continued. “That day when those assassins were here, I told you to get down and you did without hesitating. That’s trust and it’s that kind of trust that can save your life. If you hadn’t ducked, you could have gotten shot.”

Lena could try to trust Samantha a bit more than she did so far, but in the end a part of her would always be cautious. Her own family stabbed her in the back, she wasn’t going to give anyone else the chance to do the same. She took a sip from the liquid in her glass, giving Samantha the benefit of the doubt. The taste was unlike anything she ever tasted before, stronger than that time where she accidentally ate a chili pepper and had to jug a gallon of water. It burned as she swallowed it down and made her wonder if Samantha was genuinely trying to kill her.

“Oh, and it has quite the kick to it, but you’ll get used to it,” Samantha said, which she should have mentioned earlier. “I bought this bottle at the best bar in National City. You can’t even get in there without knowing the password.”

“Lena?” Samantha asked, whisking the glass out of Lena’s hand. “You don’t look so well, I’ll go get you some water.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“L-Corp is under attack, this is not a drill!”_

Kara picked up speed while Winn’s voice reached her through her earpiece. He didn’t need to tell her it wasn’t a drill because since when would that ever be a drill?

_“The NCPD is at the scene and they need backup ASAP!”_

“I’m on my way,” Kara replied, seeing L-Corp ahead of her. She landed outside of the building and wasted no time rushing in.

Masked men with guns were shooting at the police.

“Alex?” Kara quietly asked Maggie as she walked by her.

“Safe at home with Isabella,” Maggie answered, cocking her gun. “There are more men in the building.”

Kara nodded and used her speed combined with some of her strength to disarm the men. Some of them were left unconscious in her wake as she proceeded onward, eager to reach Lena’s office to ensure she was okay.

When she reached the hall that led to Lena’s office, she saw Samantha fighting. It felt as if time slowed down when she watched her, though in reality no more than a second or two could have passed. This was the first time she saw Lena’s bodyguard fight and Rao was she skilled.

Samantha used her hand to jab one of the men’s throat. She grabbed the gun from another, hitting him over the head with it, elbowing another’s nose, kicking her foot against the chest of a man who was coming up from behind her.

Kara quickly resumed, noticing how there were more men trying to get past Lena’s bodyguard. They seemed eager to reach Lena’s office, which meant they were here to kill her and there was no way she would let that happen.

Samantha glared at a man who aimed his gun at her head from a distance.

Kara stuck her hand out, catching the bullet before it could hit Lena’s bodyguard.

“Thank you, Supergirl,” Samantha said while she proceeded to fend off the men.

Kara helped Lena’s bodyguard to take out the men. When they were all down, she grabbed one by his collar. “Who sent you?” she demanded, lifting him up with one hand.

A gun loaded behind Kara.

“Supergirl asked you a question,” Samantha said through gritted teeth, pressing the barrel of the gun against the man’s head. “Answer, if you want to live.”

Kara glanced at Lena’s bodyguard. She didn’t come here to kill these men, that wasn’t how she handled things and she couldn’t let her kill anyone either.

“Lex… Luthor,” the man said. “Don’t shoot. I don’t even know Lena. I needed the money to buy medicines for my sick child.”

The door of Lena’s office opened.

“I can’t say I’m surprised Lex is behind this,” Lena said, sickened that her brother was stooping so low, but she expected as much. “I knew he wouldn’t agree with the fact I am trying to change the image of this company.”

Kara lost her grip on the man, too distracted by the sight of Lena. “Are you alright, Miss Luthor?” she asked, scanning her, noticing how pale she looked. She had to stop breathing for a moment when Lena came closer. It was as if she fell into a bath filled with alcohol and her steps were wobbly.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Lena asked, chuckling darkly. “My brother sent people to kill me while I’m working late on a Friday night. I feel fantastic, Supergirl.”

“She’s drunk,” Samantha informed Kara, playing the role of captain obvious.

Kara caught Lena in her arms when she tipped over. “How much did she drink?”

“Half a bottle,” Samantha answered, sighing deeply. “I went to get her some water after her first glass so she could wash away the strong taste and when I came back, she had emptied half of the bottle. I was going to take her home when those men stormed inside.”

“Detective Sawyer needs a statement from you,” Kara said, though in truth it was an excuse to get Lena’s bodyguard to leave. “I shall see to it Miss Luthor is safe.”

Samantha’s eyes shifted between Lena and Kara while Kara scooped Lena into her arms. “If anything happens to her, I will hold you accountable and you will regret it.”

Kara wasn’t going to let this woman intimidate her, not when she was the reason why Lena got drunk. She knew Lena didn’t drink during work, didn’t keep alcohol around, which meant the alcohol she had was from her bodyguard. And since when did half a bottle get a human drunk enough to pass out? Something about Lena’s bodyguard was fishy and she was going to find out what.

“Wait,” Kara called out when Lena’s bodyguard walked away. She felt her chest tighten and breathing became near impossible. “The alcohol she had might have contained poison. I’m going to need that bottle,” she said, not wanting to take a gamble on Lena’s life.

“That’s impossible, I had a glass from it, too, and I feel fine. I only left her out of my sight when I went to get some wa-” Samantha took a step back, mouth hanging open as she brought a hand up to cover her mouth. “The bottle is in her office, on her desk.”

Kara’s chest pain worsened when she saw Lena’s mouth foaming.

“Supergirl!” Samantha shouted, snapping her fingers in front of her face. “I’m going to call 911,” she said, fingers shaking as she typed 911 and dialed.

Kara couldn’t have a panic attack now. The dial tone was going over when she rushed into Lena’s office, snatched the bottle and rushed towards the DEO to save her soulmate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.


	23. Chapter 23

Lena stretched her arms when she awoke. She had a good sleep, but she couldn’t remember when she fell asleep exactly. Her sleep went by without dreams or nightmares, which didn’t occur often, but it was a welcome change. Her mattress and her pillow felt different. The blanket that covered her was soft and woolly, definitely not the silk sheets she remembered having on her bed.

It smelled different, too. The scent was familiar. It reminded her of Kara, but to the last of her knowledge, she was at L-Corp. She was drinking and then those men arrived in another pathetic attempt to try and kill her. Was she at Kara’s place? She felt around, but the rest of the bed appeared vacant.

She shifted towards the edge of the bed, sitting up. Her head felt a little funny, she must have drunk more than she thought she did. She wasn’t undressed and from the feeling of it, she was still wearing the suit she wore to work. Her shoes were gone though. She touched her left wrist, frowning when her watch wasn’t there, which meant she had no idea what time it was.

Her feet touched a fuzzy carpet while she got up. She didn’t know where her cane was. After taking two small steps, she located her shoes by almost tripping over them. The thought that she didn’t know for sure where she was or where she was going made her feel anxious.

“Lena,” Kara said, poking her head into her bedroom after having heard Lena’s heartbeat spike.

“Kara,” Lena replied, relaxing a little bit now that it was confirmed Kara was around. “I need my cane.”

“Of course, I’ll hand it to you,” Kara said, grabbing Lena’s cane where she placed it against the wall. “Your shoes are… Oh…Oh Rao, my bad,” she said, making a face upon seeing how close Lena was standing to her shoes and how one of them was tipped over. “I put your watch on the night table because it didn’t seem comfortable to wear it while sleeping.”

Lena felt her cane being pushed in her hand. She stuck her left wrist out, waiting to get her watch back. “I slept in my suit?”

“Yes, I didn’t want to undress you without your permission and make you uncomfortable. I would have asked or let you get changed by yourself because I know you are capable of doing that by yourself, of course, you’re not a child, just so you know that wasn’t what I was thinking. You were unconscious and I took you to my place so I could keep an eye on you.”

Lena didn’t even have to ask if they had sex. It was clear enough they didn’t, which was a relief because this wasn’t how she would want to take that step. If she was unconscious, then she also hadn’t kissed her.

“Kara,” Lena whispered, feeling how her fingers trembled while it took Kara ages to put her watch around her wrist. “You’re upset. Is this about how my brother sent people to kill me?” she asked, moving her hands until she found Kara’s face. She cupped her cheeks and felt tears touch her skin.

“You were poisoned,” Kara whispered, sucking her lips into her mouth. “You could’ve…”

Lena wiped Kara’s tears away and hugged her.

Kara explained teary-eyed how they found poison in the alcohol and how her sister was the one who helped save Lena’s life, after she phoned her sister she needed her help.

“I made breakfast,” Kara said, once she calmed down a bit.

“That is sweet, but I need a shower first, I am disgusting,” Lena replied, scrunching up her nose. The problem was she didn’t know her way around Kara’s apartment, wasn’t accustomed to her bathroom. “Actually, I can manage a quick bite first,” she said, forcing a smile onto her face.

Lena felt too ashamed to admit how much help she would need to find everything. She had no idea where Kara kept the towels or where everything else was located, such as shampoo. “Where is my phone? I need to text Sam so she can pick me up.”

“You’re not disgusting, but if you want to take a shower, you can,” Kara said, smiling because Lena was welcome anytime. She handed Lena her phone back. “We can postpone our date if you want,” she suggested, keeping in mind their date was supposed to be tonight at six, but Lena went through a lot last night.

“It will be easier if I shower at my place so I can change into fresh, comfortable clothes,” Lena replied, holding her finger up so she could use Voiceover to send Samantha a text.

Kara watched with rapt attention how Lena went about texting Samantha. It was amazing how Lena was hardly limited at all by her blindness, although she wouldn’t exactly call it a limitation and she was probably being insensitive for even thinking something like that.

“I am not postponing our date,” Lena said, feeling on her watch it was a little shy from ten in the morning, which meant she had about eight hours left before she would pick up Kara. “You won’t get away from me that easily, Kara.”

“Get away? I’m not-” Kara shrieked when Lena wrapped her arms around her, surprising her with a hug. She quickly melted into it, hugging Lena back. “This is nice.”

Lena smiled when she heard Kara yawn and heard her smack her lips twice. “Did you sleep?”

Kara felt caught. She didn’t sleep because she was up all night, watching the rise and fall of Lena’s chest, listening to her heartbeat, and then she went to make breakfast in case Lena would wake up hungry.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Lena said, sighing. “Okay, we should postpone our date.”

“Noooo,” Kara whined, pouting. “I can sleep this afternoon.”

“You’re adorable when you’re pouting.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The window in the limousine lowered. Lena heard it going down just as she was working on getting her tie on right. Her father was the one who taught her how to tie a tie when she was younger. Her mother said it was important for her to learn for when she was older and would have a husband who might need her assistance with his ties.

“I’m glad you’re seeing reason,” Samantha said as the window stopped moving. “She’s going to appreciate that tie.”

“You’re supposed to keep your eyes on the road.”

“We arrived. Parking spaces are hell here,” Samantha replied, sounding a tad aggravated. “She’s standing outside. The dress she has on hugs her figure nicely. It’s black so you two match. Do you want me to open the door for her?”

“No, I got this,” Lena answered, feeling around for the door.

“Don’t jump if someone honks, we’re not exactly parked.”

Lena stepped out of the limousine and stepped a bit to the side. “Hello, Kara,” she said, knowing Kara could hear her, even when she didn’t talk that loud.

“Hey, you’re right on time,” Kara replied, smiling as she walked up to Lena. “I like your tie.”

Lena chuckled and reached out to playfully swat Kara’s arm for being such an eavesdropper. “After you, milady,” she said, holding the door open.

“Chivalrous,” Kara said, smiling more. She grasped Lena’s tie, gently tugging her closer. “I’m into that,” she whispered before letting go and getting into the limousine.

Lena was distracted by what just happened. A car honking at them and someone yelling they needed to move shook her out of it. She got into the limousine, curious what Kara was going to think about the date she planned.

“I will give you two some privacy,” Samantha said, exchanging a wink through the mirror.

Kara smiled while Lena muttered about considering firing Samantha while the window went up. “This limousine ride feels as if you just picked me up for prom,” she said, though during her senior prom nobody picked her up with a limousine.

“Only the best for you, Kara,” Lena whispered, resting her hand upside down on her knee. “Can I hold your hand?”

Kara answered Lena’s question by lacing their fingers together. She noticed how the windows of the limousine had dark-tinted glasses. Her sister helped her decide what to wear, after she phoned her, saying it was a life or death situation, after which she hung up. Alex was not amused when she entered her apartment with two agents in tow; only to find out she wasn’t actually in a life-threatening situation.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived at a small restaurant. It was empty, aside from the staff. Lena paid a quarter of a million dollars to rent it for the whole evening. People generally had to book months in advance to be able to eat here and their price tags weren’t cheap. The cheapest bottle of wine they had cost a thousand dollars. She paid another quarter of a million for the food.

Kara looked around. The restaurant was starkly modern with chic wall art. Cozy tables with pristine table linen and leather chairs were spread out. Candles atop of the tables appeared to be the only source of light. One table was set up for dinner.

Lena tapped her cane to find the table she requested.

Kara followed Lena, in awe of this place and the candlelight, which was illuminating Lena’s exquisite beauty. She hadn’t needed Lena to rent a restaurant for the two of them, but privacy could be nice.

Lena pulled a chair back and gestured at it. “Milady,” she said, smiling sweetly.

“You spoil me entirely too much,” Kara said, blushing because Lena made her feel special going through all of this trouble for her.

Lena took a seat next to Kara and put her cane against the table. She heard footsteps and lifted her chin slightly. Everything was going according to plan. “You need to take off your glasses so she can blindfold you,” she informed Kara in a subtle whisper.

Kara looked at the waitress who was holding a blindfold. “Um, okay,” she said, putting her glasses on the table.

Lena waited until the footsteps receded. “I want you to experience what it is like to eat things without seeing what you’re eating, without knowing what you will put in your mouth,” she explained, smiling because she already knew what they were going to get. “I think you might enjoy it and this way you’ll focus more on the taste rather than the looks of what you’re eating.”

“No cheating,” Lena warned with a smile.

“I won’t,” Kara promised, not planning on using her x-ray vision. She felt excited and nervous at once.

The first appetizers were brought to them immediately. Lena made sure everything was bite-sized so Kara wouldn’t have to struggle with cutlery.

Kara’s skin was on fire when Lena’s hand cupped her jaw.

“Open your mouth,” Lena whispered, using her free hand to bring the first appetizer to Kara’s lips.

Kara never experienced anything like this ever before. She never trusted someone so blindly in the literal sense. She opened her mouth and colorful textures exploded on her tongue.

“You’re letting a blind person feed you,” Lena mused. She was pleased Kara made no issue of that.

“Mhmm,” Kara hummed, licking her lips. “You’re doing a good job, I can’t see a thing and I’d probably manage to eat the napkin instead of the food if I’d have to do this by myself.”

Lena chuckled, god what a dork.

More appetizers followed, which Lena fed to Kara while also enjoying her own. She listened to Kara trying to describe how each one tasted.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Everything tastes amazing,” Kara said, licking her lips again and again after each appetizer. She could easily devour ten of each.

“Okay, one last thing,” Lena said after a while. “Tell me how this tastes.”

Lena ran her thumb over Kara’s lips and nudged closer, brushing her nose against Kara’s. Her hand slid from Kara’s cheek to the back of her neck as she kissed her, soft at first. She took Kara’s silent whimper as an encouragement and slipped her tongue into her mouth.

Kara’s brain slowly but surely caught up with what was happening. She responded to the kiss, lifting her hands to hold on to Lena, kissing her deeper. She knew she would never forget their first kiss. There was no better taste than Lena’s lips.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Kara had been smiling so much her cheeks hurt, but she couldn’t stop. She was in a state of pure bliss, having been blessed by Lena’s lips. It was all worth it, the years of searching and the frustration when she couldn’t find her soulmate, all of it was worth it. She would go through all of it all over again to get to the point where she was now.

Alex eyed her sister. “You’re glowing,” she noted, putting a hand on Kara’s knee because she was starting to float.

“What got you all smiley?” Maggie asked Kara while she helped Isabella build a tower made out of blocks.

“Lena kissed me,” Kara answered, beaming. She giggled at how her sister had to keep her from floating more than once. She didn’t mean to float, but thinking about Lena made it happen whether she intended to or not. “Rao, her lips are like two soft pillows and I want to rest mine on them forever.”

“Wow, okay, you have it bad,” Alex commented, chuckling. “I’m happy for you, Kara. And finally, it was about time you two kissed.”

“Ditto,” Maggie agreed, recalling all the times Kara rambled about how she wanted to kiss Lena, but how she wasn’t sure when it was the right time to take that step.

Isabella grasped one of the blocks and held it out to Maggie to inspect.

“Orange,” Maggie said, to which Isabella nodded.

“Orange,” Isabella repeated, putting it on top of her other blocks.

“We’re trying to teach her more English,” Alex explained to Kara. “So, you had a good date then?”

Kara nodded her head excessively. “She took me to a restaurant and I was wearing a blindfold. She was feeding everything to me. Everything tasted delicious, unlike anything I’ve ever tasted before. Then at the end she said she had one last thing for me to taste and she told me to tell her how it tastes, and I thought she was going to give me another appetizer, but then her thumb caressed my lips and oh Rao, she kissed me!”

“Luthor’s got some game,” Maggie said, slowly clapping her hands together three times. “Mad respect, I’m impressed.”

“Damn,” Alex whispered, agreeing with Maggie. “That was really smooth. Maybe she’s not so bad.”

“You should change that maybe in definitely positively absolutely not bad at all,” Kara said, still caught on cloud nine. “She’s nothing like her family, she’s special and I – I really like her.”

“Okay,” Alex replied, smiling upon seeing the way Kara’s eyes glinted with joy. “If she can make you smile like that, then she has to be good and she’s alright in my book.”

Kara smiled and broke into a ramble about what Lena was wearing and how mesmerizing her lips felt. She told Alex and Maggie how her first kiss with Lena resulted in a lot more kisses.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena was happy Imra was willing to meet up with her on such a short notice. She smiled, thinking how she had heard Psi in the background, telling Imra to go for it. She thought about asking Psi along as well, but in all honesty, she was still trying to get used to her and she preferred hanging out with Imra. One person sufficed and it was easier if she only had to concentrate on one person rather than two.

“This is their card,” Lena said, holding it out in Imra’s direction. “I believe their address is on it.”

“Oh, I’ve heard of this place,” Imra replied, taking the card from Lena. “Kara mentioned it a few times. She said she took you there.”

Lena nodded. “Before we go there, we have to make a stop in between to gather a few things I need,” she explained, walking out the door. “You mentioned on the phone you know how to drive.”

“More or less,” Imra answered, chuckling as Lena’s eyebrows shot up above her sunglasses. “I suggest you put your seatbelt on.”

“You do know wearing a seatbelt is obligated, right?”

Lena swore she heard crickets somewhere when Imra didn’t answer. How comforting, she was going to get into a car with someone who may or may not know how to drive. “I am so relieved right now to be blind,” she said, smiling when Imra chuckled again.

“I can steer the car with my mind.”

“That is… interesting, but please put both of your hands on the wheel and keep them there.”

“I am messing with you, Lena,” Imra said as Lena heard a car being unlocked. “This car drives by itself. Brainy built it. It comes with voice recognition, all I have to do is tell the car where we are going and then the car will take us there. It calculates risks, such as when someone else drives through a red light.”

Lena felt more at ease knowing Brainy built the car. She should have guessed Imra was joking by the light tone in her voice and the way she could hear her smile, but trust was always going to be a bit of an obstacle.

During their drive, Imra played music Lena hadn’t heard before.

“Don’t tell anyone I let you listen to music from the future.”

“Dark, I like it,” Lena replied, smiling. “I didn’t know you had it in you,” she said while Imra chuckled. “What will you do when Psi reads your mind?”

“Other than tell her to sleep on the couch for a week for invading my privacy?”

Lena laughed at that.

“We’re here,” Imra announced. “Music, stop. Doors, open,” she said, to which the doors clicked open.

“I can see the appeal of a car like this,” Lena said while she got out. “Are you certain Brainy cannot be missed from The Legion? His gift is extraordinary.”

They entered the shop together. It had a strange smell of cleaning products mixed with the smell of new products. New things always had a particular smell. Some were nice whereas others were simply weird.

“I made a list of items I need, or at least those I believe I need,” Lena said, fishing into her pocket for her phone. She held it out to Imra. “My list is on there.”

“You have a text from Kara,” Imra said, not taking the phone from Lena.

“Oh, can you read it to me?” Lena asked, not wanting to have Voiceover read it aloud for her when Imra could read it quietly.

“You want me to read it?”

“Please,” Lena confirmed. She knew Kara well enough to know she wouldn’t send something that would be too private for anyone else to read.

“Awe, this is cute,” Imra said, her tone soft and quiet. “Kara says she misses you and she can’t wait to kiss you again. There is a heart emoji as well.”

“Kara and I kissed recently,” Lena explained, clearing her throat. “Can you text her back for me?”

“Yes, what do you wish to say to her?”

With a blush, Lena voiced how she wanted to kiss Kara too, how she wanted another taste. She had Imra add a heart, grateful Imra wasn’t teasing her about how sappy she was being.

“Your list doesn’t mention anything about a collar,” Imra said while they walked through the store, gathering items in their cart.

“You can add one, any color will do. Oh and Kara can’t find out about this, it’s a surprise,” Lena replied, accepting something Imra handed her, which seemed to be a basket. “I appreciate your help and I need your help with something else, too. More specifically, I need Brainy’s help. I know I’m asking a lot-”

“You are not asking a lot at all, Lena. We are friends, family.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Isabella’s eyes widened when her tower of blocks wobbled after she misplaced one.

“I got it, Bella,” Graym said, smiling as the tower stopped wobbling.

“Good thing she’s too young to know,” Livewire mumbled quietly to Kara.

Kara nodded. That was indeed a good thing. None of them were supposed to expose their powers to Isabella, which included Graym, though she would say what he did was harmless enough and not obvious to those who didn’t know about his powers.

Psi and Imra were out on a date, and they asked Kara if she minded watching Graym considering she got off from work around two this afternoon. She was also babysitting Isabella because Maggie and Alex were working, and they asked her to pick her up from daycare.

“How have you been?” Kara asked Livewire, now that she was around. Livewire came over to help her babysit, in case she was needed as Supergirl at some point. She had a feeling Livewire minded children a lot less than she pretended she did.

Livewire shrugged. “Same old,” she answered, averting her eyes and focusing them on the children instead.

“I know something has been bothering you.”

“Nah, I’m good,” Livewire replied, waving Kara off. “I just need to go out sometime, have some fun,” she said as a smirk formed on her face. “Get laid,” she added in a whisper.

Kara half regretted she brought it up. Now wasn’t a good time to talk about sex, although when it came to her, it never really was a good time.

“I saw some of those Kryptonese symbol thingies at the DEO.”

Kara raised an eyebrow, surprised Livewire was bringing that up again. She knew she was curious about it when she was working on translating Lena’s mark to braille, but she thought it was more of a feigned curiosity.

“There’s this one that’s like a square with a dot above it and there’s like a sideways square attached to it on the right,” Livewire said, making vague gestures with her hands. “You know which one I’m talking about?”

“Yes, I know which one you’re talking about,” Kara answered, chuckling when Livewire chucked a pillow at her. “That’s an H.”

“H,” Livewire mumbled under her breath. “M’kay.”

Kara regarded Livewire for a moment. “Why the sudden interest in Kryptonese?”

Livewire shrugged.

“Purple,” Isabella said, standing on her tippy toes to add a block to the top.

“No, Bella, that one is pink,” Graym corrected.

“I still can’t believe Agent Damnvers and Detective Dimples took the plunge to adopt a kid,” Livewire said.

“And I can’t believe you’re avoiding answering my question.”

Livewire rolled her eyes. “Everyone has a hobby and that symbol stuff is kind of cool,” she said, shrugging. “Are you worried I’m going to send naughty messages to your cousin?”

“Ewww, no,” Kara answered, making a face while Livewire laughed. “You don’t swing that way and you know he has a soulmate!” she whisper-shouted, frowning when something in Livewire’s expression shifted. “Speaking of soul-”

Isabella broke down in tears when her tower fell. “Where mami?” she asked, pouting while more tears slid down her cheeks.

“Hey, petit niña,” Livewire said to Isabella, crouching down in front of her. “We can fix your tower and this time we’re going to build a high one, all the way up to the ceiling,” she whispered, pointing at the ceiling.

Isabella looked up and pointed.

“Yeah, up to the ceiling,” Livewire said, smiling slightly.

Kara genuinely doubted Livewire disliked children even a little bit. There was no trace of resentment when Livewire wiped Isabella’s tears away and tickled her to make her laugh. Livewire had been changing lately, but there was something that was saddening her and she couldn’t put her finger on what it was.

Isabella and Graym squealed when Livewire tossed them over her shoulders.

“Someone order two bags of potatoes?” Livewire asked, grinning.

“No, Auntie!” Graym giggled. “We’re not edible.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably post another chapter later today.


	25. Chapter 25

Lena opened the jewelry box while she sat behind her desk. Imra handed it to her last night while they shared a glass wine together. She had her buy it because it was easier that way. It was a Rolex watch, one that came with a pricy price tag, though for her it was pocket money.

According to Imra, it looked fancy. She knew Rolex watches were often worn by business people. Her father used to wear one all the time. She smiled faintly at a memory of her father cursing when he broke his watch because he accidentally stepped on it. Her father told her it was a gift from his father, a grandfather she never met because he passed away before she was even born.

It was always her father, her mother, her brother and her, although if it wasn’t for her father, she wouldn’t have been a part of the Luthor family. It was kind of ironic, thinking how her mother turned out to be the one who legally adopted her recently, after the confession she wasn’t adopted by the Luthors.

Her father once told her he used to have a younger sister, but he said his sister met someone and estranged from the family completely, changing her name in the process. It was something her father only mentioned that one time, because he drank too much. She couldn’t blame his sister from estranging from the Luthor family.

In fact, she wondered if she should have ever even signed those papers that changed her last name to Luthor. Then again, at that point she didn’t know her family lied to her. If she could go back, knowing what she knew now, she wouldn’t have become a Luthor. Supergirl was her soulmate, whether they liked it or not.

There was a series of knocks on her door, as expected.

“You may enter,” Lena called out, straightening her back.

She heard Samantha saunter into her office. “Careful, your tea is hot,” Samantha warned.

“Thank you,” Lena replied, grasping the jewelry box, sliding it across her desk. “This is for you, to thank you for the necklace you gave me and for the quality work you have been delivering.”

“A Rolex,” Samantha said, sounding surprised. “You shouldn’t have.”

“I know, but I wanted to,” Lena insisted with a sweet smile.

Samantha exhaled audibly. “Now I feel guilty.”

“Oh?”

“I came in here to ask you if you would mind if I skip lunch with you on Thursday. My daughter’s best friend’s mother invited me for lunch.”

“You deserve a break, Sam,” Lena replied softly, adding a smile. “It will give me the chance to get more work done without you interrupting me for lunch,” she said with a teasing tone.

“You work too much and for the record, I will have someone from security arrange lunch for you.”

“Of course,” Lena said, finding the handle of the teacup. “Do you need a hand with that watch?” She asked, chuckling lightly as Samantha’s footsteps left her office.

Lena waited for a bit. She grasped her cup and wandered out onto her balcony. There were plants on the corners, which seemed pointless for a blind person, but some decoration couldn’t be bad. She counted the steps in her head, stopped short in front of one of the plants and emptied her cup of tea. She was more of a coffee kind of woman anyway.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The city was bruising with life. People were chattering away, cars were driving past, there were people who were dining together and a musician was playing a saxophone on the corner of the park. Kara soaked it all in. Being Supergirl was more than saving lives and stopping crime. She sat on the rooftop of a building, drowning the sounds out until the saxophone remained.

Music was the kind of thing that managed to unite people. On Krypton she had a lot of music, too, but it was different. The musical instruments on Krypton were also different. They didn’t have saxophones. When she came to earth, two instruments that caught her attention the most were violins and pianos. On Krypton, technology was used to create musical sounds, for the most part.

She glanced up at the sky. If she had known Krypton would perish before it did, she would have hugged her family harder, would have talked more about their day. Her father was preparing her to join the science guild as the youngest member to ever join. He was so proud of her and so was her mother.

Earth was her new home and that was okay. It wasn’t easy at first, not even close, but she managed to find her place. Being Supergirl gave her a purpose. She didn’t get to see Kal-El grow up and she didn’t get to help him, but he turned out alright. To humans it was strange she was supposed to take care of a baby when she was thirteen. She didn’t think of it that way when her parents gave her that responsibility. On Krypton she babysat Kal-El countless of times.

This was her home and she had a family here, a good one. Alex was the best sister she could ask for, a sister she never thought she would have. When she was younger, around five, she asked her mother if she could have a sister. Back then she was confused why her mother had a sister while she didn’t. She never dared to think that to have a sister she had to lose her home.

Maggie, Livewire, Winn, J’onn… they were all her family. Her aunt could have been a part of that picture if she hadn’t been so stubborn. She was so close to getting through to her aunt, to make her see reason, but she didn’t get enough time.

Her gaze shifted towards L-Corp. There were still a few lights on in the building, but not in Lena’s office. She smiled, remembering how often Lena sat in the dark because lights were pointless to her and Lena called them a waste of energy.

A split second later, she landed on Lena’s balcony. The glass door was closed. While she knocked on it for Lena to let her in, she glanced at the plants on the balcony.

Lena fumbled for a bit until she managed to open the door. “Supergirl,” she whispered, smiling when strong arms came up around her. She inhaled Kara’s familiar scent. “Kiss?”

Kara tilted her head to the side, pressing her lips against Lena’s. “I was in the neighborhood.”

“Spying on me, I presume?”

“Of course,” Kara answered, pleased to hear Lena chuckle. “I was enjoying the view, but it’s much better up close.”

Lena took a few steps so Kara could enter her office properly so she could close the glass door. It was too cold to leave it open.

“Your plants need water, they’re dying, I just thought you should know that,” Kara said, looking over her shoulder at the plants on the balcony. The leaves weren’t exactly green anymore, closer to brown. “You’re working late.”

“I have my hands full with a project I’m working on, though now that you’re here, I can think of better ways to make my hands useful,” Lena whispered, weaving her fingers through Kara’s hair. “Or rather…my lips.”

Kara put her hands on Lena’s hips, capturing her mouth with her own. Lips lapped over lips as they kissed. She licked the seam of Lena’s lips, humming when she felt Lena open up under her. She should visit Lena while she was working more often. The feeling of Lena’s lips and the taste of her tongue was addictive. She couldn’t help but be hooked and crave more.

A shudder ran down Lena’s back when she felt the back of her legs bump against her couch. She barely registered they moved while they kissed. Her movements grew bolder as she ran her hands down Kara’s sides and back up, close to her breasts.

“Kara,” Lena said, the word stumbling from her lips like a throaty moan.

Kara snapped out of it and took a step back. Oh Rao, she felt strange tingling sensations when Lena touched her. “I… Um…,” she said, eyes widening when there was a knock on Lena’s door.

“Miss Luthor, do you want a salad and chicken for dinner or a burger and fries?” Samantha asked from the other side of the door.

“I’ll have the salad and chicken,” Lena answered, feeling Kara’s gaze on her. “I have a cheat day sometimes where I eat less healthy food,” she whispered, sighing as she reached for Kara. “Where were we?”

Lena chuckled when she heard Kara’s stomach rumble. “Hungry?”

“Yes,” Kara answered with a silent whine. “I’m always hungry, but before I go get some dinner, I’d like to start with an appetizer.”

Lena could definitely get on board with that. She smiled when Kara kissed her, god the things Kara did with her tongue drove her mad. Thinking about other things Kara could do with her tongue nearly made her squirm. It had been so long since she slept with someone and fuck did she want Kara, but she also wanted to avoid rushing things too much. She had a feeling Kara was the slow type because on their first date, Kara kissed her shyly on the cheek and on their second date Kara completely missed how she was trying to get her to kiss her.

Kara flit her lips over Lena’s, surprised when she felt Lena biting her bottom lip while Lena pushed her down on the couch. She sat down and Rao, this wasn’t the first time she felt her soul leave her body, but this time it was because Lena crawled on top of her lap with one knee on each side of her. Someone was being brazen.

“Lena, wait,” Kara whispered when Lena kissed a path from her jaw to her neck. She slowly breathed out when Lena stopped. “Your bodyguard is going to bring your dinner any moment now, I can hear her further down the hall, she’s heading this way. I should go get some dinner, but you will se- hear… Oh Rao, I’ll… you’ll…we’ll…meet again soon. I’ll call you.”

Kara tripped over her cape on her way out and stumbled over the railing of the balcony.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena took a deep breath. It was Thursday and Samantha left roughly fifteen minutes ago to go grab lunch with a woman who was the mother of her daughter’s best friend. She held a small round device in her hand which was attached to a keychain.

“I hope Brainy made this work,” she whispered, clicking the soft button that was in the middle. “Let’s find out what you’re _really_ up to.”

The sound of footsteps filtered through. She heard people talking, glasses were clinking together and cutlery was scraping over plates. Brainy did it, it worked. It was a pity The Legion couldn’t spare him, considering he would have been quite the asset to L-Corp. Last Friday when she got poisoned, she hadn’t heard anyone step into her office other than Samantha, so it confused her how someone would have managed to poison her without poisoning Samantha, too.

 

_“I have been expecting you.”_

_“It has been a hectic week, Mrs. Luthor. I couldn’t rouse suspicion by being absent too soon.”_

 

Lena clenched her jaw. There it was, the proof she had been looking for. She was right, Samantha was going behind her back to meet up with her mother and she lied about it, so much for Samantha’s heartfelt speech about trust a week ago. Samantha Arias was cunning and tried playing her for a fool. But she wasn’t the one wearing a bug, now was she? She pitied the poor souls who thought they could play games with a Luthor.

 


	26. Chapter 26

_“That bottle you gave me, it contained poison. You tried to kill your own child.”_

_“I will not stand for these accusations, Miss Arias.”_

_“You knew I would share that bottle with her. You knew I was the easiest way to poison her because I bring her lunch every day and you knew she would drink it. She would drink it because I’m the one responsible for keeping her safe.”_

_“You speak as if you care about her, but you and I both know you are in this for money, to provide for your child. I don’t see what all the fuss is about. You didn’t drink from the bottle, did you?”_

_“No, I did not, but your daughter did. You are her mother. I thought her well-being was vital to you.”_

_“It was a necessary means to an end. She needs to wake up and stop ruining what our family worked so hard to accomplish. This is business, we cannot waste time catering to funding money to hospitals for children or to spread messages about equality. Anyone who isn’t human is beneath us. And may I remind you my daughter is not your friend.”_

_“She isn’t. If you think I care about her, you are wrong. I am doing my job, that’s all. I wouldn’t dream of befriending someone who thinks humans and aliens should walk hand in hand, though I am certain she will come around.”_

_“I may have underestimated you, Miss Arias. Speaking of aliens, I heard Supergirl showed up at L-Corp last Friday night.”_

_“Yes, she showed up, but I can assure you I didn’t so much as let her touch your daughter, let alone breathe in her direction. As always, I will let you know if that changes. Perhaps you can inform me next time you wish to… warn Lena.”_

_“I do not answer to you, you answer to me. You will notice a raise in your paycheck. Keep up the good work, Miss Arias.”_

 

Lena felt confused, hearing Samantha lie to her mother, which made her doubt where her loyalty was lying. Samantha knew Supergirl scooped her up, from what Kara told her. At first she thought Samantha was playing her, but now she was leaning towards thinking Samantha was playing her mother. The main question was why.

It was strange Samantha didn’t get affected by the poison if it had been in the bottle the whole time. She heard her tell her mother she didn’t drink from it, but she did, she was almost sure of that. They both drank from that bottle, though she did drink more of it than Samantha must have. Another possibility was the fact Samantha might be playing both of them.

She thought Lex was behind the poison, just as he was behind those assassins. It was disappointing yet not surprising to learn both her brother and her mother tried to kill her, on the same day no less. The part that was surprising, however, was how she had a feeling Samantha appeared upset her mother tried to kill her, which again raised the question why.

Samantha’s tone had sounded cold, just as it had when she asked her if she met her soulmate. Something was off and she was going to get to the bottom of this to figure out what the hell was going on.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara ducked lowly when her sister kicked her foot up in the direction of her chest. She raised her hands immediately to block getting an elbow to the face. She kicked her foot against Alex’s back, sending her off-balance for a second.

Alex turned around, facing her sister. “You have that crinkle between your eyebrows again,” she said, blocking a punch.

“I’ve just been thinking about a few things, nothing major,” Kara replied, exchanging blows. She grunted when she landed on her back. “Okay, maybe I’m a bit distracted,” she admitted when her sister gave her a knowing look.

Alex stuck her hand out, helping her sister up to her feet. She knew Kara could fight a lot better than she was fighting right now.

“When did you know it was the right time to, um, take the next step with Maggie?” Kara asked while her cheeks turned bright red. “Like… how do you know? How can you tell?”

“Easy, by communicating,” Alex answered, frowning when Kara fumbled with her cape. “If there’s something you’re not ready for, you have to tell Lena, just as she should tell you when she’s not ready for something. If she’s pressuring-”

“She’s not pressuring me, Lena is perfect,” Kara blurted out. She didn’t want her sister to ever think Lena would do something like that for even a second. “She’s not the problem, I am. On Krypton we…we err, did stuff after a courtship. Earth is different and I’m nervous and this is really embarrassing. I feel like I’m that fifteen year old girl who got caught watching porn all over again.”

“Kara, you don’t have to be embarrassed for being a virgin, it’s okay.”

“You know!?” Kara asked, jaw dropping. “Oh Rao, you knew,” she said, feeling even more embarrassed and awkward now.

“I can’t just tell Lena ‘hey, I’m a virgin and I’m scared I’ll break you because I’ve never touched a human or anyone else like that before’.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena pushed her door open, smiling when she heard her puppy barking. It was refreshing, coming home to someone who was excited to see her. She winced slightly when she heard a soft thud.

“He bumped his head again?” she asked Samantha, who just dropped her off.

“Yes, but he’s shaking it off. He tripped and face-planted against the door, I bet it’ll be interesting to train him to become a guide dog, unless you’re willing to admit that’s not why he’s here.”

Lena felt her puppy nudging her leg. “Thank you for dropping me off, Sam,” she said, hearing her walk away. She shut the door and knelt down. “Hey, my little munchkin,” she said, reaching out to pet her puppy. “Mommy missed you today, yes I did,” she whispered, lifting him into her arms.

“Don’t tell Kara what a softie I am when she meets you tomorrow,” Lena whispered, smiling when her puppy licked her cheek. “She is going to be surprised to see you. I know you’re eager to go for a walk. Imra will be here soon to walk you.”

She would try to walk her puppy by herself, but it wasn’t particularly appreciated if surprises were left on the sidewalk. It was easier if she let someone else handle it. After tomorrow, she was quite certain Kara wouldn’t mind walking him.

She had to watch her steps, because of the toys on the floor, which appeared at random places. This morning she stumbled against the wall when she walked out of her bedroom because her puppy left one of his toys in front of her door.

“I’m going to put you down now so I can get a glass of water and relax, mommy’s had a tiring day,” Lena said as she put Lucky down.

She barely made it halfway to the couch with her glass of water when she heard electricity crackling and then Lucky was barking.

“Who’s the mud?”

“Livewire,” Lena noted, sighing while she wondered what the hell she was doing in her house. “His name is Lucky. Are you aware I have a door? And what do you know I also happen to have a doorbell. You should try it sometime.”

Livewire huffed out a laugh. “It’s dark in here. You should try the lights sometime.”

Lena’s glass was taken from her hand. Sure, Livewire could drink her water and make herself at home while she was at it. “Ahem?” she asked, clearing her throat.

“You sound like you need some water. You should probably get another glass.”

“I am going to _strangle_ you.”

“Okay, I’ll cut to the chase,” Livewire replied with a loud sigh. “Can we talk?”

Lena might as well agree since Livewire already let herself in. “I’m going to get some water and I’ll be right back. You can sit on my couch and leave my puppy alone, and don’t tell Kara I have a puppy, it’s a surprise.”

“I won’t tell her you have a puppy and you won’t tell her I was here, that makes us even.”

Lena got herself a new glass of water. When she sat down on her couch, she heard Livewire whispering in a cutesy way. “Where is Lucky?”

“He’s on the floor, playing with a toy.”

Lena narrowed her eyes. “Of course he is,” she replied, feeling Lucky’s tail brush her arm repeatedly as he waggled it. “You wanted to talk, I’m all ears.”

“I’m getting closer to thirty and I haven’t met my soulmate yet. I’d look for her – it’s definitely a woman because I’m gay as fuck – but I think she might be dead. Soulmate marks they… they don’t ever disappear, so some people are looking for a ghost, someone who once was and isn’t anymore, you know?”

Lena heard insecurity in Livewire’s voice. She wasn’t sure what made Livewire come to her rather than Kara or any of her other friends, but she seemed distressed and she would try to help or at the very least listen.

“I have heard of soulmate marks not disappearing,” Lena answered, nodding, remembering the research she did in the past, out of sheer curiosity.

“I’m here because uh… okay, how do I mention this without sounding like an asshole?” Livewire said, and Lena felt Livewire bouncing her leg up and down while she kept shifting on the couch. “You grew up thinking you didn’t have a soulmate. How’d you cope with that? How did you live with the knowledge there was no person out there for you?”

“I can’t talk with Kara about it because she wouldn’t understand,” Livewire continued before Lena could even try to form a response. “She’s been basically planning your wedding since she was sixteen,” she said, laughing.

Lena raised an eyebrow.

“You thought you didn’t have a soulmate for what, two decades?” Livewire commented while Lena nodded. “How did you give that a place? How did you tell yourself ‘okay, this is my reality’? I may not appear like the homey type, but I’m tired of sleeping with women and waking up in an empty bed the next morning. I want more than temporary flings, I want someone who gets me, someone who love-”

Lena felt for Livewire when she heard her choke on her words. She knew Livewire stopped talking to keep her tears from falling. She knew because she had been there.

“Growing up with the idea I didn’t have a soulmate it…it put a hole in my chest, a space I thought nobody could fill. The truth is, it doesn’t get easier, but someone taught me it didn’t make me less loveable. You’re not any less loveable or less worthy of love if you don’t have your soulmate. The thing is you’re not alone. You’re never alone. Growing up, I wish someone would have told me the majority of aliens don’t have a soulmate. There are people out there who know what it feels like.”

“Mhm,” Livewire hummed, her hum shaky while she kept bouncing her leg.

“Soulmates aren’t the only people you can build a connection with and a soulmate might feel like something that’s guaranteed, set in stone, but sometimes, the most beautiful things come to us unexpectedly. I have no doubt you’ll spark someone’s interest.”

Livewire chuckled. “Spark, hm? Yeah, sure, why not,” she said, sounding as if she was grinning. “I actually do feel a bit better now.”

“Anyway,” Livewire said, “I’m going to get going, thanks for the talk, Lena.”

Lena was glad to hear Livewire didn’t call her sunglasses this time. “Put my puppy down before you leave,” she said, hearing Livewire whisper to him again. She couldn’t quite make out the words, but one of them sounded like cute. “And yes, I am really blind. You can stop waving your hand in front of my face now.”

“Damn, nothing gets past you. Seriously though, thanks. You’re a chill person, we should hang out sometime.”

 


	27. Chapter 27

“PUPPY!”

Lena clasped her hands over her ears when Kara squealed. She knew Kara was bound to be excited she adopted a puppy, but she hadn’t anticipated her sharing her excitement with the whole neighborhood.

“Awww, he’s so cute,” Kara cooed, dropping down to her knees so she could pet him. “You adopted him? Lena, this is amazing, he looks so happy,” she said, smiling while the puppy waggled his tail and rested the only front paw he had against her leg. “Who is the cutest? You are, yes you. You’re a good boy, aren’t you?”

Lena smiled as Kara kept cooing. “I named him Lucky.”

“His name suits him, he’s very lucky to have you,” Kara replied, petting Lucky, who tried to push his face into her hands.

“I think he likes you and I’m happy you two are getting along, but I really want to kiss you.”

Kara stood up and turned around. “I want to kiss you, too,” she said, stepping closer towards Lena.

Lena found one of Kara’s arms and pulled her closer. She chuckled when Lucky made sad noises. Okay, so her puppy was going to clam jam her now? Not that she intended to have sex with Kara yet, but at some point in the future she would want to.

“Lena,” Kara whispered, smiling, winding her arms around her while Lena hummed. “Did you adopt him because of me?”

“Mhmm,” Lena whispered, pecking Kara’s lips. “Maybe.”

“Not to change your mind, but you shouldn’t have. I’m glad you did adopt him because he deserves a good home and I know you’re going to spoil him a lot. I see he has a lot of toys. If there’s anything I can help with, let me know and I’ll come right over. I noticed he wasn’t at the animal shelter anymore and most of the other puppies have been adopted, too, but Octavia wouldn’t tell me who adopted him.”

Lena smiled, she did warn Octavia not to spill the beans to Kara, so it was good she didn’t. Hearing Kara ramble on was cute. Psi was right. Adopting a puppy was a smooth move to get Kara to visit more, though partially she did it for herself, to have some company at all times. Lucky was adorable, more so than Kara, but she wasn’t going to tell her that.

Kara threw a ball for Lucky, gasping when he face-planted while he tried to run after it.

“He trips a lot,” Lena said while she heard the ball bounce on her floor.

When they listened to a documentary, Lucky whined until Kara picked him up. She pouted when Lucky crawled over to Lena’s lap instead.

Lena spluttered when Lucky licked her face. “Okay, okay, I get it, you want attention,” she said, petting him.

“Me too,” Kara whispered quietly, but apparently not silent enough.

Lena stretched her arm out, bringing it around Kara’s shoulders. She went to kiss Kara’s cheek, smiling when she caught her lips instead.

Kara slowly opened her eyes when Lena pulled back an inch or two. “Rao, I could sit here and stare into your eyes forever. I doubt there’s a better view than this,” she whispered, nudging Lena’s nose with her own to coax her into another kiss.

Lena felt Lucky leap from her lap, followed by a soft thud. “My baby!” she said, gasping. “Is he okay?”

Kara smiled at how cute it was Lena called Lucky her baby. “I think he’s fine, he’s running off to go play with his toys,” she answered, smiling at the little pitter patter of his paws.

After Lena had Kara check Lucky was really okay, they resumed kissing.

Lena had one hand on Kara’s leg, right above her knee and the other on her shoulder, dominating their kiss as she pushed Kara a little.

Kara could have gone along with it and lie down, but instead she kept one hand on the cushion behind her to maintain her balance while her other hand cradled Lena’s jaw.

Lena eased up when she sensed Kara wasn’t going to let her push her down on the couch. She took it as a sign to slow down. She nipped gently at her lip, smiling when Kara’s tongue probed her lips apart.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Today was the six year anniversary since Lex Luthor killed hundreds of people. It was all over the news. Lena couldn’t listen to any of it for another second. It was Tuesday, but instead of being at work, she took the day off. She knew press was swarming outside of L-Corp and she couldn’t deal with that. It felt like reliving the nightmare all over again, hearing what her brother did.

She remembered being eighteen and hearing about it on the news for the first time. Her brother was never the greatest to begin with, but when she was younger he wasn’t so bad. During her first week with the Luthors, he taught her how to play chess and he appraised her when she won. Her mother wasn’t satisfied how a four year old beat her little chess prodigy.

As the years went on, her brother grew colder and more resentful for reasons she didn’t understand at the time. Now she did though, it all had to do with her soulmate mark. They hated her for something she never chose, just as she didn’t choose her sexuality, though if she had the chance to change it, she wouldn’t.

Her doorbell rang, startling her. She was worried someone showed up to harass her for being a Luthor. With her cane in her hand, she went to open her door, ready to defend herself if necessary.

“Lena.”

“Kara?” Lena asked, dropping her cane. “Why are you here?” she asked, stepping aside so Kara could enter.

Kara closed the door. “I’m here to see if you’re okay because today might be a rough da-” She stopped talking when Lena cried. “Can I hug you?”

Lena nodded, sinking into Kara’s arms the moment she felt them wrap around her. “What about your work?” she asked, letting Kara walk her over to her couch.

“Not today,” Kara answered, brushing a lock of Lena’s hair behind her ear. “Today you’re all that matters,” she whispered, even though Snapper was without a doubt going to snap at her later for calling in sick, but she didn’t care.

Lena had no idea what she did to deserve Kara.

Kara spotted a box of tissues on the table and handed one to Lena. She told her sister to only call her if it was an emergency.

“Thanks,” Lena whispered, dabbing at her eyes with the tissue. “I don’t understand how Lex was capable of killing so many innocent people while not feeling any remorse at all. His hatred went to his head so much he committed such an unspeakable crime.”

Lena couldn’t wrap her head around it. Her brother killed so many, aliens and humans alike. Men, women, children, nobody was safe from his hatred and he still dared to believe he was a good guy. His claims of wanting to rid the city of aliens were false, that much was proven when he had no qualms killing anyone who was nearby that day. The only person her brother didn’t hate was their mother. Lex was always a mother’s child, receiving the kind of love from their mother which she never received.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara groaned when her phone rang. “Seriously, Alex?” she asked, sighing as she picked up. “I told you not to call unless there’s a bomb or something.”

_"Kara, turn on the news. You are going to want to see this.”_

Kara frowned when her sister hung up. “That was strange,” she said, putting her phone away.

“Is everything okay?” Lena asked, resting a hand on Kara’s knee.

“My sister told me to watch the news, but it can wait. I know you don’t want to hear the news today.”

“It’s okay, we can listen to the news,” Lena replied, assuming it was important if Kara’s sister called her for it. “I don’t mind.”

Kara grabbed the remote to turn the television on. The news that was being broadcast had her jaw dropping.

 

_“A vigilante clad in all black was sighted today, moving fast, possibly faster than Supergirl. The vigilante attacked Lillian Luthor and you won’t believe this, ladies and gentlemen, the vigilante tore out one of Lillian Luthor’s eyes. After ripping out Lillian Luthor’s eye, the vigilante broke into prison and delivered the eye to Lex Luthor with a message written in blood. It has been confirmed the blood belongs to Lillian Luthor. The message read ‘an eye for an eye’. Was this an act of revenge? We believe it was. Will Lena Luthor be the next target? One thing is for certain, she won’t see it coming.”_

 

Lena was stunned as she listened to the news. The crack on her blindness was harsh and she didn’t appreciate how the host laughed. Someone was going to find himself without a job tomorrow. It was quite bold for someone to say such a thing on television for every citizen in National City to hear. Some people knew no shame and tried to humiliate her every chance they got.

Kara balled her fists so much her nails dug into her skin. How dare someone mock Lena for being blind? That was low and intolerable behavior. What a jerk.

It did sound like revenge what that vigilante did. Lena’s family made a lot of enemies. It was only a matter of time before an attack would take place. The only surprising part was that it took six years for someone to snap like that. She listened on as they mentioned her mother was in the hospital. Apparently aside from having lost an eye, she had burn marks and two broken ribs.

Kara replayed the news broadcast in her head over and over again. Nobody was faster than her, not even the Flash, whom she met twice. Barry was fast, there was no doubt about that, but she always managed to keep up with him. The footage the news was showing was more of a black blob, a blur. They couldn’t even say whether the vigilante was a man or a woman.

“Lena,” Kara whispered, turning off the television. “How do you feel about what happened to your mother?”

“I feel nothing,” Lena answered, feeling rather empty. “She’s at the hospital and she could be dying yet I feel… nothing. Does that make me a bad person?”

“No, it doesn’t. You’re not a bad person. I know you. You’re good, you’re kind.”

 


	28. Chapter 28

Winn zoomed in on the footage they had at hand. One of the footages was from the security cameras in prison while the other was filmed by an amateur. Neither one of them were sharp enough to give a clear image of the vigilante.

Alex sighed when she hung up the phone. “I just got word from Maggie,” she said, speaking up to share it with the rest of the agents at the DEO. “Lex Luthor beat up two guards because he’s demanding to see his mother at the hospital. They’ve put him in an isolation cell for now until he calms down, but it’s doubtful he will.”

“Not that I approve of what Lex did, but I understand he wants to see his mother,” Kara said, shrugging when Alex scoffed. “Lillian is at the hospital in a critical condition.”

“True,” Winn confirmed, nodding. “The news didn’t share all the facts. Her injuries are worse than they let people believe.”

“Winn, can you sharpen that image?” Alex asked, pointing at the black blur on the footage from the prison. She didn’t have the time or the patience to feel any kind of sentiment when it came down to Lex Luthor. She wasn’t going to feel bad for him because he sure as hell didn’t feel bad for all the lives he ruined.

“Pff, of course I can,” Winn answered, tapping away to adjust to footage. “Okay, give me two seconds, zooming in, sharpening the image and…ah, the vigilante is a woman.”

Kara stepped closer to the screen. “The vigilante does look like a woman,” she said, making out a ponytail of sorts and a slight curve of breasts. “What about DNA from the crime scenes?”

“I ran the DNA we gathered through tests,” Alex answered, sighing deeply. “The only DNA we have is Lex’s, Lillian’s and a third DNA sample which is unidentified, but it’s not human.”

“Alien?” Kara asked, although given what the vigilante was capable of, they had to be an alien or at the very least a metahuman.

“No, not alien either. The third DNA sample comes from an animal. My guess would be a cat or a dog.”

“Doesn’t Lena have a pu-” Winn started, dropping his pen when Kara glared at him.

“Don’t even think about pinning this on Lena,” Kara warned, raising her index finger. “Her alibi is waterproof because I was with her and have you forgotten the fact she’s blind?”

“I-I-I… was just… say-saying the vigi-vigila-vigilante co-could… be clo-close to… to Lena.”

“Lena could be the next target,” Alex reasoned. “The vigilante did leave a message to Lex, saying an eye for an eye.”

Winn turned up the volume from a news channel.

“Everyone, be quiet,” Alex said sharply, silencing the hushed voices. Now that J’onn left to help M’gann on Mars, she was the director who made all of the decisions.

 

_“The vigilante hit Lex Luthor where it hurts by going after his mother. We have word Lillian Luthor was in critical condition, but the doctors managed to stabilize her. She is currently receiving intensive care. The police are posted outside the hospital. They are not allowing any reporters to enter. Authorities have asked to respect the wishes of the Luthor family. Lena Luthor walked into L-Corp, shielded by her security team, refusing to share a comment.”_

 

Kara didn’t like how reporters were treating Lena like some kind of pariah. She was a reporter herself, but there was no way she would put Lena through any of that. Why couldn’t people just leave Lena alone? As far as Snapper was concerned, she was still sick and unable to work. It was better that way for now, until this would blow over a bit and with this new vigilante, the city needed Supergirl.

 

_“Last night, the vigilante struck again. An eye-witness saw the vigilante kill a man named John Corben. Mister Corben went to trial six years ago when he was accused of having aided Lex Luthor. However, due to a lack of evidence, he was released, much to the displeasure of thousands of citizens all over National City. The eye-witness stated the vigilante goes by the name Reign. We advise everyone to stay indoors as much as possible.”_

 

“Reign,” Alex said, putting her hands on her hips. “Okay people, listen up. I want a list of everyone who was involved in the Lex Luthor trial. Every person who was there that day, judges, people who testified, everyone.”

“I can’t believe the news knew more than we did,” Winn said, huffing. “It makes me feel a little incompetent, to be honest.”

“I can’t believe this either,” Alex agreed, quite disappointed. “Do not let this happen again,” she warned everyone.

Kara shared her sister’s disappointed, but she was only disappointed in herself. That vigilante – Reign – killed someone last night and she should have been there as Supergirl to stop her. The people Reign had gone after weren’t angels by any means, but that didn’t warrant leaving one half-dead and killing another.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena barely touched her lunch and she knew it, but she struggled to work up an appetite. She managed to get that news host fired for his outrageous insult towards her being blind. Unfortunately, it wasn’t left at that. Several people were protesting outside of her building, calling her a privileged bitch who couldn’t take a joke.

To her it wasn’t a joke at all. She didn’t find it laughable in the slightest someone mocked her on television. It was unprofessional, which the network readily agreed with. Aside from the protestors, there were surprisingly enough several people who showed up to support her, agreeing the joke was made in poor taste.

There was a knock on her door.

Sighing, Lena rubbed her temples. “You may enter,” she called out.

“No appetite?” Samantha asked.

Lena shook her head. “I hope you didn’t come in here to lecture me,” she half-joked, though it would seriously annoy her if Samantha would attempt to convince her to eat more. Today was not the time for that.

“I’d be lying if I’d say it doesn’t concern me you barely touched your food, but that’s not why I’m here.”

Lena pressed her lips into a tight line. She wasn’t sure if Samantha was sincere or not. After everything she overheard when she had Brainy plant a bug in the Rolex she gave Samantha, trust was on probation, and that was putting it lightly. Sure, Samantha didn’t tell her mother the truth about Supergirl, but she did meet up with her behind her back.

“My daughter is turning eight next week,” Samantha said. Her voice sounded soft and sweet, but there was an undertone of sadness or something of the sorts. Lena couldn’t quite put her finger on it. “I’m throwing a birthday party for her next Saturday and I was wondering if you would like to come.”

Lena’s eyebrows shot up. She was perplexed to hear Samantha say that. She never met Samantha’s daughter, not once, and now she was being invited to her birthday party. It was the first birthday party she was asked to go to.

“Her friends’ parents will be there and they always get on my case about me being a single mom. It’s tiring and it would be nice if you were there so I would have someone to talk to who isn’t so invested in me being a single mom.”

Lena could do next Saturday. So far she didn’t have plans for that day yet. “What time does the party start?” she asked, offering Samantha a friendly smile.

“It starts at two,” Samantha answered, and Lena heard she was smiling. “I took the liberty of putting my address on a card in braille.”

“Oh, so you assumed I would say yes?”

“Of course,” Samantha answered, making Lena chuckle. “Here,” she said, pushing a card in Lena’s hand, which indeed had braille on it.

“Am I allowed to bring a plus one?” Lena asked while she heard Samantha’s footsteps near the door. “Not a date, a friend,” she clarified, in case that would make Samantha feel less like she was getting surrounded by couples. “It would help me get to your place and to go home after,” she added, realizing how strange it may have sounded she wanted to bring someone.

There was a pause. The footsteps had stopped. Hesitation, probably.

“Sure, feel free to bring a friend,” Samantha answered before she stepped out of Lena’s office and closed the door.

Lena folded her hands on her lap. Imra could be interesting to bring along because she trusted her, but Psi might be even more interesting, given her powers. She had a little over a week left to decide, hoping Samantha wouldn’t notice she was bringing someone who wasn’t strictly human.

The glass door behind her slid open. She left it unlocked.

“Hey,” Kara said, smiling. “I didn’t trip over my cape this time.”

“So I’ve noticed,” Lena replied, spinning her chair around. “Kiss me?”

Kara bent down, pressing her lips against Lena’s. She would gladly kiss Lena again and again for a long time.

Lena tasted something sweet on Kara’s lips. It had to be sugar, almost as if she coated her lips in it. Not that Kara needed any sugar to taste sweet.

“I brought doughnuts,” Kara announced, putting a paper bag down on Lena’s desk. “Are you hungry?”

Lena opened her mouth and closed it again. It was lunchtime. Samantha must have taken the lunch she didn’t finish away. She wasn’t sure if Kara knew or not she barely ate. “Starving,” she answered finally. “Today isn’t my cheat day though.”

“I won’t tell anyone if you won’t.”

Lena chuckled at that. God, she loved this woman. “I’m convinced, give me some sugar,” she whispered, pursing her lips.

“Aww, look at you being a dork,” Kara teased, chuckling when Lena swatted at her arm. She captured Lena’s lips for another kiss. “That was sweet,” she whispered, biting her lip while she blushed.

“You’re telling me,” Lena agreed, licking the sugar from her lips. “Now that you’re here, there’s a huge favor I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“Anything, shoot,” Kara answered, taking two doughnuts from the bag, handing one to Lena.

Lena plucked at the doughnut, trying not to think about all of the calories this sugared sweetness contained. “It’s a favor I want to ask of you as Supergirl,” she clarified.

“Oh,” Kara replied, taking a large bite from her doughnut. “Mwanytwin,” she mumbled.

Lena smiled for a moment before her smile slipped somewhat. She had yet to voice the favor she was going to ask of her and it sounded as if Kara already agreed, no matter what it was. The amount of trust Kara showed her was intense.

“This weekend, I am going to visit cancer patients at the L-Corp children’s hospital. I want to cheer them up a little and make their day better. A lot of those children look up to Supergirl. You’re their hero and I was wondering if you could tag along. One of the children is mute and I don’t know sign language. You know sign language, so you would be able to communicate with her. I think the children would be really happy to see you.”

“Oh Rao, Lena, of course I’ll go with you,” Kara said, not needing to think twice about that. “I love children and I’d love to make them smile. I need to call Winn. I’m going to need more capes.”

Lena’s eyes were watery. “This will mean so much to them,” she whispered, sniffling. “Some of the children requested meeting you for their make a wish. If there’s any way I can repay you for this…”

“All I want is to put smiles on their faces, same as you,” Kara replied, caressing Lena’s cheek. “You care so much and you have a heart of gold. I really…like you, a lot.”

“I really like you a lot, too.”

 


	29. Chapter 29

Lena shook hands with the cliniclowns, who were just about to leave. She thanked them for their continuous selfless efforts to make children smile and for paying a visit to the L-Corp children’s hospital.

Kara waved at the few curious eyes that turned into her direction. It must have been an unusual sight for them to see Supergirl carrying a large bag over her shoulder. She put one of the red noses on top of her nose, chuckling when Lena did the same.

Lena made her way down the hall with her cane, hearing Supergirl walk next to her.

“First floor,” Kara read from the signs on the walls. “Rao, there must be a lot of children here,” she said, noticing there were several floors, depending on which illness the children had.

“More than I wish there would be, I’d rather every hospital be empty and every child be healthy,” Lena replied, sighing quietly. “I’m planning on branching out and building another wing for burn victims, for children as well as for adults.”

“It’s incredible how much you put into charity,” Kara said while she followed Lena towards the elevator.

“I have more money than I can spend in a lifetime,” Lena replied as the elevator dinged and the doors swooshed open. “Even with your appetite, it’s too much,” she said, smiling when Kara chuckled lightly. “Can you press the button for the first floor?”

“Uhuh,” Kara hummed, doing just that.

“All the money I have, it’s because my family has always been rich. I would rather help those in need than let copious amounts of money sit in the bank. The profits L-Corp has made have increased by twelve percent since I became the CEO.”

Lena frowned when she heard the doors of the elevator slide open and closed more than once. “Are you stalling the elevator?”

“Yes,” Kara admitted, blushing. “I just, I err… I missed you and I thought maybe, once the doors are closed, I can kiss you before we reach the first floor.”

“That is a polite way of telling me to shut up.”

Kara gasped. “I’m not… I wasn’t… that’s not…I…,” she tried, unable to properly form a sentence.

Lena chuckled. “Relax, I am teasing you,” she whispered, grasping Kara’s arm to pull her further into the elevator. She heard the doors close. “Well?”

Kara put the bag down, put her hands on Lena’s waist and kissed her. The elevator didn’t have to go far up, so with a groan, she broke their kiss.

Lena didn’t blame Kara for groaning. She wanted to groan, too, not wanting their kiss to be over yet, but she plastered a smile onto her face instead and stepped out of the elevator. This part of the hospital smelled kind of like chemicals. It was a strange smell, but hospitals always smelled a little weird.

Kara hoisted the bag over her shoulder and followed Lena. Ahead of them, she saw a large room with beds lined up in two rows. Children were sitting up on the beds, trying to catch a glimpse of them as they approached. She heard some of them whisper _Supergirl_. Seeing their faces light up was incredible.

“Hello, children,” Lena said with a bright smile. “I brought a friend today.”

“You’re friends with Supergirl?” one of the children asked.

“That’s so cool!” another child said.

“Lena is one of my best friends,” Kara told the children, smiling while she thought how Lena was so much more than that. “I’m here today because I would like to have… One, two, three, four,” she said, counting the children, “fourteen more friends.”

While Kara spoke, she also communicated in sign language, which seemed to draw a smile from one of the children, who waved at her. She walked over to the girl’s bed. “Hi, sweetie,” she said, signing. “What is your name?”

“E..M..M..A,” Kara said while the girl signed her name. “That is a pretty name for a pretty girl.”

Lena smiled and mixed herself among the children as well. She walked over to the furthest bed where there was a boy who was a little shy and never said much. “Hello, Caleb, I brought you something,” she said, revealing a book from her purse. The book was filled with fairytales, according to the man from the bookstore where she bought the book. “You said Hansel and Gretel is your favorite story.”

“Yes,” Caleb answered. “Thank you, Miss.”

“Perhaps Supergirl would like to read a story to all of you,” Lena suggested, to which the children cheered.

“Ooooh, I love stories,” Kara said, smiling when she rubbed her hands together. “Let’s all sit close together. Lena can sit next to me and hold the book,” she said, unable to use sign language if she were to hold the book and it was also an excuse to keep Lena close.

Lena felt someone tug at her pants. “Yes?” she asked, crouching down.

Kara melted at the sight of a little girl standing next to Lena, whispering in her ear.

“I want to change my make a wish,” the girl whispered. “I said I wanted to go to Disneyland, but instead I want my big sister to go to college so she can become a lawyer. Our parents can’t afford it because I’m sick and that makes her sad.”

Lena felt for the little girl. It was endearing how she would give up her wish to make her sister happy. She recognized her voice. It was Rose, a six year old with a brain tumor. The doctors gave her a few months left to live. 

“Oh, your parents didn’t tell you the news?” Lena asked, forcing a smile onto her face when the girl whispered _no_. Crying wasn’t something that would help these children. “I heard your sister is getting a full-paid scholarship, so you can still go to Disneyland with your family.”

Lena would make the required phone calls later to pay for the full scholarship, anonymously, and to convince the school to phone the girl’s parents to share the news they were offering her a scholarship.

Kara eyed Lena. She knew what she was doing and Rao she loved her. The Luthors didn’t deserve Lena. “Gather around, children,” she said, waving them closer. “The beautiful lady gets to sit next to me,” she added, which made some of the children giggle.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena was thankful Psi agreed to tag along to Ruby’s birthday party, though at first she thought Psi was going to say no. Imra might have been a better option, but Imra couldn’t hear thoughts. She didn’t tell Psi why she asked her along, although it was possible Psi heard her thoughts and figured it out.

“I hope those other parents aren’t some kind of homophobes or alien-haters, otherwise I am leaving,” Psi whispered while she rang the doorbell for Lena.

“That makes two of us,” Lena replied, taking a deep breath. She put a smile on her face, just as the door swung open.

“Hello, Lena,” Samantha’s voice rang out. “And you are?”

“Gayle,” Psi answered. “You must be Samantha.”

“Just Sam,” Samantha corrected.

“I brought something,” Lena said, holding out a bottle of champagne. “I’ve been told it tastes good.”

“You brought alcohol to a party with eight year olds?”

Lena faltered slightly, but quickly gathered herself again. “What alcohol? I don’t see any alcohol,” she replied, smiling devilishly. She felt the bottle being taken from her.

Samantha chuckled. “Please come in, make yourself at home,” she said with a smile in her voice. “I hope my cat doesn’t cause you to trip. Simba loves to get attention.”

Lena also brought something for the birthday girl, which Psi was holding for her. She knew that because she asked her two times if she was certain she didn’t forget the gift in the car.

People were talking in the background. Children were laughing and giggling, some of them brushed past her.

“Lena,” Samantha said. “I would like you to meet my daughter, Ruby.”

“Hi, it’s very nice to meet you,” a girl said, whom Lena assumed was Ruby.

“Hello, sweetie, it’s nice to meet you, too,” Lena replied with a warm smile. “Happy birthday,” she said, nudging Psi with her elbow for the gift.

“This is for you, kiddo,” Psi said, followed by some paper being torn apart.

“A dollhouse, wow,” Ruby said. “Thank you.”

Lena released a breath she had been holding, feeling relieved Ruby seemed to like her gift. She wasn’t the best at buying gifts, but she tried. It wasn’t an easy task while she had no idea what Ruby liked and disliked. She had yet to process her surprise she was really meeting Samantha’s daughter.

“I’m going to pour us some glasses,” Samantha said. “Excuse me for a minute.”

“Breathe, Lena,” Psi whispered close to Lena’s ear. “We’re standing a few steps away from the kitchen. The cat is in the living room, being tormented by the children.”

That last part pulled a small smile from Lena. She felt more nervous being here than she was willing to admit. This party had a bunch of people she didn’t know and she didn’t know this house. Every tap of her cane made her self-conscious. She didn’t miss how a few people randomly stopped talking whenever she took a step, as if they were holding their breath, wondering if the blind woman was going to trip or not.

“There are a lot of loud minds here, a lot of gossip,” Psi whispered, scoffing. “Some of these people should get a divorce instead of sleeping around.”

Lena figured everyone’s mind would be loud to Psi, but she didn’t want to know what all of the strangers were thinking. She was more interested in what Samantha was thinking.

“Her mind is quiet,” Psi whispered. “Don’t raise your eyebrow at me I know why I’m here. The cat is coming this way now. It must be because of me, I’m a cat person.”

Lena took a few more steps, hearing glasses clink together. She must have reached the kitchen.

“You were right about this champagne, it tastes good,” Samantha said. “If you want some, I’m holding a glass out in front of you, so you may want to be fast before I drink both.”

Lena laughed lightly. “I’m not sure I can get through this entirely sober, so I will have my glass,” she replied, reaching out until she had a good grip on her glass.

Samantha chuckled all of the sudden. “I think I just lost my cat, he’s all over your friend. He’s such a spoiled brat.”

“I know the feeling, Lucky is spoiled, too,” Lena said, smiling. She took a sip from her glass. The champagne really did taste good. She was glad she brought it. “When Kara visits, he’s all over her, but he gets a lot of attention from me, too.”

“Smooth move on getting a puppy so your girlfriend will visit more,” Samantha said with a teasing tone.

Lena felt utterly busted, but it was her fault for bringing up Kara. Of course she knew it was no secret to Samantha, who had driven both of them around a couple of times. “He might be a guide dog someday, you know?” she commented with the least convincing tone in history.

“If you’re trying to find the quickest way to the floor, sure.”

Lena laughed. It took her a second to find Samantha’s arm to swat her lightly.

“Lucky is clumsy, but I can see why you adopted him,” Samantha said. This was the part where Lena expected to hear a comment towards her blindness and how her puppy missed a leg. “He’s cute and he matches with your cute girlfriend.”

Lena was almost certain she was blushing quite badly, more with every time Samantha called Kara her girlfriend. “He’s a better charm to keep Kara around than that necklace you gave me,” she jabbed playfully.

“Okay, if you find yourself without a personal bodyguard on Monday, think back to this moment.”

“Oh no,” Lena replied, feigning a gasp. “How will I ever survive without you knocking on my door while I’m working and without your horrid taste in music during our car rides?”

“Horrid?” Samantha guffawed. “Country music has soul, it makes people dance. My boots are made for walkin’.”

“In that case, you should walk out of my office sometime rather than in it,” Lena commented, chuckling. She was genuinely having a good time. It was a shame Samantha worked partially for her mother. She could see a friendship with her, if only she could trust her.

“I’m going to get a refill, plus side of not needing to drive your ass home today,” Samantha said, which had Lena’s jaw drop. Samantha was a tease. “If you want some chips or anything, feel free to help yourself, it’s all on the counter.”

 


	30. Chapter 30

Kara practically felt the nerves that were coursing through Lena. She noticed how white Lena’s knuckles were by the way she gripped her cane tighter than necessary. Lena’s heartbeat was uneven, with a spike hire and there when she swallowed, as if she was trying to swallow a lump stuck in her throat.

“Hey,” Kara said quietly while they walked next to each other. “How are you feeling?”

Lena breathed in through her nose and slowly breathed out through her mouth. She was accustomed to business meetings, accustomed to sitting in a room filled with men without feeling nervous because she knew how to deal with that. Today was supposed to be a calm Sunday, stress-free. Instead Kara asked if she was okay with meeting Alex. She knew it was only a matter of time before she would meet Kara’s sister, so she agreed.

“I’m worried your sister won’t like me,” Lena confessed.

“Alex is protective, but it’s going to be okay. She knows you’re a good person. It’s going to be okay, you’ll see.”

“I can’t wait to see how it all plays out,” Lena replied, mumbling slightly.

Kara broke into a ramble to explain what she meant and how she hadn’t intended to sound insensitive.

Lena smiled while Kara explained what she already knew. She was being a little bit mean. Of course she knew Kara wasn’t being insensitive or rude. The word ‘see’ wasn’t a word to avoid around blind people. She wanted to hear Kara’s voice because it helped her relax just listening to her talk and knowing she was there.

Kara took Lena’s free hand – after asking – when they arrived. “She’s going to love you, I know she will,” she said, and she wanted to add, _‘because I love you’_ , but she didn’t. She didn’t want to spring those words on Lena too soon, but she wasn’t sure what was too slow and what was too fast.

Lena took a few deep breaths, prepping herself. Okay, she was going to meet Alex and Maggie, who had a daughter named Isabella. She could do this. It was going to be fine. So far she met several people from Kara’s circle of friends and such, although the difference was that she met Imra, Psi and Brainy in advance before she knew of their connection to Kara. She also met Livewire a few times, which went fine.

But today was different. Lena was going to meet Kara’s sister, a woman whom Kara killed her own aunt for. She knew Kara and Alex were close. It would kill her if Alex were to dislike or even hate her. She knew Kara reassured her she wanted to be with her regardless of what anyone would think and she knew if Alex didn’t like her, Kara would likely brush it off and reassure her again, but she cared. If this didn’t go well, it would eat at her.

Lena’s own family didn’t want her, tried to kill her even. She couldn’t deal with the possibility of Kara’s family not wanting her, although if she wasn’t accepted, she wouldn’t blame them. No matter what she did, her blood tied her to the Luthor name and reminded people of the crimes her family committed.

Kara knocked on her sister’s door and waited with a smile. If Alex wouldn’t be nice, she would be very disappointed in her. “Heyyy, we’re here,” she said when the door opened.

“Hello,” Lena said, having heard the door open. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she said, holding her hand out.

“Hey, I’m Maggie,” Maggie replied, shaking Lena’s hand. “Damn Luthor, I’m digging that suit of yours, you look hot.”

Lena cringed slightly upon being called Luthor. “Lena, please,” she insisted with a polite smile. “And thank you,” she said, sensing the gay was strong in Maggie.

“Okay, Lena,” Maggie said, nodding. “You should let Lena pick your clothes sometime, little Danvers.”

Lena raised an eyebrow at Kara.

“Hah,” Kara said, scratching the back of her neck. “Maggie is kidding, I choose my own clothes. I have no idea what she’s on about, it’s not like I didn’t know what to wear for our dates or that I turned my closet upside down or anything, or created a pile of clothes onto my floor because I thought I had nothing to wear. So you see, she’s just kidding. Ha… ha.”

“Adorable,” Lena whispered, almost sure Kara was blushing.

“Hi,” Isabella said, tilting her head at Lena’s cane. “Hurt?” she asked, poking Lena’s leg.

“Sorry about that, she’s three and she doesn’t know better,” Alex said to Lena when she saw her flinch just a little.

Lena should have expected someone would touch her out of the blue, but she hadn’t. She crouched down to avoid towering above the little girl. “My legs are fine,” she said, smiling though she wasn’t sure if Isabella was standing in front of her or not. “I’m blind. My cane helps me to see where I’m going so I don’t bump into the wall.”

“Oh,” Isabella whispered, reaching out for Lena’s sunglasses.

“Bella, leave the nice lady alone,” Alex warned.

“I don’t mind,” Lena said, feeling her sunglasses being taken away from her. It did make her more conscious about her eyes though. “I adore children.”

“Welcome to the family, Lena,” Maggie said, grinning.

“I’m going to get some drinks,” Alex said. “Lena, what are you having?”

“Anything is fine, I am not picky.”

Kara was relieved it was going well so far. She smiled, seeing how fascinated Isabella appeared by Lena. She wandered over to the kitchen where her sister was pouring drinks. “Isn’t she amazing?” she asked in a whisper. “Rao, I…like her so much. On a scale of one to ten, she’s a twenty.”

Alex glanced at Lena and then back at her sister, whose eyes had a glint in them. She recognized that look. Oh, Kara was in deep. That much she could tell. She remembered how Maggie had looked at her like that right before they shared their first _‘I love you’_. So far Lena was okay, but if she would dare to break her sister’s heart, she would have another thing coming.

“Club soda,” Alex said, reaching the glass out towards Lena. She wasn’t sure what Lena liked, but her sister always tended to drink club soda.

“Oh, this is what Kara drinks so much,” Lena replied, stretching her hand out until she felt the glass.

“Mhmm,” Alex hummed, narrowing her eyes while she observed Lena. “I read you’re working on a project to get water to places where they’re experiencing a draught and that you’re reworking green energy to improve the environment.”

“Yes, that’s right,” Lena confirmed. “I thought Kara hadn’t published that article yet,” she mentioned in an afterthought.

“I’m busted,” Kara said, just not silent enough. “I may have gushed a little-”

Alex scoffed. “Try a lot.”

“-bit about your plans to my sister, but only the things you already mentioned for the article that will be published tomorrow.”

“It’s one of the projects I am working on,” Lena shared. “I’ve been told you’re a bio-engineer, Alex. If you wish, I would love to show you around L-Corp’s labs sometime and possibly get a refreshing insight from you.”

Alex’s jaw dropped. She never dared to dream she would ever get to see L-Corp’s labs.

“I think you just gave her an orgasm,” Maggie said to Lena, laughing.

“The DEO might need to seek a new director,” Alex said, smiling. “I’m definitely going to take you up on your offer, Lena.”

Lena got caught up in a conversation with Alex while Kara said a word every once in a while, discussing science.

“I’m going to get a beer,” Maggie mumbled, completely lost in whatever they were on about. She was never much of a science-y type.

“Red,” Isabella said, pushing one of her blocks into Lena’s hands.

“Oh, thank you,” Lena answered, smiling. “Can you describe the color red to me?”

“Her English isn’t so good,” Alex told Lena, as a heads up. “We’ve been trying to teach her and she’s learning, but her first language is Spanish.”

Kara was taken aback when Lena began to speak Spanish. She didn’t know Lena knew that language.

Lena listened closely while Isabella described the color red as being like fire, an explosion and blood. The cute sound of Isabella’s voice made her smile. She loved how Isabella’s r’s sounded like w’s, which increased her cuteness level.

Isabella took it upon herself to explain other colors to Lena as well.

“Shhh,” Kara whispered, holding a finger to her lips when Alex, Maggie and Isabella looked at her while she got her phone ready to take pictures. She smiled while she took pictures and she was definitely going to put one of them as her background.

“Was it really necessary to take over a dozen pictures of me?” Lena asked, chuckling when Kara gasped. “I heard your camera shutter click multiple times.”

“While I’m at it, I might as well take one more,” Kara said while Lena laughed. “Alex, can you take a picture of us?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena stepped into her bedroom, ready to curl up in her sheets and sleep until her alarm would scream at her to wake up. It was a little past eleven, which wasn’t too bad, though she had to get up at six in the morning. She had a surprisingly good time visiting Kara’s sister. It was almost laughable how nervous she had been for nothing.

It was nice meeting Maggie as well, who turned out to be a surprisingly good cook. If she hadn’t known any better, she would have thought they had dinner at a restaurant somewhere. She complimented Maggie about her cooking skills, to which Kara and Alex had agreed. It was lovely meeting Isabella, such an adorable little girl who asked her a million questions.

She sat down on her bed when she heard a thud against the door and another. Lucky must have decided to head-butt the door. She lifted her sheets, sighing when Lucky whined and when he cried, she let go of her sheets and got back up.

“Are you having trouble sleeping, baby?” she asked after opening the door. She felt Lucky nudge his head against her legs. “You can’t sleep in my room, you have your own bed,” she said, crouching down to pet him. “Why do you have to be so cute?”

Lucky barked once and pushed his wet nose against Lena’s palm.

“Okay, but only this one time,” Lena relented, picking him up. “Tomorrow you have to sleep in your own bed again.”

Lucky sounded happy when Lena put him down on her bed.

Lena crawled under her sheets, humming quietly when Lucky wriggled himself under her arm. He wasn’t supposed to be in her bedroom, it was a rule she had, but she felt bad for him. Lucky just wanted some love and cuddles, which she understood. It was sad to leave him all by himself in the living room, he was just a baby.

When Lucky yawned like the adorable puppy he was, she knew she was doomed and she would most likely let him sleep in her room again tomorrow.

“Goodnight, you spoiled cute little ball of fluff.”

 


	31. Chapter 31

Kara had her hands in her hair, quite literally. Weeks she tried to stop Reign with the DEO, but the vigilante was fast and often struck while she was sleeping. More people who were in touch with Lex Luthor before he went to prison were killed, at least one every week.

“Dammit!” Alex groaned, throwing a thick ever-growing file onto the table. “Our trap didn’t work at all, it was a total bust.”

Kara sighed. She knew her sister had several agents shadowing people whom could be Reign’s next target due to their connections with Lex in one way or another. “What happened?” she asked, eyes shifting between Alex and Winn.

Alex simply threw her hands up. It frustrated her they still hadn’t managed to bring Reign in or even get close to capturing her.

“Last night Reign went after Chet Miner,” Winn said, pulling up his information. “He was found innocent by the court during the Lex Luthor trial when he was accused of having aided in smuggling alien technology which was used for the bomb Lex created.”

Kara nodded, she had heard of him.

“We had a van with agents posted outside his house,” Winn continued, clicking his pen repeatedly. He frowned when Kara took his pen and snapped it in half. “Reign picked up the van and ditched it at the impound lot. Chet was burned and his house has been destroyed. He didn’t survive the attack.”

“The uh… agents took a while to get out of the van,” Winn said, scratching his forehead. “Reign kind of…placed two cars next to the van, one in front of it, one behind it and one on top of it. They didn’t get out until backup arrived, at which point Reign already killed Chet and destroyed his house.”

“She left a message outside Chet’s home,” Alex said, making a hand gesture at Winn to show Kara the next picture. “It was a message for us. Reign wants us to stop being a nuisance and to stay out of her way.”

Kara crossed her arms over her chest. It irked her Reign was still on the loose.

“The list is decreasing significantly,” Imra said. “Brainy made a new list, including possible targets we hadn’t thought of yet. According to his calculations, some of Lex Luthor’s past friends have a fifty-fifty percent risk of becoming a target.”

“Fifty-one percent chance,” Brainy corrected while he walked in.

“How many people are left on the list?” Kara asked.

“Sixteen,” Imra answered, skimming her eyes over the list. “Twenty-one if you take Brainy’s new calculations into account. It is possible Reign is saving Lena for last in an attempt to instill fear upon her, to let Lena hear about every one of them dying, knowing Reign is coming for her sooner or later.”

“I wish we had a Martian right now,” Alex said, sighing. “A shapeshifter could be useful to set up a trap.”

“We have a white Martian locked up,” Winn commented. “But… but, that’s an awful idea, he wouldn’t help us,” he said when Alex narrowed her eyes at him.

“Lex Luthor is growing restless, he attempted to escape prison five times by now,” Alex said, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I’m going over there today to talk with him and see if he knows anything about Reign.”

“I should come with you,” Kara said.

“No, I don’t want you anywhere near Lex Luthor,” Alex replied with a sharp tone to let her sister know she wasn’t saying this lightly. She didn’t want that alien-hating piece of shit to come near Kara while he knew she was Lena’s soulmate. There was no way that would go down well. Not that he could physically hurt her sister, but he knew how to make his words hurt.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena gasped for air in between kisses, but she couldn’t get enough, couldn’t stop chasing after Kara’s lips.

Kara let Lena push her back onto the couch, smiling because she knew Lena liked to be in control and she didn’t mind letting her take it. “Lena, I should…,” she whispered, cut off by Lena’s lips.

Lena’s hands were on Kara’s arms. She moved her hands up and down in a slow motion while she kissed her. She knew it was late, but they had been dating for three months and every time it was harder to hear Kara leave.

Kara melted into the kiss, caressing Lena’s back while her tongue circled around hers. She didn’t want to go, but it was late and she didn’t want to deprive Lena of her sleep, not on a Tuesday night.

“Stay,” Lena whispered, pressing another kiss to Kara’s lips. She didn’t want to resort to begging, but she would. “Kara…,” she said, sitting up when Kara wasn’t reciprocating that much anymore.

“I-” Kara began, unsure what to say. She wasn’t ready to sleep over, not yet. “I’m quite tired and you must be tired as well.”

Lena was tired, but never of Kara. “You can sleep over, I don’t mind,” she offered, smiling. “In fact, I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh? A surprise for me?” Kara asked, watching Lena reach into her pocket. Her brows knit together when Lena pulled out a key.

“This is a key to my place, I want you to have it,” Lena explained, recently having arranged a spare key. “I want you to have it because you are welcome to visit anytime and you can let yourself in. You can even come here while I’m working, to play with Lucky.”

Kara’s face lit up and without hesitation, she took the key.

Lena chuckled. She knew saying that last bit would convince Kara. It was a big step, allowing Kara into her house at all times, even when she wouldn’t be around, but she trusted her. “Stay,” she said again, leaning closer towards Kara. “We can cuddle all night.”

Kara smiled slightly. “I love cuddles,” she said, definitely down for that. If it was just cuddles and some kissing, then she didn’t mind sleeping over. She kicked herself for even daring to assume Lena was asking her to sleep over so they could have sex.

Less than an hour later, they were both under the covers while Lucky was curled up at their feet.

“So, Lucky sleeps in your bedroom,” Kara noted.

“I wouldn’t want him to feel left out,” Lena said, feeling Kara’s scrutinizing look. “Okay, he’s cute and I’m weak, and it’s sad if I don’t let him sleep in my room.”

“Aww, you’re so soft,” Kara whispered, chuckling when Lena poked her side. “I love that about you.”

“Do you?” Lena asked quietly, inching closer while Kara hummed.

Kara shifted a little, putting a hand on Lena’s jaw while she kissed her. “I love many things about you,” she confessed in between kisses. “I love you, Lena,” she whispered, relieved to say those words she had wanted to say for weeks.

Lena’s lips split into a smile. “I love you too, Kara,” she replied, and she would have said it earlier, but she was scared to overwhelm Kara and push her away in the process. “You have no idea how much I love you.”

Kara combed her fingers through Lena’s hair while she spooned her. “My little spoon,” she whispered, kissing the back of her head.

Lena groaned silently. “If you tell anyone…”

“I’ll make sure to publish it so everyone in National City knows how perfect you are.”

“Tease,” Lena whispered, turning around. Her hand ended up on Kara’s stomach, where a patch of her skin wasn’t covered by the top she had on. “You’re so warm,” she said, hearing Kara’s breath hitch when her hand inched a little higher.

“Perks of being an alien,” Kara replied, hyperaware of how close Lena’s hand was to her breasts. She slowly breathed out when Lena didn’t move her hand higher, not ready for this to spiral any further yet.

Lena frowned. “Is everything alright?” she asked, having a gut feeling something was wrong.

“Yes, I just want to kiss you and go back to holding you.”

Lena had a gnawing feeling Kara was hiding something, but if she didn’t get a real answer after asking once, asking twice wasn’t going to help. She could only imagine how much Kara must have had on her mind with all her responsibilities as Supergirl and with Snapper being so hard on her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Music from the nineties burst through the speakers, but the volume was reasonable and didn’t require people to shout in order to have a conversation.

Lena was having a drink with Samantha at the bar when she smelled Kara’s familiar perfume. She smiled, happy Kara finally arrived.

“Hey,” Kara said, kissing Lena’s cheek. She was allowed to do that, Lena told her a few weeks back she didn’t have to ask all the time anymore. “We’re here.”

Kara brought Livewire with her. When Lena asked her to join her for drinks on this Friday night, she mentioned her bodyguard would be there, too, and she was asked to bring someone along so Samantha wouldn’t be their third wheel. She chose Livewire because she wanted her to get out for a bit and have some fun.

“Your clothes are so gay,” Livewire said to Samantha, who was wearing a red and black flannel shirt, jeans and boots.

“Ah,” Lena whispered, realizing Kara must have brought Livewire. She recognized her voice and if she had chosen someone, she would have asked Livewire as well.

“They came out of the closet this evening,” Samantha replied with a sideways smile while Livewire smirked. “I didn’t catch your name.”

“Yeah, you didn’t, because I didn’t tell you my name,” Livewire said, to which Kara shook her head and Lena took another sip from her drink. “If you don’t run off screaming by the end of this evening, I might tell you.”

“Mysterious, I like that. You have a bit of a bite, I like that, too.”

Kara was relieved Livewire and Samantha didn’t start a fight. She knew Livewire couldn’t exactly introduce herself as Livewire, unless she was willing to share her identity with Samantha.

“I’m going to get more drinks,” Samantha said. “My daughter is sleeping over at a friend’s tonight, so I can drink as much as I want.”

“Oh, you got a kid?” Livewire asked, glancing at Kara, who averted her eyes.

Kara didn’t mention Samantha had a daughter, but she did tell Livewire she was single. She excused herself with Lena while Samantha started gushing about her daughter to Livewire.

“You could have told her about Ruby,” Lena whispered to Kara.

“She likes children more than she would admit and I just wanted her to have some fun tonight. I think she’s been sad about something, but she doesn’t talk about it.”

Lena knew exactly what was making Livewire feel a little down, but it wasn’t her place to share that with Kara. It was a private matter Livewire entrusted her with.

Their night out was coming to an end when Lena and Kara both decided they wanted to go home and get some sleep. Kara agreed to join Lena to her place so they could cuddle.

“I didn’t run off, so how about you tell me your name so I can put it next to your phone number that you’re going to give me?” Samantha asked Livewire, biting her lip.

“Those aren’t the only digits I don’t mind giving you.”

Kara’s jaw dropped. Oh Rao, she so did not need to hear any of that.

Lena didn’t know whether to applaud Samantha first or Livewire for how smooth they were being.

Samantha’s eyes shamelessly sized Livewire up. She licked her lips when they made eye-contact. “Would you like to join me for a nightcap at my place?”

Kara grasped Lena’s hand and walked away. If she listened and watched for another second, she would never be able to look Livewire in the eyes anymore.

Lena had enough of Kara pulling her along. She yanked Kara back and pressed her against the wall, kissing her neck. “You should try pulling my clothes rather than my arm,” she husked in her ear, nipping at her earlobe when Kara shuddered audibly. “But we can save that part for the bedroom,” she said, taking a step back.

“Another night, you’ve had a couple of drinks. I just want to cuddle tonight, is that okay?” Kara asked, rubbing her right arm with her left hand, biting her lip.

Lena breathed out and nodded. She wasn’t tipsy or drunk, but it was a wise idea to be completely sober before taking that step. “Cuddling sounds perfect,” she said, smiling, finding it sweet Kara was so considerate.

 


	32. Chapter 32

Alex Danvers was many things; an agent, co-director of the DEO, a friend, a girlfriend, a sister, a daughter, a mother, a soulmate, but never a wife, at least not yet. She would be though, quite soon actually. She never doubted Maggie was the one for her. It took her a long time to propose because she didn’t want Maggie to feel as if she tried to rush into tying the knot. It turned out Maggie had wanted to propose, too, but she held back because she was worried she wasn’t the marrying type.

All this time they both tried to give each other more time. Whenever they used to pass by a bridal shop, she would act indifferent to avoid giving Maggie the impression she was excited to get married. When she was alone, she would catch glimpses of those shops, dreaming about getting married someday. Three and a half years of being together, and it was going to happen, they were going to take the plunge.

It was a snowy early December day. The snow carpet outside was beautiful. Her white dress fit like a glove. It had an open back. She felt like a princess – no scratch that, she felt like a queen. Being here, wearing this dress, knowing she was about to marry her soulmate, made her feel enchanted. She yearned for each morning she woke up to Maggie’s dimpled smile. Her heart felt warm and full, realizing she had everything she could ever dream of.

Maggie bit her lip when she spotted Alex, who looked drop dead gorgeous. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was to be a mother and to become a wife. Isabella was waving at her from where she was seated next to Kara, at the front row, so she waved back and smiled. She was wearing a tux, which took quite a chunk out of her salary, but Alex was more than worth it and she wanted to look good for her, though she had no doubt Alex would appreciate what she was wearing underneath her clothes a lot more.

When she was fourteen, she used to feel as if she wasn’t cut out for happiness. Her parents knew of her soulmate mark and it always seemed pretty obvious that _Alexandra_ meant she was going to wind up with a woman instead of a man. Yet despite her mark, her parents wanted her to be heterosexual. At age fourteen, she experienced her first crush on a girl whom was her best friend. She thought it was mutual, but oh how wrong she was. Her first crush crushed her heart, but that was why a crush was called a crush in the first place. It wasn’t easy, but that was nowhere near as painful as the fact her parents kicked her out.

She was fourteen and forced to live with her aunt, whom died a few years later. Whenever people around her met their soulmate while she went to college, she thought she would never find hers. Then one day, when she was twenty-four, Alex stumbled into her life and for the first time in a decade, her heart didn’t feel so crushed anymore. She met people who liked her for her and she realized that trying to be who others wanted her to be would never make her happy, and she only got to live once, so she wanted to live the life that would make her happy, which she was living right now, with the love of her life and their beautiful baby girl.

Kara had a handful of tissues clutched in her hand, tearing up while her sister walked down the red aisle. Alex looked so happy, smiling and glowing as she held a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

Lena heard people sniffling around her. The song _A Thousand Years_ was playing, which was simply beautiful and it was near impossible for that song not to evoke emotions. Coming here through the snow was tricky due to how slippery it was, but Kara helped her stay on her feet and she wouldn’t want to miss this. It was the first time she ever attended a wedding and also the first time she was invited to one.

“Here come the waterworks,” Samantha whispered. “Can I have a tissue?”

Kara nodded and handed Samantha a package filled with tissues. She had plenty more where those came from.

“People sure cry an awful lot at weddings,” Livewire said, shaking her head.

During the ceremony while the guests were silent, aside from those tearing up, Lena held Kara’s hand, squeezing slightly every time she thought she was going to tear up. They had been going steady for almost five months now, it felt surreal.

Alex and Maggie cried more than everyone else combined when they slid their wedding rings around each other’s finger.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Kara’s eyebrows shot up when Alex and Maggie really got into their kiss, swapping tongues. “Oh Rao,” she whispered, covering Isabella’s eyes with her hand. They should save some of that for their honeymoon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie gathered everyone around in the room for the throwing of the bouquet before they would get started on the food.

Alex winked at Maggie and threw the bouquet.

Lena wasn’t sure if she was facing the right direction. When the bouquet landed in her hands, she jumped up. She was surprised she of all people caught it. Then again, Alex threw it so perhaps it wasn’t such a coincidence at all.

Kara blushed and bit her lip. Oh Rao, according to earthly standards, this meant Lena was going to be next to get married. She pondered for a moment, rationalizing her sister waited three years before she proposed to Maggie.

Lena chuckled when Kara sped off with a _‘fooooood’_ the moment Alex and Maggie announced everyone could take a seat and dig in. She was in love with a dork, a cute dork, a dork whom just rushed towards the food and left her standing.

“Hey, Lena,” Alex said, approaching her. “I wanted to talk with you for a minute, if that’s okay?”

“Yes, I can spare a minute,” Lena answered with a smile. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, yes, perfect even,” Alex answered, nodding her head at Maggie who was arranging her plate. “I want to thank you for gifting Maggie and I a vacation, without you we wouldn’t have been able to afford a honeymoon.”

“It was the least I could do for my sisters in law,” Lena replied, happy to have made them happy.

Alex shook her head. Lena was unbelievable, gifting an all-in two weeks trip to Bora Bora. The plane tickets were first class. “I’m going to tear up again,” she whispered, dabbing at her eyes.

“If you’re going to cry, I’m going to cry, some solidarity, hm?”

Alex chuckled lightly. “Hey, Mags,” she said, smiling when her wife snaked an arm around her waist.

“You’re a good egg, Lena,” Maggie said with an appreciative nod, though the latter was more of a reflex. “We appreciate it you agreed to watch our daughter.”

Alex hummed in agreement. “Next to Kara, there’s nobody we trust more,” she said, having chosen Lena instead of Kara, due to how often her sister had to up and leave to be Supergirl.

Lena was speechless. It meant the world to her that they entrusted her with the care of their daughter. With her schedule it might not have been ideal, but she knew she would receive help from friends if she asked.

“Once I figure out where Isabella is, I won’t let her out of my sight,” Lena said, chuckling, feeling confident about the body she had, not minding she was blind.

“She’s sitting on Kara’s lap,” Alex said, sighing at the stomach ache her daughter was bound to have after letting Kara fill up a plate for her. “That’s our table and we kept you a seat next to Kara. You can take my arm if you want, or I could keep talking and you can follow the sound of my voice, whichever you’re most comfortable with.”

“I’ll take your arm, thank you,” Lena replied, relieved Alex thought about it since Kara was too distracted by the food.

Kara’s eyes widened when Lena reached the table with Alex and Maggie. “Lena, hi… I…um..,” she said, scratching the back of her neck.

“You um um forgot something?” Lena asked, unable to hide her smile. “You can make it up to me later,” she whispered, winking.

Kara didn’t sweat, but she had the feeling she was sweating profusely. “Oh Rao,” she whispered, wondering what making it up meant exactly. “I can give you a thousand kisses?”

“Make it a million.”

“You two should get a room already,” Maggie teased, frowning when Kara dropped her fork.

Alex shared Maggie’s frown. She thought Kara would have told Lena by now, but it didn’t look like she had.

While everyone was eating, Kara noticed how Livewire kept laughing at things Samantha said and vice versa. She even noticed Livewire interacting a bit with Ruby. They must have been getting along better than she anticipated.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“That’s the third time you’re asking the DJ to play Nothing Else Matters.”

“So?” Livewire replied, shrugging. “It’s a good song.”

“It is a good song,” Kara agreed. “But you should give other people the chance to request a song, Leslie.”

“Her name is Livewire, not Leslie,” Samantha said curtly to Kara. “She doesn’t like to be called Leslie, which you already know. It’s rude and hurtful, and she deserves to be treated with respect.”

Livewire eyed Samantha and nodded once with her eyes closed to which Samantha placed a hand on Livewire’s lower back.

Kara’s brows creased together. Of course she was aware Livewire wasn’t too fond of being called Leslie, though she did let her friends call her that sometimes. It was confusing to hear Samantha say that, which meant Livewire must have told Samantha she was Livewire. She wondered when that happened.

“I love this song,” Samantha said, smiling, swaying a little. “I’m missing a little spark though,” she said, eyes twinkling. “Dance with me,” she said to Livewire, grasping her hand.

Kara went to open her mouth, closing it again. She knew Livewire wasn’t a fan of dancing, but it wasn’t her place to speak for her. She was still trying to process how Samantha put her in her place while she meant no harm or disrespect.

“Ugh, fine,” Livewire replied, rolling her eyes before she smiled. “Only because it’s you though,” she added. “And I’m leading, or else your sexy ass can find someone else to dance with.”

“Lead away, if you think you can handle it,” Samantha said, smiling when Livewire chuckled.

Kara decided to stop staring. Whatever Livewire did wasn’t her business and she was happy to see her smile which was quite an upgrade to how much she sulked weeks ago. “Lena, can I dance with you?” she asked, fumbling with her hands when she stood near Lena. “I mean, do you want to dance with me? To this song and maybe to other songs, I can lead or you can lead, either is fine, if you’re okay with dancing that is. If you’re not okay with dancing, that’s okay, too.”

“I would love to dance with you, Kara,” Lena said, smiling while she held out a hand for Kara to take. “How else can I show off my killer moves?”

 


	33. Chapter 33

Lena had one arm wrapped around Isabella, who was sleeping. Her other hand was holding her cane. She followed the sound of Imra’s voice, who had been so kind to offer her a ride home. The snow was shoveled, according to several of the guests from the wedding.

“I can take her over from you, if you want,” Kara offered, following Lena to Imra’s car. She was more than a little worried Lena might slip on a residue of ice somewhere and wind up hurt.

“That won’t be necessary, I got her,” Lena replied, perfectly capable of carrying Isabella. The little girl wasn’t heavy and she didn’t want to stir her too much. “You can hold the door open for us though.”

“Okay, if you’re sure. It’s just… this weather is dangerous and I don’t want you to break anything.”

“Kara, this isn’t the first time I’m walking around during weather like this,” Lena said, sighing quietly. “I know you want to protect me and I know your intentions are well-placed, but I am not as fragile as you think I am. There will be times where I might fall and that’s okay because every time I fall, I get back up again. I fall and I get up, that’s who I am. I’m not a porcelain doll. You can help me when I ask and you can offer to help me, but don’t push.”

Lena wasn’t upset, but she needed to get that off her chest. She didn’t like it when people acted as if they had to walk on eggshells around her or if they made it sound as if she had to walk on eggshells for being blind. Everyone could slip and fall in weather like this, even Kara and in all fairness Kara had tripped more than she did since they got to know each other.

Kara took a deep breath. Lena didn’t sound angry and she didn’t exactly lash out, but she struggled with the fact she made Lena feel as if she was trying to be pushy. Thinking back to what she said, she should have known better.

“Okay,” Kara said, swallowing around a lump in her throat. “Thank you for telling me, I should have let it go rather than drone on to convince you. I’ll work on that.”

Lena appreciated that they were able to talk without it spiraling into a heated argument. “Would you like to sleep over tonight?” she asked while she heard Imra unlocking the car.

“I’d love to,” Kara answered, smiling as she opened the door for Lena. She wanted to tell Lena to be careful not to bump her head, but she kept her lips sealed, keeping in mind what Lena said. Her heart did skip a beat while Lena got in, though she was able to breathe when Lena ducked her head and got in the car just fine with Isabella.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Isabella giggled when Lucky chased after her. “Dog!” she shouted, clapping her hands together.

“That’s right, sweetiepie,” Lena said, smiling while she heard the pitter patter of Lucky’s paws. “His name is Lucky and he loves making new friends.”

Kara hummed in the kitchen, busy preparing breakfast.

“I hope breakfast includes something healthy,” Lena said, finding her chair. Her hair was still wet from the shower she took, but it would dry soon enough. “Not that those pancakes don’t smell delicious, though the only sugar I tend to consume in the morning other than you is the sugar I put in my coffee. Speaking of sugar, lay some on me.”

Kara smiled. She flipped a pancake, cheering when she caught it, putting the pan down so she could kiss Lena.

“Iiieeek,” Isabella shrieked, covering her eyes with her hands.

“Uh oh, she’s going to tell on us when Alex and Maggie get back,” Kara said, laughing lightly. Her sister and Maggie kissed a lot as well, but for the time being Isabella was in a phase where she thought kissing was gross.

“Might as well kiss me again if she’s going to tell on us anyway,” Lena whispered, fisting Kara’s shirt. She smiled when she felt Kara’s lips on hers, ah, this was the life.

Kara slid her hands into Lena’s hair, losing herself in their kiss, getting a little carried away as her tongue danced around Lena’s. She pulled back with a gasp when she remembered she was supposed to make sure she didn’t burn the pancake that was currently on the fire.

“It’s not burned!” Kara said, quickly sliding the pancake onto an empty plate. “Quite,” she added in a whisper, making a face, seeing how it was a little bit black. Okay, that pancake was ruined. “I made you some freshly squeezed orange juice and I know you don’t like pulp, so I made sure there’s no pulp in it,” she said, smiling while she poured a glass.

Lena imagined her counter had several squeezed oranges on top of it, though she hoped Kara cleaned the mess rather than letting it become sticky. “Oh, that is much better than coffee.”

“I know you’re a much better liar than I am, but you’re lying,” Kara replied, chuckling when Lena huffed. “I know coffee is your favorite, I just wanted to bribe you with extra sugar today.”

“Bribe, hm?” Lena asked, hearing Kara putting a glass down in front of her on the table. “Do tell,” she said, wrapping her fingers around the glass.

Kara put a chunk of butter into the pan. If she wanted to butter up Lena, she better do the same to the pancakes. She smiled at Isabella who tugged at her pants. “Did you want some orange juice, too, sweetie?” she asked, grabbing a plastic mug when Isabella nodded.

Lena sipped from her glass. It tasted sweet and Kara was right there was no pulp, just as she preferred it. She waited patiently, curious to hear why Kara deemed it necessary to bribe her.

“I got you some chocolate from your favorite chocolatier,” Kara said to Lena.

Okay, something was definitely up if Kara was going to those lengths to bribe Lena. “Are you going to tell me why you’re so set on bribing me or should I call Imra and ask her to send Psi over?”

“Octavia sent me a text while you were in the shower,” Kara confessed, biting her lip.

“Oh,” Lena whispered as her eyebrows knitted together. “The friendly girl from the animal shelter?” she asked, remembering her.

“Yes, her,” Kara confirmed, toying with the hem of her shirt. “There’s a dog at the shelter who is in desperate need of a loving home – they all are, but… but, um, so…err.”

There was no way Lena was going to adopt another dog. It was more than enough she had one adorable ball of fluff who occasionally caused her to stumble or trip because Lucky was playful and loved to leave his toys all over the floor for her to find. No matter how much Kara tried to bribe her, she wasn’t planning on caving in.

“I have an idea,” Kara said with so much excitement she sounded as if she discovered gravity. “How about we go to the animal shelter and then you can decide. If you say no, I promise I’ll never bring it up ever again, cross my heart.”

Lena narrowed her eyes. It sounded like a trap to trick her into saying yes, but nonetheless, she agreed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara paced around at the DEO while Winn pulled up the latest footage of Reign killing a man who was accused of having aided Lex Luthor. The man was found guilty, but he was released from prison after he served a year and a half, due to good behavior. Alex called her an hour ago, but her sister wouldn’t be back from her honeymoon for another week, so she told her everything was going swimmingly.

It didn’t sound like Alex believed her. She was never good at lying, especially not to people who knew her well. She did manage to change the topic when she brought up Isabella. Both her sister and her sister in law were curious to hear how Isabella was doing.

“Reign struck again,” Winn said, swiveling his chair around. “Agent Vasquez and Agent Lane were at the scene. They managed to catch a glimpse of Reign and tried to take her down, but the tranquilizers didn’t even slow her down a little. Reign retaliated by burning their van.”

“Not with them in it,” Winn added quickly when Kara’s eyes widened horrifically so. “Agent Vasquez and Agent Lane are unharmed.”

“Despite the fact no agents were harmed, we still have one casualty,” Kara said, taking a deep breath, sagging her shoulders as she breathed out.

“Yes, the man Reign killed,” Brainy said, scratching his name off the list. “She is not being very cooperative. If she killed these people alphabetically, it would be easier to capture her. There is no logical order in any way. Age, name, she is going at this all wrong.”

“Let’s publish an article asking Reign if she can pretty please kill them in an alphabetical order,” Livewire said while Kara shook her head.

“Marvelous idea,” Brainy replied, smiling. “Kara, do you wish to do the honors?”

“I can’t even with this guy,” Livewire said, snorting.

“Livewire was being sarcastic,” Imra informed Brainy. With a sigh, she turned to Livewire. “Brainy struggles to pick up on certain social cues. Rather than turn this into a joke, you may wish to take this seriously. Reign is dangerous.”

“I agree with Imra,” Kara said without a doubt.

“Why don’t we let Reign be?” Livewire suggested, shrugging when everyone turned to stare at her. “We should let it go, this whole pursuit and whatnot. It’s not like Reign is killing innocent people, they all had it coming.”

“Murder is murder,” Kara reminded Livewire, sighing when Livewire shrugged yet again. “It is not her place to decide who is and who isn’t innocent, and it is not her place to decide who lives and who dies.”

“All I’m saying is we should stop getting in Reign’s way before people get hurt,” Livewire said. “And with people I mean agents, random citizens, you name it.”

“Oh, so your plan is to let Reign kill every person on that list we accumulated? I don’t like Lillian Luthor any more than she does, but that doesn’t mean Reign had to go and attack her, or any of those other people. Our job is to protect people, including the people Reign is killing.”

Livewire held her hands up and took a step back.

Kara was pumped up and close to seething. She couldn’t believe Livewire was trying to justify Reign’s actions. She calmed down a little when Imra squeezed her shoulder, the same way her sister often would when she needed it.

“I have to go,” Livewire said just as Psi walked in. “Sam is working and I told her I’d pick up Ruby from school. Ruby usually goes with her best friend, but her best friend is sick, so the mother of said friend isn’t coming around to pick up Ruby.”

“You and Sam,” Psi said, smirking. “Are you two going steady yet?”

Livewire flipped Psi off and disappeared through the lights.

“Where is Graym, love?” Imra asked, frowning at Psi. “I thought you were watching him.”

“He’s with Lena’s bodyguard. She didn’t mind watching him because she’s also babysitting Isabella and Graym was asking if he could go play with Isabella.”

“Graym and Isabella are with Sam?” Kara asked Psi, who eyed her as if she had gone deaf. “Livewire just left to go pick up Ruby because Sam is working.”

“No, Lena took the afternoon off to visit her mother at the hospital and she gave Sam the afternoon off, too,” Psi replied, eyes shifting between Imra and Kara. “Perhaps she hasn’t had the chance yet to inform Livewire she can pick up Ruby now that she’s not working.”

“I doubt that’s it,” Kara disagreed, casting her eyes down for a second. “I think Livewire simply wanted to leave as fast as possible and needed an excuse.”

 


	34. Chapter 34

Perhaps she had lost her mind, but murder attempt or not, Lena wasn’t like her mother, so she decided to visit her at the hospital. It was long due, given the fact it took her multiple weeks to convince herself to even set foot near her. She spoke to the doctors on the phone this morning. They said her mother was conscious and well enough to receive a brief visit, though they cautioned to keep stress at a minimum for her mother’s sake.

She sent her mother flowers and a card, which was far more than her mother had ever given her whenever she wound up at the hospital in the past. Not that the flowers were heartfelt even a little bit because she asked the florist to deliver a bouquet that meant _I hope you choke_. There was a bitter taste in her mouth, knowing her mother poisoned her and used Samantha as a pawn to do so. She thought back about that moment a lot, including the moment where she overheard that conversation between her mother and Samantha, where it became obvious Samantha didn’t know about the poison.

A warning was what her mother had called it. Well, that warning could have killed her if it hadn’t been for Kara, her soulmate whom her mother loathed purely for being an alien. She had yet to confront her mother she knew the truth, but seeing she walked into this hospital, not wearing a bandage around her wrist with nothing but her sleeve to cover her mark, a possible reveal wasn’t out of the question.

The worst part was how after everything her mother put her through, all of the lies, the emotional abuse, the betrayal and the murder attempt – attempts? – a part of her still loved her, no matter how much she wanted to hate her. It would be so much easier if she stopped caring altogether, but there was a small piece of her that wouldn’t let her, a voice that reminded her that despite the hell her mother put her through, she was still her mother.

“Lena,” Lillian said, her voice weak yet full of snark. “I’m surprised you finally came to visit me. I was starting to think your disability made you too inept to find the hospital.”

Lena’s jaw tensed. Her mother was trying to get under her skin, as usual. “I wish I could say I’m happy to see you, but even if I wasn’t blind, that would still be a lie.”

“I am happy to see you, so that makes one of us. I missed you, Lena.”

“How about we skip the bullshit and get to the point,” Lena replied, raising her right hand up to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear, satisfied when she felt her sleeve slide down just a tad. It must have been enough to show her mother a glimpse of her mark because she heard her gasp and her monitor signaled a spike in her heart rate. “Careful mother, you wouldn’t want to get a heart attack.”

“You are not wearing a bandage,” Lillian said, bordering on seething. “Did I teach you nothing?”

“My disability must have affected my memory,” Lena answered with a tone void of emotions. “I will fix this right now and ask a nurse if she could be so kind to bandage my wrist, even though there is nothing going on with my wrist, unless you count the fact I have a special mark.”

“Supergirl,” Lillian said, voice laced with venom. “You met her, haven’t you?”

“Oh, I did more than meet Supergirl, mother,” Lena said, unable to resist. She refused to keep her relationship with Kara in the dark forever and it was only a matter of time before her mother would find out regardless. “I have been sleeping with her,” she specified, though so far sleeping only meant cuddling, not that her mother needed to know that detail. “You know what they say, once you take an alien to bed, you’ll wish that’s all you’ve ever had.” Nobody actually said that, but she just did.

“How could you do this to me? Supergirl will spit you out, you will see,” Lillian replied, to which she laughed darkly. “Your blindness has blinded your judgment, you stupid girl.”

“I love her and she loves me. Supergirl isn’t beneath me, unless we’re in bed,” Lena said with a devilish smirk. Humans, metahumans, aliens, they were all equal to her. “She is the best thing that ever happened to me. I get to see her in ways nobody else can and for that I am proud I am blind. Being blind does not limit me. I am just as adequate as everyone else and I am a damn good CEO.”

“You are going to regret this, Lena!” Lillian said, trashing on the bed. “Don’t you dare walk away, you hear me. That abomination has corrupted you.”

“I do have one last message for you before I leave,” Lena replied, holding her chin up high. “Once you are no longer on bed rest, you will be transferred to prison. You see, I provided evidence you attempted to murder me. Furthermore I did some digging and discovered you embezzled money, which you wired to accounts in Switzerland. You will find your cell quite suitable. It is dark and cold, like you. You will never see the light of day again, who knew we would have something in common?”

Lena heard how her mother’s monitor beeped more.

“You played a game, I played it better,” Lena said, turning around. “Sam works for me now. Checkmate mother.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara rang Samantha’s doorbell, intend on asking her if she had seen Livewire, under the assumption Livewire wasn’t speaking the truth when she said she had to leave to pick up Ruby. The door opened and she immediately felt like an idiot.

“Hey,” Livewire said, glancing at Kara who wasn’t wearing her suit considering Samantha didn’t know she was Supergirl, and it wasn’t like she would go to people’s door as Supergirl. “You must be here to pick up Isabella for Lena, I’ll go get her. She’s in the living room, playing with Graym and Ruby.”

“I um… yes,” Kara answered, mentally kicking herself. She sighed when Livewire leaned against the doorpost with a questioning look on her face. “You left in such a rush, I wasn’t sure if you’d be here and I wanted to make sure you were okay,” she confessed, fidgeting with her glasses. “But now that I’m here, I can take Isabella to Lena’s place. I think she’ll be home soon.”

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Livewire replied, looking genuinely confused. “I’ve got a smoking hot girlfriend. I feel fantastic, and I don’t mean that in a sarcastic way.”

“It’s just um… you left and said Sam was working.”

“Oh yeah, I was on my way to pick up Ruby when she texted she got off early.”

“Auntie Kara!” Graym shouted, smiling brightly as he rushed out the door and jumped into her arms. “Can Bella stay here a bit longer to play? Please, auntie?”

Kara couldn’t even begin to say no upon seeing Graym’s cute little pout. “I’ll have to ask Sam if that’s okay,” she said, right before Samantha walked up to them with a smile.

“Can Bella stay longer?” Graym asked Samantha, not giving Kara the chance to ask first.

Samantha’s smile stretched further. “Of course, she’s welcome to stay for as long as she wants, until Alex and Maggie knock on my door demanding for me to give their daughter back,” she answered, chuckling while Kara chuckled, too. “I was just about to bake cookies.”

“COOKIES!” Graym squealed, so loud Kara, Samantha and Livewire winced at his volume.

“Now you’ve done it, babe,” Livewire said to Samantha, smiling, nudging her side.

“Would you like to come in, if you’re not otherwise occupied?” Samantha asked Kara while Graym dashed into the kitchen. “Join us, we have cookies,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Please, you had me at baking cookies,” Kara answered, smiling as she entered Samantha’s house. “I’m excellent at baking cookies by the way.”

“Don’t listen to her, she’s lying,” Livewire said, eyes filled with glee. “All Kara ever does is eating half of the cookie dough before it goes in the oven.”

“But… the cookie dough is the best part,” Kara said, holding a hand to her chest.

“She has a point,” Samantha agreed with Kara.

Kara was delighted when Livewire and Samantha started a food fight. It was a bit sad to see perfectly good food go to waste, but that faded quickly, noticing how happy Livewire appeared, how much her friend was laughing while Samantha covered her cheeks with cookie dough.

Ruby, Graym and Isabella joined in on the food fight, with a lot of squealing and giggling.

Kara spotted the exact moment where Graym got too carried away and used his telekinetic abilities. In that same second, she saw Samantha looking at Graym. Her breath hitched when Samantha lunged at Graym, only to breathe out when Samantha tickled him.

“You little cheater,” Samantha whispered, smiling at Graym. She gasped when Ruby egged her. “Mutiny,” she said, chasing after the children with a bag of flour.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The smell of wet dogs reached Lena’s nostrils. Some of them were barking. She brought Lucky with her, because she was walking him with Kara and the animal shelter said it was okay when she called in advance to ask if she could bring him along. In case she was going to adopt a second dog, she wanted to make sure said dog got along with Lucky. Not that she came here with the intention to give in.

Kara was smiling, lightly squeezing Lena’s hand. “You’re going to love him or her and Lucky is going to love him or her, too. It’ll be so nice for Lucky to have a friend to play with when we’re not around. He’s so happy, Lena, he’s waggling his tail and he’s trying to get closer to the other dogs,” she said, nodding at the people from the shelter because she was holding Lena’s hand and her other hand was holding Lucky’s leash.

In hindsight, Lena knew she was doomed the second she agreed to come to the animal shelter. Hearing Kara burst into a ramble about dogs and how much it could mean to Lucky to have a friend was quite convincing. Who was she kidding? Kara could ask her for the moon and she would try to figure out how to give it to her somehow.

“Hey, Kara, Lena,” Octavia said. “Lucky has grown quite a bit. I see he’s in good hands.”

“He’s been in the best hands,” Kara replied, blushing as she glanced at Lena. “Lena is amazing and I’m sure the dog you texted me about will receive the same care.”

Lena shook her head. God, Kara was unbelievable. “May we see the dog?” she asked Octavia. “I take it Lucky is quite eager to meet his potential brother or sister.”

“Sister,” Octavia clarified. “And sure, follow me.”

“If I may ask, why are you struggling to find a good home for her?” Lena asked, aware it was always a challenge for animal shelters to find good homes for pets, but it seemed unusual Octavia texted Kara to ask if she wanted to adopt that particular dog.

“She needs someone to be with her, a person or another dog, otherwise she refuses to eat, but that’s just scratching the surface here,” Octavia answered, sighing as she led Kara and Lena further. “There are people who have more than one dog or wouldn’t mind adopting two in one go, but she’s afraid of men. It may sound silly, but it’s more common of a fear in dogs than you’d think.”

Lena was a little surprised Octavia thought of her because she had a dog and because she was a lesbian who generally didn’t have men in her house. She hadn’t heard of how some dogs feared men, but she didn’t think it was silly at all.

“Hey, girl,” Octavia said, kneeling down in front of the dog, scratching her behind her ear. “I brought some people and a little friend here to meet you.”

“I do have one concern,” Lena said. “How is she around children? Would she get aggressive or scared around a little boy?”

Lena had Graym over at her place sometimes and it would be upsetting if he would get attacked by a scared or aggressive dog, and it would also be upsetting if having Graym around would freak out the dog.

“She loves children, but she may crawl into a corner if they make overly loud noises, such as excited squeals from the children to go pet her. Those can be overwhelming.”

“Only from children?” Lena asked, chuckling when Kara gasped. “The shoe fits, my love.”

“How rude,” Kara whispered, but Lena was right, that did describe her. “I liked the love part though, can you elaborate on that?”

 


	35. Chapter 35

Lena set Isabella down in her office with her backpack full of toys. She hadn’t meant to bring a child to work, but a last minute business call required her to come to work an hour sooner than planned, which left her no time to get Isabella to daycare. She would have asked Samantha to drop off Isabella at daycare, but it didn’t open for another half hour or so.

“Okay, sweetie, I need to make a very important call,” Lena said while she walked up to her desk. “If you play quietly, you can have some ice cream later. Okay?”

It was silent, aside from the zipper of the backpack being unzipped.

“Did you nod?” Lena guessed, sitting down while it was silent again. “Bella, sweetie, can you use your voice? Can you say yes or no?”

“Yes,” Isabella answered, spilling the toys from her backpack.

“Good girl,” Lena replied, smiling. She didn’t get long to prepare, her phone was already ringing.

During the call, Lena heard Isabella play in the background, but she wasn’t being too loud. Somewhere halfway through the call, she heard the door open and she heard footsteps.

“Excuse me for interrupting, Mister Yakashi,” Lena spoke into the phone. “Can you hold for a minute? Thank you,” she said, covering the part of her phone she used to speak in.

Lena’s heart was hammering in her chest. It would kill her if something happened to Isabella while the little girl was entrusted in her care. “Who’s there?” she asked as her free hand reached for her cane.

“It’s me,” Samantha answered. “I was going to take Isabella into the hall to keep her occupied and I was going to give you a heads up once you got off the phone, since I don’t want to disturb. Someone from security brought cake.”

“You can take her out into the hall, but I don’t want her eating from that cake,” Lena replied with a stern tone to voice she couldn’t be persuaded otherwise. “She ate breakfast not even an hour ago, now is not the time for desserts,” she said, although the truth was she was worried the cake might contain poison.

“As you wish, Miss Luthor,” Samantha said before her footsteps disappeared from the office, and then the door was being shut.

“Hello, Mister Yakashi, my apologies for making you wait,” Lena said with the most polite tone she could muster.

Once she got through the phone call, she set about getting through e-mails. She sighed when someone knocked on her door.

“Miss Luthor, a young woman named Lilith Mortimer is requesting to speak with you. She says it’s urgent,” Samantha called out.

Lena frowned. That name didn’t ring a bell in the slightest. It was odd for a stranger to show up and claim it was urgent. “You may send her in,” she replied, wondering if perhaps it was someone related to someone from the children’s hospital.

The door opened and closed a second later. Footsteps neared Lena’s desk.

“Hello,” Lena said, tilting her head to the side. “What can I do for you, Miss Mortimer?”

“I’m here because I hope you can help me,” Lilith answered, moving the chair back. “That’s what family is for after all, isn’t it, to help?”

“I beg your pardon?” Lena asked, uncertain if she heard that right.

“I forgot you don’t know, but let me see if I can refresh your memory. Your father, Lionel, had a sister. Linda Mortimer. Perhaps he mentioned her sometime.”

Lena kept her lips sealed. Her father did mention a younger sister once who changed her last name, but he never mentioned what her name was.

“Linda is my mother,” Lilith continued when Lena didn’t say anything. “I’m your cousin.”

“Cousin,” Lena whispered. Up until today she wasn’t aware she had a cousin, if Lilith was speaking the truth that was. “How old are you, Lilith?”

“Twenty-one and I prefer Lily. I can prove we’re family. I brought documents, unless you’d rather get a blood test. Whatever it takes to prove I am your cousin.”

Lena was leaning towards believing Lilith was being honest, but she didn’t understand why she showed up at her office, why now? “You mentioned you need help,” she circled back, folding her hands atop her desk.

“It’s about Reign,” Lilith replied, her voice barely above a whisper now. “I’ve been keeping tabs on the news and Reign has been going on a killing spree where she kills everyone who is linked to Lex Luthor, friends, family, allies, you get the picture.”

Lena nodded. She was aware of the news, aware of how Reign was going specifically after people linked to her brother. “And you need my help how exactly?”

“My mother and I are worried she’ll come after us, too. My mother told me she cut ties with the Luthor family long ago because she wanted nothing to do with them anymore. She estranged from them before I was even born, but I heard plenty of stories from her and other sources. I don’t want anything to do with Luthors either. It wouldn’t be fair if Reign targets us, but she might. I was hoping you could give me enough money so my mother and I can relocate to a different country, away from whichever misery your brother is trying to drag us into.”

Lena fought to keep her breathing under control. This was the first time she heard she had a cousin and met her, only to hear her cousin wanted nothing to do with her. Not wanting to have anything to do with her seemed to be a popular trend in her family. They were consistent. She had to give them that. Her cousin didn’t come here to play family; she came here because she had money, a lot of it.

“I understand your concern and it is an unfortunate situation,” Lena said, exhaling quietly.

“Hmmm,” Lilith hummed. “Once I get enough money, I’ll get out of your hair. You know, half of the company was supposed to be my mother’s, but instead she raised me in a poor neighborhood. We’re not going to try to get a part of the company or anything, not that we could afford going to court anyway. I’m hoping you’ll do the right thing.”

“I shall arrange a check. Perhaps we can meet up for coffee tomorrow and then I can hand it to you.”

“No offense, but I’d rather not be seen in public with you,” Lilith replied, and Lena felt those words cut into her. “I wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t an emergency.”

Lena tried to keep her hands from shaking. She discovered she had more family and her cousin wasn’t even willing to give her a chance. “Of course, none taken,” she said, lying through her teeth with a fake smile. “I’ll arrange a check for you now so you can go on with your life and pretend you were never here.”

It was silent, a little too silent. Was Lilith staring at her? Was she frowning? Was she rolling her eyes? Lena had no idea.

“Is ten million enough?” Lena asked, to which she didn’t receive an answer. “You’ll have to speak up, as you can see, I’m blind,” she said, gesturing in the direction of her cane.

“Fuck,” Lilith muttered. What was she muttering about, wasn’t ten million a lot, did she want more? “Ten million is fine. Maybe I’ll send you a postcard once we’re settled, if they make those in braille.”

“Don’t bother. You mentioned you do not wish to have contact and the sentiment is entirely mutual,” Lena replied, voice void of emotions, despite the hurricane inside of her. “Now if you can leave, I have work to do.”

“Sam?” Lena called out, loudly.

“Yes, Miss Luthor?”

“I am giving a check to Miss Mortimer, write ten million on it,” Lena said while she handed Lilith a check, which was signed by her, though otherwise blank. She couldn’t care less if Samantha would tell her mother somehow, although she would say her trust in Samantha was growing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara spent half of the night consoling Lena, holding her while she cried. She listened as Lena relayed what happened today, how she had a cousin who wanted nothing to do with her. It broke her heart to see Lena this upset.

“You’re always going to have a family no matter what, because you’ll always have me,” Kara whispered, pressing a kiss to Lena’s temple. “Your cousin is missing out. You’re pretty amazing. I’m so happy you’re a part of my makeshift family.”

“I’m happy about that, too,” Lena managed to say while more tears escaped her. “I would feel quite lonely if I didn’t have you and our mutual friends.”

Kara stroked Lena’s hair, humming an old lullaby while Lena rested her head on her chest. She understood Lena’s aunt and cousin were afraid of what Reign might do, but that didn’t take away how cold it was for Lena’s cousin to toss her aside as if she meant nothing. Too many people took advantage of Lena and Lena didn’t deserve any of that crap.

Lena felt her dogs cuddle up against her. They were whining quietly, which they had been doing since she came home and started crying. She had a feeling they sensed she was upset. “The way you’re humming…,” she whispered, hesitating slightly. “It sounds nice. Can you sing it to me?”

“Of course, I’d love to sing for you,” Kara answered, pulling Lena’s body a bit closer to hers. “I love singing actually, but most of the time I hum rather than sing. It’s an old lullaby I know and fair warning, I might sound a little rusty or say beep when I forget one of the words.”

Lena smiled, she could live with that. When Kara began to sing, she was pleasantly surprised. She never thought even once she would sound bad, definitely not, but she had no idea how well Kara could sing. She was in awe, listening to Kara sing with the voice of an angel.

Kara felt Lena relax in her arms. Lena’s heartbeat was steadier and she stopped crying. She kept singing, hoping Lena would be able to sleep soon. She stopped when Lena started crying all over again.

“Oh, Kara,” Lena whispered, dabbing at her cheeks. “Just so you know, you’re going to be on singing duty every night you’re here from now on.”

Kara smiled, she could get behind that.

Lena shifted in Kara’s arms, leaning on her elbow and resting her hand on Kara’s stomach.

Kara surged up, meeting Lena’s lips halfway. She lowered her head back onto the pillow when she felt Lena pushing her down. Her moan was muffled by Lena’s mouth when Lena straddled her waist. Oh Rao, her stomach felt funny, in a good way.

Lena kissed Kara’s jaw, pausing when she heard Kara was breathing harder. “Is this okay?”

“Yes, but…”

“But?” Lena inquired, smoothing her hair back with her hand.

“Are you sure you want to go a step further right now?” Kara asked, taking Lena’s hands in hers. “You’ve been crying because you’ve been upset and it’s really late. I think it might be best if you try to get some sleep. I promise you I’m not trying to reject you,” she explained, hoping she wouldn’t hurt Lena’s feelings.

Kara was okay with Lena wanting to kiss her neck and perhaps slipping her hands under her shirt, but Lena was going through a lot emotionally. She knew Lena wasn’t trying to have sex with her, there was still a step in between they didn’t take yet.

“You’re right, we should get some sleep,” Lena whispered. She didn’t want to keep Kara up any longer than she already had. “Can I… be the little spoon tonight?”

Kara heard so much vulnerability in Lena’s voice that her heart broke for her all over again. “You’re always my little spoon,” she answered, smiling when Lena chuckled. “Goodnight, Lena. I love you.”

“Goodnight, Kara. I love you, too,” Lena replied, turning around so Kara could spoon her. “You should teach me how to say I love you in Kryptonese so I can love you in multiple languages.”

“Are you sure you want to go there? I know every language, including sign language and braille, which I recently learned. That was really sweet by the way and you probably think I’m blushing, and you’re probably right.”

“Probably,” Lena whispered, smiling.

“Khap zhao rrip.”

 


	36. Chapter 36

“We have to add two more names to the list of Reign’s possible targets. Linda Mortimer and Lilith Mortimer,” Kara said the second she walked into the DEO. “Linda is Lena’s aunt and Lilith is her cousin.”

Kara wouldn’t be sharing that information if it wasn’t important. Lena told her it was okay to pass it on to the DEO, because about to move or not, Linda and Lilith could be in danger, and it was going to take them some time and effort to relocate. The list was slimming and some targets hadn’t even been on the list, which meant Reign was more thorough than they anticipated.

The few lucky ones – if they could be called that – got away with no more than a couple of broken bones after an attack from Reign. One of those people was someone from court who had ruled Lillian Luthor was innocent. Thanks to Lena, Lillian was looking at a lifetime in prison, although not because of what happened six years ago, but what mattered was that she wouldn’t be able to harm anyone anymore.

“Lena has an aunt _and_ a cousin?” Winn asked, his eyebrows going up as he typed their names into his computer. “How did you get this information?”

“That’s irrelevant, Winn,” Alex interrupted. “Can we just move this along? What did you find?”

“Must be that time of the month, jeesh,” Winn said, shrieking when Alex glared at him. “Pulling up their information right now,” he said with a high and squeaky voice.

Lilith’s skin was pale. It wasn’t a healthy looking color and she wasn’t lacking-sun pale. Aghast was a better way to describe the color of her skin. It had a slightly grey tint to it, somewhere in between white and grey. Winn skipped to another photograph where Lilith’s skin appeared more natural and less sick.

“Go back to that first one,” Alex told Winn. She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at the picture. “It’s as if she rolled around in ashes or got showered in them somehow.”

“Or she’s not human,” Livewire said, shrugging when everyone looked at her. “I’m just saying, she could be an alien or a metahuman.”

“That sounds like a possibility, but if she’s not human, she would be in our files, which she’s not,” Alex pointed out. “Winn, can you check if she’s in our alien register or our metahuman register?”

“Been there, done that,” Winn replied, cracking his knuckles. “It only takes a couple of seconds for me to check. She’s not in our registers. I found school records and a hospital record. She spent a significant amount of time at the hospital when she was twelve. According to the hospital records, she was dying.”

Kara listened while Winn continued how Linda lost her husband due to his pacemaker malfunctioning. It was sad to hear Lena’s aunt lost her soulmate, even though she didn’t know that woman. She always felt for people who lost their soulmate one way or another. She wasn’t certain what she would do if she would lose Lena, but she didn’t want to think about that. She shook her head, wanting to shake that thought away.

“Could Lilith be Reign?” Imra asked. “Reign is not in the register, is she?”

“If she is linked to the Luthor family, that gives her a motive,” Psi added.

“I doubt Lilith is Reign, she looks a little too young and she has long black hair,” Alex said, wiping that off the table.

Kara nodded, agreeing with her sister. “Footage and eye witnesses have reported Reign’s hair is brown, not black,” she pointed out. “And it can’t be Linda either, she has blonde hair.”

“What is it, love?” Imra asked Psi when she saw her frowning at Livewire.

“Livewire is thinking about an alarm blaring and I don’t appreciate it, it’s quite loud.”

Livewire grinned, especially when Psi winced. “Stay out of my head or I’ll fry you,” she said with a snarky tone, revealing some electricity in her hand.

“Psi, we talked about this,” Imra said, sighing. “You cannot invade people’s privacy.”

“I am not invading!” Psi snapped, burying both of her hands in her hair. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, dropping her hands. She closed her eyes while Imra cupped her cheeks, resting their foreheads together. “Her mind is screaming, it’s difficult to block out.”

“Whatever it is you’re doing, cut it out, Livewire,” Alex said with a strong commanding tone. “That’s an order.”

Kara knew Livewire was very set on privacy, which was perfectly understandable, though that didn’t take away how strange she was behaving. She had a feeling Livewire wasn’t trying to annoy Psi, but rather trying to keep something hidden.

“Livewire,” Kara said, stepping closer to her friend, not risking calling her Leslie when she was already moody and after that time Samantha put her in her place for it, she hadn’t been calling Livewire Leslie anymore. “Can we talk for a moment, in private?”

Livewire sighed audibly, as if Kara asked her to do something incredibly draining. “Five minutes, but then I have to go,” she answered, following Kara to one of the training rooms. “I’m taking Sam out on a date tonight and I’m kind of nervous about it.”

Kara did notice Livewire was on the jittery side. If Livewire was thinking about her upcoming date with Samantha, then she probably had quite a few private thoughts running through her mind, which explained her grumpy mood. Instead of asking Livewire what was going on, she ended up talking with her about her date with Samantha.

“If I tell you a secret, do you solemnly swear not to tell anyone, not even Lena, and do you promise you won’t scream?”

Kara’s face lit up, curious to hear what had Livewire smiling so much all of the sudden. Of course she wouldn’t tell anyone, she was capable of keeping people’s secrets to herself. She nodded furiously.

“Sam is my soulmate,” Livewire revealed in a whisper. “You should have seen her face the night I went home with her for a nightcap, when I told her my name. I told her I prefer Livewire and she respects that, she accepts me for me. We don’t keep secrets from one another. She makes me happy and I know you weren’t always a fan of her, to put it lightly, because of the whole Lillian hired her thing, but you’re my friend and it would mean a lot to me if you’d give her a chance.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Christmas used to be just another holiday to Lena, no different from any other. She hadn’t celebrated Christmas since her father passed away and even then it was never much of a celebration to begin with. Her mother hated Christmas, hated how people sang Christmas carols and bothered to decorate a tree. Those days always led to more arguments between her father and her mother.

This year was different though. She had a girlfriend and she had friends, two things she didn’t have before. Alex invited her to celebrate with the whole gang, to which she agreed. It was better than being home alone with a glass of wine, contemplating where she went wrong. Shopping wasn’t exactly her favorite part, but Imra offered to help her. Imra even joked if she bought a gift for her, she would act surprised once she would unwrap it.

“Who wants some eggnog?” Alex asked, looking at all the guests she invited. “I made it myself.”

“Don’t drink it if you want to live, Lena,” Maggie said, laughing when Alex elbowed her.

“I poured less alcohol into it than I did last year, it’s perfectly drinkable.”

“I’ll try a glass,” Samantha said, smiling at Alex. “Thank you for inviting my daughter and me.”

“You’re a part of the gang, it’s what we do,” Alex replied, filling up a glass. “Lena, did you want some?”

“Sam can have one first. If she doesn’t cough her lungs out, I’ll give it a try.”

“You’re going to be so uninvited next year,” Alex said, laughing, to which Lena laughed, too.

Kara was beaming. She was so happy to have her soulmate around for the holidays for the first time, with hopefully many other times to come in the future. It meant a lot to her to see everyone getting along with Lena so well, which wasn’t a surprise because Lena was perfect.

Samantha took a sip from the eggnog. “Hmm,” she said, inspecting the glass. “Are you sure you added alcohol?” she asked, laughing lightly.

“I hate both of you,” Alex said half-heartedly to Samantha and Lena.

“Fortunately for you, you’re not stuck with Sam all that much,” Lena said. “You’re stuck with me though. I’m going to attach Kara to my hip.”

Kara blushed furiously.

“Awe, you two are cute lovebirds,” Maggie said, grinning when Lena scoffed at being referred to as cute. “I can feel the love hanging in the air. Speaking of love and all that, we’ve got some mistletoe.”

“Some is an understatement, I’d say,” Psi said with a sideways smile. “They hung mistletoe all over this place,” she revealed to Lena.

“And you have yet to kiss me,” Imra said to Psi.

“You can make the first move, Matilda. You’re obviously capable of moving your lips, so you might as well move them on mine.”

“You guys, shouldn’t we keep it a little pg in here?” Winn commented. “There are little people in here.”

“The word you’re looking for is children,” Graym informed Winn.

“In here pg means pretty gay, which is pretty accurate,” Livewire said. “I don’t need any mistletoe as an excuse to kiss someone though,” she added, winking at Samantha.

Later that night, after the adults all had a few glasses, they were spinning a bottle. It wasn’t the regular kind of spinning the bottle where someone spun and kissed whoever it landed on or got some sort of seven minutes in heaven, though it was to say they weren’t far off the mark.

Lena heard the bottle spin around, wondering how she let herself get roped into this. She vaguely recalled it was either Maggie’s idea or Livewire’s, or perhaps both.

The bottle stopped spinning and landed on Imra.

Imra took Psi’s hand. “We will be back in five minutes,” she said to the group as they walked off towards Alex’s bedroom.

Kara’s cheeks felt a little hot. She watched Samantha and Livewire stumble out of Isabella’s bedroom, and well, their shirts weren’t exactly buttoned up accurately.

“Okay, we’ve got a room available again,” Maggie said, giving the bottle a new spin.

Lena silently wished for it to land on Kara or on her so they could go in one of the bedrooms together and kiss. That was all she wanted, just to kiss her. It wasn’t like she was going to go further while they were at a party. When she heard Kara, who was sitting next to her, whisper _oh Rao_ , a smile graced her lips.

“It’s our turn,” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear. She was thankful the children were asleep on the couch, otherwise it would have been far more awkward than it already was.

“Get it, Lena,” Maggie said, laughing.

Lena got up and looped her arm around Kara’s. If she would be in that room for more than five minutes, kissing Kara, she would blame it on being blind. Special circumstances were okay to play the blind card and Kara without a doubt qualified as special.

 


	37. Chapter 37

Kara tasted like eggnog when Lena kissed her as they stumbled onto her couch together. She couldn’t get enough of her ever since she kissed her at the Christmas party and she was more than happy when Kara didn’t object to come inside when she invited her in. It wasn’t as if she would let Kara walk or fly home this late when it was so much nicer when they shared a bed.

Kara put her hands on Lena’s waist to keep her from flailing and falling onto the coffee table. Lately, she slept more at Lena’s place than her own, but she loved cuddling with her, spooning her and sharing her body heat to keep Lena warm.

Lena shifted to straddle Kara’s waist. They had been dating for almost six months and she wanted more, needed more. It was pure torture when Kara deepened their kiss, torture because Kara was majorly turning her on. She leaned back a little bit, not too much so she didn’t lose her balance. She crossed her arms, grabbed the hem of her sweater and lifted it over her head.

Kara’s eyes zeroed in on Lena’s bra-clad chest. “Oh Rao, you’re gorgeous,” she said, licking her lips.

“I take it you like what you see,” Lena said, smiling. She felt around, slipping her hands under Kara’s sweater. “Is this okay?” she asked, not moving her hands up higher yet.

“Yes,” Kara answered, shuddering when Lena’s hands inched up towards her breasts, cupping the cups of her bra. “I can take off my sweater, unless you prefer to take it off for me?”

Lena grasped the fabric, lifting it up. She definitely preferred undressing Kara so she could feel what she was doing. “We should move this to the bedroom,” she suggested, which would be far more comfortable than the couch.

“To sleep?” Kara asked, feeling her cheeks warm up. Her blush was spreading to her neck.

Lena smiled, Kara was adorable. “Something like that,” she answered, getting up.

“Oh,” Kara replied, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

Lena frowned. The way Kara said oh didn’t sound good. No, something was off. “Kara,” she whispered, finding one of her hands. She caressed the back of Kara’s hand with her thumb. “It’s okay if you’re not ready yet. You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Kara released her lip from her teeth. “What if I’m never ready?” she asked, breathing shakily. She needed to know if she could be enough for Lena when she was so slow to have sex with her.

“I’m still going to love you all the same, Kara,” Lena promised, squeezing her hand. “There are other ways for me to deal with being in the mood for the sex. I can always pleasure myself,” she said, hearing Kara gasp.

Kara got up and just barely resisted the urge to lift Lena up, remembering she didn’t like that. “I do want to have sex with you, I just…I….There’s something I haven’t told you yet and I should have, but I didn’t because I felt embarrassed,” she explained, tripping over her words a little.

Lena realized now what the problem was. She hadn’t thought of the possibility Kara was a virgin because she was very desirable. “You can tell me when you’re ready.”

Rao, it was unfair how perfect Lena was. “I’m a virgin and I’m scared I’ll hurt you because I’m not sure if I’ll be able to control my strength enough and I might apply too much pressure or touch you too hard and I don’t want it to be bad for you because I lack experience and I want to make you feel good,” Kara said in one breath.

Lena led Kara to her bedroom and sat down on the bed with her. “Kara,” she said softly. “I know I have a past experience when it comes to intimacy, but when it comes down to us, I feel a bit like a virgin, too, because with you I still am. I have yet to learn what you like, what you dislike, what works and what doesn’t, just as you have yet to learn those things about me. And that’s okay, because we can learn them together, when we are both ready.”

“You have been so gentle with me. If you apply too much pressure, I would tell you,” Lena continued. “Communication is important, at all times. I have no doubt you will make me feel good, whatever you do, because every time you kiss me, it pushes me close to the edge.”

Kara blushed. She was surprised to hear kissing Lena was doing so much to her. “You’re perfect,” she whispered, resting her head on Lena’s shoulder.

Lena smiled. “Hardly.”

“Shhh, take the compliment,” Kara replied, smiling. “I’m okay with going a bit further, but I’m not ready to go all the way yet,” she said, relieved to get that off her chest. It wasn’t easy to voice those things, but it was necessary and Lena was being so sweet, it made her more comfortable to open up. “Just um… nothing below the waist yet.”

“Duly noted,” Lena said, bringing an arm up around Kara. “Thank you for telling me. Your thoughts and feelings are important to me.”

Kara turned her head a little, pressing a kiss to Lena’s cheek.

“Does this mean I can sleep topless from now on?” Lena asked, chuckling when a prolonged string of oh Rao’s stumbled from Kara’s lips.

“Your boobs are really…,” Kara said, swallowing hard while she struggled not to look at Lena’s boobs. “Are you trying to kill me?” she asked, jaw dropping when Lena unhooked her bra. “Your boobs look really soft,” she whispered, eyes going round when Lena took her hands and placed them there.

Lena felt Kara stiffen. “Too much?” she asked, letting go of Kara’s hands.

“N-no… I… wow,” Kara answered, moving her fingers lightly, not daring to knead, in case she would hurt her. “Soft,” she whispered, palming Lena’s boobs gently. She brushed her thumbs over her nipples, eyeing Lena curiously when she moaned at the touch, so she did it again.

“If you keep teasing me like that, I’m going to need to step away to take a cold shower.”

Kara blushed and lowered her hands while the idea of Lena taking a shower played through her mind.

“Can I ask you one question though?” Lena asked, although she kind of worried the answer to what she was going to ask would be yes. “Were you saving yourself for me because I’m your soulmate?” she asked, having heard how some people did that and if she had known in the past she had a soulmate, she might have waited to have sex until she could have sex with Kara.

Kara did save herself, but she heard how Lena’s heart was beating faster and how there was the slightest crack in her voice. She didn’t want Lena to feel guilty that she didn’t do the same. She didn’t blame Lena for the fact she had sex with someone in the past. Lena didn’t know about her for a very long time and even if she would have, she still wouldn’t blame her. The past was the past.

“No, I wasn’t,” Kara answered. “I just didn’t want to break people in half. In the past I couldn’t even kiss someone without breaking their nose,” she added with a nervous chuckle to mask the real answer was yes.

Lena was relieved to hear Kara wasn’t a virgin because of her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena felt Lucky pulling lightly at his leash. She smiled at his excitement to be going for a walk. It took a bit of juggling, using one hand to walk him and her other to hold her cane.

“Not so fast, Muffin,” Kara said, shaking her head at how Muffin was walking faster than Lucky, who was trying to keep up with her. “Slow down, baby girl.”

In hindsight, Lena should have known that telling Kara she could name her second dog would result into a name related to food and of course it just had to be something cutesy. Muffin turned out to be a bigger hazard than Lucky. For starters, Muffin was older and bigger than Lucky. Last night when she came home from work, Muffin was so happy to see her she jumped up against her. She lost her balance and fell back, but Samantha had fast reflexes and was still nearby, so Samantha caught her.

Kara frequently eyed Lena’s hand, the one that was closest to her free hand. She wanted to hold Lena’s hand, but she knew Lena had her hands full already. “Are you warm enough?” she asked, seeing Lena shiver a little bit.

“With you by my side, I’m never cold,” Lena answered, smiling. It was cold out, but she was wearing an extra sweater, two pairs of socks and a thick winter coat.

The snow had thawed, though Kara was still worried there would be a residue of ice somewhere that might cause Lena to slip. “We’re almost back at your place, which you probably – okay, you know,” she said, chuckling when Lena raised an eyebrow at her. “If you feel cold by the time we get back… there are ways to warm you up quite fast. They do say sharing body heat is the best way to stay warm.”

Lena choked on air, wondering if Kara was suggesting they should both get naked. She wasn’t opposed to that, far from it, but she wasn’t sure if she was reading more into it than there was to read into it. “I am familiar with the concept,” she said, choosing her words carefully. “Cuddling naked will do more than make me a little hot though,” she added, dipping her voice lowly.

Kara gulped. There was no mistaken what Lena was hinting at. “I told you it would be slippery today,” she quipped, recovering fast from her initial shock.

Lena’s jaw dropped. Okay, Kara played that well. She felt a surge of pride for Kara for saying that with confidence because confidence was sexy.

They continued to walk Lucky and Muffin, getting closer to Lena’s house.

“Kara,” Lena said suddenly, licking her lips as she thought of something.

“Yes, Lena?” Kara asked, frowning slightly upon seeing Lena’s lips curl up into a playful smile.

“You told me once how back on Krypton, you were practically royalty,” Lena whispered. “You deserve a throne, so how about you sit on my face sometime?”

“Sit on – _oh_ …Oh Rao, are you say – I… you…we...,” Kara replied, feeling her brain short-circuit.

“Do you need some water, darling?”

“I’m not the thirsty one,” Kara answered without missing a beat.

Lena guffawed at how Kara didn’t even pause to say that. “Touché,” she admitted, smiling. “I am quite parched, if only there was a way for me to silence my apparent insatiable thirst.”

“I think I want to try to… do that, with you,” Kara replied, chewing her lip for a second. “But,” she continued, hating there was a but because she didn’t want to let Lena down. “Tonight I’m keeping an eye on the city with help from The Legion. We have yet to stop Reign and her next attack might be tonight. So if it’s okay, I’d really like to take a rain check.”

Lena was a little perplexed Kara was thinking about having sex. She hadn’t expected her to want to so quickly after her confession she was a virgin, although they had been dating for well over six months by now.

“I understand you have a responsibility as Supergirl,” Lena said, turning her key in her lock. “It’s perfectly alright, there’s no rush.”

Once inside, Kara gently pushed Lena against the door and kissed her. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

 


	38. Chapter 38

“Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright.”

“I never thought I’d be spending my night sitting on the edge of a rooftop, listening to Supergirl singing,” Imra said, hands resting next to her, gripping the edge. “Your voice is quite beautiful when you sing.”

“You should join me,” Kara replied, smiling.

“Oh, I don’t sing.”

“Come on,” Kara said, gently nudging Imra with her elbow. “I bet you won’t sound half bad, your accent is really pretty.”

“Thank you.”

Kara hummed the rest of the song, noticing Imra wasn’t joining her. Instead, Imra was gazing at the city. It was a magnificent sight, the city all dark and quieted down with street lights casting a dim glow here and there. They had been surveying the city since eleven pm, which was roughly three hours ago. So far no sign of Reign yet, but the night was still young, more or less.

“I can tell something’s on your mind,” Kara said, watching Imra’s grip on the edge tightening a few times. She knew Imra’s ring from The Legion made her capable of flying, although if she would see her stumble down, she would catch her.

Imra nodded, smiling faintly. “I’m thinking about Psi and Graym,” she shared, sighing quietly. “I miss Psi. I miss being held by her. When it’s just the two of us, she’s the most tender and gentle person you can imagine. She knows me and understands me in ways nobody else does.”

“She must be amazing.”

“I hope she’s sleeping okay. Nightmares happen to even the best of us. I bet Graym snuck into our room. Sometimes in the morning when we wake up, Graym is sleeping in between us, even though he was supposed to be sleeping in his own bed. Psi loves him so much, she doesn’t think of herself as his stepmother and she’s not, she’s Graym’s mother as much as I am.”

Kara had no doubt Psi was a good mother to Graym, just as Imra was. “Graym is very lucky to have both of you in his life. He’s a precious little sweetheart,” she said, smiling, recalling all the interactions she had with Graym.

“Psi loves me and I love her more than words can say, but there is no greater love than the love between a child and a parent, granted the child is surrounded by love, of course.”

“Of course,” Kara agreed, nodding. She knew not every child grew up in a loving home, which Lena was a primary example of. Somewhere in the future she might want children, but that was a topic for another day to discuss with Lena.

“Enough about me,” Imra said, bumping Kara’s shoulder with hers. “What’s on your mind?”

“The first thing – and don’t laugh – is that I hope you won’t tell anyone I chased a raven an hour ago because I reacted abruptly and thought it was Rei- hey, I said don’t laugh,” Kara said, smiling while Imra laughed a little anyway.

“I won’t tell anyone aside from those I texted,” Imra said, causing Kara to stare at her. “I may have texted our friends,” she elaborated, “it’s in the groupchat.”

“Ughh, no,” Kara groaned. “I should have known Winn’s idea was bad.”

“I could tell by the way you said _‘yesss, let’s start a groupchat, it’ll be fun’_.”

“Well, that’s just…,” Kara muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. “I don’t sound like an overjoyed puppy,” she said, at Imra’s attempt to copy her voice.

“Yes, you do.”

“Yes, I do,” Kara agreed with a defeated sigh. “I hope you’ll do something humiliating, too, so I’m not the only one.”

“You can ask Brainy, he categorized all of my embarrassing moments into a file. I wish I was kidding, but he’s quite thorough.”

Kara smiled while they watched over the city together.

“Thank you,” Kara whispered, “for being my friend and for being Lena’s friend.”

“Lena is more than a friend,” Imra corrected. “She’s family,” she said, smiling when Kara pouted. “You are family, too.”

“I bet Lena is cuddling with Muffin and Lucky. It feels strange not sleeping next to her. I’ve been spending more nights at her place than mine recently. My bed is going to be so cold when we call it a wrap at five am. On second thought, I might sleep under the sun lamps at the DEO.”

Kara glanced at the clock tower, moving her legs back and forth, sighing. “Maybe Reign knows we’re here and she’s lying low tonight,” she concluded, hoping Reign would show up so they could capture her and bring her in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena abruptly hung up the phone when she heard Samantha loudly informing someone she was busy and couldn’t be disturbed. “Sam, what’s going on?” she asked, rubbing her temples. She needed a break, desperately.

“Someone is here to see you and I specifically said you’re occupied.”

“You may let them in,” Lena decided, feeling around for her glass and her bottle of water.

While Lena was pouring a glass, the door opened and closed louder than necessary.

“Hello, what can I do for you?” Lena asked, a little irritated to be dealing with someone who appeared moody.

There was a sound of paper being ripped multiple times.

Lena almost startled when one of her hands was grasped. The touch was demanding, turning her palm upwards. Pieces of paper fell onto her palm.

“I never cashed the check.”

Lena closed her fingers around the pieces. The paper did feel the same as the paper she used for checks. “Lily,” she said, taking a few sips from her water. “You changed your mind, why?”

“Since that day I came here and you gave me that check, I’ve been thinking,” Lilith answered, pulling the chair in front of Lena’s desk back, plopping down on it. “I don’t want your money and I shouldn’t have asked in the first place.”

Lena pursed her lips slightly. “You don’t want my money because I am a Luthor and you want nothing to do with me. I received that message loud and clear the first time,” she stated as calm and composed as she could manage, but she didn’t need her cousin to come here and rub salt into the wound.

“I don’t want it because I want you. I want my cousin,” Lilith replied, her voice so sincere that along with ripping the check, Lena felt inclined to believe her, but at the same time Lena didn’t want to be stabbed in the back. “Does your offer to grab a cup of coffee together still stand?”

Lena rested her hands on the arms of her chair. “You caught me at the right time, I was just about to take a break,” she answered, rolling her chair back. “I know a place.”

“I’ll go open the door for you,” Lilith said, which wasn’t necessary, but Lena didn’t mention it, thinking Lilith simply wanted to be helpful. “Your bodyguard was glaring serious daggers at me. I thought she was going to bite because she sure barks.”

“Sam has more bark than bite,” Lena replied, grasping her cane, walking around her desk. “She won’t bite unless you try to murder me.”

“I read an article about you,” Lilith said while the door clicked open. “And she’s glaring again, lovely.”

“I’ll be back in an hour or two, Sam,” Lena said, holding up her hand when Samantha went to protest.

Once Lena was settled at a small table at the coffee shop with Lilith, she waited for her to talk. She was almost certain her cousin would have skipped the country by now. It never crossed her mind Lilith would come back and tear up that check. It seemed rash for someone who was so set on getting as far away from her as possible just a few weeks ago.

“I read an article a Miss Danvers wrote about you,” Lilith said. “You seem to believe strongly in equality and in alien amnesty.”

“I do,” Lena confirmed, surprised Lilith read that article. “As a lesbian, I know how important equality is,” she said, sparing the detail her soulmate was an alien, although she never had problems with aliens to begin with. “Is that article what changed your mind?”

“It helped, but that wasn’t the only reason why I decided to stay. I don’t want to run, that’s not how I want to live. A life lived in fear isn’t a life at all. I hate Lex with every fiber of my being and I wanted to hate you, too, but you’re different. You care about those who are being oppressed. You speak up. You use your position to make a difference.”

Lena blew over her steaming cup of coffee. She wondered if she could really have blood-related family who actually wanted to be her family. Up until earlier today, she was convinced she had no blood-related family left; she was convinced they all abandoned her each in their own way.

“When I was twelve, I got mixed up in a weird accident,” Lilith said, her voice so quiet she seemed worried someone might overhear. “I’m a metahuman.”

Just as Lena thought her cousin couldn’t surprise her any further, she did. “A metahuman,” she repeated in a whisper.

“I know I said some cold things to you when we first met. If we can start over, I’d like to get to know you better. I never had a sibling, but at least I can have a cousin, better than nothing, right?”

Lena did have a sibling, but Lex was as good as dead to her, so she might as well have been an only child. “Right,” she replied with a tentative smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t planned. It was more of a spur of the moment, impromptu.

Kara was kissing Lena, pulling her onto her lap, hands slipping under Lena’s shirt when Lena nipped at her lip and pulled back just a few inches.

Lena’s arms were around Kara’s neck. “Move in with me,” she said, pressing her lips against hers. They were together for seven months and Kara was here more nights than not. “Move in with me, Kara,” she whispered, ghosting over her lips.

Kara rid Lena of her shirt as their kisses grew more desperate. She slipped her tongue in her mouth, tasting the chocolate pudding they shared after dinner. She broke their kiss when Lena tugged at her shirt, smiling while she lifted her arms.

“I mean it,” Lena said, pushing Kara down, lowering her hands to her bra-clad breasts. “Move-”

“Okay,” Kara said, surging up, pecking Lena’s lips.

“Okay?” Lena asked with the hint of a smile, not wanting to celebrate too early.

“Yes,” Kara answered, smiling. She took one of Lena’s hands, tracing her fingertips over her lips so Lena could feel she was smiling, although she had no doubt Lena heard the smile in her voice. “I’ll move in with you,” she said, kissing the palm of Lena’s hand, then her wrist. “I’ll move the half of my clothes I haven’t moved into your closet yet,” she added, chuckling.

Lena chuckled, too. “Only half?” she asked, kissing her jaw, her cheek, her lips. “How many clothes do you own exactly?”

“Um…I want to look pretty when we spend time together,” Kara answered, blushing. She did go on quite the shopping spree since she began dating Lena.

“The prettiest thing you can ever wear is your smile, my love. In fact, I wouldn’t mind if your smile would be the only thing you’d wear right now.”

“I’m overdressed then,” Kara replied, running her hands down Lena’s sides. “Are you going to do something about that or should I?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the poll (which will be gone eventually), I'm thinking about writing one chapter where there would be smut between Alex/Maggie, Psi/Imra and Livewire/Sam. So basically, they'd all get a short smut scene and those who don't want to read that, can skip over that chapter. (I'd put it in the notes at the beginning of the chapter). However, currently I noticed there are a lot of 'no' voters who only want to read about Kara/Lena. I think I'll either write one chapter about the other couples or just not write them at all. You can let me know what you think in the comments. I'll make a final decision in a day or two.


	39. Chapter 39

Lena was undoing Kara’s zipper, kissing her while they stumbled into the bedroom together, quite literally because Muffin and Lucky caused them to trip.

Kara held on to Lena and floated them into the bedroom, closing the door. She didn’t float longer than necessary, putting Lena down again.

The rest of their clothes ended up the floor before they fell onto the bed together.

“How do you feel about being naked?” Lena asked, her hand resting on Kara’s bare hip.

Kara’s eyes roamed down Lena’s body, taking her in. Lena was drop-dead gorgeous with her full breasts, alabaster skin, pink nipples and the soft, black, slightly curly hair between her legs. She had to gulp more than once.

“Lena, you’re breathtaking,” Kara whispered, unable to avert her eyes.

Lena smiled, shifting closer. She cupped Kara’s jaw, starting with a languid kiss.

Kara placed her hand on Lena’s side, slowly inching it higher while they kept kissing. She loved tasting Lena’s tongue, blushing when she thought of tasting something else.

Lena wasn’t sure what Kara was thinking, but when she felt her smile against her lips, she had a feeling her thoughts were naughty, which made two of them. She slid her hand from Kara’s hip to her thigh, moving her hand up and down in a light caress.

Kara shuddered at the touch, but she didn’t break the kiss. The way Lena was touching her was new and pleasant.

Lena had to pull away first, to catch her breath. She was a bit jealous of Kara’s lung capacity, which exceeded hers. “How does this feel?” she asked, her hand moving from Kara’s hip to her thigh again.

“Good,” Kara whispered, her own hand just underneath Lena’s boobs. “Can I touch you?”

“Yes, you can touch me anywhere you want,” Lena answered, smiling when she heard Kara moan. She bit back a whimper as Kara’s thumb circled around her nipple.

Kara obliged when Lena pushed her down on the bed. “Oh Rao,” she whispered, licking her lips at the sight of Lena on top of her while they were both naked. She palmed Lena’s breasts; mindful to be gentle as she kneaded them experimentally, slowly breathing out when Lena bit her lip. “It’s sexy when you bite your lip.”

“I’d rather bite yours,” Lena replied, leaning down to do just that. She nipped at Kara’s lip, humming when Kara’s tongue poked out to lick her lips. The more they kissed, the more Kara took her breath away. “Relax and allow me to take care of you,” she whispered, kissing a path from Kara’s cheek to her chest. “Communicate with me as much as you can,” she said, needing her to do that since she couldn’t see her facial expressions. “Tell me stop or slower or faster, anything you need.”

“Okay,” Kara whispered, blushing because she wasn’t sure how vocal she could be in this situation. She let her legs fall open when Lena pushed her thighs apart. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her skull when Lena settled in between her legs.

Lena placed her fingertip on Kara’s clit, circling once, feeling Kara’s body jerk. She halted, feeling a little surprised Kara was that sensitive.

“K-keep go-going,” Kara managed to say. “Please?” she tried, unsure what the right approach was.

“Fuck,” Lena moaned. She didn’t expect Kara to beg, not so soon at least. It was a much welcomed bonus. She started slow, running her fingers through Kara’s folds. “You’re so wet,” she said, feeling a major confidence boost because she barely touched Kara and she was close to dripping.

“It’s your fault. You keep doing this to me.”

Keep doing that? Okay, if Kara kept talking like that Lena was going to get uncomfortably wet soon, but this was Kara’s first time and she wanted to (tr)eat her. She circled Kara’s sensitive bundle of nerves, three times fast and two times slow, repeating that several times until Kara was writhing underneath her.

“Lena,” Kara moaned, arching her back. She felt something building inside of her, as if she was going to explode. “Lena, please,” she moaned, canting her hips up for more friction. “I… I need…more, faster.”

Lena took her fingers away, smiling when Kara groaned. She kissed Kara’s thighs, working her way to where Kara needed her most.

When Lena’s tongue connected with Kara’s clit, Kara swore she saw stars explode. She gripped the sheets, the fabric tearing in her hands, not daring to touch Lena right now. It cost a lot of effort not to wrap her legs around Lena’s head.

Lena licked mercilessly into Kara, tasting her on her tongue. Fuck, Kara tasted a lot sweeter than she thought she would. She wondered if it was a Kryptonian thing for Kara to taste that sweet because strawberries had nothing on her.

“Fuck, Lena!” Kara moaned, letting go of the ruined sheets, tearing into the pillows when Lena pushed two fingers inside of her while her tongue was still working that magic that tipped her over the edge once. Everything felt so sensitive, so good and it wouldn’t take long for her to come again. “Oh… Mhmm, yes… ah, Lena.”

Lena licked her chin. She was about to ask Kara how she felt after coming twice, but she lost her balance when Kara grasped her wrist. She felt Kara’s strength as she wound up on her back, but it was doable and didn’t hurt.

“It’s my turn to make you feel good,” Kara whispered. “Did you know I can move my fingers and my tongue very fast when I want to?”

Lena sure found out not even a minute later when she came hard around Kara’s fingers, sending her off into a series of fucks.

Kara sucked her fingers clean, releasing them with a wet pop. “Mhmm, delicious,” she whispered. “I feel quite hungry,” she said, having worked up quite an appetite. “I guess I’ll just have to…eat you out.”

“Fuck, Kara, I love it when you get all confident like that,” Lena moaned, shocked how Kara went from shy virgin to sex goddess. She made a point of telling her just that, feeling like Kara needed to hear just how good she was making her feel. Fuck, good didn’t even begin to cover it.

Kara blushed instantly. She was happy it felt good for Lena because it felt really good for her, too. At first she was worried she would be too inexperienced, but she was a fast learner.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara held Lena’s hand, letting go once they were inside. Today wasn’t just any day, it was Valentine’s and she made sure they were both free to spend the entire day – and night – together.

“Would you like me to read the specials to you?”

Lena had a good sense where they were, given her nostrils were being invaded by a strong scent she knew better than she was willing to admit. “Sure,” she answered, smiling.

“Okay,” Kara replied, clearing her throat. “The big mac menu is very tasty and best when you order a large menu rather than a medium one. For dessert I highly recommended a McFlurry with two spoons.”

“No appetizer?” Lena asked, winding her arm around Kara’s.

Kara smiled and met Lena’s lips in a sweet, short kiss. She winked at a teenage girl who was smiling at them with a sparkle in her eyes.

“E-excuse me,” the teenager said, wringing her hands together while she looked at Lena. “Are you Lena Luthor?”

Lena tilted her head in the direction of the voice. “Yes, that’s me,” she confirmed with a tentative smile. “Who’s asking?”

“My name is Tris,” the teenager answered, smiling even more now. “My sisters and I look up to you. Anya and Lexa said you’re a lesbian icon. You inspired me to launch a project at my school to raise money for LGBT youth, to build safe spaces.”

Lena smiled and reached into her pocket, retrieving a business card. “How about you give me a call sometime?” she suggested, handing her card to the girl. “I’d love to donate and help build those safe spaces.”

“Thank you so much!” Tris replied, flinging her arms around Lena.

Lena was a bit taken aback by the sudden hug, but it only took her a second to respond and hug the teenager back.

“Awe, that was sweet,” Kara said, once the girl left. “People adore you.”

“Perhaps a few do, but there are plenty who don’t,” Lena replied, keeping it real. “So long as you like me, I’ll survive though,” she added, lacing her fingers with Kara’s.

“I don’t like you, I love you,” Kara corrected, chuckling when Lena gave her a little push. “Ready to order a delicious meal?”

Lena didn’t think she would spend her valentine’s eating lunch at MacDonald’s. Before she met Kara, she would have guessed she would be spending this day alone. She didn’t need any fancy restaurants or expensive food, all she needed was to be near Kara.

“Order away,” Lena said, not letting go of Kara’s hand.

Kara rambled her order, slowing down when the employee struggled to keep up. “What do you want?” she asked Lena, whispering in her ear.

“Surprise me,” Lena answered, and she could have sworn Kara beamed when she voiced the rest of their order.

While they were eating, Kara got some ketchup on Lena’s blouse by accident. She didn’t mean to spill anything on her clothes, it just sort of happened.

Lena narrowed her eyes, feeling suspicious when Kara dabbed a napkin near her boobs. “Did you spill on me?”

“Spill? No,” Kara answered, her voice high-pitched. “I would never spill ketchup on your white blouse.”

“I see how it is,” Lena whispered. She felt around, dipping her finger in mayonnaise – it definitely felt thicker than ketchup so it had to be mayonnaise.

Kara’s jaw dropped when Lena smeared some mayonnaise onto her shirt.

“Oops,” Lena said, chuckling, until Kara retaliated with more ketchup.

Kara laughed, which resulted in more ketchup and mayonnaise winding up on their clothes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena sucked her lips into her mouth.

Kara was staring at her feet, twiddling her thumbs.

“I can’t believe we got kicked out of MacDonald’s,” Lena said, although considering they had a mini-food fight, which apparently spurred on other people to do the same, it wasn’t so surprising.

“Me neither,” Kara replied, sighing quietly. “I guess I’ll need a new disguise next time I go there. What’s one more identity anyway?”

“Oh please, once I pay for the employees’ dry cleaning, they’ll let you in again. You order an entire family’s worth of food just for yourself.”

Kara guffawed when Lena laughed. She wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and kissed her cheek. “Tease me all you want, I’ll make sure to tease you later, when we’re home,” she husked with a raspy tone in her voice.

Lena’s heart warmed hearing Kara referring to her place as their home. It most certainly was, although Kara still had to move a bunch of things. “I love you,” she breathed out.

Kara spun Lena around. “I love you, too,” she whispered, claiming Lena’s lips with her own. “Are you ready for the second part of our date?”

Lena never thought surprises were her thing all that much, but from Kara they could be quite enjoyable. For example last night, when Kara surprised her by wearing lace or this morning when Kara stepped into the shower with her. It was quite endearing how Kara shampooed her hair, massaging her scalp. She never thought taking a shower could be such an erotic experience without sex coming to play. The best part was how she got to soap Kara in, with her hands.

Kara walked with her arm looped around Lena’s, happy Lena was letting her. She wasn’t doing it because Lena was blind. She was simply touchy-feely, especially when it came down to her perfect soulmate.

“Before we go in,” Kara said once they arrived, “I know this isn’t the same as what you used to have, but I hope this can create some new, happy memories.”

“Color me intrigued,” Lena replied, not having the slightest clue where Kara took her. She heard laughter and giggles from people, who must have been having fun.

Lena didn’t consider herself much of a crier, but when Kara informed her she took her to build-a-bear, a few tears escaped her. She was relieved she was wearing her sunglasses to hide her watery eyes. Kara must have remembered how she told her months ago that she used to have a teddy bear from her biological mother, which Lillian took away from her.

“Happy valentine’s day, Lena,” Kara said with a soft smile. “I love you so much.”

Lena brought her arms up around Kara. “Happy valentine’s, Kara,” she whispered, nuzzling her head in the crook of her neck. “I love you, too.”

 


	40. Chapter 40

Kara lifted one end of her couch with ease, waiting for Winn to lift the other end. She didn’t actually need any help moving her things at all, but it was nice to have some company and she had to create the illusion she wasn’t doing all of this alone. People would look at her strangely if she were to carry everything down the stairs by herself, especially heavier objects, such as her couch.

Aside from her clothes, most of her things weren’t going to wind up at Lena’s place. If she did that, Lena’s place would become too crowded and Lena already had a couch, a bed and so on. Anything that she wasn’t going to take to her place was going to end up at the DEO in a storage room. She asked J’onn about it and he said it was no problem.

Today she was supposed to give the key of her apartment back to the owner so someone else could move in first thing tomorrow. She felt a bit nostalgic about her apartment, considering she lived here for five years, give or take. Her stomach filled with butterflies, thinking how from now on she was going to go to sleep next to Lena every night and wake up next to her every morning.

“Hmmpf,” Winn groaned while he pulled at the couch. “Kara, if you’re done daydreaming, can you maybe just… lift a little more?” he asked, huffing as he struggled.

“Hmm?” Kara asked, looking at Winn, seeing how red his face was turning. “Oh,” she said, using a bit more of her strength to lift the couch.

Winn shrieked when his feet no longer touched the floor. “Kara!” he shouted, trying to hold on to the couch.

Kara made a face and lowered her couch a little so Winn could put his feet back on the floor. “I’ll carry it, just pretend you’re carrying it, too,” she said, heading out the door with the couch.

“Heigh ho, heigh ho,” Winn sang, shaking his head while he whistled a tune.

Kara smiled. “Off to work we go,” she sang, glad to spend some time with Winn who never minded to sing with her.

A few people from other apartments eyed them while they walked down the stairs, whistling and singing.

They placed the couch in the van outside, which the DEO was letting them borrow.

“Race you upstairs?” Kara asked, setting one foot further than the other.

“No way, I always lose,” Winn answered, closing the doors from the van. “Hey, what’s that over there?” he asked, pointing somewhere to their right.

Kara turned to look, chuckling when Winn ran off. Please, as if Winn could really reach her apartment first. She didn’t need to use her speed to catch up with him; she worked out all the time.

Winn was on his hands and knees by the time he reached Kara’s apartment, panting heavily. His chest was heaving. “Wa-water,” he gasped, crawling towards the kitchen.

Kara was leaning against the counter, sipping from her club soda. She didn’t break a sweat, but that was just her Kryptonian biology. “You can carry that box with books next and I’ll carry the box with pillows,” she said while she poured Winn a glass of water.

“Say whaaat?” Winn replied, eyes wide. He accepted the glass and gingerly drank from it. “I thought we were just pretending I was carrying heavy things.”

Kara laughed. She was just messing with Winn a little bit. “You can carry the pillows and once you catch your breath properly, you can pretend you’re helping me carrying my closet.”

“How do you feel about moving in with Lena?”

“Rao, I’m so happy,” Kara answered, her smile stretched from ear to ear. “I’m going to be near her more, which is perfect. I’ll walk Lucky and Muffin every day, and I’m going to get tons of cuddles from all three of them. It’s funny I didn’t move in with her sooner because I’ve been spending a lot of time at her place since she gave me a key. If she asked me sooner, I think I would have said yes then, too. She’s been worth all those years I was searching for her.”

“I’m glad the search is over, she was a tough one to track down.”

“She was,” Kara agreed, sighing. “I feel so bad for her how her parents valued their hatred more than her happiness. Every parent should put their child first. I always thought… I believed… I don’t know, I just think even bad people and villains love their children, you know?”

“Yeah, totally,” Winn replied, bopping his head up and down. He emptied the rest of his water. “We have that one villain in lockup at the DEO who killed a dozen people, but he’s great when it comes down to his son.”

Kara nodded, she remembered that man. She was the one who took him in and the last thing he said to her before she took him to the DEO was to please give him a minute to hug his son. It didn’t magically make him a good person, but he was a good father.

“I thought that even a Luthor would love their child,” Kara said, wishing she hadn’t been wrong about that. “If Lena had a child, I’m sure she would be the best mother in the world. She’s wonderful with children. You should see how she interacts with children at the hospital.”

Kara wiped a few tears away. “Did you know Lena only has one kidney?” she asked, tearing up a bit more. “Humans only need one to live and she donated one so someone in need could have her kidney. She’s listed as an organ donor and she gives blood. I’d have given blood, too, if I was human.”

“This world is a better place, because she’s in it,” Kara said, staring dreamily out of her window.

“I’m going to need a lot of tissues at your wedding,” Winn said, sniffling. “Can I call dibs on being best man?”

“You’re the greatest guy I know, Winn, that’s not something you have to call dibs on.”

“That’s not what I-” Winn began, smiling as he stopped talking. “I’ll carry that box with pillows then?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena’s Monday morning didn’t go as smoothly as she hoped it would. She had more e-mails in her inbox to get through than she anticipated. On top of that, a reporter was in her office to interview her, but considering it was to talk about her plans for the L-Corp children’s hospital, she gladly made some time for him.

She hoped that an article about the children’s hospital would inspire people to donate to charity and to attend one of the many fundraisers all across the city. For those in need, it was no effort at all to work longer hours. The man thanked her profoundly, which was not necessary at all.

“Okay, Miss Luthor, that’s a wrap,” the reporter said. His chair scraped over the floor. There were footsteps, was he walking around Lena’s desk to come closer to her? “There is one more thing,” the man said, his tone suddenly gruff and cold. “Lex sends his regards.”

Lena gripped the edge of her desk. This man wasn’t a reporter. Her brother sent him to kill her.

“Any last wor-”

The man didn’t get further than that. There was a sickening crack as if his neck just got snapped, followed by a thud.

Lena felt around for her cane. “Sam?” she asked while she stood up.

“I am Reign,” a somewhat robotic sounding voice said.

Lena was immediately alerted and on edge. The most wanted vigilante was in her office. She walked to the side of her desk. Reign smelled the same way Samantha did, which was odd. She swept her cane at Reign, using all the strength she could muster.

Her cane broke in half. She heard it and felt it happening. Well, so much for using her cane as a weapon. It may not have been the brightest idea, especially not for a genius, but it wasn’t like she had that many options.

“Did you just hit me over the head with your cane?” Reign asked, sounding displeased. Her tone was a little below shouting, but it wasn’t far off from being shouting.

Lena licked her lips, remaining where she stood, not faltering or flinching. “Yes,” she answered, that much was obvious, though she hadn’t aimed for her head. She was aiming for Reign’s throat, but being blind didn’t exactly allow her much accuracy.

“I am invulnerable.”

Lena raised her fists, her thumbs not tucked inside of her fists, the way Kara taught her. Not that it would do her any good to keep from breaking her hands. “I won’t go down without a fight,” she said, taking half a step forward. 

Reign scoffed. “I’m not here to fight you.”

“Is it because I’m blind?” Lena asked through gritted teeth. Now wasn’t the time to get worked up about discrimination, but it annoyed her too much to let it slide. “Or is it because you’re saving me for last or because you secretly still work for my mother?” she asked, lifting her chin because yes, she figured it out. Samantha and Reign were one and the same, it was plain obvious now. “Not that loyalty means anything to you, given you attacked my mother.”

A fist slammed down on Lena’s desk. The floor shook slightly. A breath ghosted near Lena’s face.

“I won’t fight you because I’m not after you,” Reign hissed. “If you think I pity you for even a second because you’re blind, you’re way off mark.”

Lena lashed out as well. She slammed her right fist down on her desk, catching the corner of her desk. It was a bad move.

“Son of a… mother effing,” Lena grumbled, hissing as pain pulsed through her hand. She felt Samantha – Reign, whatever she wanted to call herself – grasp her hand, keeping her from cradling her hand to her chest. Something very cold touched her hand. “What are you doing?”

“I am putting ice on your hand. It’s not broken, but it will bruise.”

“You killed that man,” Lena said, replaying the icky sound of his neck being snapped in her head.

“He had a knife, he was going to kill you,” Reign replied, her grip on Lena’s hand got firmer than it was at first, but not crushing. “I couldn’t let him do that.”

Lena was utterly confused. “Why are you doing this?”

“I can take you somewhere to talk if you promise you won’t scream,” Reign answered, tracing the mark on Lena’s wrist before letting go of her hand. “I don’t want to hurt your soulmate, but if you scream, you will leave me no choice and I will fight Supergirl.”

Lena nodded mutely. She didn’t want any harm to come to Kara. Being scooped up wasn’t a pleasant feeling. Not only did she feel as if she was falling, there was a possibility Reign would drop her.

“You can trust me, Lena,” Reign whispered, sounding half like Reign and half like Samantha. “I’m not here to harm you.”

 


	41. Chapter 41

It was quiet, the silence bordered on eerie. There was no sound of traffic, no dogs barking, nothing at all.

“Where are we?”

“The graveyard,” Reign answered, though she no longer sounded like Reign. She sounded like Samantha and her voice came out broken.

It hit Lena like a train. “This is about Lex,” she whispered, shivering when she heard Samantha weep. “You lost someone dear to you because of him.”

“When I went to college, I met a guy named Micah. We became fast friends and studied together. Our friendship blossomed into something more, something beautiful,” Samantha said, sounding as if she was smiling whilst crying at the same time. “During my sophomore year, I discovered I was pregnant. It wasn’t planned and we weren’t soulmates, but we both decided to keep the baby. I knew he was going to be a good father because he was a great guy.”

Lena had a feeling where this was going. She hated how many lives her brother wrecked, how many families he tore apart, Samantha’s included.

“I gave birth to twin girls when I was twenty,” Samantha said, to which Lena frowned because she only ever heard Samantha talk about her daughter, Ruby. “When Micah and I were twenty-two, we graduated from our senior year. Our daughters were almost two years old at the time. We were going to raise them together, we were happy.”

Lena felt like she was going to hurl. Twins, Samantha had twins, used to have twins.

“One day, we were walking around when Ruby’s shoe got loose,” Samantha continued. “I was outside on a bench, putting Ruby’s shoe back on. Maisie smiled at me as she entered the zoo with Micah. That was the last time I saw Maisie and Micah, and then the bomb went off. I watched my best friend and one of my baby girls die right in front of me. It all happened so fast. I couldn’t do anything, I couldn’t breathe.”

Lena felt a lump in her throat. She wanted to hug Samantha, wanted to comfort her. No mother should ever have to bury her own child. That wasn’t right.

“When Ruby turned two, she no longer had a sister,” Samantha said, her voice breaking more. “She no longer had a father. Maisie should have had an eight birthday party, too, but she never even got a second one. Ruby doesn’t remember her anymore, but I’ll never forget what she said to me when she turned five. She whispered to me, _‘mommy, something is missing’_ and I thought she was talking about a lost shoe, but then she pointed at her chest and she had this look on her face… this vulnerable, confused look as if she lost a limb.”

Both of Lena’s hands were taken by Samantha and placed on top of stones. No not stones – graves. It chilled her blood.

“I _swore_ Lex would pay for what he had done. That’s why I went after Lillian. I wanted him to feel a piece of the pain I felt, the pain I still feel every day. I went after everyone who played a part in what happened, who got away. People like that don’t deserve a happily ever after, not when they destroyed so many lives; men, women, _children_.”

“Lex has done unspeakable crimes and I understand you want revenge,” Lena replied, surprised her voice was even working. She wanted to apologize to Samantha a thousand times over, but that would do no good. “If I may ask, why do you protect me while my family caused you so much pain?”

“Because they made you suffer. You were never a target to me. You’re my friend, you’re innocent in all of this,” Samantha answered, her voice sounding more like Reign again. “I am not a hero, but I am not a villain either. All I want is justice for Micah, for Maisie and for all those other people who never got to say goodbye to anyone.”

“You’re hurting and I don’t blame you for wanting revenge, but why not raise the little girl you have and leave it at that? Maisie died and that’s not fair, but just because one of your children died doesn’t mean you have to stop living, too. You have Ruby, who lost her father and her sister, don’t take her mother away from her, too.”

“Be very, very careful what you say next,” Reign replied, her voice a mix of anger and pain. “Ruby keeps me in touch with my humanity,” she said, finger jabbing at Lena’s chest, the force of it all forcing Lena to step back. “She is what grounds me not to hurt anyone else. Without her, I would go after every shitty, pathetic excuse of a human being who thinks it’s okay to rob banks, to deal drugs, to attack people, you name it. My daughter is all that stops me from tearing through the nuisances, such as Supergirl.”

When Reign stopped jabbing at Lena’s chest, Lena wasn’t sure if there was going to be a bruise later. She realized she touched a sensitive topic and perhaps it wasn’t her place to say those things, but if she was in Samantha’s shoes, she would…She shook her head, realizing what a hypocrite she was. If she had children and someone killed one of her children, she would want revenge, too.

“Babe, I got your text, are you – oh, hey, Lena.”

Lena tilted her head to the side, surprised to hear Livewire’s voice.

“Did you-” Livewire said.

“No.”

“Should I…? Or did you want to…?”

Lena had the feeling she was missing a lot of non-verbal communication between Livewire and Samantha.

“We’re soulmates,” Livewire said. “Sa-”

“Reign,” Reign cut in, her voice dark and intimidating, yet Lena wasn’t scared.

“Okay, Reign and I.”

Lena absorbed the information. Samantha wasn’t human and Livewire used to think her soulmate might have been dead. Krypton perished, with Supergirl and Superman being the last Kryptonians, until Reign happened. Livewire appeared to know about Samantha’s double identity.

“Where’s your cane?” Livewire asked, but before Lena could answer, she said, “Did you break her cane?”

“I did no such thing,” Reign huffed.

Lena found it strange to hear Reign huff like that. It seemed so out of character for the most wanted vigilante. “I thought I needed to defend myself, so I hit her over the head with my cane and it broke. If you want to fry me for that, I suggest you hurry, I do have a job to return to.”

“Damn, that’s badass,” Livewire replied, laughing. “Babe, you should go get her a new cane,” she said, her voice a lot softer.

“Shit,” Livewire said, grasping Lena’s hand. “You’ve got a purple-yellowish bruise on your hand. What the fuck, did you punch my soulmate or something?”

“My desk,” Lena answered, taking her hand back. “How bad does it look?”

Livewire pressed her thumb down on Lena’s hand, making Lena hiss. “Bad.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara danced around the kitchen. She was in a good mood. A little while ago she unpacked her clothes and made sure no boxes or anything else was in the way. Food was on the fire because she wanted to surprise Lena by cooking dinner for her. She texted Samantha and asked her not to give Lena dinner, and to get her back home on time for dinner, one way or another.

“My humps, my lovely lady lumps,” Kara sang, swaying her hips while she used a spatula as a microphone.

Lucky waggled his tail, his tongue hanging out of his mouth while he looked up at Kara.

“Hey, baby,” Kara said, crouching down, petting Lucky. She chuckled when Muffin hurried to get to her, her paws slipped over the floor and she bumped into Lucky, who face-planted. “Oh my, you both really want some love, hm?”

Kara petted both of them, trying to divide her attention as best as she could while trying not to burn the food. “I’m going to be living here permanently now, yes I will,” she cooed, scratching them behind their ears. “When your mommy gets home, I’m going to have a candlelit dinner with her. The candles are scented, it’s vanilla. She loves that smell.”

She got up to check on the food. So far nothing was burned, so that was good. “I’m not the best chef, but that’s why I bought a chocolate cake, so she’ll forget my cooking skills need refining. I have some kale for her. It’s not edible, but she likes it,” she said, scrunching up her nose. “They say green is the color of hope, but it’s also the color of disgust in Inside Out. Coincidence? I think not. Then again, Lena’s eyes are green and she’s perfect, so we’ll keep this conversation between us, okay?”

Lucky and Muffin barked.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Kara said, laughing lightly. “Should I walk around in lingerie and one of Lena’s silk robes or just regular clothes? Bark once for lingerie and twice for regular clothes.”

Lucky and Muffin ran off to the living room, playing with their toys.

“Or I’ll just text Maggie, my number one lesbian advisor,” Kara whispered. “Don’t tell Alex I said that though,” she said, typing out a text to Maggie, asking her if it would be too much to have a candlelit dinner and wear lingerie.

Maggie’s response had Kara nearly dropping her phone in the pots as she was stirring in them.

“Naked?” Kara read, reading it over and over again, but that was really what Maggie suggested. “Lingerie and silk robe it is,” she said, putting her phone aside.

The night had fallen and the table was all set when Kara heard the front door opening.

Lena inhaled deeply, wondering why her house smelled like vanilla.

“Hey!” Kara said, smiling brightly. “I made you dinner.”

Lena smiled and then Kara’s lips were on hers. She stepped further inside and closed the door with her foot.

Kara took half a step back. “How was your – Rao, Lena, what happened?” she asked, eyes widening when she saw the bandage around Lena’s right hand. Her x-ray vision confirmed there were no fractures.

Lena felt bad while Kara fussed about her hand. A lot happened today and she was processing the fact Samantha was Reign. She hadn’t forgotten anything Samantha told her, including the part that implied Kara would get hurt if she would get in her way.

“I was frustrated today and I slammed my fist down on my desk,” Lena explained, while Kara held her hand, most likely to inspect it. “I caught the edge of my desk and I was told I have a bruise on my hand. There’s some cream for it in my purse that I picked up from the pharmacy on my way home.”

Kara rummaged through Lena’s purse, finding said cream. “Come sit on the couch with me, I’ll apply it for you.”

Lena couldn’t object to that. She shouldn’t have lost her temper and slammed her fist on her desk like that. “You cooked dinner?” she asked, trying to pick up on the smell, but the vanilla scent was quite strong.

“Yeah, I wanted to surprise you with a scented candlelit dinner,” Kara answered, gently undoing the bandage once they were seated on the couch.

Lena didn’t wince or hiss as Kara applied the cream, despite the fact even a light touch hurt. She didn’t want Kara to worry any more than necessary. “Thank you for making dinner. The candles smell amazing and I can’t wait to taste the food,” she said, smiling at the romantic gesture. “How did it go to move? Did Winn carry anything?”

“Well, he did carry a box with pillows all by himself,” Kara answered, smiling when Lena chuckled. “It’s the thought that counts.”

 


	42. Chapter 42

Kara had a proud smile on her face while she showed the latest article she had been working on to Snapper.

“What is this, ponytail?”

“Um…,” Kara said, frowning as she adjusted her glasses. “An article, sir,” she answered, wondering why he was giving her that disapproving look this time. She worked hard on that article. “It’s the one you told me to write.”

“Working part-time doesn’t mean you should be half-assing your work,” Snapper replied, tossing it onto the table. “Start over. I want this on my desk before sunset.”

“Before sun…,” Kara said in disbelief. She was supposed to be done in an hour, why couldn’t it wait until tomorrow? “With all due respect, I need more time.”

“This is not a negotiation, Miss Danvers. Rewrite the article or pack up your things, your call.”

Kara plastered a fake smile onto her face. On the inside she was boiling a little because as much as she enjoyed being a part-time reporter, this city needed Supergirl and Reign was still out there. She was scheduled to train new agents this afternoon, but it turned out she would have to call her sister to tell her she couldn’t make it.

“I’ll have this on your desk before sunset,” Kara assured Snapper.

Kara saw The Incredibles a couple of times. Sometimes she wondered why she couldn’t punch Snapper through several walls and have his memory wiped, just as Mr. Incredible punched his boss through walls and had his memory wiped. Because J’onn said no, _twice_ , that was why.

She grabbed her phone and dialed her sister’s number with a dramatic sigh. It only took one ring for Alex to pick up, just as she plopped down behind her desk like a sack of potatoes about to be cooked. Then again, her sister would understand.

“Hey, Alex, guess who has two middle fingers and is raising them, figuratively speaking.”

_“Hello to you too. What happened?”_

“I have to rewrite an article before sunset, so I have to cancel this afternoon,” Kara answered, squeezing her stapler in her free hand. There goes another stapler. It wasn’t her fault they broke so easily. “I know you were counting on me to be there, but I could get fired if I don’t rework this article.”

_“One of these days one of us has to bribe J’onn to wipe Snapper’s memory so we can-”_

_“Not going to happen, Agent Danvers.”_

Kara snickered into her phone. She knew her sister would get it.

_“I’ll ask Imra to help out. If you need a drink tonight, I’ll be at the dive bar.”_

“Okay, bye, Alex,” Kara replied, hanging up.

Maybe she would drop by at the dive bar and maybe Lena would be interested to join her. A night out could be fun and she hadn’t taken Lena there before yet. Setting her mind on the idea; she texted Lena, her sister and their friends, suggesting meeting up at the dive bar tonight to hang out. It had been a while since she hung out with her friends, aside from the holidays, which didn’t really count.

Imra was the first to respond, replying Brainy would babysit Graym and that he didn’t mind babysitting Isabella for Maggie and Alex.  

Kara smiled and sent Imra a bunch of thumbs up’s, chuckling when her sister texted her to stop distracting Imra so they could train new agents. Her smile slipped into a poker face when Snapper passed by. She quickly pretended she was working on the article. She better get to that before Snapper would pop a vein.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena took her cousin to the warehouse where Kara used to teach her self-defense. She needed to blow off some steam after an infuriating meeting with men who thought she was less for being a woman. The worst of them all was Morgan Edge, who tried to undermine her because of her blindness. She took the rest of the day off instead of punching that asshole in the face.

Samantha did cheer her up a little bit when she offered to throw Edge into the ocean. She passed up the offer, quite sure Samantha wasn’t fully kidding. Not everything went swimmingly because at some point, Edge put a hand on her shoulder unexpectedly, causing her to flinch. Samantha broke his hand, hissing at Edge not to touch her.

Needless to say, Edge was pissed and howling in pain. She had no sympathy for him however, not when he crossed boundaries. She made it crystal clear that Samantha was her bodyguard who was doing her job and if Edge would go to the police to file a report, she would file one against him for harassment.

“Your bodyguard seemed a lot friendlier to me the other day when I brought you lunch.”

“Oh?” Lena asked, stepping onto the mats.

“I was on the phone when I walked into L-Corp, rounding up a call with someone about where I was and how you’re nothing like Lex,” Lilith explained, making a cracking sound, probably from cracking her knuckles. “I had my hands full and your bodyguard held the door open for me, and I could’ve sworn she even smiled a little.”

Lena wondered who her cousin was calling with that seemed to warrant bringing up Lex. “Sam isn’t so bad. I think she was merely being protective at first and now that she knows we hang out together, she’s coming around,” she reasoned, having a positive feeling Samantha wasn’t going to go after her cousin, not when Lilith hated Lex.

“Are you sure you want to train with me? Growing up, I had to learn how to fight to survive. I started when I was five, after a kid twice my age beat me up.”

Lena felt chills roll down her spine at the thought of her cousin having been through that. “My girlfriend taught me self-defense,” she said, smiling slightly as her mind wandered. Kara was her girlfriend, her soulmate. It still felt surreal. “All I ask is for you not to use your powers, whichever those are. No cheating of any kind.”

“Normally, I fight dirty, but- why did you wince?”

“Wince?”

“Come on, I saw you wince,” Lilith insisted, and she was right, Lena did wince.

Lena took a deep breath in and slowly breathed out. “You said normally,” she revealed, somewhat bothered by it. She knew her cousin most likely meant no harm by saying that word, but to her it came across as if she wasn’t normal so Lilith wasn’t going to fight her in a normal way. “Instead of usually,” she clarified when her cousin didn’t respond.

“Sorry, my interactions with people suck,” Lilith replied, sounding as if she was smiling. “Usually, I fight dirty, but since we’re just training and not attacking each other, I’ll play it nice.”

Lena focused on the sound of her cousin’s voice and used it to strike first with her cane, striking again before Lilith had the chance to fight back.

“Whoa, slow down,” Lilith said, grabbing Lena’s cane. “You’re worked up about something.”

Lena exhaled and ran her hand through her hair. “Morgan Edge had a go at me for being blind. I spoke up, of course. I am not going to let some pathetic man walk over me,” she said, scoffing quietly. “At the end of the meeting, he put his hand on my shoulder. Sam broke it.”

“I might actually like this bodyguard of yours. Want me to go break that asshole’s other hand?”

Lena smiled and shook her head. She had a feeling that just like Samantha, Lilith wasn’t kidding, but she didn’t want her cousin to get in trouble.

Lilith resumed their training, surprising Lena when she knocked the wind out of her lungs by kicking her foot against her chest.

Lena fell back onto the mat.

“Get back up,” Lilith said, dropping Lena’s cane near her feet.

Lena arched an eyebrow. “You’re not going to give me a hand?”

“You don’t need a hand. You’re capable of getting up without help.”

“I can,” Lena confirmed, smiling, relieved her cousin didn’t treat her like a poor helpless blind person. “But a hand is nice sometimes, so, please?” she asked sweetly, holding up a hand.

Lilith grabbed Lena’s hand, to which Lena yanked her down and moved to straddle her waist, pinning her hands above her head.

“I can’t believe you fell for that,” Lena said, chuckling devilishly. “You have a lot to learn, my dear cousin.”

Lilith twisted her hands until Lena was forced to let go of her wrists. “So do you,” she said, pushing Lena’s shoulders.

Lena lost her balance and stumbled back, gasping when a hand closed around her throat. “What happened to not fighting dirty?” she asked, although her cousin’s grip on her throat was light.

Lilith let go when Lena’s phone said she had a text.

With mild hesitation, Lena listened to the text, smiling when it was Kara asking her to go to a dive bar tonight. From the sounds of it, they were going with the whole group. She voiced a reply, saying Kara could count her in.

“Say, Lily,” Lena said when an idea occurred to her. “How would you feel about going to a bar tonight?” she asked, certain her cousin heard Voiceover reading the text, so Lilith must have been aware there would be more than a few people.

“I’ll meet your girlfriend and your friends on one condition,” Lilith replied, sounding so close Lena wondered if she was looking over her shoulder. “I want to bring my girlfriend with me.”

Lena didn’t even know her cousin had a girlfriend. She wanted to ask Lilith if her girlfriend was her soulmate, but she didn’t want to get that question back. Now wasn’t the time to show her cousin her soulmate mark, although she had a feeling Lilith wouldn’t mind Supergirl was her soulmate.

“You can bring your girlfriend. I look forward to meet her.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara saw Lilith entering the dive bar with a young woman. The contrast between the two of them was strong. Whereas Lilith’s hair was as black as the night, the young woman’s hair was so blonde it bordered on white. Lilith’s skin had an ashen tint to it while her companion’s skin was as white as snow. The woman’s eyes were a soft, grassy green, while Lilith’s eyes were a dark type of blue.

“Who invited the angel of darkness and the angel of light?”  Livewire commented, smirking as she eyed the pair.

“Lena did,” Kara said, which seemed to spur Lena in beckoning them over.

Nobody said anything when Lena was unbeknown to herself making signals at a guy who just walked in instead of at Lilith.

The guy looked around him before pointing his finger at his chest in question.

Maggie shook her head at the guy.

Lena waited until she heard footsteps nearby and smelled her cousin’s perfume, which was mixed with a perfume she couldn’t place, which likely belonged to Lilith’s girlfriend. “Everyone, this is my cousin, Lily and…?”

“My girlfriend Eleanor, but she prefers Ellie,” Lilith filled in. “I recognize some of you,” she said, eyeing Lena’s friends. “Livewire,” she said, pointing at Livewire.

Kara’s eyes widened and she was relieved Samantha was in the bathroom because Samantha didn’t know about any of them, aside from Livewire.

“I’m surprised your names aren’t yin and yang,” Livewire said.

“Psi,” Lilith said, smiling while she continued. “Saturn Girl, Detective Sawyer, toyman’s son.”

“I just call him toyboy,” Livewire said, grinning while Winn huffed.

Maggie put her hands on her hips, frowning that this young woman knew her while she didn’t know her until Alex mentioned Lena had a cousin.

“You,” Lilith continued, pointing at Alex. “You’re… something. Human, like the detective and toyman junior, but I’ve seen you on the news.”

“My name is Winn, not toyman’s son or toyman junior,” Winn said, stomping his foot on the floor.

“Speaking of something,” Maggie interrupted. “You’re something, too, and I doubt human fits the bill, for both of you,” she said, to which Lilith and Ellie smiled. It gave her enough confirmation she was right.

Kara felt like she was about to faint when Lilith’s finger landed on her. Was it possible she knew?

“And you’re that reporter who’s shagging it up with my cousin.”

“Lily!” Lena whisper-shouted, laughing. “You’re a menace.”

“It’s in my blood,” Lilith replied with a wink. “Ah, and the bodyguard,” she said when Samantha walked up to them. “You work awfully late.”

“Oh I’m not here for business, I’m here for pleasure,” Samantha corrected, snaking her arm possessively around Livewire, pulling her into her body.

“Your cousin is quite the eye-catcher,” Ellie said to Lilith, winking while she threw her arm around Lilith’s shoulders.

“The first round is on us,” Lilith announced. “Can you give us a hand, Kara?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting for the poll I ran is closed. 69 people voted no on a scene about one of the other couples while 96 people (in total) voted yes. Rewire was chosen with 40 votes, Psiturn with 35 votes and Sanvers with 21 votes. With the results in mind, I decided I'll be adding one chapter that's about the other couples. Sanvers will have the smallest part in said chapter because they got the least votes. This chapter is just a bonus and can be skipped over by those who only want to read about Kara/Lena. I'll tag it at the beginning of the chapter, but as a heads up, the chapter about the other couples is chapter 48.


	43. Chapter 43

When Kara went to help Lilith and Ellie to get a round of drinks, she didn’t think they would push her into the bathroom, but they did.

Lilith’s eyes turned black and Ellie leaned against the door to keep other people from entering.

“My mother and my cousin are the only family I have,” Lilith whispered, backing Kara up against the wall. “Don’t hurt Lena or I will hurt you,” she said, narrowing her eyes before the black faded from her eyes, restoring them to dark blue. “You’re a good reporter by the way. Some of your articles leave food for thought,” she said, sounding friendlier and now she was smiling.

Kara didn’t blame Lilith for her approach. If anything, she was happy Lena had a cousin who cared so much about her to threaten her not to hurt Lena, which she would never do of course. She caught Lilith’s wrist before Lilith walked out the door.

“The first time you met Lena…,” Kara said with some hesitancy. “If you hurt her again, I know multiple ways to make you disappear,” she said, which wasn’t a death threat, although on second thought it kind of sounded like one.

“You and I are going to get along,” Lilith replied, not blanching in the slightest.

Kara helped get the drinks to their table, seeing how Maggie and Alex were at the pool table with Imra and Psi. She hoped Imra and Psi weren’t playing for money because her sister and her sister in law were good at pool.

Lena hummed silently when she felt Kara’s hand on her lower back. “Everything alright, darling?” she asked in a whisper. It took Kara a bit longer than she should have to get drinks, not in a sense that she was timing her, though she did count all of the seconds in her head.

“Mhmm,” Kara answered, pressing a kiss to Lena’s cheek. “I got you a glass of red wine.”

“You know me well,” Lena replied, smiling as Kara handed the glass to her.

“Hey, we’re going to do some body shots,” Livewire said, smirking. “Kara, are you and Lena game to take on Sam and me? You and Sam are going to take the shot. Lena and I are going to be the bodies. Whoever can handle the most without spitting anything out wins.”

“Um…,” Kara said, unsure because that wouldn’t be fair and Livewire had to know that. She didn’t drink often, but one of the perks of being an alien was that she could stomach a lot of alcohol without feeling its effects.

“I’ll play if Kara wants to,” Lena said, wrapping her fingers around Kara’s arm. “It’s okay if you don’t want to,” she said, squeezing once.

“Body shots?” Lilith asked, sharing a look with Ellie. “You can count us in. I drink alcohol as if it’s water, so I’d say good luck.”

Livewire snorted. “Please, Sam and I are going to drink y’all under the table.”

“Drink?” Alex asked, having overheard a little bit while she went to fetch her glass. “I think Mags would be down to play so we can join. Hey, Sawyer?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to be my body for body shots?”

Kara hesitated even more to play now that her sister and Maggie were joining. She knew Alex struggled a lot with alcohol during college and it took a lot to pull her sister through that. It was in the past and while going out, she knew Alex always had a few drinks, but a competition wasn’t the same as having a few drinks.

“In your dreams, sure,” Maggie answered, laughing when Alex fixed her with a look. “I’ll play, but you’re going to be the body.”

“Yo, love birds,” Livewire called out to Imra and Psi, who were kissing. “We’re going to do some body shots, you two in or out?”

Winn was the first to lose when he puked after four rounds.

“Someone’s got a weak stomach,” Psi said, reaching for the salt shaker, shaking some of it onto Imra’s neck.

“Say that again once you reach your limit,” Winn replied.

By the end of the night, most of them were drunk.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, who wasn’t steady on her feet anymore. Two drinks ago Lena told her she was fine, but she clearly wasn’t sober anymore. Rao, she shouldn’t have let Lena drink that much.

“Fuck,” Alex said when Maggie fell asleep on top of the table. “I’m going to call us some cabs so we can get home.”

Kara tossed one of Lena’s arms over her shoulder and followed everyone outside. She waited for the cab to arrive; wanting to make sure everyone was getting home safe before she would leave with Lena.

“Woohoo!” Samantha cheered, pumping her fist in the air as she walked out onto the street.

“Hey!” Livewire shouted, yanking Samantha back. “Don’t do that, babe. Come, I’ll take you home.”

“My head is spinning,” Imra said, rubbing her forehead while she leaned against Psi, who was wobbly on her legs.

“In the cab you go,” Alex muttered, opening the door from the cab that just arrived. She helped her wife into the cab and reached for Imra and Psi. “You two, get in, come on, I’ll drop you both off.”

Kara nodded at her sister and watched the cab leave about a minute later. Winn seemed fine-ish, going home with his soulmate. “Ellie, Lily,” she said, spotting them leaning against a building, hands on their knees. Lilith looked fine, but Ellie was sweating and shivering. “I’ll call a second cab.”

“Thank you,” Lena slurred to Kara. She smiled, feeling relieved Kara wasn’t going to let Lilith and Ellie behind because she didn’t like the idea of her cousin walking home this late.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You sound exactly like every woman I’ve ever met.”

“Smart, accomplished and not into you? Shocker,” Lena replied, unimpressed by Edge’s weak attempts at undermining her capabilities as a businesswoman.

“Sooner or later you’ll realize you’re in the wrong place,” Morgan said, his voice laced with venom. “The only reason a woman should set foot in this meeting room is to serve coffee to a man. I wonder whose dick you sucked to become CEO.”

“Not yours, that’s for sure,” Lilith said, and Lena had no idea her cousin walked in until now. “Your dick is so tiny I doubt anyone can find it without a microscope.”

Lena wouldn’t have said it in those exact words, though she agreed with her cousin. She liked the snarky tone in Lilith’s voice, how she sounded like she thought very little of Edge, which again was something she agreed with. Edge was a man with an overinflated ego, thinking he was so much better than everyone else while in reality he was a poor excuse for a man.

A window shattered as if something crashed through it.

“Reign,” Lilith whispered, grabbing Lena’s arm.

Lena lost her balance when her cousin pulled her behind her. It was sweet Lilith wanted to protect her, but it wasn’t necessary. The sentiment meant a lot to her though, how her cousin didn’t run away or hesitate.

“Oh snap,” Lilith laughed while Morgan squealed like the pig he was. “Reign is dangling him out of the window. I don’t know why because I thought she was here for you, but it’s fun to watch.”

Lena smiled slightly, thinking how her cousin was right about Reign being here for her. Samantha must have heard everything Edge said.

“If you ever disrespect a woman again I will burn off your dick and feed it to you,” Reign hissed at Edge. “I’d break your spine, but I can’t break what you don’t have.”

“Weird, she put him down and now she’s gone,” Lilith whispered. “I might have been wrong about Reign. Her darkness is intriguing. It’s a shame she didn’t drop him, I would’ve.”

Lena shook her head. Her cousin shouldn’t be saying things like that, although she partially agreed. She walked back to her office, followed by Lilith, puzzled as to which powers she had exactly. Every metahuman had certain powers and while her cousin had been fast to inform her she was a metahuman, she hadn’t said a word about her powers.

She thought back to how fast Lilith reacted to step out in front of her, how her cousin would have faced Reign if Reign would have tried to harm her. It took a lot for someone to decide to fend off against Reign when they didn’t strictly have to do that. When she first met Lilith, she would have never believed she would be willing to fight to keep her safe. Talk about family bonding.

“Lily,” Lena said, finding her curiosity taking the upper hand. Perhaps asking was all it took. “Which powers do you possess?”

“You may see me differently once you know.”

“Try me,” Lena replied, sitting down on her couch.

She didn’t scare easily and it took a lot for her to think different of someone. Her cousin mentioned before she became a metahuman after she got into an accident when she was twelve, so whichever powers she had, Lilith couldn’t help it. No metahuman or alien got to choose, they just were who they were, just as humans were just humans. What people were able to decide was what they did with the power they had.

“I can absorb light, which means I could turn a room dark if I’d want to,” Lilith said, sitting down next to Lena. “I can temporarily blind someone, but the stronger my opponent, the shorter it lasts.”

“Blind someone, okay,” Lena whispered, smiling at the mild irony.

“I can see in the dark,” Lilith said, and Lena wished she could say the same, but darkness was all Lena ever saw. “My touch can make people sick when I want to, very sick even. During a full moon, I have enough power to…”

Lena’s eyebrows knit together when her cousin fell silent.

“Livewire was right, I am an angel of darkness, although I wouldn’t call myself an angel,” Lilith said with a bitter chuckle. “During a full moon, I can kill someone by touching them. All it takes is one touch, but it has to be on their skin, not their clothes.”

Lena’s lips parted a little in surprise.

“I had that same look on my face the day I found out I have that power,” Lilith said, sighing, resting her head on Lena’s shoulder. “When I was fourteen, a guy kissed me out of the blue, during a full moon. He died and the worst part is that after my initial surprise, I enjoyed it because when I saw the light in his eyes die, it made me stronger. When I make people sick or when I kill them, I gain strength.”

Lena didn’t think her cousin’s powers would be that dark, but regardless, she wanted to spend time with her. Despite all of that darkness, she saw a light in Lilith. She listened on as her cousin mentioned which powers her girlfriend had.

Lilith explained how Ellie was capable of healing wounds, but how she couldn’t heal anything severe, such as cancer. Ellie could touch wilted flowers and bring them back to life. She could glow in the dark and cause a snowstorm.

“I asked Ellie if she could do something about your eyes.”

“There’s something wrong with my eyes?” Lena asked, laughing it off. “I don’t mind not being able to see. I can’t miss what I never knew. My eyes show me darkness, but there’s so much color in my life,” she said, smiling while she thought about her friends and the new family she had.

“Good thing I don’t have to let you down then. She can’t make blind people see. If they weren’t born blind, she can, for a day or so, but the effect doesn’t stick and you were born blind, so she can’t help you.”

 


	44. Chapter 44

The very last thing – or well, perhaps second last thing – Kara expected to happen today, happened. There was only one thing that would have been harder to believe than Reign swooping in to help and that was if Lex Luthor would have swooped in to help.

Fighting dominators was difficult. The DEO had noticed a spaceship and before they well knew what was happening, the city was under attack.

Kara was in the city with The Legion, Livewire and multiple agents to defeat the dominators and keep innocent bystanders from getting hurt.

Livewire grumbled when one of the dominators tore into her suit. “Asshole!” she shouted, using her electricity to attack the dominator who attacked her.

From her periphery, Kara caught a glimpse of Livewire’s right wrist, which was exposed due to the tear in her suit. She frowned at the sight of a mark that was written in familiar symbols. She didn’t get the chance to get a good look and properly read the name, because two dominators attacked her.

“Don’t waste your ammunition!” Alex warned the agents she took with her. “Bullets don’t work on them. Use your enhanced swords. Our mission is to cuff them with power damping cuffs.”

Kara used her heat vision to take down dominators, hoping it was long enough for agents the cuff them.

More dominators jumped down from the spaceship. Things took an ugly turn.

Alex and other agents were lifted into the air by dominators. The life was being squeezed out of them as the dominators’ hands closed around their throats.

Psi and Livewire tried to help, which resulted in the same thing happening to them.

“Metahumans,” one of the dominators said. “People like you are a mistake we need to erase.”

Kara fought her way through dominators, in a rush to help her sister, her friends and the agents. This time she didn’t have the flash, the arrow or the legends to help her defeat them.

A black blur approached quickly and tackled several of the dominators.

Alex gasped for air when the dominator dropped her, but her relief was short-lived because the dominator dropped her over the edge of the building they were on. Her fall was broken when she was caught and it felt as if she collided with steel. Instead of Kara, it was Reign who was holding her. Seeing the vigilante up close made her think about how familiar her eyes looked.

“Stop staring,” Reign said in that cold, robotic voice of hers. She put Alex down on the building and sped away, grasping Livewire’s hands, looking her over. “Are you alright?” she asked, running her fingers through Livewire’s hair.

Kara was shocked. Reign just saved people and she was being so tender with Livewire, so uncharacteristically soft and caring, as if they were… lovers. That was it, the mark, Livewire’s mark, but Livewire said Samantha was her soulmate. The mark was without a doubt in Kryptonese.

“I’m fine, babe,” Livewire whispered.

A dominator approached, but before the dominator could lay a single hand on Livewire, Reign snapped his arm and kicked him down.

“Sam?” Kara asked, although she knew the answer. It was clear now, it was right in front of her face and it was obvious.

Reign whipped her head around, looking directly at Supergirl.

“Oh my god,” Alex said, coming to the same conclusion her sister did. “Sam!?”

Livewire raised her hands a little, stepping closer towards Kara and Alex. “She’s not as evil as you think. The night I met her, we discovered we’re soulmates and because of my mark, I knew she’s an alien,” she explained while Kara gaped at her.

Reign snaked her arms around Livewire.

“You should go, babe,” Livewire said, turning around. She kissed Reign and nodded at her.

Reign casted one last glance around and left.

“You knew who Reign is and you didn’t tell us,” Kara said to Livewire, feeling disappointed and betrayed. “You were trying to keep us out of her way. Doesn’t it mean anything to you she murdered people?”

“None of us are innocent, Supergirl,” Livewire replied, scoffing a bit. “When you were affected by red kryptonite, you did a lot of things that should have put you in jail, but it didn’t. And Agent Danvers, when you were struggling with your alcohol problem, you got caught up in a bar brawl and you killed two men with a pool stick.”

Alex’s eyes went wide. “How did you know that?” she asked, only ever having told Kara and Maggie.

Kara shook her head at her sister. She had nothing to do with that.

“How I know things is irrelevant,” Livewire said. “What’s relevant is that nobody is really innocent.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Sam is Reign,” Kara said, still trying to wrap her head around her discovery. “Livewire knew.”

“I knew, too,” Lena confessed. “I should have told you, but I didn’t. I chose not to and I thought I was protecting you. I love you, Kara.”

Kara sucked her lips into her mouth, chest heaving as she looked at Lena. She released her lips, breathing out. “I love you so much, but all this time you knew Sam is Reign and you kept it from me. I love you, but I can’t be near you right now. It hurts you didn’t tell me. I’m going to pack some of my clothes because I need time. I don’t know when I’ll be back. I just… I’m sorry, I can’t.”

Lena nodded her head in understanding. “I’m sorry, Kara,” she whispered, even if her apology might mean very little to Kara.

Kara tore her gaze away from Lena. A part of her wanted to hold Lena and tell her everything was going to be okay, but she couldn’t do that, not now. She used her speed to pack a suitcase and left.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena’s feet felt as if they were being weighed down with lead. She was going to meet her aunt for the first time today, which was nice, but the whole picture of it all didn’t feel right. Kara was supposed to be by her side, they were supposed to go meet her aunt together. She couldn’t ask Kara to tag along, not when Kara was taking some time away from her.

What did she expect? Of course her decision not to tell Kara Samantha was Reign backfired. All she wanted was to protect Kara, to keep her from trying to go after Reign and end up hurt. She should have told Kara, should have been honest. Lying by omission was still lying. In her attempt to keep Kara from getting hurt, she ended up being the one who hurt Kara.

Lilith recently told her how her aunt wanted to meet her. She had yet to process she really had a cousin and an aunt who wanted to be a part of her life. While she followed the directions her phone was giving her, she wondered what her aunt was like. Perhaps her aunt was similar to how her father was, not that warm, but not entirely cold either.

After a while, her phone informed her she had reached her destination. Now all she had to do was find the door to knock or find a doorbell.

“Lena, right?” a female voice spoke. Her tone was soft and sounded pleasant and friendly enough.

“Yes, that’s me,” Lena confirmed with a polite smile. “Are you… Linda?” she asked, assuming calling Linda – if it was Linda she was talking to – her aunt right off the bat might be too much too soon.

“The one and only,” Linda replied, and Lena heard the smile in her voice. “You look so much like your mother.”

Lena nearly faltered at that. “You knew my mother?” she asked, her heart beating faster. Her aunt couldn’t have been talking about Lillian, because she was told she didn’t look like Lillian, which was a relief.

“I did, we were friends throughout college. You can come inside, then we can have coffee and cookies, and talk.”

Lena concentrated on where her aunt’s voice was coming from. With the help of her cane, she made her way inside. She was caught off guard when her aunt hugged her out of the blue. Her initial instinct was to stiffen up.

“Oh, dear, they didn’t hug you much, did they?” Linda commented, sighing. “Lillian was always a cold woman, so bitter, so full of hate. She brought out the worst in Lionel rather than the best. Your mother though…she was an angel. Everyone adored your mother and she was very desirable. Lionel couldn’t keep his eyes off of her.”

Lena slowly raised her arms, hugging her aunt back, who hadn’t let go yet.

Linda made some coffee and put it on the table once Lena was seated.

“Did you talk Lily out of running?” Lena asked, needing to know.

“No, she talked me out of it.”

Lena nodded once, taking in the information. Her cousin was genuine about wanting to be in her life then. “You didn’t want to meet me,” she concluded.

“I loved your mother,” Linda replied, sounding sad. “We were young, we were in college and we were curious. She was my first love.”

Lena took a few sips from her coffee, which was hot, but not scalding. It was a lot to hear how her aunt was in love with her mother, talk about complicated.

“We both knew we would never be more than friends because we weren’t soulmates. Lionel wasn’t her soulmate either though, but he pursued her nonetheless. I told him not to, because he had a wife and a son at home. I confessed to Lionel how I felt about your mother. He laughed and called me names because I’m bisexual. Lionel broke my heart. That’s why I left the Luthor family. They were cold, ruthless and destroyed everything that was beautiful. I wanted no part in that.”

Lena swallowed thickly. Her father never told her that much. He only mentioned once he had a sister who estranged from the family, but she didn’t get any details. The image of her father crumbled more. She wondered if she ever even knew her father at all because the more she learned the more she realized how little she knew him.

“He broke my heart, too,” Lena said, taking a deep breath to keep tears from falling. “Growing up, I was told I didn’t have a soulmate. I’m blind, so I didn’t know any better and I believed them. I do have a soulmate.”

Linda stretched her arm over the table and grasped Lena’s hand.

The sudden touch was both startling and comforting for Lena.

“You’ll always be welcome here, Lena,” Linda said, running her thumb over the back of Lena’s hand. “Your mother would have wanted us to find each other. I’d like a chance to be your aunt, to be your family.”

“I’d like that, too,” Lena replied, barely managing to get her voice to work.

“Fair warning, I’m a hugger. Ask Ellie, I hug her all the time. I would hug Lily more, but she’s not a fan.”

“Can I have another hug?” Lena asked, her voice breaking. She was overwhelmed by emotions, thinking about Kara and her family.

Linda obliged and walked around the table, wrapping Lena into her arms. “Oh dear,” she whispered, stroking Lena’s back. “What’s the matter, sweet girl?”

 


	45. Chapter 45

Kara wasn’t surprised to see the door opening before she even walked up to the doorstep. Of course Samantha heard her coming. She halted in front of her door, her hands resting on her hips. It was her usual Supergirl stance, but she wasn’t clad as Supergirl. She knew Ruby wasn’t around because earlier today, she saw Samantha dropping off Ruby at someone else’s house.

“I knew you would show up,” Samantha said, one hand on her door, her body blocking the entrance. “You were following me today.”

Kara wasn’t going to deny she was. “We should talk,” she said, watching how Samantha stepped aside, clearing the entrance.

“Are you going to stand on my porch or are you going to come in?”

Kara dropped her hands from her hips and entered Samantha’s house. Talking inside was better than talking outside. She didn’t want to draw any unwanted attention from curious neighbors. So far Samantha didn’t appear hostile and didn’t sound like Reign, but she was guarded nonetheless.

“I’m going to get some water,” Samantha said, walking off into the kitchen. “Can I get you a glass?”

Kara shook her head. She didn’t plan on staying all that long and she would rather not drink or eat anything at Samantha’s place.

Samantha’s jaw tensed for a second. “The poison wasn’t me, that was Lillian and I didn’t know,” she said, her tone laced with frustration while she poured a glass of water. “If I had known, I’d have never let Lena drink from that bottle. Accepting a glass of water isn’t going to kill you.”

“I’m not here for pleasantries,” Kara stated, sticking to not accepting anything to drink.

“Suit yourself,” Samantha replied, plopping down on her couch. “Are you going to sit or am I suddenly contagious now?”

Kara sat down, leaving a little bit of space between them so they each had their personal space. She didn’t sit on the other end of the couch, she wasn’t childish. “You killed several people.”

“They had it coming,” Samantha replied, emptying half of her glass. “Lex took something from me.”

Kara didn’t need to ask what that meant to know what it meant. Lex Luthor killed many people. It was unfortunate Samantha lost someone because of it, but that didn’t mean she had to go play judge and executor.

“You and your gang of friends were quite persistent on capturing me,” Samantha said. “And yet you didn’t try to take me in.”

“I still might,” Kara replied in earnest, not having decided yet. “I don’t condone what you did, no matter how many people might agree they deserved it. You were painted as the most dangerous vigilante, but you never harmed any agents. I haven’t brought you in yet because you saved people’s lives. You saved my sister and others.”

Samantha drank what was left of her water. “They were in distress. I saved them because I could.”

“Saving them was a heroic act, a much better use of your powers than killing bad guys.”

Samantha scoffed. “I’m not a hero,” she replied, shaking her head. “I was destined to be a worldkiller. Instead, I learned how to be both Sam and Reign. Nobody gets to tell me what my destiny is. I choose my own destiny. I’m not a worldkiller, but I’m not a hero either.”

“You’re upset with Livewire and Lena,” Samantha said, to which Kara looked away for a second. “You’re upset because they knew about me and they didn’t tell you.”

Kara felt betrayed. “Livewire is one of my best friends and Lena is…,” she said, biting her lip. “They both knew how much I was trying to find you, to stop you and they didn’t say a word. I could have prevented people dying if they would have told me.”

“You couldn’t have, whether you knew or not. As I said, I’m not a hero. I wasn’t going to let anyone get in my way. I tried to warn all of you, but you had to be stubborn and continue being a nuisance.”

Kara shifted on the couch, hearing how Samantha sounded like Reign now. She saw her eyes turning red.

“Livewire didn’t tell you because she loves me and she worries about me.”

“Be that as it may, she’s my friend and she betrayed me,” Kara replied, wondering if Livewire passed on any information to Samantha. For all she knew, Livewire might have updated Samantha every time they put a new list of possible targets together, which Reign then used as a hit list. “How can I know you’re not using Livewire?”

“How dare you,” Reign said, crushing her glass in her hand. “I would die for Livewire. I _love_ her.”

Kara pursed her lips together. Samantha was probably speaking the truth, but she couldn’t help but be worried about Livewire, who despite everything was still her friend.

The redness faded from Samantha’s eyes. “It’s my fault Lena didn’t tell you. I threatened your life and she wanted to protect you. She knew I would have to take care of you if you would get in my way. I told her I would rip your heart out and crush it.”

“I don’t believe you,” Kara replied, watching Samantha narrow her eyes at her. “I don’t believe you would kill me. You saved several agents while you consider them nuisances. You could have let them die. It would have been an easy way for you to get rid of them without having to make your hands dirty, but you didn’t let them die. You saved them, so I don’t believe you’d rip out my heart.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Do it then,” Kara said, lifting her chin a little. “I’m not going to let you kill anyone else, so you might as well kill me now.”

“I don’t need to crush your heart, you’re crushing it yourself,” Samantha said as she went to get rid of the shards of glass. “Tell me, Kara, have you ever kept something a secret from Lena because you wanted to protect her?”

Yes, she had. Kara would argue it was all with Lena’s best interest in heart, but she was aware Lena didn’t tell her about Samantha for that same reason. She didn’t come here for a guilt trip and yet here she was, feeling guilty.

“Our flaws are what make us human. We take the good with the bad,” Samantha said. “We make mistakes, we learn, we move on.”

Kara raised an eyebrow. Was Samantha seriously giving her some sort of relationship advice right now?

“You have to stop killing people,” Kara said, circling back to the reason why she was here in the first place. “Revenge isn’t going to bring back what Lex took from you. He destroyed your life six years ago, are you going to let him destroy your life again? Is revenge really worth ending up spending the rest of your life imprisoned?”

“I want to give you a chance at redemption,” Kara decided, sighing deeply because it was a risk, but some risks were worth taking. “I believe in second chances. If you stop killing people and perhaps save a few more people, there’s hope for you. If you want justice, become a lawyer or join the police or the DEO, anything that doesn’t resort to murder. You said you choose your own destiny. Well, you get a choice now. Redeem yourself and ensure Ruby has her mother in her life or continue on your path of revenge and turn your daughter into an orphan.”

Samantha opened a drawer and grabbed a framed photograph. Crying, she dropped down to her knees. “You don’t know,” she whispered, tracing her fingertips over the glass.

Kara caught a glimpse of the picture. It was Samantha standing next to a guy and there were two toddlers in the picture as well. They were all smiling. Her heart was in her throat, seeing what Samantha lost exactly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex released Lucky and Muffin from their leash so they could run off and eat. She was more than happy to walk them when she received a text from Lena, asking her if she could do that. She found Lena in the kitchen with a bottle of wine that was half-empty.

“Thank you for your help,” Lena said, hearing Alex’s footsteps. She knew Alex was back the moment she heard the door.

There was nothing off about Lena’s voice. Alex noticed Lena was capable of masking her emotions, but what Lena couldn’t mask was the tear-tracks on her cheeks. Lena’s dark sunglasses did nothing to hide those.

“You may want to go easy on that bottle,” Alex said, whisking it away. She had gone down that rabbit hole in the past and she wasn’t going to let Lena go down it, too.

Lena tried to reach for her bottle, but it wasn’t within her reach anymore.

“It’s almost eleven at night, perhaps you should get some rest,” Alex suggested while she poured the rest of the wine down the drain.

She didn’t want to risk Lena drinking the rest after she left, not when she already found an empty bottle before she walked the dogs. For all she knew that wasn’t even the first bottle. Sometimes people needed a little bit of protection from themselves and in a way, Lena was her little sister, she had to look after her. It wouldn’t be responsible to leave Lena to drink so much. She didn’t want her to pass out and end up with a major hangover.

Lena said nothing as she heard liquid being poured. It didn’t sound like Alex was pouring a glass, so she was pouring her bottle of wine, worth a thousand dollars, down the drain. How lovely. “There’s no rest for the wicked,” she said with a bitter laugh.

“Have you eaten?”

Lena huffed. “What are you, my mother?” she scoffed, and she didn’t mean to be so rude, but all the alcohol she drank wasn’t agreeing with her.

“I’m your sister,” Alex replied, which effectively seemed to shut Lena up. “Well? Did you?”

Lena didn’t want to cry again. After what she did, how she hurt Kara, Alex was still being so kind to her. “Not since lunch,” she answered, sighing because she wasn’t hungry.

“I’ll fix you something to eat,” Alex said, ignoring how Lena groaned in response. “How about you go take a shower and by the time you’re all freshened up, food will be ready.”

Lena didn’t want to do any of those things, but she did anyway. A little disgruntled, though after she finished taking a shower and had a bite to eat, she did feel a little bit better. It wasn’t much and she still felt miserable, but a shower and some food did help.

Alex opened the door to leave, raising her eyebrows when she saw Lilith was standing outside. “Hey, Lily,” she said, to make Lena aware of her presence. “I was just leaving.”

“Hey,” Lilith replied, slipping past Alex. “Hey, Lena.”

Lena heard the door close. She didn’t expect her cousin to visit.

“I wanted to see how you’re doing and I wasn’t sure if you’d gone to bed yet,” Lilith said. “It’s a little after midnight, so sleep might be a good idea.”

“I doubt I’ll be able to sleep much,” Lena replied, exhaling audibly. “It’s not the same without Kara.”

Lena ended up in her bed with her cousin, crying silently while Lilith cuddled with her. She missed Kara, missed her warmth and missed having her close. She wished things would have gone differently. Her weak attempt to protect Kara resulted in pushing her away.

Lilith ran her fingers through Lena’s hair.

Lena remembered how her aunt said Lilith wasn’t the type who cuddled and such, yet here she was, cuddling her. Love worked in mysterious ways and it was nice to have family who gave a damn.

“Don’t worry bout a thing,” Lilith sang. “Cause every little thing, is gonna be alright.”

 


	46. Chapter 46

Kara couldn’t escape the news, not even while she flew over the city to keep an eye on it. At Catco it was all they were talking about and the rest of the city wasn’t silent about it either. The news was all about Reign, how she was spotted saving people and how there were no reports anymore of her killing people. The city was wondering if Reign had a change of heart.

Kara was glad Reign must have listened to her, considering she stopped hunting people down and killing them. When she talked to her, she had hoped she was getting through to her, but she hadn’t counted on it. Since Reign’s heroic act of helping to fight those dominators and saving people in the process, Reign hadn’t done anything else. It was still early to tell and she hoped Reign would make more appearances to help people.

One thing that irked her was a rumor that was going around. It was just a silly rumor, but it was spreading fast on social media and so on. Some people thought Reign might have killed bad people due to having been under the influence by something, just as Supergirl once kind of tore through the city. She didn’t like the rumor, partially because she didn’t kill anyone and also because she knew Reign could control herself. Samantha made it clear she co-existed with Reign, how she could be both.

Kara didn’t kill people unless she absolutely had no other choice. It was a last resort, a desperate one. She remembered the time where she fought a parasite whom she had to kill, otherwise there was no way of stopping him. Rumors were just rumors and they would probably die down after some time, but she didn’t appreciate being compared.

Needing to release some energy and blow off some steam, she landed at the DEO.

“Auntie Kara!” Graym shouted, jumping into her arms. “Mommy is in the training room, practicing. Are you going to train with her? Can I watch? Are you going to use your super breath?”

Kara chuckled and ruffled her hand through Graym’s hair. “I wouldn’t mind training with your mother,” she said, placing Graym on her hip while she made her way through the halls. “Have you grown? I think you’re at least an inch taller.”

Graym nodded his head. “Mammy said if I eat all of my vegetables, I’ll keep growing and then I’ll be tall enough to go in rides at Disneyworld. She promised she will take me there.”

“Oh, that sounds like so much fun,” Kara replied, smiling at Graym, who was adorable as ever. Children were a good way to improve the sour mood she was in. “Your mother is right, vegetables are very important.”

“Broccoli is one of his favorite vegetables,” Psi said. “I think Disneyworld will be a doable trip this summer.”

“Yesss!” Graym shouted as his face lit up. “We should go with the whole family,” he suggested, opening his arms as wide as he could.

Kara wouldn’t be opposed to go to Disneyworld and there were still a few months left before the summer would roll around the corner, which left plenty of time to plan. The only issue was that National City would have to go without Supergirl, The Legion and so on. Not that there was a pressing emergency every day, but all of them going away at once was a lot.

Imra dropped a bunch of weights when Kara, Psi and Graym entered the training room. “Hey,” she said, tossing a towel around her neck.

Kara saw Imra was sweating a little bit.

Psi walked over to Imra and put her arms loosely around her neck, smiling at her.

“I’m sweaty and gross,” Imra said.

“Not a chance,” Psi replied, raking her eyes down Imra’s body. Imra was wearing shorts and a tank top rather than her Legion suit. “Sweat isn’t going to stop me from kissing you.”

Imra smiled and closed the gap between them. “You can shower with me later,” she whispered, winking.

Kara put Graym down and got ready to train once Imra nodded that she was ready. She went to switch the kryptonite emitters on, but Imra halted her.

“You can use your strength and I’ll use mine,” Imra said, getting in a starting position. “Just don’t scorch me with your heat vision or anything like that,” she added, chuckling.

Kara smiled. “Deal,” she agreed. She held her thumb up to Graym, who was rooting for her.

Graym cupped his hands next to his mouth. “Use your super breath.”

Psi scooped Graym into her arms and tickled him. “You’re rooting against your parents now, beanie?” she asked, tickling him some more while he giggled.

Graym wriggled himself free. “I want to train, too,” he said, jutting out his chin. “I’m not a little kid anymore, I’m almost six.”

“We’ll talk about that again in ten years, beanie,” Psi said, wrapping an arm around Graym, sharing a look with Imra who nodded.

“But…,” Graym replied, pouting. “Where is Livewire? I want to train with her.”

Kara was sure she was the reason why Livewire wasn’t showing up at the DEO. It wasn’t the first time Livewire didn’t make an appearance for a while, but this time she knew it was because they weren’t on the best terms. It didn’t help she briefly accused Samantha of using Livewire, which didn’t go down well at all when Livewire caught wind of that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena sat in her limousine. Samantha picked her up to go to work, as per usual. It had been a week since Kara left and it didn’t get any easier. Weeks used to fly by, but now a week felt like a year. The nights were long and finding sleep was a challenge. Alex checked up on her daily, sometimes Maggie, too. Imra dropped by a couple of times as well and her cousin made a habit of coming to her place at night to comfort her, and cuddle her.

She asked Lilith if Ellie wasn’t bothered by how she kept spending the night at her place instead of at Ellie’s, but her cousin insisted Ellie was very understanding about the whole situation. Lilith called it temporary, but she wondered how long temporary was going to last exactly. When Kara left, she didn’t expect her to run back into her arms the next day, of course. She did however hope Kara would have been back by now.

There was no proper excuse for what she did, how she kept something that big a secret from Kara, but all she ever wanted was to do the right thing. Kara meant more to her than anyone else and no matter what, she wanted to put Kara first, even before herself. She understood it was painful for Kara to learn Livewire and she kept the truth from her.

The window of the limousine rolled down, causing the music that was playing to reach Lena’s ears more than it did at first. Samantha was back at it again with listening to her music. Aside from listening to music, Samantha was singing along with it. It wasn’t country this time, but still.

Lena groaned when Samantha turned up the volume. “Are you aware you can’t sing?” she commented, sighing while Samantha laughed. “People are going to think a cat is being murdered in here.”

That merely seemed to spur Samantha on as she sang louder than she did before.

“You should sing along,” Samantha said.

That was so not going to happen. Lena would rather bite off her tongue and swallow it than sing.

 

_Listen baby, ain't no mountain high_

_Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby_

_If you need me call me no matter where you are_

_No matter how far don't worry baby_

_Just call my name I'll be there in a hurry_

_You don't have to worry_

_'Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough_

_Ain't no river wide enough_

_To keep me from getting to you babe_

 

Lena was happy to get out of the car once Samantha parked it. This was going to be a long dreadful day, but it wouldn’t be boring. She had plenty of work to get through, as usual. There was a new project which required her attention, a project that was her idea.

By the time it was time for lunch, Samantha mentioned her aunt was here. She didn’t expect her aunt to drop by, but it was a lovely surprise.

“Hello, dear,” Linda said, sounding quite chipper. “I brought you lunch and I baked you some cookies.”

“You shouldn’t have,” Lena replied, smiling despite not being much in the mood to smile. “Thank you.”

“These cookies used to be your mother’s favorite, it’s her recipe.”

Lena felt around until she found the cookies. Eating cookies before lunch wasn’t her normal way of doing things, but since her aunt said it was her mother’s recipe, she was curious. She could have cried when the taste filled her mouth, accompanied by a vague distant memory. She was certain she tasted this before, many, many years ago.

“I remember this,” Lena said while she heard her aunt pouring a glass of water. “Did you bring enough lunch for both of us or have you already eaten?”

“I ate before I came here,” Linda answered, resting her hands on Lena’s shoulders out of nowhere. Lena tried not to flinch at the sudden contact. “What are you working on, dear?” she asked, massaging Lena’s shoulders.

Lena tipped her head back. She had a lot of tension in her muscles. It was always going to feel a bit surreal she had an aunt who behaved like a loving mother towards her. It also meant she was always going to worry she could lose her.

“I’m working on a new project. I’m building a group home for children whose parents temporarily or permanently lost custody. I’ve contacted people who are willing to work there. Of course I’m running extensive background checks on each one of them. Children who end up in group homes need a stable, healthy environment. Most of them are teenagers who struggle to find their place in the world. I also found a new doctor for the children’s hospital, a doctor Griffin. She’s very friendly and very devoted to helping children.”

“I’m sorry, I ramble,” Lena said, chuckling lightly at how carried away she had gotten.

“I love to hear everything you have to say, Lena,” Linda replied, giving Lena’s shoulders a light squeeze. “You are so passionate about your projects and your determination to help people is admirable. Your mother would have been so proud of you. I know I am.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Your heart was in the right place. It always seems to be,” Kara began, trembling slightly as she looked at Lena. “I reacted strongly, but I don’t regret how I reacted. I did need some space because it was a lot to process one of my best friends and my girlfriend both kept something from me. If we’re going to do this, we shouldn’t keep things from each other.”

“You’re right, honesty is the best policy,” Lena replied, regretting she didn’t tell Kara Samantha was Reign, but she didn’t regret wanting to protect her. “As invulnerable as you are, you’re not hundred perfect invulnerable. You go out there every day, facing danger and that terrifies me. I love you and sometimes I’ll make mistakes. It can happen again in the future and I need to know you won’t run every time things get rough.”

“I understand,” Kara whispered, taking Lena’s hands in hers. “When I learned you knew, I shut myself off. I was afraid of what I might say, afraid to say things I would regret later, so I went to clear my head and figure out how to communicate properly about this.”

Lena wanted to give Kara all the space she needed, whenever she needed it. The issue was her fear of abandonment got in the way and a part of her was scared Kara wouldn’t come back. She tried to be as confident as she could be, but she had insecurities, whether she liked it or not.

“I want to move back in with you, if you’ll have me,” Kara said, holding her breath. “We can leave the past behind us and focus on the present time and our future.”

Lena felt like crying, moved by the fact Kara was not only thinking about their future, but wanted to focus on it. “Of course I’ll have you, you dork. I’m madly in love with you, I’ll always have you,” she replied, smiling while she felt her cheeks getting wet. “I missed you,” she confessed in a whisper.

Kara slowly breathed out and rested her forehead against Lena’s. “I missed you, too.”

 


	47. Chapter 47

Weeks went by and things were looking up. Lena smiled as Kara kept kissing her cheek and her neck.

“I’m trying to cook us dinner,” Lena objected, wriggling a little bit in Kara’s arms. “You’re being awfully distracting.”

“Maybe,” Kara replied, pressing another kiss to Lena’s cheek. “It’s not my fault you’re so loveable.”

“You can sleep on the couch tonight, if that helps.”

“As if you’d survive sleeping without me any more than I’d survive sleeping without you,” Kara pointed out.

Lena couldn’t object to the truth. “Our food will burn if you keep doing that,” she whispered, humming as Kara kissed her neck. She tipped her head back, exposing more of her neck.

“I can’t say you make a very compelling argument,” Kara replied, chuckling when Lena swatted her arm. “We can always order some takeout. I have the pizza place on speed dial.”

“Can’t you see I’m trying to impress you?” Lena asked, shaking her head. Cooking wasn’t a skill she was particularly good at, but she tried sometimes and she was able to cook a little bit. Her aunt recently taught her a new recipe and she just wanted to spoil Kara, whose love for a big part went through her stomach.

“You have no idea how often you impress me,” Kara said matter-of-factly. “Last week when we went out to that fancy restaurant, everyone was staring at us and they were all whispering how lucky I am to be with you, and they’re absolutely right, a thousand percent.”

Lucky barked and tilted his head at Kara, as if he thought Kara was talking to him.

Lena had no idea people whispered like that about her. She was used to hateful comments and snide remarks. Deep down she felt like the lucky one for being with a goddess.

“Aww, you want some attention, hm?” Kara said to Lucky, crouching down to pet him. She smiled when Muffin came running to get some love as well. “You two are getting so big.”

“My furry babies,” Lena said, smiling as she felt her dogs nudge her legs for some attention.

Kara feigned a cough.

Lena chuckled. “Our furry babies,” she corrected.

“Mhmm, much better,” Kara agreed, smiling. “I’ll go wash up my hands and then I’ll set the table?”

“Are you asking or telling me?”

“Both?”

“Go set the table, you dork,” Lena answered, listening to the ticks of the timer. It was a loud one so she could hear it for sure. Brainy designed it for her. “Can you warn me when the water is boiling?” she asked, not always able to hear it. Brainy promised he would work on building a smart kitchen for her, so her kitchen would tell her when something was boiling for example.

“Yup, but… um… it kind of started boiling a minute ago,” Kara said with a grimace. “Is that bad?”

“A little, yes, but it can be salvaged. I told you I was distracted by you.”

“I would say I’m sorry, but I’m not,” Kara replied, laughing when Lena threw her towel in her direction. “In my defense, if you had told me sooner to warn you when the water is boiling, I would have been able to tell you the second it did.”

“Oh, of course, blame the blind person,” Lena said, smiling. “Don’t give me that smug look.”

Kara’s jaw dropped. “How do you always know that?”

“You’re a little predictable, darling. That and we have been living together for a while.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie handed Isabella over to Kara. She was relieved Kara and Lena agreed to babysit her daughter so she could go out with her wife tonight. Work had been busy and she tried to make time for Alex as much as she could.

“Hey, sweetie,” Kara said, smiling at Isabella who was staring intently at the dogs. “I bet you can’t wait to play with Muffin and Lucky.”

“Thanks for watching her,” Maggie said, slipping her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. “I’ll pick her up tomorrow around noon.”

Kara hummed and closed the door as Maggie left. “The first package has arrived,” she said to Lena, chuckling.

Lena walked out of the kitchen with a plate filled with cookies. “Are you seriously referring to the children as packages?” she asked, smiling while she put the plate down on her coffee table. “Don’t eat all of these cookies, they’re for the children.”

Kara groaned quietly and put Isabella down so she could play with the dogs. She tiptoed towards the coffee table, stretching her hand out to grab a cookie.

“I know you’re taking a cookie right now,” Lena said, walking back towards the kitchen to get drinks.

“Rao, this is so unfair, you see everything,” Kara replied, stuffing the cookie into her mouth. She knew she didn’t have to apologize all of the time for saying things like that, since Lena didn’t find it offensive. She never got away with anything, Lena knew her too well and of course she had to have cookies.

Lena poured three glasses of water. “I need a hand,” she called out. She smiled when she felt Kara’s hand cupping her jaw. “With the glasses, Kara,” she clarified, leaning in anyway.

Kara could think of a few ways how to give Lena a hand, but tonight she was going to behave. She brought her other hand up to Lena’s cheek as well, bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Their moment was rudely interrupted when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it,” Lena said, pressing a kiss to the corner of Kara’s mouth. “You get the glasses.”

Lena opened the door and immediately had to brace herself when Graym threw himself into her arms. “Hello, sweetiepie,” she said, putting her arms around Graym. “You’ve gotten a bit heavier,” she noted.

“He eats too many cookies,” Imra said.

“In that case can we pretend I didn’t put a plate with cookies on the table?”

“Cookies!” Graym squealed, breaking free from the hug.

“You look good, Lena,” Psi said. “You’re glowing.”

Lena heard people tended to glow when they were feeling good and she did feel good. Everything had been going better between Kara and her. She was in love and she was happy. She had friends, family, pets, a wonderful girlfriend; her heart felt full.

“We can pick up Graym tomorrow in the early afternoon,” Imra said. “Thank you for babysitting. Graym is excited to spend time with two of his favorite aunties. He was looking forward to play with the dogs and with Isabella.”

“Kara and I love having him over,” Lena replied, smiling. “Kara and Graym are eating all the cookies, aren’t they?”

“Mwo,” Kara mumbled in the background with a mouthful of cookies. She held a finger to her lips and winked at Graym, whose mouth was equally full of cookies. There were crumbs on the floor, which she would clean up. At least it wasn’t chocolate chip, so there was no harm in it for Lucky and Muffin.

“You may want to be fast if you want to eat a cookie,” Imra said, chuckling. “We better get going before we miss our dinner reservation. Are you ready, love?”

“Yes, Matilda, I was waiting for you,” Psi answered. “Bye, beanie, be good.”

“Bye, mommy!” Graym shouted. “Bye, mammy!”

“Shhh, it’s okay, baby girl,” Kara whispered to Muffin who put her tail between her legs. “Graym spooked you a little, hm?” she said, petting Muffin.

“I’m sorry, Muffin,” Graym said, staring down at his feet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara carefully shifted on the couch, placing a pillow under Graym’s head, whom had fallen asleep on her legs. She shifted a bit more, breathing out when Graym didn’t stir much.

“I think we should put the children to bed,” Lena whispered, combing her fingers through Isabella’s hair. The precious little girl fell asleep on her chest, using her boobs as a pillow and one of her hands was clutching her shirt. It gave her a strange feeling, holding a child so close.

“Mhmm,” Kara hummed. Her gaze lingered at Lena’s lips. “Once we put the children to bed, perhaps we can go to bed, too?” she suggested with a hopeful smile. “We could have some cuddles and kisses, and more cuddles and kisses.”

“I can get on board with that.”

“I’ll carry Graym,” Kara whispered, gently lifting the sleeping boy into her arms. “Are you okay carrying Isabella?”

“Yes, I got her,” Lena answered, looping an arm around Isabella while she got up. A year ago she didn’t have an aunt, she barely had a family. Now she had an aunt and she was an aunt herself. “How do parents ever let go?” she wondered aloud, feeling how tightly Isabella was holding on to her and how the simple act of putting her to bed felt like an obstacle she couldn’t overcome.

Kara wanted to say they never did, not fully at least, but instead she kept her lips sealed and opened the door of the guestroom. It didn’t really sound like a question to begin with.

“Graym can’t sleep without a bedtime story or a lullaby,” Lena whispered while she helped to tuck the children in. “Did you grab Isabella’s stuffed animal? She always cuddles with it while she sleeps.”

Kara knew that and she smiled, touched by how caring Lena was and how well she knew the children. “I’ll go get her stuffed animal and then I’ll sing a lullaby, I’ll be right back,” she whispered, pecking Lena’s lips. “Oh, and Lena?”

“Yes, my love?”

“You’re amazing, never change,” Kara said, stealing another brief kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena straddled Kara’s waist, enjoying the feeling of Kara’s hands running up and down her legs. She was wearing shorts that stopped halfway her thighs and a loose fitting shirt, which was actually Kara’s instead of hers, but she loved wearing Kara’s shirts in the privacy of their home.

“You’re so soft,” Kara whispered, her fingertips skimming over the edge of Lena’s shorts.

Lena gathered her hair and brushed it over one shoulder, leaning down. She smiled when she kissed Kara’s nose. “Almost there,” she whispered, smiling more when she kissed Kara’s smiling lips.

Kara licked into Lena’s mouth, swallowing her little whimper as she deepened their kiss. She didn’t mind letting Lena take control. It felt good to have Lena’s weight on top of her, knowing she was there.

Lena pulled back a little bit to breathe. “Khap zhao rrip,” she whispered, confident about the way she pronounced those words, after she practiced them numerous times with Alex over the past weeks.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered, surging up until they were nothing more but a breath apart. “I love you, too.”

 


	48. Other couples only in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read this chapter if you're not interested in the other couples. This chapter was written as a bonus for those who are and to give an insight into their relationships.

Alex chuckled while she stumbled inside with her wife. “I thought you said you weren’t drunk,” she said, looping her arms around Maggie’s waist.

Maggie shut the door with her foot and pushed Alex against the closed door. She had several glasses of scotch after their dinner, but she was still sober enough to know what she was doing. “I’m drunk on love,” she replied, grabbing the lapels of Alex’s jacket, pulling her in for a kiss.

Alex wasted no time tangling her hands in Maggie’s hair, reciprocating their kiss, deepening it. She tasted scotch on her tongue. Her tongue circled around Maggie’s. She was panting by the time they broke apart.

Maggie pushed Alex’s black leather jacket down her arms before shredding her own jacket. “I enjoyed dinner tonight, I’m hungry for something else now though,” she said, slowly raking her eyes down Alex’s body.

Alex licked her lips and fisted Maggie’s shirt, tugging her closer. “Bedroom,” she mumbled while her fingers eagerly worked on undressing Maggie.

Maggie smiled and undressed Alex as well. By the time they reached their bedroom, they were discarding the last pieces of clothing they still had on.

Alex fell back onto the bed, smiling as Maggie climbed on top of her. “I missed this, having our place to ourselves,” she said, sighing as Maggie claimed her lips.

Maggie definitely missed that as well. She kissed Alex’s neck, knowing how much she loved that. “Remember our honeymoon?” she asked, taking a moment to look into Alex’s eyes.

Alex shuddered in delight at the memory. “We made love all night long,” she recalled. “It was heaven,” she said, feeling her body tingle all over while the memory of it all played through her mind.

Maggie slid a hand between Alex’s legs, biting her lip upon feeling how wet and slick she was. “I can take you there again,” she said, running her fingers through Alex’s folds.

“Mhmm,” Alex moaned, arching her back. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” she whispered, smiling at Maggie.

Maggie pushed one digit inside of Alex, adding a second one when she felt she was wet enough for more. “I love you,” she said, kissing Alex’s toned stomach as she lowered herself between her legs.

“I love you, too,” Alex replied, feeling good as Maggie’s tongue accompanied her fingers, increasing the blissful feeling. “Yes,” she moaned, relaxing as pent up tension left her. This was exactly what she needed. “Ah… Maggie.”

Maggie picked up her pace, curling her fingers inside of Alex while she sucked on her clit, feeling Alex writhe underneath her. She absorbed every moan and whimper while she pleasured her. She loved making her wife come, loved making her feel good.

“Fuck,” Alex moaned, arching her back.

Maggie kept going until Alex came with a gasp and a moan. “That feel good, babe?” she asked, smiling while she brought her face closer to hers.

Alex smiled back. “Mhmm,” she hummed, putting her hands on Maggie’s hips. She met Maggie’s lips halfway in a slow, languid kiss while their bodies flit together.

Maggie rolled over when she felt Alex push her. “You don’t have to,” she whispered, more than happy to give, not finding it necessary to receive all the time, not that she wasn’t in the mood, far from it.

“Mhm, I know, but I want to,” Alex replied, straddling Maggie’s waist. “After tonight, we have to be silent again.”

“I can be silent, you on the other hand…”

“Is that how it is?” Alex asked, smiling as she bent down to steal a chaste kiss.

“Mhmm, that’s how it is,” Maggie confirmed, eyes twinkling. “Facts only, Danvers.”

“Challenge accepted. We’ll know soon enough how loud you can get.”

“Okay, but the loudest one of us will be on laundry duty for a month and has to empty the dishwasher.”

Alex wouldn’t mind one bit not having to do those chores for a month. “Deal.”

Five orgasms between the two of them later, Maggie had a smug look on her face, the kind of look that said _I told you so_. The way Alex groaned at having lost their bet was icing on the cake.

“You cheated,” Alex whispered, panting, her skin glistening with sweat.

“Indulge me,” Maggie replied, trying to convince herself to get up to go take a shower.

Alex pushed herself up to her feet as well, slumping after Maggie towards their bathroom. “You hummed, against my clit,” she pointed out, biting her lip because it felt as if she was still feeling those vibrations. “Hummed, Maggie, you _hummed_.”

“Sorry for making you come so hard you dug your nails in my back and bit my shoulder while you screamed my name?” Maggie replied with a teasing smile, feeling nowhere near sorry at all.

“Double or nothing?” Alex suggested, leaning against the door. “This time, whoever comes first has to do laundry for two months.”

“Oh, you’re so on. I know how sensitive you are down there now,” Maggie replied, which she was, too, but that was beside the point. “Plus,” she added, holding up a finger. “If I win, we’re having vegan ice cream for dessert tomorrow.”

“Yeah, there’s no way I’m going to lose with those stakes,” Alex said, scrunching up her nose. “I am so not eating vegan ice cream. I don’t get how you can like it so much, it’s gross.”

Hardly five minutes later, Maggie sucked her fingers clean, grinning at Alex as she shot her another _I told you so_ look.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Saturn Girl, you are under arrest.”

Imra brought her wrists together and batted her eyelashes. “I thought it was my turn to arrest you,” she said, eyes glinting when Psi dropped the cuffs. It wasn’t her turn, she took the lead last time when she was a nurse and Psi was her patient and the time before that when she was a teacher and Psi was her student.

Psi cleared her throat and picked up the cuffs. “Turn around, face the wall,” she said, her voice stern, but there was a slight tremble in it.

“Yes, officer,” Imra replied, facing the wall. “Is this how you want me?”

Psi ran her hands down Imra’s arms, cuffing her wrists behind her back. “I’m going to search you,” she said, patting her hands down Imra’s body. “Spread your legs,” she instructed, tapping Imra’s ankle with the tip of her foot.

“Are we playing bad cop and good cop?” Brainy asked as he suddenly walked in. “I can play good cop. Winn showed me a lot of movies and I believe I have a decent understanding of what it takes to play a good cop.”

“Brainy, get out,” Psi said, pointing at the door. “We told you the apartment was ours tonight.”

“You were being serious?” Brainy asked, looking between Psi and Imra. “I live here.”

“Out,” Imra said, nodding her head at the door. “That’s an order. You can come back in a few h-” She was cut off by Psi taking her earlobe in her mouth, nibbling on it. “You can come back in the morning.”

Psi smiled as Brainy left. “It’s hot when you get all bossy,” she husked, running her hands up Imra’s body, cupping her breasts. “You should boss me around instead.”

Imra turned around. “Free me from these cuffs and I will,” she promised with a wink. “If you don’t uncuff me this instant, I will break your cuffs.”

“Don’t break my fuzzy cuffs, these are my favorite,” Psi replied, eyes widening a little bit. “I’ll go get the key.”

Imra surged forward. “They’re soft, as are you,” she whispered, pressing her lips lightly against hers. “Soft,” she repeated, kissing Psi again, resisting the urge to break the cuffs so she could put her hands on Psi’s hips.

Psi walked away to fetch the keys, returning at a leisure pace, approaching Imra like a lioness about to devour a deer. “If you want these keys, you’ll have to grab them,” she said, letting the keys fall between her breasts.

Imra’s mouth ran dry. She eyed Psi, who was wearing a black police dress kind of thing with a belt around her waist, nylon stockings and boots. The top buttons of the dress were open, giving her an ample view of Psi’s breasts.

“Okay,” Imra said, accepting the challenge head on. She inched closer towards Psi, kissing the top of her breasts, working her way lower to try and grasp the keys with her teeth.

Psi pushed her breasts together to help Imra, smiling naughtily as she presented the key to her, but her smile turned into a gasp when Imra ran her tongue over her breasts regardless, rather than going straight for the key.

Once Imra got the key and got rid of the cuffs with Psi’s help, they made their way to the bedroom together.

Imra ran one hand down Psi’s side, gazing into her eyes. She wanted to say Psi was overdressed, but before she could, Psi was working on taking off her clothes. “Are you reading my thoughts?” she asked, gaze dipping lower as more skin was revealed.

Psi put her index finger under Imra’s chin, lifting her head to meet her eyes. “Are you complaining?” she asked, letting go of her chin, noticing how Imra’s gaze immediately dipped lower again.

“No,” Imra answered, snapping her eyes back up. “But I doubt you have to read my mind to know what I like and what I want,” she said, slightly humored Psi was letting her boss her around with her thoughts.

Psi sat down on the edge of the bed, her hand going for one of her boots.

“Not the boots,” Imra said, taking Psi’s hand in hers. “Not yet,” she said, pulling Psi up to her feet, drawing her close.

Psi leaned forward, cupped the back of Imra’s neck and kissed her neck.

Imra tilted her head to the side, closing her eyes when Psi bit and sucked. She was going to have a mark if Psi kept doing that, but some concealer went a long way.

Psi kissed her way up to Imra’s earlobe, taking it between her teeth, releasing it when Imra moaned.

“I want you on our bed,” Imra said, resting her hands on Psi’s shoulders. “You can take off your boots now.”

Psi raised an eyebrow. “You want me to take off my boots because shoes shouldn’t be worn in bed?”

Imra sighed quietly, but she wasn’t mad at Psi for reading her thoughts. She never really was, they shared everything with one another. “I put new sheets onto our bed this morning. Are you going to take off your boots or do I need to take them off for you?”

“By all means, kneel for me,” Psi replied, gesturing at her boots, chuckling. “I do enjoy seeing you on your knees.”

Imra half-heartedly rolled her eyes and got on her knees. She kissed Psi’s legs, admiring how long and beautiful they were. She took off her boots, accepting Psi’s hand to stand up again.

Psi grasped the belt that came with her dress and wrapped it around Imra’s hips, using it to pull her into her.

They fell on the bed together, kissing while Psi tried to undress Imra.

Imra pushed Psi down and positioned herself on top of her, letting Psi take her time to reach around her back to unzip her suit.

Psi caressed her hands down Imra’s back, ridding her of her suit while she looked into her eyes.

Imra pushed her suit the rest of the way down, revealing the lingerie she wore underneath. “I love you,” she whispered, reminding Psi of that, kissing her.

Psi wrapped her arms around Imra, deepening their kiss. She wished Imra could read her mind so she could hear how much she loved her, too.

Minutes later, they were both naked, nipping at each other’s skin.

“You have to be kidding me,” Psi said when Imra used her powers to drop her fuzzy cuffs on their bed.

“Do I look like I am kidding?” Imra asked, opening the cuffs. “Put your hands up near the headboard.”

Psi parted her lips a little while she did as she was told. “I love you,” she blurted out as Imra secured the cuffs around her wrists. “I meant to say that earlier, but I was distracted by your lips and I didn’t want you to think I wasn’t saying it back.”

Imra smiled. Her hair fell over her shoulders as she bent down, capturing Psi’s lips. She ran her tongue over her lips, pulling away before their kiss could deepen.

Psi gasped as she read Imra’s mind, hearing which kind of kiss Imra had in mind instead.

“I take it the element of surprise is gone,” Imra said, prying Psi’s legs apart.

“Oh yes, because without my powers I would have had no clue what was going to happen when you cuffed me.”

“Sass me again and I will edge you to the point where you’re close, and then I’ll walk out of the bedroom, leaving you all hot and bothered,” Imra replied, chuckling when Psi’s eyes widened comically. “Are you going to be good for me?” she asked, moving her fingertips in a feather light touch over Psi’s sex.

Psi whimpered at the contact, needing more. “Yes… Officer?” she tried, uncertain because earlier tonight she was the officer, until she relinquished control, as usual.

Imra used her powers to move ropes into their bedroom, tying Psi’s ankles to their bed. “No,” she said, resting her index finger on Psi’s clit, circling once, only once. She gazed up at Psi. “Guess again.”

Psi moaned silently. She knew that look, those lust-filled eyes. “Mistress,” she whispered, gasping when Imra circled her clit again.

“Say it louder,” Imra commanded. “Convince me you mean it.”

Psi was partially glad she watched certain videos with Imra, but on the other hand she didn’t mean to turn her soulmate into some sort of dominatrix. Everyone thought Imra was so sweet, so innocent, but she was a devil in the sheets.

“Mistress,” Psi said, louder this time. “Mistress,” she repeated, groaning in frustration when Imra stopped touching her.

Imra blew over Psi’s clit, watching her cant her hips up, so desperate for friction. “I want you to scream for me,” Imra said, cupping Psi’s sex. She softened when she caught Psi looking at her wide-eyed and jaw ajar. “Too much?” she asked, cupping Psi’s cheek. “I may have gotten carried away, love.”

“No… it’s… that was…,” Psi replied, her lips morphing into a smile. “You can continue, but I doubt our neighbors would appreciate me screaming in the middle of the night. They might get the wrong impression. It would be awkward to explain to the police you’re just murdering my pussy.”

Imra choked on air. Her cheeks turned crimson.

“Seriously, Matilda?” Psi asked, chuckling. “You go from zero to hundred and that one word makes you blush? Untie and uncuff me so I can show you how it’s _really_ done.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Livewire was pleased Ruby was sleeping over at a friend’s so she had all the privacy she needed with her soulmate. Being quiet wasn’t their strong suit, they were vocal. She didn’t give a damn what the neighbors might think.

“Your body is electrifying,” Reign said, eyes blazing red.

Livewire sent sparks of electricity coursing through Reign’s body, literally. A smirk played at her lips while she pinned Reign’s wrists down above her head. “Nobody but me knows what a bottom you are,” she said, nipping at her collarbone, her neck, her jaw and lastly her lower lip. She slowly let go of Reign’s wrists, moving her hands down her arms. “Who’d have guessed the strongest being on earth is a bit of a pillow princess rather than a power top?”

Reign huffed a little at that. “I’m a switch,” she corrected, not pleased to be referred to as a pillow princess because she was no princess.

Livewire sat up, straddling Reign’s waist, smiling when Reign moved to sit up, too. “Hey,” she whispered, gazing dipping down to Reign’s lips before flicking back up to meet her eyes. “There you are,” she said when the redness faded. She put her arms around her, holding her in place. She was used to her soulmate switching between being Samantha and being Reign.

Samantha cupped Livewire’s cheeks, kissing her sweetly. Her fingertips grew wet from Livewire’s tears, which she wiped away. Livewire tended to get emotional when it was just the two of them. She licked into Livewire’s mouth, shifting her hands from her cheeks to the back of her neck.

Livewire moved her hands to Samantha’s shoulders, pushing her down onto her back again, breaking their kiss to catch her breath.

Samantha smiled up at Livewire, watching her hair fall down, tickling her face. “My heart and soul,” she whispered, reaching her hand up to caress Livewire’s cheek while her eyes turned red again.

“I love you,” Reign said, grasping Livewire’s wrist, tugging.

Livewire gave in to the pull and fell down on top of Reign. “I love you, too,” she whispered, exhaling as Reign held her. “You should do something about the dust in your room,” she said, smiling while she tried to push her tears away.

Reign switched their positions and gazed into Livewire’s watery eyes. “I love every part of you,” she whispered, kissing her way down Livewire’s body. “Every,” she said, pressing her index finger against Livewire’s chest, “part,” she finished, flattening her palm. She would keep Livewire safe, no matter what, even at the expense of her own life.

“Sap,” Livewire replied, placing her hand on top of Reign’s. “You really mean it though, don’t you? You’re the one who stays, the one who doesn’t leave before dawn.”

“I do happen to live here,” Reign said dryly, eyes softening again when Livewire gave her a push. “I will make you feel good,” she whispered, scraping her nails down Livewire’s body.

Livewire hissed. The balance between pain and pleasure was just right. “Now we’re speaking the same language,” she said, zapping Reign a little, watching her through darkened eyes. She increased the voltage, testing the line where pleasure became pain, but she knew Reign had a high pain limit.

“You will pay for that,” Reign said, capturing Livewire’s lips in a demanding, bruising kiss. She had one hand on Livewire’s throat, applying enough pressure to hold her in place, but not enough to hurt her.

Livewire opened up underneath Reign when she felt her tongue probing her lips. She felt Reign’s hand leaving her throat when she gave her a light zap.

Reign used her speed and her strength to tie Livewire to her bed. “Look at you being all vulnerable,” she said, roaming her eyes all over Livewire’s body. She leaned down and kissed her, feeling a shock of electricity touch her lips, causing her to moan.

Livewire used her powers to escape the bounds and crawl on top of Reign. “It was cute you thought for a hot minute you could actually top me, but lesbi real here,” she said, biting Reign’s thigh. It was such a pity she couldn’t mark her, but that didn’t mean she didn’t try.

Reign grabbed the headboard while Livewire ate her out, splintering it in her hands. She moaned in Kryptonese, telling Livewire not to stop.

Livewire kept going; satisfied they were ruining the bed again. She did quite enjoy shopping for a new bed together and break it in. She slid her tongue inside of Reign as deep as she could, using her powers to make her whimper, moan and hiss.

Reign came hard, screaming Livewire’s name at the top of her lungs.

Livewire groaned a second later when Reign slammed her against the wall. “Ouch?” she said, having felt that more than she should have.

Reign was floating and had Livewire pressed against the wall. She hooked one of Livewire’s legs over her shoulder.

“Fuck,” Livewire moaned, knowing precisely what Reign was up to.

Reign kept Livewire upright with one hand, using her other to play with her clit. “Okay?” she asked, her voice soft and yet still all Reign.

“Yeah, babe,” Livewire answered, heartbeat quickening. Reign was always tender with her, always considerate, always making sure. “You better not stop until we redecorate this wall,” she said, chuckling while she looked at the bed, which wasn’t even standing anymore.

“As you wish,” Reign replied, giving Livewire exactly what she wanted.

Livewire gasped while Reign pushed three of her long slender fingers inside of her. “Ah, fuck,” she moaned when Reign worked her fingers fast in and out, repeating that movement over and over. “Fuck yes!” she moaned, feeling Reign’s tongue on her clit. “Don’t stop, I’m close.”

Reign curled her fingers just _so_ , feeling Livewire clench around her fingers.

“Yesss,” Livewire whimpered, moaning while Reign helped her ride out her orgasm.

Reign caught Livewire in her strong arms when Livewire slumped against her.

“Fuck, I’m going to need a few… hours before I can go again,” Livewire said, huffing out a laugh. She relaxed in Reign’s arms, melting at the way Reign kissed her temple. “I’m a little low on energy.”

In Livewire’s attempt to absorb some electricity, she accidentally drained the power from the entire block. “Wasn’t me,” she murmured, smiling as she heard Samantha laugh.

Samantha carried Livewire to the kitchen and put her down on the counter.

“Starving again?” Livewire asked with a knowing smile. “While you’re at it, I could really go for some eggs and bacon.”

Reign used her heat vision to cook food and sped around to light candles.

“Yuck, romance,” Livewire said, wriggling her nose a bit.

“I wouldn’t be lighting candles if the lights worked, but someone just had to drain the electricity.”

“This is hella sappy.”

“Shut up, you love it,” Reign said, putting her hands on either side of Livewire’s body. “Kiss me or else.”

“Kinky,” Livewire whispered. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, slowly releasing it while Reign watched her. “Or else what?” she dared, bringing her lips closer to Reign’s, but not close enough to kiss her.

“Or else I’ll eat the last bacon,” Reign answered, smiling while Livewire gasped.

“If you eat _my_ bacon you can kiss this ass goodbye for a week.”

“Oh really?” Reign asked, taking a strip of bacon.

Livewire’s eyes were glued to the bacon, watching how Reign brought it closer to her mouth. “Try me.”

Reign’s smile twisted into something plain evil. She put one half of the bacon in her mouth and inched closer towards Livewire.

“Fucking tease,” Livewire grumbled, taking the other half into her mouth.

They ate the bacon together while sharing a kiss.

Livewire wrapped her legs around Reign’s waist, feeling Reign lifting her off the counter. “My eggs,” she whispered, silenced by Reign’s lips for a couple of seconds. “I thought you were hungry,” she said while Reign lowered her on the couch.

Reign licked her lips, settling between Livewire’s legs. “Starving,” she replied, resuming where she left off.

Livewire felt her clit throbbing while Reign’s wicked tongue pushed her close to the edge. Fuck it this was a lot better than eggs.

Later that night, Livewire fell asleep curled up against Reign.

Reign kept one arm secured around Livewire. “I won’t go anywhere,” she whispered, threading her fingers ever so lightly through Livewire’s hair. “Not even after dawn. My firefly,” she whispered, kissing her forehead.

“Hm?” Livewire said, peeling her eyes open, only to close them again a second later. “Did you just call me firefly?” she asked, her voice ridden with sleep.

Reign’s hand stilled. “I have no clue what you are talking about,” she answered, adjusting the sheets to cover Livewire more, in case she would get cold at some point during the night.

A smile curved Livewire’s lips as she snuggled closer. “Sap,” she whispered, finding sleep while she listened to Reign’s heartbeat as her head rested on her chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope those who wanted to read about one or more of the other couples enjoyed this chapter.


	49. Chapter 49

Lena yawned a little when she woke up, smiling as she felt the warmth of Kara’s body. There was nothing quite like waking up next to Kara. Sleeping with Kara felt like she had a furnace built into her bed. She had no doubt sharing a bed would be even better during the winter. The days and nights were getting warmer, but so far she didn’t sweat so long as she dressed lightly. In case of hot nights or nights spent having steamy sex, she had a cooler installed into their bedroom.

She didn’t get to wake up to look at Kara’s beautiful face. More than a few times, she had woken up to Kara watching her and to Kara describing how breathtaking she was. Despite the fact she didn’t get to do that, it didn’t necessarily feel like a loss. She got to wake up next to Kara and that was enough, knowing she was there and that this was real.

Lena slowly untangled herself from Kara, not wanting to wake her up. It was rare for her being the first to wake up while Kara was still sleeping. She knew for sure Kara was sleeping, because whenever Kara was awake, she had a habit of saying good morning and asking her how she slept. She got up, deciding to make breakfast.

Muffin and Lucky brushed past Lena, nudging her lightly.

Lena bended through her knees a bit to briefly pet them. After breakfast, she would take some time to give them all of her attention. Perhaps she could bring Kara breakfast in bed, if Kara didn’t wake up while she worked on making breakfast.

She counted her steps in her head as she walked towards her kitchen, but she hadn’t fully made it out of her living room yet when something went wrong. There was some sort of fabric, presumably a piece of clothing, on the floor and it sent her falling. She already lost her balance when she felt herself stepping on it. She stuck her arms out to try and break her fall.

Lena cried out when she heard a crack and felt pain shooting through her left wrist.

“Lena,” Kara said, at her side in an instant. “Oh Rao, Lena,” she said, looping her arms under Lena’s shoulders to pull her up. She looked at the floor, swallowing hard when it dawned on her Lena fell because she left her flannel shirt on the floor. “I’m so sorry.”

“You know you’re not supposed to leave anything lying around,” Lena said, her tone cold and hurt. “Last week I warned you when you left a towel on the bathroom floor because you left in a rush and now this,” she said with a snippy tone while tears streamed down her cheeks.

It had been so long since Lena broke anything, she almost forgot how fucking much it hurt. Stuff like this wasn’t supposed to happen. She was so careful not to fall and then this happened, due to Kara being careless and forgetting to pick up after herself. It didn’t help that this was the second time in a week.

“I’ll take you to the hospital,” Kara said, feeling awful about what happened. “I’m so sorry you got hurt because of me.”

Lena was not in the mood to hear Kara apologize over and over again. She had a feeling her wrist was broken quite badly. The pain was insufferable. “Take my phone and call Lily, tell her I need Ellie to come over,” she said, trying not to move her wrist too much.

Lena listened to Kara calling her cousin. She wasn’t entirely sure if Ellie could help, but going off on what Lilith told her at some point, it was worth the shot rather than going to the hospital.

Kara hung up and put Lena’s phone aside. “They’re on their way,” she said, biting her lip as she glanced at Lena. Her x-ray vision told her Lena’s wrist was broken in two places. She wanted to apologize a thousand times over, but she could tell she was getting on Lena’s nerves.

Lilith and Ellie took roughly fifteen minutes to arrive.

Kara heard their voices and swung the door open before they were near it. “Hey,” she said, letting them in.

Lilith stalked over to Lena with Ellie in tow. “A broken wrist,” she murmured, nodding at Ellie. “You’re going to be okay,” she said to Lena, stroking her back.

“This is going to hurt a bit at first, Lena,” Ellie said, putting her hands around Lena’s injured wrist, which caused Lena to cry out all over again. “The pain won’t last long. I’ll make it go away.”

Kara stared while Ellie’s hands began to glow. It was a yellow-orange kind of glow that reminded her of the rays of the sun. She wanted to ask if what Ellie was doing was safe to do to humans, but she snapped her mouth shut when she caught Lilith’s eyes who was looking at her as if she was majorly judging her. Not that she blamed Lena’s cousin for not being a fan of her when she was the reason why Lena broke her wrist.

Lena felt pain pulse through her wrist. Ellie’s hands were getting warmer and her skin tingled, but it didn’t burn and the pain ebbed away until she no longer felt any pain at all. Her cousin was right; Ellie did have the ability to heal wounds. She was relieved the pain was gone. It couldn’t have taken more than a minute.

Kara saw how Ellie practically absorbed the pain, how it moved into her fingertips, through her hands and through the veins in her arms in black lines until it faded. The only other sign Ellie felt something was how her heart rate was increased until it was over.

“Thank you,” Lena said, moving her wrist around to check when Ellie let go. It was as if she never even broke her wrist. “This is a miracle,” she whispered, amazed to have experienced Ellie’s powers firsthand.

Lilith pointed two fingers at her eyes and then at Kara, narrowing her eyes at her.

“You’re welcome, dollface,” Ellie said, tracing her finger down Lena’s cheek.

Lena involuntarily reacted to the contact with a shudder. The husky tone in Ellie’s voice didn’t go unnoticed.

Kara felt her muscles tense when Ellie’s eyes raked down Lena’s body before snapping back up.

“Sexy shorts by the way,” Ellie said to Lena. She chuckled when Lilith elbowed her. “Your cousin is hot, it clearly runs in your family,” she said to Lilith with a wink.

“Kara,” Lilith said with a sweet tone, but there was a bitter undertone. “I’m glad you called me so Ellie and I could come here and help my dearest cousin,” she said, holding her hand out to Kara.

Kara slipped her hand into Lilith’s. She thought Lilith was going for a handshake, but then she felt strange and started coughing excessively.

“I have no doubt you’ll be _extra_ careful next time,” Lilith said with a wicked smile.

“Lily?” Lena asked, frowning upon hearing Kara’s coughing fit. “What did you do?”

“Nothing drastic, your girlfriend is uniquely resilient.”

“Saying it like that makes it sound as if you were trying to leave my girlfriend half-dead.”

Ellie cupped Kara’s cheek.

Kara wanted to pull away from the touch, but then the coughing stopped and Ellie let go.

“See you around, Super,” Ellie whispered to Kara.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara was at the DEO, trying to distract herself from her thoughts when Livewire sauntered in.

“What’s up with you?”

Kara sighed. She looked at Livewire who despite the tone of her voice didn’t sound snarky and she knew Livewire cared. “I broke Lena’s wrist,” she answered, to which Livewire’s eyebrows shot up. “It’s healed now, thanks to Ellie, but she was in pain for a while because I left something on the floor and she fell. I should have known better than leaving something lying around.”

“Ah, accidents happen, you know?” Livewire replied, walking over to Kara. She grabbed a bottle of water from the table and twisted the cap open. “One time I kind of electrocuted Sam under the shower,” she said, snorting when Kara raised an eyebrow. “I was taking a shower with her and I slipped up with my powers, so that was fun.”

“Fun, right…,” Kara said, making a face. She was glad her powers never hurt Lena, but clearly she didn’t need to use her powers to hurt her.

“My point is, shit happens and you didn’t do it on purpose,” Livewire said, being her blunt self. “Learn from what happened so it doesn’t happen again rather than getting stuck in a rut over something you can’t change.

Kara grabbed a bottle of water, too. She was taking a small break, though she intended to resume training. She missed Livewire, missed being able to talk to her about things, like they just did. “So,” she said, flipping her hair back as she leaned against the table. “I was about to train and I could use someone to train with. Considering you’re here, perhaps we could train together?”

“Sure, but I won’t go easy on you,” Livewire answered, smirking.

“Do you ever go easy on me?” Kara asked, giving Livewire a knowing look. She took a few sips and twisted the cap back onto her bottle, putting it down. “I’m ready if you are,” she said, walking away.

“Hey,” Livewire said, catching up with Kara. “I might’ve missed you, too, y’know?”

Kara smiled faintly, not at all surprised Livewire pricked through what she said. “I might not agree with how you handled things, but I understand why you kept it a secret Sam is Reign. If it had been my soulmate, I doubt I’d have spoken up about it,” she said thoughtfully, after she tried to place herself in Livewire shoes to look at things from her perspective. “I shouldn’t have implied she was using you, because it’s obvious she’s not and I know how much she means to you. It was hurtful and unnecessary of me to say that.”

“Not that I don’t appreciate the sentiment, but you’re getting way too sappy on me,” Livewire replied, scrunching up her nose. “We’re good. You don’t have to worry about it anymore. I thought Lena would have taught you how to let go by now,” she said with a naughty smirk.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered, blushing instantly. “I’m going to kick your… you know.”

“Awe, how cute,” Livewire said, laughing. “Ten bucks says Lena has heard you curse.”

“Did I tell you I hate you?” Kara replied, smiling while she shook her head as Livewire wiggled her eyebrows at her. “Are you going to be teasing me for the rest of my life?”

“One thing’s for sure. I’ll be teasing you for the rest of mine.”

Kara couldn’t help herself. She had to hug Livewire because she really did miss her jerk of a friend.

“First Reign was hugging me this morning and now you, you’re both soft as fuck,” Livewire grumbled while she couldn’t escape Kara’s arms. “You get three seconds to let go, then I’ll fry you.”

Kara smiled as Livewire began to count. “You won’t fry-”

Livewire would and Livewire did.

“Ouch,” Kara whispered, taking a step back. “On second thought, I can miss you for another month or so,” she said, chuckling when Livewire hugged her.

“Auntie Livewire!” Graym shouted, rushing towards them. “Group hug!”

“Hey, cookie monster,” Livewire said, lifting Graym up. “Next to Rubes, you’re my favorite kid in the universe. I’m your number one auntie, right?”

“You didn’t put me first, so you get to be number two,” Graym answered, giggling as Livewire tickled him.

 


	50. Chapter 50

Kara pulled her legs up on the couch, nestling herself closely against Lena to enjoy a movie together. She had gotten used to watching movies with an audio description that helped Lena to follow what was going on other than hearing the dialogue.

Lena hummed, feeling Kara resting her head on her shoulder. A weight pressed on top of her and then Muffin made a sound. “That tickles,” she said, feeling Muffin’s tail brush her face.

“Come here, Lucky,” Kara said, patting her lap. “Come here, boy,” she said, chuckling while Lucky and Muffin were both trying to win a spot on Lena’s lap. “They sure love you a lot, not that I can blame them because I love you a lot, too.”

Lena smiled because their dogs were spoiled, but they were so sweet. She breathed out when Muffin finally stopped moving around on her lap. “You’re getting really heavy, baby girl,” she said, petting Muffin’s head.

Kara glanced at Muffin, their big ball of fur. Muffin was so big that when she was standing up, Muffin’s head was higher than her hip, so there was no need for bending down to pet her. Lucky had gotten bigger, too, but he was about a head or so shorter than Muffin. Lucky wasn’t as clumsy as he used to be anymore, though he occasionally did bump into things.

Lucky pushed the only front paw he had against Kara’s nose, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth.

Kara smiled and scratched Lucky behind his ear. “No need for any blankets when we have these two.”

“I’ll say,” Lena agreed, finding it a bit too warm to be smothered by their dogs. “You can choose a movie.”

“No, it’s your turn,” Kara replied, knowing for sure it was Lena’s turn to choose one because she chose a movie last time.

Lena never really knew what kind of movie she wanted to listen to, given she was more of a book person, but she did thoroughly enjoy her movie nights with Kara. It was becoming a habit to sit on the couch and enjoy a movie on Sunday nights. She did it to spend quality time with Kara. It was one of the habits they picked up on since they had been living together.

Another habit was how once a week, she read one of her braille books to Kara and then the week that followed, Kara read a book to her, and then it was her turn again. She learned to understand why Graym loved it so much when his parents did voices whilst reading or telling a story. Kara did the same and it always pulled a smile from her, sometimes even a chuckle or a laugh.

They took turns cooking, although Kara’s idea of cooking too often consisted of fast food, more particularly ordering fast food. She often warned her she would put on weight if Kara kept feeding her fattening food, but Kara just had to be her sweet self and say that if she put on weight there was simply more of her to love.

“Hmm, let’s see,” Lena said, licking her lips. “I choose Imagine Me & You.”

“I love that movie,” Kara said, smiling in anticipation. Her eyes softened as she looked at Lena, who was very much aware of how often she saw that movie. “I love how she discovers who she is and I love the dynamics between them. They have this energy between them, this instant connection and spark. I bet they’re soulmates.”

Lena smiled while Kara rambled on about what she loved about that movie. She loved listening to Kara talk, hearing the sound of her voice and her excitement. Kara made her feel alive and all of this was worth the misery she went through when she was younger. As she listened to Kara talk a mile a minute, she knew in her heart Kara was without a doubt the one for her.

They had been dating for ten months and she couldn’t imagine her life without Kara in it. Perhaps ten months wasn’t all that much. It felt like a lifetime and a week at the same time. On one hand she felt as if she had known Kara since forever and at the other hand it all went so fast, as if they just met yesterday. People said that after the first few months, the butterflies went away. For her they never did. Every time Kara spoke with passion or when they kissed, she felt those butterflies all over again.

“I’m rambling again, aren’t I?” Kara suddenly realized, chuckling. “I didn’t mean to ramble, but that movie is so good. I watched it dozens of times with my sister, and I’ve seen it with Maggie and with Livewire and….”  Just like that, she started rambling again.

The more Kara talked, the more Lena smiled. She had no doubt what she wanted. She wanted Kara, for the rest of her life. All she needed was to make plans and figure out how she wanted to propose to Kara. Rings were a circle because they had no end and neither did her love for Kara.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara blinked her eyes open, smiling as the sunlight shone through the window. She always preferred sleeping with the curtains open so the sunlight was able to touch her skin from the moment the sun rose up. What made it even better was the fact she had Lena in her arms.

Lena stirred slightly, one hand resting on Kara’s stomach while her head was on her chest. She was very much into cuddling, which Kara was, too.

“Good morning, my beautiful girlfriend,” Kara whispered, kissing the crown of Lena’s head.

Lena’s lips curled up into a smile. She shifted to prop herself up on her elbow. “Good morning, my love,” she replied, pursing her lips.

Kara let her gaze linger for a second, admiring Lena’s soft skin. Her eyes dipped down to her lips. She surged up to kiss her, placing a hand at the back of her neck to pull her in.

Lena would happily wake up like this every morning for the rest of her life. She teased Kara’s lips apart, her tongue exploring every crevice of her mouth. She didn’t care about a bad morning breath and Kara made it clear more than once she didn’t care either.

Kara chased Lena’s lips when Lena pulled away. She gave her another peck, humming contently as Lena placed her head on her chest again. “I don’t want to get up,” she whispered, running her fingers through Lena’s hair. “Can we stay like this for a couple of hours?”

“Mhmm, I wish, but I can’t be late for work,” Lena answered, quite tempted by the suggestion.

“But you have the perk you’re your own boss,” Kara pointed out, kissing Lena’s temple. “Play hooky with me.”

Lena felt Kara’s hand caressing up and down her back. This was completely unfair. Saying no to Kara was hard enough as it was. “You want me to misbehave?” she asked, sliding her hand that was resting on Kara’s stomach lower, dipping under the waistband of her boxers.

Kara didn’t mean for Lena to misbehave in that way, though she wasn’t complaining. “Does this mean you’ll stay in bed with me?” she asked with a hopeful smile.

“For one more hour,” Lena relented. “One hour, and then I really have to go to work.”

Kara was lucky Snapper couldn’t fire her, thanks to Lena who bought Catco as a gift for her. It felt surreal that she was running Catco, which was quite the upgrade from being a part-time reporter, after she started out as an assistant. She hired Imra to help her run Catco. Lena had called it an early one year anniversary gift.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex sauntered into Lena’s office. “Hey, I got your text,” she said, taking a seat on the couch, next to where Lena was sitting.

“Hello, Alex,” Lena said with a friendly smile. “I’m glad you were able to come over on such a short notice.”

“You’re my sister in law, it was no effort,” Alex replied with an automated shrug. She was just dropping her daughter off at daycare when she received Lena’s text, so instead of going to the DEO right away, she made a detour to check what Lena wanted. “What’s up?”

“Me being your sister in law is actually what I wanted to talk about,” Lena revealed, shifting a little bit. Despite the fact they got along, she was nervous for how Alex might react. “As you most likely know, Kara and I have been together for almost a year now.”

Alex definitely knew because her sister hadn’t stopped gushing about it every chance she got. She smiled when recognition dawned on her.

“I want to propose to Kara,” Lena confessed.

“That’s amazing, Lena,” Alex replied, smiling even more. “I’m going to hug you now.”

Lena chuckled when Alex indeed hugged her.

“This is going to be great. Mags and I can help throw a big, gay wedding for you two.”

“I haven’t asked her yet,” Lena pointed out, pleased by Alex’s reaction, which made her nerves dissipate. “I asked you to come here because I need your help.”

“Of course, anything,” Alex replied, letting go of Lena. She had a positive feeling her sister was going to be walking on air once Lena proposed to her. The only downside was that she owned her wife money now. She was certain Kara would propose to Lena someday, while Maggie was deadset on the fact Lena would propose first, and dammit she was right.

“I need you to set up a meeting with Kal-El, for me,” Lena explained. “Kara can’t know about it, of course,” she said, which spoke for itself, but felt like an important detail to mention. “The sooner the better and I hope I can count on your discretion. I don’t want everyone to know because I don’t want Kara to feel pressured to say yes.”

Alex shook her head. Leave it to Lena to think Kara could say no, as if her sister wouldn’t jump at the chance to marry the love of her life, but she understood what it was like to have insecurities. “I’ll set up a meeting,” she said, taking Lena’s hand, squeezing gently. “No matter what happens in the future, you’re always going to be my little sister, Lena.”

Lena squeezed Alex’s hand back. It meant a lot to her to hear Alex say that.

Alex doubted Kara would ever say no to Lena when she probably would have said yes the moment she knew who Lena was. Lena could have dropped down on one knee the day her sister discovered they’re each other’s soulmate and Kara would have said yes.

Lena’s heart was fluttering. This was really happening. In a few weeks from now, she was going to propose to Kara.

 


	51. Chapter 51

Kara wasn’t sure what spurred Lilith on to spend time with her, but she agreed, deciding it could be nice getting to know Lena’s cousin better. After all, Lilith played an active part in Lena’s life and it was important to get along with her. Lena didn’t ask her to, but she was sure it meant a lot to Lena, even if she didn’t voice it aloud, just as it meant a lot to her seeing Lena getting along with her sister.

So far her interactions with Lilith hadn’t been the best, what between meeting her for the first time when she was warned not to hurt Lena and then that time where Lilith gave her a coughing fit because she left something on the floor that caused Lena to fall and break her wrist. In a nutshell, she could really work on getting along with Lilith. It was possible Lilith might use her power on her again, although she hadn’t after that one incident.

A coughing fit wasn’t fun, but knowing Lilith was capable of inflicting much worse, she got off easily. She was invulnerable quite a bit, but not entirely. Lilith wasn’t the only metahuman who was capable of affecting her. Livewire, for example, could genuinely fry her if she wanted to and Silver Banshee was capable of making her ears bleed.

“Your hair is really long,” Kara said, which was totally random, but also totally true.

Lilith’s hair reached all the way down to her legs, covering her ass. She eyed Kara with her dark blue eyes, an intensity burned behind them. “Ellie loves to comb my hair for me,” she said, her voice normal and not venomous. “She puts flowers in it sometimes, but she stomps off when I make the flowers wilt.”

“Not a fan of flowers then?” Kara asked, glad Lilith responded with something she could use to start a conversation, or try to start one.

“You’re not fond of silence,” Lilith noted as certain recognition passed her eyes. “Silence and darkness, the kind of world I’m comfortable in. You on the other hand, you wouldn’t like that. You thrive in a vibrant world filled with colors and sounds.”

Kara wasn’t sure how to feel about Lilith psychoanalyzing her. It was strange how spot on Lilith was, but something about Lilith felt a bit creepy to her. She didn’t confirm nor deny Lilith’s words.

“As for your question, no, I am not particularly fond of flowers,” Lilith said. “When I was a child, I was allergic to pollen and many other things. I was living in a trailer park, surrounded by nature, and I was allergic.”

“Are you bitter because you felt as if the world was attacking you?” Kara asked, holding her hands up when Lilith narrowed her eyes at her. Lena’s cousin wasn’t the only one who could psychoanalyze people.

“My allergies were gone when I became a metahuman. Imagine my surprise when I woke up at the hospital and saw flowers. I went to throw them out, but then they wilted and turned into ash.”

“Flowers,” Kara whispered, her eyebrows knitting together. “I don’t understand, didn’t your mother know you were allergic to flowers? Why would she ever put flowers in your hospital room?”

“Oh, the flowers didn’t come from my mother. Someone wished me ill.”

Kara grimaced slightly. She had no idea their conversation would take such a dark turn.

“I hope you took some time to stretch,” Lilith said, cracking her knuckles.

Kara wondered what Lilith meant, but it quickly became clear when they neared the warehouse where she used to teach Lena self-defense. “Is this just an excuse for you to fight me?” she asked, eyeing Lilith warily.

Lilith laughed. She put her hands around her hair, tying it together. “I didn’t peg you for the paranoid type,” she said while they entered the warehouse where the mats were still in place. “I was hoping we might learn something from each other. You show me your technique and I’ll show you mine.”

“Okay, you can go first,” Kara replied, stepping onto the mats. She folded her glasses and put them aside, preferring not to get them broken. “We should use a safe-word.”

“This isn’t bdsm. I didn’t know you were so kinky, Kara.”

Kara noticed a slight resemblance between Lilith and Lena, how those words might as well have been said by Lena instead of Lilith. That little sparkle in Lilith’s eyes was too much. “The safe-word is… hmm… how about stop?”

“Ooh, original,” Lilith replied, laughing again. “How ever did you come up with that?”

“Lena is right, you are a menace,” Kara huffed.

Lilith stepped closer to Kara, all the way into her personal space. “I want to show you something, do you trust me?”

“No?” Kara replied, having no reason to trust Lilith. She didn’t see her as an enemy or anything, but trust was quite the leap.

“I’m going to show you anyway,” Lilith said, grasping Kara’s hands. “This is how Lena experiences the world,” she said, and then Kara’s vision was gone.

Kara heard footsteps. She had a feeling Lilith was walking a circle around her. Visual-wise there was just… nothing. It wasn’t exactly black or darkness either, just nothing. She didn’t know whether to thank Lilith for this or to yell at her for it.

“Shhhh,” Lilith whispered. “Fight,” she said, surprising Kara with a kick against her leg, but it felt as if she wasn’t even trying.

Kara found it difficult not being able to rely on her eyes. She tried to listen more, but even her super-hearing was tampered with slightly. It didn’t last long because by the time she tried to fight Lilith her sight came back to her. A tear slid down her cheek, she understood a bit better now what the world was like for Lena.

“Three minutes and sixteen seconds,” Lilith said, tapping her watch. “Impressive. Nobody ever shook it off that fast. I bet Reign can beat your time though.”

Just for that comment, Kara kicked Lilith’s legs from underneath her. “That’s what you get for teasing me,” she muttered, though she stuck her hand out to help Lilith up.

“There are too many windows in here,” Lilith said, looking up at them. She stretched her hand out and her fingers, making a slight rotation with her hand. The sunlight that was shining through the windows faded and then the entire warehouse was cast in darkness. “Now this is what I like.”

Kara felt Lilith slither past her. With the help of her x-ray vision, she was capable of seeing her move around. She tackled Lilith down, sighing when Lilith smirked because she was straddling her waist. “If you say this is kinky, I will find something to tape your mouth shut.”

“Feisty,” Lilith replied with a chuckle. “I wasn’t going to say anything. Hate to break it to you, but you’re not my type. If it wasn’t for Ellie, Reign could give me a call sometime though.”

“I thought you were scared of Reign, or used to be at least.”

“Fear can be exhilarating,” Lilith said, pushing Kara off of her. “Reign’s darkness is tempting, it calls out to me.”

“I should go and leave you to your fantasies,” Kara said while she walked towards the entrance. “Maybe I can see if Lena has eaten.”

“Wait,” Lilith replied, grasping Kara’s wrist. She batted her eyelashes at her, gazing at her through saddened eyes. “I want to spend some time with you, for Lena’s sake, you know?” she said, sounding sincere yet Kara felt like there was a catch. “Please,” she added, with so much effort as if she had to use all of her energy to say that word.

Kara deflated and agreed, for Lena’s sake. She would just have to wait until tonight to see Lena then.

 

 

* * *

 

 

To say she was shivering would be a severe understatement. Lena was wearing the warmest winter clothes she could get her hands on, but that didn’t stop the cold from getting through.

“I didn’t know you were taking me to the North Pole,” Lena commented, desperately rubbing her gloves together in a weak attempt to gain warmth.

Alex smiled faintly. “I did warn you it was going to be cold,” she replied, which she did, more than once. “The Fortress of solitude is always freezing cold.”

Lena sighed. The things she did for Kara sometimes were crazy, but it was all worth it. She heard another sound from fabric flowing in the wind.

“Hey, Clark,” Alex said, smiling at him. “Long time no see,” she said, hugging him.

“Hi, Alex,” Clark replied, hugging her back. “It’s good to see you.”

“Hello,” Lena said. “Thank you for meeting with me.”

“It’s a pleasure, Lena,” Clark said, shaking Lena’s outstretched hand. “You must be freezing, allow me.”

Lena felt her gloves slipping away from her hands and then her cold hands were engulfed by warm hands. She sighed quietly, relaxing in the warmth. Clark’s skin was soft, but definitely less soft than Kara’s and his hands were bigger.

“Alex mentioned you have questions for me,” Clark said.

“I do,” Lena confirmed. “I was wondering if you can teach me about Kryptonian traditions when it comes down to marriage. You see, I want to spend the rest of my life with Kara and I want to pay respect and homage to her culture. Hence I wish to propose to her in a way that hints at Krypton’s customs.”

“I am more than happy to help in any way I can,” Clark replied with a smile. “All the information you need is right here, in the fortress of solitude.”

Lena followed Clark, grateful he was so willing and kind to help.

“How have you been, Lena?” Clark asked, keeping her hands in his. “I heard of the situation with your mother. It is unfortunate things turned out the way they did, that must have been quite rough.”

“It was rough, but I had a lot of support from friends and family,” Lena replied, not feeling so bad about it anymore. “I do need to mention I no longer refer to Lillian as my mother. Clean slate and all that, you know? I am well though, thank you for asking. How have you been? How’s Lois?”

Alex smiled while she listened to Lena and Clark talk with each other. It was so easy for people to love Lena because Lena was nothing like the rest of the Luthors. She wished she would have been more understanding and supportive in the past towards Kara, when her sister was looking for her soulmate.

Lena listened to Clark mentioning Lois was pregnant and before she well knew what was happening, Kara and she were going to be godmothers of the child. She had a feeling Kara was going to have a lot to smile about. She hoped that proposing to Kara with a wink at her Kryptonian culture would be a proper way to honor the traditions she was forced to let go. Kara lost far too much and she didn’t want to take that away from her, too.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara came home to the smell of spaghetti. She tiptoed into the kitchen and snaked her arms around Lena’s waist from behind. “The food smells amazing,” she said, resting her chin on Lena’s shoulder.

Lena smiled and turned around. She nudged Kara’s nose, finding her lips. “How was your day, darling?” she asked, hoping Lilith behaved somewhat. Aside from Alex and Clark, Lilith was the only other person she told, although it was possible Samantha knew, too.

“Hmm, I’d have to say it was eventful,” Kara answered thoughtfully. “Spending time with Lily was… interesting. She acted weird, but in a good way rather than a bad way. After I spent time with her, I went to the DEO to train with Imra. Alex wasn’t there. Apparently she took the day off to be with her daughter.”

Lena was long glad Kara didn’t have anything negative to report about her cousin. She knew why Alex wasn’t at the DEO today, of course.

Kara kissed Lena again. “How was your day?” she asked, kissing her cheek.

“Tiring,” Lena answered with a light chuckle. “When I wasn’t in a meeting, I was on the phone or going through e-mails,” she said, feeling a bit guilty to lie to Kara, but it had to be a surprise. “Perhaps you can grant my lips some rest,” she suggested. Her breath ghosted over Kara’s lips.

“Consider your request granted,” Kara replied, smiling as she drew Lena closer and kissed her.

 


	52. Chapter 52

Lena woke up, feeling as if she was floating. It only took three seconds – she was just waking up – to realize she was literally floating. “Kara,” she said, holding on to Kara.

Kara yawned, peeling her eyes open. “Mhm?” she asked, blinking a few times.

“Tell me we’re not floating,” Lena said, although she could feel they were.

Kara’s eyes widened. She must have started floating at some point, but that was only because she looked forward to today. She slowly lowered herself back on the bed, holding Lena so she wouldn’t fall. It was a relief she hadn’t dropped Lena yet.

“Umm… no, not floating,” Kara said as her back touched the mattress. “Good morning, by the way,” she said, her lips stretching out into a smile.

Lena felt around, placing her hand on Kara’s cheek so she could kiss her. “Good morning,” she whispered, closing the gap.

Kara smiled against Lena’s lips, pleased to feel Lena smiling against hers, too. She could easily stay in bed until lunch, simply kissing and holding Lena, although her appetite might disagree with her.

Lena kissed Kara for as long as she could. She ran her tongue over her lips, letting their kiss deepen while her heart soared. After a while she had to back away to catch her breath, feeling a little light-headed, but she was happy.

“Happy one year anniversary,” Kara said, internally combusting. “I can’t believe it’s been one year already, time flies when I’m with you. It feels like I just met you a week ago, but at the same time it feels like I’ve known you for ages, you know? It’s a very special feeling, a good feeling. This is our first year together, first of many more to come, I hope, because that’s what I want and I’m pretty sure that’s what you want, too. Not that I want to make any assumptions, but everything has been going great between us and I know I’m rambling, but I can’t help it.”

Lena’s heart melted at Kara’s excited little ramble. “Happy anniversary, my love,” she replied, pecking her lips. “How about you stay in bed and I’ll fix some breakfast?”

“I won’t say no to food,” Kara said, licking her lips while she thought about all the things she would like to eat right now. “What are you going to make?”

“I’m not going to tell you,” Lena answered, chuckling because she had a feeling Kara was pouting. “I’ll be right back, don’t move.”

Kara settled in the middle of the bed, her eyes following Lena as she walked out. Her stomach signaled she was hungry. She hoped Lena would make pancakes or toast or eggs or sandwiches, or well, anything edible really. Even cereal would be fine, but it was really sweet Lena wanted to make her breakfast.

When the door was closed, Kara counted to five in her head and reached under the bed. The present she kept hidden under the bed for about a week or so was still there. She put it down on the mattress while she sat up, folding her legs and waiting for Lena to come back. She hoped Lena would enjoy her present.

This was their one year anniversary, which meant today was a special day. Kara knew how much value humans attached to a day like this and this was one of those human concepts that she had grown to love more and more with every movie she saw, and with every happy couple she spotted while she flew over the city. Romance was never a big deal on Krypton, usually because couples were paired up by a computer, but she was different.

Her family knew how different she was, because she had a soulmate mark. Deep down, she was a hopeless romantic. Every small romantic gesture warmed her heart. She lived for candlelit dinners, or well, scented candlelit dinners so Lena could enjoy it with her.

Lena walked into the bedroom with a tray in her hands. “Don’t get used to this,” she said, smiling as she counted the steps to the bed in her head.

Kara’s face lit up at the stack of pancakes that greeted her. “It’s too late for that, I can definitely get used to this,” she said, smiling as Lena chuckled. “I got it,” she said, putting her hands on the tray.

Lena slowly let go of the tray. “We’re not going to make a habit out of eating pancakes in the morning.”

“How about once a week?” Kara suggested. She placed the tray on the bed and grasped Lena’s hand, kissing the back of her hand. “We could have pancakes on your cheat day.”

“You do make a compelling argument,” Lena admitted, close to caving in. She knew she wasn’t going to be able to resist, not even if Kara wanted pancakes twice a week, but that was a detail Kara didn’t need to know. “Okay, we can have pancakes for breakfast once a week.”

“Yesss,” Kara whispered, smiling. “I have a present for you,” she said, letting go of Lena’s hand. “It’s kind of in front of you.”

“Can you be any more accurate?” Lena asked, chuckling while she felt around until she felt a box that had a ribbon tied around it. “I believe I kind of feel it.”

Kara dug into the breakfast while she watched Lena, eager to see her reaction once she opened the box.

It took Lena some effort to get rid of the ribbon. “You sure know how to tie a ribbon,” she said, struggling with the knots. “It’s as if you were trying really hard to keep something from getting out,” she joked, smiling, but then she paused for a moment. “This is not an animal, is it?”

“No, Lena, it’s not an animal,” Kara answered, laughing a little. “Maybe I wanted to make you work for it.”

Lena finally managed to undo the last few knots. She opened the box and felt some kind of fabric that felt like cotton. There was something written in braille on the fabric.

“It’s a shirt,” Kara said, watching as Lena traced her fingers over the braille.

“My soulmate is a dork,” Lena read, chuckling. “You’re cute, come here,” she whispered.

Kara leaned in and kissed Lena. “There’s a second shirt in there, for me,” she revealed, smiling as Lena felt around for it.

Lena’s lip quivered while her fingers traced the braille of the other shirt. “Jackpot, my soulmate is Lena Luthor,” she read, failing not to get emotional. “Oh, Kara,” she whispered, feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

Kara was proud to be Lena’s soulmate. The shirts had both braille and regular writing on them, so everyone who saw their shirts could read it.

“I have a gift for you, too,” Lena said while Kara caressed her tear away. “We have to go outside for it, but first, breakfast.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara had her hands in front of her eyes, because Lena asked her not to look and to follow her, so that was precisely what she was doing. She didn’t care about any whispers from bystanders, who were wondering what she was doing.

Lena memorized the walk, having practiced it numerous times since she decided she wanted to propose to Kara. “Are you still keeping your eyes covered?” she asked when they were getting closer to their destination.

“Yes, I can’t see a thing,” Kara answered, feeling Lena’s hand on her upper arm.

Lena noticed there was a little step up, thanks to her cane. “Careful, there’s a step up,” she warned to keep Kara from tripping over it. “I must say this is refreshing, guiding someone instead of having someone guiding me.”

“You’re doing an okay job. I only bumped into people twice.”

“Are you being sarcastic right now?”

“No, no, not at all,” Kara rushed to say. “It’s debatable whether I bumped into them or if they bumped into me. Lots of people don’t watch where they’re going because they’re distracted by their phone or just aren’t paying attention to the world around them.”

Lena continued on to give Kara a few instructions. She tried practicing this with her cousin a couple of times, to test if she could properly guide Kara, but Lilith was very adamant about not wanting to walk around without looking.

“You trust me with your life, don’t you?” Lena asked, though the answer was obvious.

“Of course,” Kara answered without missing a beat. “I know I’m in good hands when I’m with you.”

Lena had to swallow not to cry. After everything, Kara still trusted her blindly, without hesitating. “You may look now,” she said, having arrived.

Kara lowered her hands. An instant smile appeared on her face. “A hot air balloon ride,” she said as they stepped closer towards it. “You’re recreating our first date.”

Lena’s heart fluttered, hearing how happy Kara sounded. “Three second rule?”

Kara chuckled. “I can’t believe you remember that,” she replied, blushing, recalling how back then, she lifted Lena into the basket without a warning and blamed it on the three second rule. She put her hands on Lena’s waist. “Are you sure?” she asked, also remembering how lifting her up wasn’t appreciated the first time.

“I don’t have to fear falling when I’m with you,” Lena answered, no longer minding Kara lifting her up. Not having her feet on the ground did make her feel as if she was falling, but she knew Kara was there to catch her every time, so she was good.

Kara’s eyes filled with tears of joy. She lifted Lena into the basket and climbed in after her. It was the same guy from last time. She signed a quick, polite hello and smiled when he signed hello back.

Lena put her hands on the side of the basket, smiling as she felt Kara behind her, snaking her arms around her. The wind flowed through her hair once she pulled off her hair tie.

“If you’d spread your arms, this would have a bit of a Titanic feeling to it.”

“Dork,” Lena whispered, slowly turning around. “Kara,” she said, taking her hand in hers. “We’ve been together for a year and it’s been by far the best year of my life. I know in my heart that you’re the one for me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Kara Zor-El, will you marry me?”

Tears streamed down Kara’s cheeks. She brought her hands up to her face. “Yes,” she answered, voice shaky. “Yes, yes, yes,” she said with more conviction.

Lena grasped one of Kara’s hands and slid her hair tie around her wrist. “I know this isn’t a ceremonial bracelet yet, but I know colors cannot be duplicated by anyone and I’m not sure which colors are available and which ones you would prefer most. I hope my hair tie can serve as a promise.”

“This is perfect, Lena,” Kara replied, crying more as she pulled Lena into her, hugging her as tightly as she could without breaking her. “It’s perfect, you’re perfect,” she whispered, peppering her cheeks with kisses. “Nothing would make me happier than being your wife.”

Lena nudged her nose against Kara’s, breath ghosting over her lips, slowly slotting their lips together. This was her happiest memory now, although their wedding might top this moment. She had no doubt many more happy memories would follow in the future.

 


	53. Chapter 53

Kara took a deep breath while she entered the San Jose City Hall. It was a metal and glass sculptured building, which created a decent simulation of the Palace of Marriage back on Krypton. Brainy had done some research and stumbled upon it, and she immediately loved the idea. It meant everything to her how Lena was paying respect and homage to the culture she lost.

She hadn’t even gotten married yet and she was already crying tears of joy. Her mascara wasn’t going to run out though; Maggie assured her that her makeup was waterproof. With help of her friends and family, everything was set up to make this wedding resemble a wedding on Krypton as much as possible.

In the front, at the altar, there was a large round white jewel where she was going to be standing on with Lena soon. It was a low pedestal. The jewel was specially made for this day at the DEO. It resembled the jewel of truth and honor Krypton used for weddings. Another hint at Kryptonian customs was the statues on either side of the altar.

Traditionally, the statues were of the parents of both the people who were about to get married. One statue was indeed of her parents, but for Lena’s statue, they did something slightly different. Lena requested her statue to be of her biological mother and her aunt, so that was what they went with.

“Hey,” Alex said, smiling at her sister. “I have tissues in my purse, if you need one.”

Kara nodded and accepted a tissue from her sister. “Lena is… Rao, she’s perfect,” she whispered, dabbing the tissue at her eyes. “All of this brings me back to Krypton. I should probably get up there, I see almost all guests have arrived, which means Lena will be here soon.”

Alex glanced at the white wedding dress her sister was wearing, which was completed with a veil. “You look beautiful.”

Kara smiled. She walked up to the pedestal and stepped onto it, trying not to fumble with her fingers too much while she waited for Lena. They had been together for a year and two months. She chuckled quietly to herself, thinking how after the proposal, they didn’t take long to plan everything. In the mere span of two months, they arranged everything, with a lot of help from their friends.

Instruments played while Lena entered with her aunt. The music was her choice, because Kara said she couldn’t have a proper entrance without music and wanted her to choose something of her liking. The song she chose was _All Of Me_ , the wedding version. She was wearing a dress, which her cousin helped her with.

“I’m so proud of you, Lena,” Linda whispered while she led her down the aisle. “Your mother would have loved this.”

Lena held on a bit tighter to her aunt’s arm. She had a feeling she was going to cry a lot today, but it was worth it. She was going to marry her one true love. She stopped walking when her aunt stopped.

Kara nodded politely at Linda and reached out to take Lena’s hand. “Watch your step,” she said, relieved when Lena didn’t trip as she got up on the pedestal with her. “I got you,” she whispered, taking Lena’s other hand as well.

Lena didn’t doubt those words for a second. She was overcome by emotions at the reality of it all, overcome by the fact that she was going to marry Kara and nothing would ever separate them. It was a relief Kryptonians were against divorcing, although it was unheard of for soulmates to divorce to begin with. She had to keep reminding herself she did deserve this and that she was worthy enough.

Kara only had eyes for Lena as their ceremony began. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies when it was her turn to share her vows.

“Lena,” Kara said, taking a deep breath. “I promise to be your navigator, consoler, sidekick, best friend and your wife, anything you need me to be. I’ll try to eat healthier more often. When I’m near you, kale doesn’t taste too bad. I choose you, to stand by your side and sleep in your arms, to be joy to your heart and food for your soul. To learn with you and grow with you, even as time and life change us both. I promise to laugh with you in good times and struggle alongside you in bad times. I promise to respect you and cherish you as an individual, a partner, and an equal, knowing that we do not complete, but complement each other.”

Lena’s breath caught as she listened with rapt attention. She agreed that they were equals and they were always going to be equals, no matter what.

“If I could go back in time, I wouldn’t change a thing,” Kara continued, smiling brightly. “Other than the fact I would kiss you more and hug you tighter. I love the movie nights we have and how you pretend to choose a movie of your liking while in truth, you always choose something you know I like. You are always trying to put a smile on my face because that is the kind of person who you are. You do so much to make others happy and you do so little for yourself.”

“Your soul is beautiful,” Kara said, lip quivering due to her love for Lena. “You have such a big heart and you never stop giving, helping those in need. I have no doubt everyone knows what a catch you are and how incredibly lucky I am to be blessed with you as my soulmate. Today, I bind myself to you for all eternity.”

Lena had to do more than take a few deep breaths when it was her turn to exchange her vows.

“I put a lot of thought in what I would say to you, wondering which words could express just how much I love you and then I realized no words can ever encompass the entire scope of my feelings for you,” Lena said, teary-eyed as she spoke. “I’ve always had goals, aspirations, things I wanted to do in my life. But when I met you, I learned what it felt like to dream, to have hope and let it grow without the constant fear of my hope being for nought.”

“You are my greatest inspiration. Your outlook on the world helps me to be a better person. It helps me believe the world is colorful. I may not be able to see colors, but I feel them and I hear them,” Lena continued, smiling while tears rolled down her cheeks. “With you, I am my best self. I will kiss you every day, even if your breath smells like garlic when you order those little pieces of garlic bread to go with your pizza.”

Kara couldn’t help but chuckle. She did enjoy garlic bread when she ate pizza, but she didn’t always get it. She was crying all over again, listening to Lena’s vows.

“I promise to love, respect and trust you, to take care of you in sickness and health, for better or worse. I will keep your stomach as full as my heart is with love for you,” Lena said, feeling her nerves flare up, but they eased upon hearing the guests share a chorus of _awes_. “I love you unconditionally, today, tomorrow and every day for as long as I live.”

Kara smiled at Isabella, who walked up to their pedestal to hand over their bracelets. It was a Kryptonian tradition to exchange bracelets of a color variation that was their own and no-one else’s. A slight altercation had been made, for Lena. The bracelets had a silver plaque in the middle with their names written in braille on top.

Kara chose the colors, because the colors were irrelevant to Lena. She chose red, blue, gold and green. Her hands were shaking a little as she put one of the bracelets around Lena’s right wrist.

Lena held her hands out for the other bracelet, securing it around Kara’s wrist. She appreciated Kara let her do it for her, given she was perfectly capable of doing such things, even if at times it took her a bit longer than it took others.

Kara and Lena smiled against each other’s lips when they were allowed to kiss the bride. They were married now and nothing could ever come between them.

“You can throw the bouquet,” Lena insisted, not wanting to risk throwing it god knows where. “I would appreciate it if you could aim it at Lily, I wonder if she’d faint,” she whispered, chuckling while Kara laughed.

Kara recalled how they had Lily over for dinner roughly a week ago and how Lily mentioned she wasn’t the marrying type. “I got this,” she said, getting ready to throw the bouquet.

She did not have it.

The bouquet was caught by a very gleeful Graym.

“Look, mommy, mammy, I’m going to get married next,” Graym said, proudly showing the bouquet to his mothers.

“Oh… lovely,” Psi replied with a nervous smile. She nudged Imra’s side. “Our six year old is thinking about marriage, how peachy.”

Imra crouched down. She smiled at her son, running her thumbs over his bare wrists. “One day you will, but let’s grow a bit first, okay?”

Graym nodded and smiled. His smile showed he missed a few teeth because his baby teeth were falling out.

Lena feigned a cough to draw Kara’s attention. “What happened to I got this?”

“I have no idea,” Kara answered, her voice a little high-pitched. She made a face at giving herself away as Lena raised an eyebrow at her. “Wrong calculations of um… gravity and err… the weight of the flowers and… yup, there’s a perfectly logical explanation for this.”

Graym tossed the bouquet at Livewire’s head and grinned.

“You little sh- monster,” Livewire said, catching Psi and Imra’s matching glares. “I will get you, cookie monster,” she said, handing the flowers to Samantha before scooping Graym into her arms and tickling him.

Kara whispered in Lena’s ear what just happened.

Lena smiled and shook her head. This family was crazy, but she loved every member in it, Kara especially. Kara was without a doubt her favorite. She took Kara’s hand in hers, looking forward to the future that was ahead of them. She was happy and for the first time in her life, she truly believed she deserved it.

Kara was taken aback when Lilith hugged her out of the blue, which was a first.

“Welcome to the family, Super,” Lilith whispered in Kara’s ear. “Take good care of my cousin.”

“I will, I promise,” Kara assured Lilith with a smile. Once Lilith let go, she received a hug from Ellie and a hug from Linda.

“Congrats, cous,” Lilith said to Lena, swooping a surprised Lena into a hug. “I’ll take good care of your puppers while you’re on your honeymoon.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“After you, Mrs. Luthor – Danvers – Zor-El,” Kara said, holding the door open.

“Oh my, such a gentlewoman you are, Mrs. Luthor – Danvers – Zor-El,” Lena replied, having felt the need to say that aloud, too.

Kara smiled, eyes twinkling as they entered their honeymoon suite. She hung the tie Maggie gave her outside the door, because Maggie said to just trust her and hang it there. According to Maggie it meant nobody would disturb them. Her last name was Luthor – Danvers now. The Zor-El part wasn’t one of their legal last names, but in private it counted and their loved ones knew about it, too.

Kara gasped while she took in the honeymoon suite. “The bed is shaped in a heart,” she said, looking at the red silk sheets and the large amount of pillows on the bed.

“I take it you approve,” Lena said, glad she made sure their honeymoon suite was a romantic one. “There should be a bubble bath in here.”

“Uh-huh, there is,” Kara confirmed, jumping up and down. “Ooooh, chocolate.”

“Can you give me a hand with my zipper, darling?” Lena asked, gesturing at her back.

Kara hummed and sped towards Lena. She very carefully zipped the zipper of her dress down, gulping once it pooled down Lena’s ankles. “Is this what you’ve been wearing underneath your dress all this time?” she asked, her eyes nearly bulging out of her skull.

Lena had help from Maggie when she went shopping for lingerie, purely because Alex refused. She had laughed when Alex said she really didn’t need to know what she wanted to wear for Kara. “Mhmm,” she confirmed, feeling Kara’s gaze on her.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered, not knowing where to look first. The bra Lena had on was hooked in the front rather than the back and the matching underwear was scandalously thin.

“This bra is a bit tight,” Lena said, pushing her breasts together. “Can you unclasp it for me? I had such a struggle with the clasp earlier,” she said, which she didn’t, but causing Kara to gay panic a little bit was fun.

“Un… unclasp… ye-yeah,” Kara replied, looking at Lena’s full breasts. “Oh Rao, oh Rao, oh Rao,” she whispered trying to keep her fingers from shaking as she reached out to unhook Lena’s bra. “Piece of cake, hah, just um…Rao, this clasp must be stuck… one second… one more second, I’m getting there.”

“I have no doubt you will get _there_ ,” Lena said, dropping her voice low. She let go of her breasts and pulled Kara’s body flush against hers, coaxing her into a kiss.

Kara’s hands were still very much on Lena’s boobs, struggling with the clasp while they kissed. “Aha!” she said once she managed to unhook Lena’s bra. “Bubble bath?” she asked, ridding herself from her own dress in a split second. “Oh and guess what?”

“What?” Lena asked, feeling Kara grasp her hand. She moaned when Kara pushed her hand between her legs where she felt a slick wetness.

Kara nipped at Lena’s earlobe, pleased by her reaction to how wet she was. “Two can play this game,” she husked, knowing exactly what Lena was up to when she asked her to unclasp her bra. “And for the record, I wasn’t wearing any underwear all day, so now you know what was underneath my clothes,” she said, kissing her cheek. “ _Nothing_ ,” she whispered, slowly letting the word roll off her tongue.

Lena’s knees grew weak. She hadn’t expected her wife to beat her at her own game. “Since you won, it’s only fair for you to claim your prize,” she said, running her hands up and down Kara’s arms. “Wouldn’t you agree, Mrs. Luthor – Danvers – Zor-El?”

They were happy and they both knew they were enough while a bright future was ahead of them. Together, they were stronger than ever, sharing a love that hadn’t been seen before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was cruel of me to stop there, but oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea had been sitting in my drafts for a while. Let me know what you think.  
> I'm @Silent_Rain91 on twitter.


End file.
